Supernatural Child
by GriffinTail
Summary: One day after working a case Sam and Dean get an unexpected surprise on the motel doorstep. Will this run smoothly like they want? (Starts in Season 2)
1. On the Doorstep

There was a knock on the door. Both Dean and Sam looked up at it on alert. Dean got up going to it pulling it out his gun. He put into against it as he opened it carefully. When he said nothing Sam became confused.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

Dean put his gun away bending down. He picked something up.

"Well I'll be damned." He answered.

"What?"

He picked something else up standing. When he turned around Sam looked at him surprised as he held a bundle of blankets holding a small baby. The baby was sleeping as a tuff of brown hair sat on top of their head.

"Who leaves a baby on a motel doorstep?" He asked standing up coming over.

Once Sam stood in front of Dean he held out the letter he read a few moments ago. Sam took it reading it now too.

 _Sam, I have written this note many times before and this is just another but I have to tell you. You are a father. They are a girl. I did some stupid things so I will give you her. So this is her. Take good care of her._

"No. This is not right. How could that be?" Sam questioned.

"Did I never give you that talk?"

"Not funny Dean."

"I thought it was. Want to hold her?"

He hesitated but took the little girl from his arms.

"What are we going to do?" The younger Winchester asked looking at his brother.

"Keep her I guess unless you want to drop her off at the orphanage." He answered grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Sam watched the child then looked around the room. The last thing either of them wanted to do was raise someone the way they were.

"Maybe we should call Bobby." Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged sitting down.

"You know what he's going to tell you Sammy. This is your problem. You got yourself into it, you do what you got to do."

The little girl stirred from her sleep now opening her hazel eyes. She looked curiously at the face she was looking at then laughed. Immediately that melted both the Winchesters' hearts.

"I think she agrees you're funny looking." Dean chuckled taking a drink. "What are you doing Sammy?"

"We are going to keep her with us. Ask Bobby to babysit when we need it." He answered smiling at the girl in his arms.

"And when she gets older?"

"I'm keeping her out of it if I can."

He nodded not arguing with that.

"What are we calling her?"

Sam watched her for a moment as she tried to look at Dean.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Mary Winchester."

"Well congrats Sammy." Dean told him getting up then patting him on the shoulder. "You are now a father."

He sat down at the table drinking his beer and kept researching as Sam held his new responsibility close and protectively never wanting any monster to get her.

~W~

She didn't cry as much as both boys thought. All they needed to do was hold her and any crying she was about to do would be silenced.

"How is she so damn silent?" Dean asked putting bags in the trunk they just bought.

"I don't know. She just, is." Sam answered as he gently rocked her in his arms.

"If only she would stay that way."

Both boys got in the car Sam still holding the child close.

"We are going to need a seat soon."

Dean looked at Sam staring at him with I am not doing that and Sam just stared right back.

"If she gets hurt I will kill you myself Dean." Sam told him.

"I don't want her hurt either but I'm not putting a damn baby seat in this car."

Sam just stared at him then Dean grumbled under his breath starting to drive now knowing he would have to for his niece. Once night was upon them Sam laid the girl into the quick build crib as Dean was getting ready to crash. After everyone was in bed sleeping everything was peaceful until the child had a nightmare and cried awake.

Immediately all of Sam's sense woke up and he scrambled up going to the crib.

"Hey. Hey. Shh." He shushed her quickly picking her up.

She kept crying.

"Shh. It's ok. It's alright." He hesitated then continued. "Dad's here. I got you."

She went on for a moment then relax nuzzling up with him.

"That a girl. Dad will always be right here for you Alyssa." He promised her. "I won't let anything get you."

He sat on his bed getting her back to sleep but wound up having her sleep next to him not wanting to let go of his precious girl.

* * *

 ** _First of many chapters. I'll try to update regularly but don't hold your breath. If you guys see an errors PLEASE tell me. I'm not an editor at all and the more I fix the better. Hope you enjoy._**


	2. Car Ride with a New Face

Dean drove down the road with radio down low so he didn't wake up the month old sleeping in the back as Sam stared absently out the window.

"So exactly what is this case about?" Dean questioned.  
Sam got out his computer turning it on. As he was about to pull up the article on the recent deaths, a stench filled the car.

"Oh, Dean!"

"That wasn't me! Why did you immediately think it was me?!"

Sam gave him his bitchface.

"Then what was it Dean?"

"I don't know! Whatever it is it reeks."

Now Alyssa in the backseat whimpered in her sleep. Sam looked at her as she stirred awake. She started to whine about ready to cry.

"Oh don't tell me." Dean said.

"Only one way to find out. Pull over."

He pulled over on the side of the road. Sam got out going into the backseat as Dean followed to stretch. Sam unbuckled Alyssa and picked her up. When he did he held her away because of the stench coming off her.

"Alyssa Winchester. What did you eat?" Sam asked scrunching up his nose. "It's defiantly her."

"She's only a month old! How could she make that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know and I don't think she cares."

He took out a clean diaper and started to change her in the backseat on top of a towel.

"Whoa! Ok! No!" Dean said moving away from Sam as he held the dirty diaper. "That thing-That thing can kill a demon!"

"I won't argue with you there." Sam muttered putting an arm over his nose as he put it in a plastic bag and tied it before throwing it in the trunk. "We'll throw it out at the next stop."

Alyssa laughed now as she had a clean diaper.

"I would be happy if I got that off too kid." Dean mumbled picking her up.

"Is the car aired out?" Sam asked.

Dean smelled inside the Impala then stepped back.

"Kid, you have killed Baby." He told Alyssa.

Sam took Alyssa shaking his head.

"I hope this doesn't happen every ride."

"You and me both Sammy."

~W~

Dean knocked on the door as Sam rocked Alyssa to keep her calm.

"She ok?" Dean questioned.

"She's just tired. She was up almost all night." Sam sighed.

"You sure you want to leave her with Bobby?"

"What other choice do we have? We can't take her to every case." He mumbled. "Besides, she's needs the sleep and I need to be helping you."

"I've been fine ganking things by myself for the past month and a half."

"Yeah, except when you come back bloody."

Now the door opened and both of the boys looked seeing Bobby.

"Sam. Dean."

Now he noticed Alyssa.

"What in the hell…!"

"Look, Bobby. We can explain." Sam quickly said.

"You better explain fast."

"Can we talk inside? Please."

He looked between them not looking happy but let them in. They went into the study and Sam sat down gently shushing Alyssa as she started whimpering slightly.

"Care to explain now?" Bobby asked.

"This is Alyssa Mary Winchester." Sam told him looking up at him. "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter? What the hell were you thinking?"

"She just appeared at our motel door. There wasn't much thought about it." Dean explained.

"And I couldn't just give up my own daughter that appears at our door with no where else to go." Sam defended himself.

"You could have given her to an orphanage."

"I didn't want to. This was my problem and this was how I dealt with it. Though I never want her to see hunting, I will take her on cases so we aren't always apart."

He looked between the two boys then looked at Alyssa who was nuzzling against Sam's chest trying to sleep. Bobby sighed.

"How long have you two had her?"

"Month and a half." Dean answered.

"And you're just now telling me?"

"We actually needed your help." Sam said standing up. "We need you to take her for us so we can do this case. I've stayed back while Dean hunts but I need to be out there too sometimes."

"So you want me to babysit?"

"Every now and then. Please Bobby. We can't take her to every case." Sam begged.

Bobby watched him then sighed.

"Fine but you better have brought things for her. I'm not going to the store to get what you forgot."

"Of course."

"Here." Dean offered taking Alyssa from his arms. "Go get the stuff."

Sam nodded leaving quickly. Dean held her as they both stood there.

"You did buy a seat for her right?" Bobby asked.

"Wasn't happy but yes of course we did."

"I don't know with you two idjits."

Sam came back now with a diaper bag handing it to Bobby.

"There's a paper with times when she sleeps and needs to eat. And be careful when she poops because that smells horrible."

"I got this."

Dean gave Alyssa to Bobby and both brothers stood there for a moment. They had kept her with them for a month and a half and they really didn't want to part with her. Alyssa stared right back at them curiously because of the look on their faces. Bobby looked at the both of them.

"Well get going you idjits."

"Right." Sam responded first.

He went over kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll be back soon." He promised her.

As he stood by the door now Dean put his hand on her head.

"Don't give Bobby too much trouble kiddo."

They both went out the door lingering before they left her with her new babysitter. She looked up at the new face then smiled at him. Bobby sighed.

"You better be easy to take care of."

She curled up against his chest closing her hazel eyes. Now a small grin came across his face. She was just adorable.


	3. Growing up Slowly

Sam held her in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Where are you Dean? You were suppose to be back ten minutes ago. Call me."

He hung up the phone putting it in his pocket. Alyssa whimpered now.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm sure he's ok."

He grabbed one of her toys then sat on the bed. He calmed her down playing with her getting her to laugh. After two minutes the motel door unlocked. Sam looked up seeing Dean.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"We needed food and things for Alyssa."

"You couldn't answer your damn phone?"

Now she whimpered again sensing the anger. Sam shushed calming her down as Dean set down the bag of stuff he bought.

"Some parent wasn't watching there kid and they some how got my phone." He went into his pocket bringing out a destroyed phone. "And decided to throw it on the ground."

"You got your phone taken by a kid?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up." He said grabbing a beer.

"What did their parents say?"

"That's what annoys me. Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He answered opening the bottle.

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I said something to them. Completely ignored me as the kid laughed. If Alyssa ever does anything like that you better say something because if you don't I will have to hit you Sam."

He laughed again.

"She wouldn't do that. She's a good child."

"Wait until she grows up." He muttered sitting down taking a drink. "She will probably give us both nightmares."

"I don't even want to think about that."

Dean chuckled at his brother's fear of her growing up and being a pain.

"You're becoming a real parent Sammy. Good for you."

"Shut up."

~W~

Sam sat there researching as Alyssa slept in her crib and Dean channel surfed. Dean stopped at one show thinking for a moment.

"When is her birthday?"

Sam froze.

"I don't know." He answered looking at his brother.

"What do we do?"

"I guess we make up one."

"I can't believe in six months we never thought of that." Sam mumbling running a hand through his hair.

"How about we make it the day we got her? That's the birth of her being one of us." Dean nodded.

"She won't fully be one of us."

"I know. I know. No family business for her. Normal life."

"And I will make sure that happens Dean."

"I know Sam."

They both looked at crib hoping they could do that for her.

~W~

It was not long after they were working another case and Alyssa was on the floor playing with her toys.

"So it's a werewolf but not?" Dean asked.

"Its not taking the hearts so it can't be a werewolf Dean."

"'Ean!" Alyssa said.

Both boys froze. They looked at her as she smiled.

"'Ean!" She declared.

"Did she just...?" Dean asked.

"She said your name, sort of."

"Well I guess she likes me better." Dean chuckled.

Sam glared at hims then looked at her.

"Alyssa."

She looked at him.

"Say dad."

She looked confused.

"Dad." He said pointing to himself.

"Dad." She repeated pointing to him too.

Sam smiled.

"She learned us both in one day." Sam told Dean going back to the case.

~W~

Six months later and they declared it her birthday. They didn't do anything too big but give her some new toys which she had fun with. Alyssa sat behind the gate playing with the toys as Bobby, Dean, and Sam talked about a case. She looked over at them crawling over to the gate. She gripped onto it with one hand pulling herself up and soon was standing while holding the gate but then fell down. None of them paid notice so she grabbed one of her toys then stood up again.

She threw her toy over the gate making a small sound. Sam glanced over then turned all the way around as she took two shaky steps to the toy pile. Sam hit Dean's arm.

"Ow. What?"

"She's walking."

"What?"

Dean turned around seeing her stand on her feet taking another step.

"Way to go kiddo." He chuckled.

As she took another step she fell down on her bottom but was close to her toys and kept playing as she now had attention.

~W~

The new two year old giggled running around Bobby's where they stopped to rest for a few days. Sam had told her it was time to get cleaned and she ran away. Dean was outside working on the Impala as Bobby was doing something in town so Sam had to catch her himself.

"Alyssa. Where are you?" Sam called looking around the corner.

She giggled again and Sam slowly followed it. He looked around the kitchen looking for where she might be. Now he spotted the cabinet below the sink. He stood next to it.

"Well I guess she isn't in the kitchen." He called.

He waited a second until the cabinet opened the girl about to go for a new hiding spot.

"Gotcha!" He declared scooping her up.

She squealed.

"Daddy!"

"You couldn't escape from me long little moose." He laughed.

Both Sam and Dean had made nicknames for her. Sam's was always little moose and Dean's normally called her two different ones, kiddo and munchkin.

"Play." She pouted.

"We will play or read all you want. Right now though, it's time to get clean." He told her holding her with one arm.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise we will play all you want after you get cleaned up."

She took his other hand now.

"Ok."

"Thank you little moose. Now let's get you all cleaned up."


	4. Growing up Slowly: Part 2

Alyssa was now three sitting in a motel room with her family. It was night and Sam was on his computer as Dean flipped through a lore book.

"Ok. As much fun as this is, I'm going out." Dean closed the book.

He stood up grabbing his keys.

"Dean." Sam said.

He looked at his little brother.

"We have work."

"I can't work all night. I'll be back in the morning to help."

Dean opened the door walking out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

But he closed the door and Sam sighed. He kept looking up lore for ten minutes then paused looking at the time. It was already eleven. He looked at Alyssa who still seemed wide awake. It wasn't odd that she was up so late since she refused to sleep every night until he tucked her in or call if she was at Bobby's. Some nights he just got so caught up in the hunt he forgot but he told himself that was no excuse for forgetting his daughter.

"Come on little moose. Time for bed." Sam told her getting up.

Alyssa met his eyes then got up going into their bag taking out her clothes. Another thing was they their own room. Sam and Dean thought it was better for just Sam and her to share their own room alone if they could. The only times Dean came in, or Sam to his room, was if they needed to talk about the hunt, eat together, or just talk in general. If they could only get the one room she slept with Sam on his bed but most of the time they got lucky getting two rooms.

She finished dressing and climbed on the bed. He went over to turn off the light when she spoke.

"Daddy."

He looked at her and she held a book to him. They read together often. Alyssa loved it as she listened and stared at the pictures.

"Read tonight?" She asked having a puppy dog look that put Sam's to shame.

Sam smiled. He had to admit, he loved reading to her.

"Ok, what are we reading tonight?" He asked sitting next to her.

Alyssa sat in his lap and handed him the book.

"Another Dr. Seuss book. Did Uncle Bobby get this one too?"

She shook her head.

"Uncle Dean."

"Good. Well let's start."

She put her head against his chest and listened to him speak. Sam had her read a few simple things and pointed to some things to have her name. Sometimes she pointed to something asking what it was or what it meant. When he finished she yawned.

"Time to sleep little moose." He whispered picking her up as he stood.

He put her under the covers tucking her in.

"Good night." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Night daddy." She breathed closing her eyes.

He turned off the light and kept working as she slept.

~W~

At a new case later with all of them in the same room, Dean woke up to find Sam sitting on the bed with Alyssa laying close to him at five-thirty in the morning.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked sitting up.

"What are you? You're never up at this time." Sam countered.

"I probably heard one of you. Now answer."

Sam looked back at his daughter.

"Alyssa had a nightmare."

"Another one?"

"Apparently."

It wasn't uncommon for Alyssa to wake up some nights terrified of a nightmare she had. Sam was up most of the night either trying to get her to sleep or up all night calming her down. Sometimes Dean pitched in to help as they both hated her having so many nightmares.

Sam normally stayed at the motel to help calm her down further as Dean kept on hunting. Though sometimes Dean took a shift.

"I'll stay this time." Dean offered.

"No. I can stay, you go…work."

They were always careful with their words as she was a recorder of all words they said.

"Sam, you stick to the kid like glue all the time. Let me take care of her this time, you can trust me with her."

Sam was silent then put a hand on Alyssa's head.

"Are you ok staying with Uncle Dean little moose?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Ok. Try to get some sleep."

"Ok."

Sam stood up going to Dean.

"I'll talk to the families." He whispered then went back to the little girl kissing her on the forehead.

He left now and Dean stood up clapping his hands.

"Come on, munchkin. Let's go do something."

Alyssa looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?"

"First, we're going to eat. Then we will go to your favorite place."

"The park?" She questioned excited.

"The park." He nodded.

She immediately jumped up and got ready. Dean chuckled knowing exactly what to do to get her to sleep.

~W~

Sam opened the door around one bringing lunch as well. The first thing he noticed was the two sleeping figures on the bed. Sam chuckled as Dean looked exhausted even as he slept. Sam felt relieved that Alyssa was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Dean always managed to get her to nap but that also involved him sleeping too but Sam didn't care as long as his daughter was sleeping peacefully.

~W~

Sam quietly moved around their own room this time trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Though, no matter how quiet, Alyssa felt him about to leave.

"Daddy?" She whispered sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up little moose?" He asked. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you going out?" She questioned instead.

"I'm going to the store."

"Can I please come? Pretty please daddy." She begged giving him her look again that he could not refuse.

"Ok." He sighed. "Get dressed."

She jumped up and quickly got ready. As she did Sam snuck into Dean's room taking the Impala keys. Alyssa liked being in the car so Sam decided to take it this one time just for her.

"Ready?" He asked her as she wore a plaid patterned dress that was yellow and white.

"Yes." She nodded once.

"Come on little moose." He said holding out his hand to her.

She took it and they left the room. Sam helped her into the passenger's side where he moved the car seat.

"To the store we go." Sam said starting to drive.

"Can we listen to music?"

"We aren't listening to Dean's." Sam immediately said.

He turned on the radio and they both listened something new as they went down the road. Soon he parked the car and got out picking up Alyssa carrying her in.

"I'm going to carry you ok little moose?"

She nuzzled into his shoulder basically saying yes. He smiled wishing she could always be like that. He went in holding tightly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Pop-tarts!"

If they didn't go to a diner it was either cereal or every now and then pop-tarts.

"Ok, I'll you have them."

"Yes!"

Sam walked around the small store the things they needed giving them to Alyssa as she had begged to hold stuff. It wasn't a lot so he let her.

"Daddy."

"Yes little moose."

"I think we should get Uncle Dean pie."

"I think you're right. Let's go get some."

"Am I allowed to have some?" She asked as Sam kept walking.

"Of course. But remember not all the time."

"I know. Can I walk now?"

"Ok, but stay close and let me carry the stuff."

He put her down taking the things she held and they kept going until she stopped.

"Alyssa, I said stay close."

She pointed.

"I like that."

Sam followed where she was pointing and chuckled as she pointed to a toy stuffed moose.

"I like it too."

Now she looked back at him. He expected her to ask for it but she didn't.

"Let's get Uncle Dean's pie." She declared.

"Then come on."

She wasn't one to beg for stuff except to go out with Sam and Dean. As they started walking though Sam took the toy without her seeing.

~W~

Sam drove the Impala back as one of Dean's tape so Alyssa could sing the familiar words. Then his phone rang. Before he could get it Alyssa snatched it answering it.

"Alyssa, give me the phone." Sam said.

"Hello?" She spoke instead. "Hi Uncle Dean. Ok."

She gave it to Sam now.

"Don't do that again little moose." He told her putting it to his ear. "Dean?"

"My car is gone!" He shouted.

Sam was silent as he drove.

"Say something Sam! My car is missing with all the weapons and gear! And, IT'S MY CAR!"

Now Alyssa sang loudly to the music. Both sides were silent for the moment other than the music in the car.

"You took my car?" Dean questioned.

"Dean wants to talk to you Alyssa." Sam quickly told her handing the phone to her.

"Sam! Sammy!" He shouted.

"Hi Uncle Dean."

He calmed hearing the little girl's voice.

"Hey kiddo. Give the phone to Sam again please."

"Can I tell you something first?"

"Sure kid."

"We got you some pie. I got the apple because you said you liked it."

He was silent for a split second.

"Thanks kid. Give the phone to Sam now?"

"Ok."

She handed it to Sam and he took it.

"You better be happy you remembered pie. Don't take my car again."

"I took it for Alyssa. You know she loves it."

Dean thought for a moment.

"Be happy I love my niece too. But next time, TELL ME!"

Now he hung up. Sam sighed putting the phone down.

"Is Dean mad at you?" She asked.

"Not any more so don't worry little moose." He told her ruffling her hair.

She made a face as she fixed it. They finished the drive and both of them went into Dean's room carrying what they got.

"Here you go Uncle Dean." She offered him the pie.

He took it from her glaring at Sam who chuckled. Then he softened his expression looking at Alyssa.

"Thanks munchkin."

She nodded sitting on the bed now.

"Alyssa." Sam said now.

She looked over at him.

"I got something for you."

She tilted her head confused when Sam pulled out the toy moose.

"You got it?" She gasped.

He sat down next to her and brought her into his lap.

"Of course. I would get anything for you." He kissed her on the forehead.

She took the toy from his hands and clutched it close.

"I'll love it forever, and ever, and ever, and ever…" She kept repeating.

Sam chuckled messing up her hair again.

"Daddy." She whined but smiled.

He hugged her and she giggled.

"I love you Alyssa."

"I love you too daddy."

"Hey, what about your awesome uncle?" Dean asked butting in now.

"I love you too Uncle Dean." She smiled at him.

"I do too kid." He chuckled.

Together they were an out of sorts family but happy.

~W~

She bloomed further learning quickly and was running through Bobby's house at the age of four before they knew it. Sam sat there closing the book he read to get her to sleep finally picking up her sleeping figure. Dean was in the kitchen drinking while trying to find a case. Sam got his attention then pointed upstairs and Dean nodded.

One of the things they did for her is give her own room at Bobby's. It was exactly the way she liked it since she spent some of her days here. Sam laid her on the bed then put the blanket over her. She was so peaceful and sweet when she was awake and sleeping. If she gave the right look she could melt anyone's heart. Sam put a hand on top of her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night." he whispered to her.

Before he left the room, he went over to her window and felt the carpet to make sure it wasn't so it wouldn't wash away the devil's trap under it. Even if she didn't know he took precautions to keep her safe. It had been Dean's idea to put the devil's trap and Bobby's to hide it under carpet stitched to the floor. Sam always made sure it wasn't washed away so none of them had to worry about a demon getting her at night.

"One down ninety-nine to go." Sam thought with a sigh.

He went to the door watching her sleeping for a moment then left wanting to protect her forever. This was one girl he did not want to lose no matter what.


	5. Superheroes

_**Alyssa's POV**_

I ran downstairs holding my toy moose close after looking out the window to see dad and Uncle Dean packing their car. Dad was coming in the door Uncle Dean not too far.

"Daddy!" I cried hugging him.

"Hey. I was just coming to get you." Dad told me picking me up. "Uncle Dean and I need to go do some work again. You ready to stay here with Bobby?"

"Can't I go with you and Uncle Dean daddy?" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo. Only me and Sam on this one." He told me messing up my hair.

I pouted slightly and dad chuckled.

"Back before my birthday?"

"Of course little moose."

I smiled at my nick name.

"Where did you put pictures?" I asked him.

"The pictures." He corrected me.

He did that a lot.

"Where did you put THE pictures?" I said making the louder.

"Bobby knows." He chuckled. "We'll be back for your birthday."

"What are you turning again kid? Two?" Uncle Dean asked.

"No! I'm turning five Uncle Dean!" I giggled.

I held out my arms to him now and he took me from dad hugging me now.

"Be good for Bobby kiddo."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

Uncle Dean was about to give me to dad but I remembered quickly.

"Hope wants to say good bye too." I said holding the moose at him.

Dad and Uncle Dean had been talking about something strange when I woke up the next day after dad gave me the toy. When they said something about hope, I named her Hope. I liked it and dad and Uncle Dean said they did too.

"Bye Hope. Take good care of munchkin here."

I smiled as dad took me back then he left. Dad kissed me on the forehead.

"We'll be back before you know it. Be a good girl and don't beg for too much."

"Yes daddy. I love you."

"I do too little moose."

I held up Hope and he chuckled.

"Bye to you too Hope."

He put me down leaving and I ran out the door watching them drive off as I waved holding Hope close to me.

"If you want to eat get in here!" Bobby called to me.

"Coming!" I smiled running in then closed the door.

~W~

Bobby had given me the scrapbook of pictures that dad, Uncle Dean, and Bobby had taken. I sat on my bed looking at them with Hope sitting on top of it. There was one when I was tiny and taking a bath as I splashed both of my family members soaking them both, there was another when dad and me stood at the top of the playground fort that I needed a lot of help with, then there was one when I was dressed up as a fairy for Halloween when I was three, after that the Christmas were I had got paint and I was covered in it.

"Alyssa!" Bobby called.

"Coming."

I was about to leave the room but stopped looking at Hope.

"Guard those well Hope." I smiled then ran downstairs.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Come on. We are going out." Bobby told me.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

I put my shoes on following him outside to his car. He drove us to the park not far away and led me to an open part of it. Now he threw me a glove. I caught it barely looking at him confused.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Since your dad hasn't done it yet, I'm teaching you how to catch."

So for some time he taught me what I needed to do then we actually threw the ball without it injuring me. When we got back and dad called I told him about it and he chuckled at how excited I had been about it.

"I'm happy you had fun little moose."

"How are you and Uncle Dean?" I asked.

"We are fine. We'll hopefully be done in two days. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Good. Don't have too much fun without us."

"Ok daddy. See you soon?"

"Yes. Sleep well tonight. No staying up late."

"Ok. You sleep well too."

"Of course."

"Bye daddy. I love you. Tell Uncle Dean I said good night too please."

"Alright. Bye and I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."

I gave the phone to Bobby as I sat in the kitchen. He went into the room filled with books talking to dad. After a little while I went to my room going to bed.

~W~

I played with my toys Hope sitting next to me in the room that Bobby was in as he talked to Uncle Dean.

"Yup, that's all it says. After that you are clear." He waited. "No I don't. Of course you idjit. Alyssa."

I looked up and Bobby handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey kiddo. Being good for Bobby?"

"Of course!"

"I know. Sam told me Bobby took you to catch. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Lots."

He talked with me for another few minutes until dad came in.

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Hang on."

I heard a beep knowing he put it on speaker.

"Hey daddy."

"Hi Alyssa. Doing ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. And just like I promised we'll be home soon. We're almost done working."

"Come back as fast as you can."

"You know I will. We got to work now Alyssa. Talk to you tonight. Bye."

"Ok daddy. Bye. I love you and you too Uncle Dean. Hope says she does too."

"We love you too kiddo and Hope. I'll make sure I drive fast once we're done."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye." They both said.

I gave the phone to Bobby waiting a few minutes then looked at him.

"Bobby. Can ask you a question about daddy and Uncle Dean?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"What is the work they do?"

He looked at me as I looked at him curious.

"Different things depending where they go. They never do the same job."

"Oh. Ok."

I went back to playing thinking it was cool they had a lot of jobs and took me to a lot of nice places as I thought about what they did.

~W~

I went up to bed but didn't sleep as thought. I picked up Hope holding her in front of me.

"Daddy is a hero Hope. I think he's a superhero. That's why he can't tell me what he and Uncle Dean are doing and why they have a lot of different jobs. I think Uncle Dean's a hero too but he only helps daddy even though he's one too. Our family is just a bunch of superheroes and one day I'm going to be a superhero just like daddy, Uncle Dean, and Bobby. Maybe you can be too Hope!"

I clutched her close to my chest as I thought about how much my family was a bunch of heroes.

* * *

 ** _I will be prone to change POV's. Most of the time now it will be Alyssa's though sometimes it will become Sam's or Dean's maybe third person again just as a heads up. Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Bad Night

I woke up in my bed after a nightmare and started crying. Nightmares were horrible. They were the worst things in the world. All of them seemed so real and terrifying. This one was about monsters. I didn't even know what some of them were as they surrounded me.

Though behind them all was that startling color of yellow that was in all my nightmares.

At the sound of my crying Bobby ran upstairs into my room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Hey its ok. That was all it was. A nightmare. There's no need to be scared and cry."

After a minute he managed to get me to stop crying and brought me downstairs to eat. I quietly picked at my food until the phone rang.

"Hello." Bobby answered. "Glad you called. She needs to talk to you."

Bobby came over to me handing me the phone. I took it holding it to my ear.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it little moose?"

"No."

"Ok. Just don't worry about it. It was just a dream I promise."

"It really scared me daddy."

"I still have bad dreams too. Its ok. Just don't believe them. I'll be back soon and I'll help make it go away ok?"

"Ok."

"Just relax little moose. Be excited, tomorrow's your birthday."

I smiled a little at that.

"I forgot."

"How could you forget that?"

"I don't know." I smiled more.

"Either way, we'll be back to celebrate. Hopefully today before bed. We'll see you little moose."

"Ok. Bye daddy."

"Bye Alyssa."

I gave the phone back to Bobby glad that I had my dad.

~W~

They didn't manage to make it before I went to bed. Yet, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to have that dream again. Most of the time they repeated so I sat there holding Hope close struggling to stay awake. It was very late when my door opened.

"Alyssa? What are you doing up?" Dad asked coming in. "You're so tired. Come here."

He picked me up putting one hand on the back of my head the other holding me up. I nuzzled against his chest liking the warmth and protection he gave me.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I'm scared." I muttered.

"Of what?"

"Monsters."

He sighed.

"It's ok. There is no need to be afraid."

"But what about the monsters?"

"They aren't real little moose. Even if they were I would protect you from them."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And hey."

He took Hope from my hands and held her in front of my eyes.

"Doesn't Hope promise to protect you all the time?" He asked smiling.

A smile played on my lips.

"Yes." I muttered taking her and holding her close.

"See. You have all these moose around to watch out for you."  
I giggled.

"There's that laugh." He mumbled going through my hair. "Do you want me to stay here tonight to help make the dreams go away?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Daddy can do that."

He sat down on my bed then laid me down. I put my head on his side and he quietly shushed me as he went through my hair.

"Just go to sleep little moose. I'll be right here to protect you."

Slowly but surely I fell asleep as dad sat there watching over me.

 _ **Third Person**_

Dean stood in the doorway watching his brother and niece. Sam looked at him then sighed

"She's scared of monsters and still has nightmares."

"What kid isn't afraid of monsters Sammy? Everyone has nightmares too. Its a phase, let it pass and she can go live that normal life you want her to have."

He sighed again putting a hand on her head.

"I'm still worried but you're right. We should probably get everything ready for tomorrow."

"What are you going to do for her once school starts?"

"I don't even know yet. For now lets get through today."


	7. Birthday Parties

_**Alyssa's POV**_

"Alyssa. Little moose. Wake up."

My eyes slowly fluttered opened as I clutched Hope. I looked up meeting dad's eyes as he smiled down at me.

"Happy birthday Alyssa."

"Thank you daddy." I mumbled.

He picked me up holding me close as I held Hope close.

"Want to go downstairs?"

I nodded.

"Ok, well daddy's going to carry the special birthday moose."

I smiled nuzzling against him.

"That's my girl."

He carried me out of the room everything in the same place as it was before I fell asleep but when dad started walking down the stairs I saw blue streamers, balloons, and a bunch of different decorations littering the walls. I grabbed one of the streamers and let it run through my hand as dad kept walking as he chuckled.

When he walked into the kitchen there were plates of food waiting for us filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon! Uncle Dean stood up when we entered smiling as well as Bobby still sat down.

"There she is. Happy birthday kiddo."

I held out my arms to him and dad handed me over. Uncle Dean hugged me tightly as I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Uncle Dean."

"Of course munchkin. Now how about some breakfast?"

I nodded. All of us sat there eating after Bobby gave me a hug and a happy birthday as well. After we were done eating I walked by myself to my room to put on good clothes. When I came back I went into the other room seeing them sitting there and waiting with wrapped packages.

"Ready to open your presents little moose?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I smiled excited.

I came over sitting in dad's lap putting Hope on the table in a sitting position. Dad handed me the presents and I opened them getting help if I needed it. I got a few books from dad, some movies from Bobby, and a new stuffed animal of a dog along with a some toy cars.

After that was done I played with my family. It was a blast as we played different games or with the new things I got. I couldn't imagine a birthday different. There was nothing more I wanted in that moment since they made me so happy. I never wanted what we had to go away ever.

~W~

It was about three months later. Dad and Uncle Dean took me with them on their job again. Right now I had forced Uncle Dean to watch Finding Nemo with me as dad was out.

I was basically jumping up and down where I sat as I watched it while Uncle Dean drank something dad said I couldn't have. Dad came became back as I ran around the room singing just keep swimming.

"I take Finding Nemo was watched." Dad said closing the door.

"You think?" Uncle Dean asked pointing to me.

"Hey, I've watched it at least five times a month these past three months. You've watched it once Dean." Dad told him.

"Daddy! Will you watch a movie with me tonight since we are leaving tomorrow? Please?" I begged.

"Is it that movie?" He asked.

"No."

"Ok. Would Uncle Dean like to stay?"

I gave him those eyes that he said would lead to death if you denied me with them. He looked at me then sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stay."

"Yeah!"

Dad chuckled picking me up.

"Also, remember how you said you couldn't wait for school?"

I nodded.

"Well next week, we are going to take you to the school at Bobby's."

"Yes! Thank you daddy." I hugged him.

"Kid, why are you excited about school. It sucks."

Dad looked at him as I pouted.

"It will not, it will be awesome."

"Whatever you want to believe kiddo."

Dad shook his head.

"It will be good." He promised me.

The rest of the time I played with them both until night. I handed dad the box and he laughed.

"I wonder if Uncle Dean will like it." He laughed.

"Oh great." Uncle Dean muttered. "I'm getting a beer and pie before this starts."

"Can I have pie daddy?"

"You and I can share a slice, ok?"

"Yes."

Dad and I sat on the bed as Uncle Dean brought over a chair sitting beside us.

"What's this one called?" He asked as the Disney sign came up.

"Mulan!" I smiled.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Chinese." Dad answered.

"Oh please don't tell me this a princess movie." He begged.

Dad laughed as Uncle Dean groaned.

"Kid. I can't wait till you grow up so I can show you better movies."

"This is a good movie!" I declared.

He made a noise then stayed quiet. Once the movie started Dad put me in his lap holding me close. I smiled the whole movie, until the burned village where dad assured me it was ok, and sang with the words I did know. Sometimes dad would chuckle after looking at Uncle Dean.

"Its over!" Uncle Dean said once credits rolled.

"Its late now. Time for bed little moose." Dad told me.

"Ok." I muttered.

"No trying the puppy dog eyes on me."

I pouted but I got out of his lap and curled up in the bed.

"Good night."

"Good night."

After a few minutes dad got up as Uncle Dean put the chair away.

"Force me to watch another princess movie, I swear to god I will fucking kill you." He told dad.

"I didn't do anything. It was all your niece."

"I won't disappoint her but when her dad, my own brother, asks her to invite me to watch a princess movie, its your fault."

Dad laughed sitting down on the bed again.

"No hunts for the next week ok? I want to get her to school first."

"Fine. I can do that. Now I'm going to wash my eyes out with holy water."

He laughed as Uncle Dean closed the bathroom door. I didn't understand what they meant by holy water and hunts but it didn't matter to me right now.


	8. School Time

"Ready Alyssa?" Dad asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes!" I chirped.

I left the bathroom wearing the yellow dress and shoes dad had given me for my first day.

"Come on. Dean's waiting in the car."

We left into Dean's car in front of Bobby's. Dad climbed in the front as I got in the back into my seat. Dean started driving and I felt excited.

"Remember. Listen to what your teacher tells you." Dad reminded me.

"Ok."

"Have fun kiddo. Don't let anyone bring you down."

"Ok Uncle."

After a few minutes he parked in front of the school and kids my age were running in. Now I started feeling nervous.

"Want us to walk you in?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Ok. Come on Dean."

They both got out Dad coming to my seat getting me out. He carried me up the large building with Uncle Dean next to him.

"It's really big." I mumbled.

"It is isn't it? Are you going to try and make friends?" Dad questioned.

"Maybe."

He chuckled hugging me gently with one arm.

"I'll be ok. Now here's the office."

Uncle Dean held the door open where dad carried me to the front desk as the person behind it talked to another family.

"She is a wonderful teacher. Down the hall on the left hand side."

"Thank you." A woman smiled holding a boy's hand. "Come on sweetie."

They walked off with a man following them tipping a hat to the woman behind the desk. Now she turned to us.

"How can I help you?"

"We're sort of new around here and I enlisted my daughter to go here but she doesn't know what she's doing nor do we."

"Well what's your name?" She asked me.

I hugged onto dad.

"She's shy." He chuckled. "Dean."

Come here kiddo."

Dean took me now as dad went all the way up to the desk.

"Alyssa Mary Winchester."

She typed it on a computer like at Bobby's.

"Sam Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Her classroom is down the hall right outside on the right, Mrs. William but there seems to be no..."

"Unknown really." Dad told her.

"You don't know?"

"We use to move around a lot. Still do sometimes. Work requires it."

"Hm, well for paperwork, who is he?"

"I'm her uncle. Dean." He nodded.

"For pickup purposes, is there anyone else that would could to pick her up?"

"Bobby Singer."

She made a face but typed it.

"Ok well you can go to her class. Other parents are there too. Good luck." She told me with a smile.

"Thank you." Dad nodded.

Now Dean walked out starting down the hall with dad. Dad was going to take me from Dean but he held me out of his reach.

"You always hold her. Let me at least carry her this one time Sammy."

"Do you think I don't let her hang out with you a lot?"

"Maybe."

Dad laughed as Dean held me close to him.

"Nervous now kiddo?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. You are going to be the coolest kid in this school."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Now we came to the room, dad holding the door for Dean now. There were a lot of other adults with their kids. Now a brightly smiling woman came over.

"You're daughter in our class sirs?" She asked.

"Uncle." Dean told her as they made a face.

"Then you're the father."

"Yes, Sam Winchester. This is Alyssa." He introduced pointing me out.

"Hi. I'm your teacher Mrs. Williams."

I hid away in Dean's chest.

"She's very shy today."

"Understandable for someone just joining Kindergarten. Does her mother work?"

"Your guess is as best as mine." Dad mumbled putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Unknown?"

He nodded.

"Well that's alright. It shouldn't affect anything. I'm letting family stay for five minutes to explore with the children. After that I will have to ask you to leave."

"Dean, go with her for a moment. I need to talk with the teacher."

"What do you want to look at kiddo?"

I lifted my head pointing over to the place full of books.

"She's defiantly your kid Sammy."

I looked around the room with them staying quiet until the last minute.

"Daddy?"

"Yes little moose."

"What's a mom?"

He sighed going through my hair once.

"She's a like a dad but a woman."

"Where's mine?"

"I'll tell you when you get older. I promise."

"Ok." i mumbled.

"Families need to say good bye now then need to leave please."

I hugged dad tightly as he was still crouched down and he held me tightly.

"At four, I promise Dean will be here to come and get you. You can tell me all about your day then."

"I don't want you to leave daddy."

"I know little moose. Once school is over we'll get some pie with Dean then watch whatever movie you want. Like that?"

"Yes." I muttered.

He let go of me looking into my eyes.

"Be strong little moose. I'll come back always."

He kissed me on the forehead as Dean came over putting a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Does awesome Uncle Dean get a hug?"

I went over hugging him too.

"Show them what you are made of kiddo."

"Ok."

I stepped back looking at both of them.

"Pie and a movie after. Promise." Sam repeated to me.

I nodded as Dean looked happy and upset at the same time. They left now and I really wanted them to stay. I was use to them always being by my side and protecting me. They made me laugh and smile, now I was just wishing they would come back and take me away.

~W~

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"It sucks." I grumbled.

Dean laughed at me.

"You're the one that wanted her to have a normal life."

"But she looked so hurt that we were leaving her alone. I don't like it when she's sad."

"I don't either Sammy but for school she needs to be alone. Just don't forget your promise to her."

"You know she is going to pick another princess one right."

"There's singing in all of them right?"

"Yes."

"We're making a stop at the store."

He kept driving as I looked out the window wishing I could just keep her by my side all hours of the day and just never let her go so I could always protect her.

~W~

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_

School was finally over and I went outside looking for the car when someone picked me up.

"I told you I would be back little moose." Dad told me as I laughed.

"Daddy!" I hugged him.

"Were you good?"

"Yes. I promise I was."

"Good then you deserve pie and a movie."

He carried me over to the car buckling me in.

"Hi Uncle Dean."

"Hey kiddo. What did you do today?"

"Boring stuff. The only good thing was reading time and they wanted me to nap but faked it."

"That's my niece. I remember though there was a time were you loved taking naps."

"I did?"

Dad nodded as Dean started driving now.

"Two naps a day. I got a picture of you napping with a certain someone." He told me looking at Dean.

"Hey, she loved napping with me. She even said my name first."

"Please, all she said was Ean. She said dad fine."

They started arguing and I smiled happy I was back in this place. Once they stopped fighting we were at Bobby's.

"We also got a new movie. And no it doesn't have princesses in it." Dean told me.

"What is about?" I asked getting out.

"That would spoil the surprise."

We went inside Bobby gone for his work. Dean went into the kitchen bringing out the pie as Dad set up the movie. Once we were all sitting the movie title came up.

"Toy Story?"

"You'll like it."

We sat there watching it being a happy family that was always there for one another.


	9. Park Info

Dad held me as I clutched Hope while he walked into the room. Dean wasn't far behind holding our bags. Dad put me down on the bed but I gave him my puppy dog look and he chuckled picking me back up.

"I'm here little moose." He promised kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you daddy."

He smiled sitting on the bed as he put me in his lap. He took Hope from me and started playing with me as he kept her out of my reach. I kept trying to get her but dad kept her just out of reach and kept me in his lap. I could hear Dean laughed quietly as it was going on while doing something on dad's computer.

"Daddy! Give me Hope! Please!" I begged.

He put Hope on his head and looked down at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled.

"Daddy!"

I reached for Hope but he sat up straight just keeping it out of my reach again.

"I don't have Hope." He told me.

I pouted crossing my arms. He laughed at me. He took Hope off his head and handed her to me. I took her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you daddy."

He hugged me then put me down on the bed. I sat there playing with her as they talked quietly.

"Daddy."

He looked over at me.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Soon, I promise little moose."

I gave him that look. I learned to use it to my advantage.

"Alyssa Mary Winchester. Don't give me that look."

"But daddy…"

He looked at Dean only getting a shrug in return. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll take you to the park, but only for a little."

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" I jumped up hugging him.

He chuckled picking me up and kissing me on the forehead.

"I can't say no to a puppy dog look or my little moose."

"Hey." Dean called.

Dad looked at him and he tossed him his keys.

"You sure Dean?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure, just don't scratch it." He warned.

"Thank you Uncle Dean." I smiled.

"Sure thing kiddo. You and Sammy have fun."

"Ok."

Dad shook his head before he walked out the door taking me to the park.

~W~

 ** _Sam's POV_**

I stood to the side with my hands in my pockets watching as she ran around. There weren't many kids at all and it was after school. Though it didn't bother Alyssa that many people weren't around it was still weird. Now she ran over to me still holding that toy close. It was only a simple toy I got her but she still loved it and trusted no one but me with it.

"Can you hold Hope daddy?" She asked.

"Why little moose?"

"Because."

She didn't say more. Sometimes she gave reason sometimes she didn't.

"Ok. I'll take her."

She held out the toy and I took it. Immediately she ran off and kept playing. I smiled happy she could be like this not caring about what I do everyday.

"You're very good with your daughter." A voice said.

I looked seeing a woman come over with a small smile but looked tired.

"It doesn't take much." I told her watching Alyssa again.

She started talking to a boy still smiling happily.

"Looks like she's making friends with Dylan."

"He yours?" I asked.

"He is. He's a handful." She sighed.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

She was silent. I looked back over at her. Sadness had filled her eyes.

"Most of them in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Something is going around. Kids getting hit with this sickness."

I now looked at her confused. The case we had picked up said adults were falling ill. Nothing about kids.

"What do you mean?"

"Some sickness is spreading to the kids and adults as well in this town."

"Kids too?"

"There are trying to keep it out of the paper. Didn't you know?"

"No." I muttered looking back at Alyssa worry crossing me. "I only knew about the adults."

Whatever we were hunting might go for her too.


	10. The Monster

Alyssa was in the bathroom as I talked to Dean on the phone.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing. Everyone just happened to come down sick slipping into a coma. Kids and adults alike."

"What are we going to do?" He all the sudden questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing exactly what he meant.

I thought about bringing her to Bobby's again but I knew she would then bring up too many questions that I couldn't answer. I knew I couldn't just keep her locked in the room all day or that would raise questions too. I stayed behind as Dean went out just to watch over and protect her.

"What are you going to do with the kid?"

I looked at the bathroom door.

"She's going to stay I'm going to stay with her though."

"You think that's safe?"

"No, but it's all we got without her raising too many questions."

"Alright, well I'll see what I can find out here. You take care of her Sammy."

I shook my head as the bathroom door opened.

"Like I wouldn't. Call me when you find something."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up as she came out in her pajamas.

"Ready for bed little moose?" I asked standing up.

"Yes."

"Ok, come on."

She climbed into the bed by herself then I came over tucking her in while she clutched her toy. I kissed her on the forehead before turning off the light. She was never scared of the dark. She might have her nightmares but she was never scared of darkness.

"Good night Alyssa."

"Good night daddy." She mumbled.

I went back to my laptop researching as she slowly went to sleep only her small rhythmic breathing filling the air. It was eleven when my phone rang. I quickly answered it then left the room so I didn't wake her up.

"What did you find?" I asked looking around the dark parking lot.

"We have to get Alyssa out of town now." He said and I could hear him driving quickly on the other end.

"What why?"

"The adults were just to throw us off. It's really going for the kids. Dude, it's a Shtriga."

I straightened at that.

"How did you figure this out?"

"Some chick screamed and I ran in seeing the thing over her kid with her. I stopped it then it jumped out the window."

"Ok, get here and we'll…"

I didn't finish my sentence when a screamed filled the air coming from the door behind me. I dropped my phone running in quickly to see the Shtriga jumping out the window and Alyssa just lying in the bed with a mess of blankets. I ran over to her worry and fear quickly filling me.

"Alyssa. Alyssa!" I shouted shaking her.

She wouldn't wake and so many things were coursing through me. I promised I would protect her. I swore I would. Now she was attacked by the very things I hunted and was not waking up. She was still alive but was still hurt. It was all my fault.

~W~

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Dean jumped out of his car seeing the motel door wide up. He ran over stopping seeing Sam's phone on the ground. He picked it up going into the pitch black room.

"Sammy." He called.

Now he heard it. Dean turned on the lights to see Sam crying over Alyssa.

"Sam. What happened?" Dean quickly asked coming over.

"It got to her." Sam told him gritting his teeth. "I was outside and the Shtriga got to her."

"Crap. Well come on we have to get her to the hospital." He said going to go back to the car.

"We can't." Sam mumbled tears still running down his cheeks.

"What do you mean we can't?"

"The last Shtriga was at the hospital."

Dean ran a hand down his face remembering.

"What else can we do Sam? She's in a coma now."

"And it's my fault. If I had just stayed to protect her…"

"Sam there was nothing you could do." Dean tried to convince him as his shoulders drooped.

"I could have tried. She was right here and I wasn't there to protect her."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Finally he looked at him.

"That just means you have to save her now. As much as I don't want to we have to take her to the hospital. They will keep her stable while we hunt this damn thing down."

Sam nodded as his eyes drifted back to his daughter. Dean was actually trying hard not to cry as he watched. This was his family and right now it was in danger and hurt. He had to make it right as well. Sam stood up then lifted Alyssa up.

"Let's go." Sam muttered.

 _ **As a little side note, if any one would like to see a certain scenario happen with Alyssa with Sam and/or Dean tell me and I will see what I can do. I will do some between the ages of six and sixteen. Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites!**_


	11. Bad Words, Shots Fired

They gave her to the hospital with heavy hearts as they put her on a support to keep her alive. Dean had given Sam a moment to be with her. He just stood there watching her with tears coming down. He didn't want to lose another girl in his life. Especially his daughter he loved all too much. He thought about her smile, how she would give puppy dog eyes when he refused something which wasn't often, how she got so curious about everything just like last week when she went to watch Dean work on his car.

~W~

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She sat in the garage as Dean worked on his car._

 _"Uncle Dean." She said._

 _He looked at her._

 _"Yeah kiddo."_

 _"Can you show me how to do that?"_

 _"Kid this is really complicated for a six year old."_

 _"Please Uncle Dean."_

 _He watched her for a moment then sighed._

 _"Alright, grab your stool."_

 _She did as she was told bringing her stool next to him. Alyssa climbed up looking at all the machines. He explained the basics of it very simply then kept working on it. As she watched him work with curious eyes she thought about him and Sam going in the trunk a lot._

 _"Uncle Dean."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why are you and daddy in the trunk a lot?"_

 _He quickly raised his head hitting the top._

 _"Damn it." he grumbled rubbing the back of his head then looked at her. "Don't ever go into the trunk. Sammy will have my head if you do."_

 _"Ok." She nodded._

 _He soon finished and they went back inside._

~W~

 _Another two weeks later she couldn't hold it in. She just had to know. She went to Sam as he sat on the computer looking for a case._

 _"Daddy."_

 _"Yes little moose."_

 _"Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"You just did."_

 _She pouted as he laughed._

 _"Go ahead." He told her as he saw something interesting in an article that might need their attention._

 _"What does damn mean?"_

 _He stopped, not moving for a moment shocked at what just came out of his six year olds mouth._

 _"Dean!" He yelled now getting up._

 _She followed him as he went into the room Dean was in._

 _"Yes Sammy?" He asked taking a drink._

 _"Repeat what you asked Alyssa." Sam instructed crossing his arms._

 _"What does damn mean?" She repeated not understanding._

 _Dean coughed on his drink surprised then looked at her._

 _"Why would you ask that?"_

 _"You said it and I wanted to know what it meant."_

 _Dean looked at Sam trying to think about the right words to use._

 _"Don't say anything. Just know I blame you for my daughter knowing that word. Try not to swear around her."_

 _"God..." Dean grumbled but stopped himself._

 _"Good." Sam nodded leaving satisfied._

 _"Daddy."_

 _He looked at Alyssa as she shifted where she stood nervous._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _He smiled softly now._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for little moose. Just don't say it again."_

 _She nodded._

 _"That's my girl." He said ruffling her hair._

 _"Daddy!" She whined hating when he did that but giggled now._

~W~

It had just been last week when they caught the scent of this case that she was smiling happily with those curious eyes. Sam sighed as he went over kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll make everything right. I promise little moose. I will protect you. I'll be back soon."

He now left worry just filling him to the brim.

~W~

It had been a day later and Sam hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours trying to find out exactly who the Shtriga was. Dean got a little but was working hard too. They loved that girl to pieces. They just wanted her back.

"Ok, where would it go next?" Dean questioned throwing down dad's journal hoping it would give them a clue to how to find it.

Sam didn't answer as he was reading an article.

"Sam!" Dean called.

"Son of a bitch." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"I talked to her in the park the other day."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he went over standing behind Sam.

"She asked if Alyssa was mine. She knew we were hunters!" Sam practically shouted.

"Whoa calm down Sammy. What's this article about?"

"There were two Shtrigas. Or use to be."

"What do you mean?"

"This look familiar?"

Dean looked at the article that was pulled up and instantly recognized it.

"That's Heidacker."

"This is the article I found on the last case. That woman." Sam pointed. "Was at the park the other day when I took Alyssa. They must have both been working together before."

"What are we going to do?"

"Give her a reason to feed." Sam said now standing up.

He was going out the door picking up his gun as Dean watched him confused.

"Wait, Sam!" Dean shouted running after him.

He grabbed his shoulder making Sam face him.

"She did this to Alyssa for a reason. To get us off the ball. If you go in guns a blazing you won't be able to help your daughter. Now you're going to keep your head so we can fix this."

Sam took a deep breath and looked away. He wanted her back, he needed her back. Dean didn't understand how much he needed her. How much he relied on her every day. For that smile she gave every time she saw him, for the little laugh she gave, for the pout she had when he ruffled her hair, for the look she gave when she wanted something, for the phone calls she gave him when he was hunting, and for the soft sounds of her breathing as she slept after reading her a book.

She gave the light that gave Sam a reason to hunt. To kill every evil thing out so she could be safe. He promised himself once he was done with yellow eyes he might relax a bit with hunting for her so they could both sort of be normal. He just wanted her happy.

When Sam looked back at his brother he thought of something.

"Looks like she's making friends with Dylan."

"He yours?" I asked.

"He is. He's a handful." She sighed.

"I know where the Shtriga will go next." He said going to the car.

"Care to tell?" Dean questioned getting in the Impala too.

"Alyssa was talking to a boy there."

"And?"

"The Shtriga knew exactly who he was. She's going for him next."

"Do you happen to know where this kid lives?"

"Yes."

"Dude, that's creepy."

"His house was right across the street from the park. He left when I was putting Alyssa in her seat." Sam rolled his eyes. "Now we need to go to help her."

Dean didn't object as he drove down to the park. He stopped outside the one story house seeing a window open and the woman just going in. They both jumped out of the car with their guns ready. Both of them ran up the lawn going over to window. Sam looked in to wait for the right moment. The Shrtiga started leaning over the boy the small light coming off and Sam immediately went in Dean having no time to react.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The Shrtiga looked at him and he fired at it shooting it in the head first shot. Dylan woke up to the loud sound but Sam was already leaping out the window. The whole neighborhood was waking up but the Winchesters were already sliding into the Impala. As people came out the Impala was already around the block gone before anyone could see.

"Nice shot." Dean told Sam.

"That was for Alyssa." Sam said looking out the window.

Dean nodded in agreement speeding to the hospital to greet the youngest Winchester.


	12. Hope

They walked in weapons in the trunk now. Sam walked slightly faster than Dean just wanting to see his daughter alright and perfectly fine. As they walked down the hall doctors and nurses ran pass them. They thought nothing of it until Sam stopped noticing them going into the familiar room.

"Alyssa." He muttered.

He now ran at it as Dean was surprised. He quickly snapped out of it running after his brother holding him back as he tried to get into the room full of doctors and nurses.

"No! Alyssa!" He shouted struggling against his brother. "Alyssa!"

There was the constant drone of the flat line as they tried to get her heart started again.

"No! Dean! Let me go!" He yelled.

Dean struggled to keep his brother in place so he wouldn't get in the doctors way as tears ran down. He wanted hope but what hope could he have? She should have been fine once the Shrtiga was dead but she wasn't.

Sam just wanted to go in there and do whatever he could to save her life. He wanted to turn back the clock on this whole week and never take this case or leave her with Bobby. He just wanted his little moose safe and sound.

Then a sound filled both of their ears. The constant beep for a heart beat as a small cough filled the air. Dean's grip loosened as relief filled him and Sam immediately used that to run into the room.

"Daddy?" She coughed.

The staff moved out of his way letting him get to her.

"Hey, shh. It's ok little moose. Daddy's here." He promised her.

He took one of her small hands in his holding it gently as he put a hand on the side of her head.

"Daddy will always be here for you."

He kissed her on the forehead tears going down his cheeks just happy she was ok now. That she was going to be fine. Now he looked at her beside table picking up the toy moose he had put there for her when she woke up.

"Hey, look who I got little moose." Sam said holding it to the little girl.

She broke out into smiles holding it close. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you so much more sweetie."

He kissed her on the forehead again and held her close.

"Daddy, what happened?"

Sam closed his eyes. She didn't remember. That was a blessing from heaven itself.

"Nothing little moose. Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be ok."

~W~

Sam sat there quietly reading to Alyssa as she sat in his lap on top of the bed as Dean slept on the couch. She clutched the stuffed moose close as Sam closed the book.

"Daddy."

"Yes little moose?" He asked hugging her gently with one arm.

"Are we here because I was sick?"

He sighed. She was too smart for her own good.

"Yes. You were very sick and we brought you here. But you're all better now."

"It was the angels." She quickly said.

Sam smiled and chuckled to that.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was dreaming and a man said he would make me feel all better. Now I am! I asked who he was and he said he was an angel."

"Well I'll have to thank the angel later for making my little moose all better. Now I think it's time for bed."

"Ok."

She curled up against him.

"Night daddy."

"Good night little moose."

She fell asleep easy and Sam was happy she thought something so pure saved her. It gave him a bit of hope that he could protect his daughter.


	13. A Small Lesson

Every moment of every day, Sam was watching out for Alyssa. He was so scared it would happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again. Several times Dean told him to calm down but he couldn't. After that, after that moment he was so terrified for her life he just had to stick close to her. He did loosen up eventually but still watched her closely throughout the rest of the year. Right now he was fighting with Dean quietly in the motel room as she slept for a quick nap.

Both of the boys had finished a case and they were arguing over the simple fact of staying in town for a bit longer.

"You haven't left the kid at Bobby's, you've barely taken her to the park. Sam, you need to settle down and relax. Stop being such a freak about this. You can still watch her and have fun."

"We just got done hunting a supernatural being Dean. I'm sorry I'm being a "freak" about being paranoid about what can get my daughter."

Dean sighed running his hand down his face already hating what he was going to say. "Do you want to turn into dad?"

Sam glared at him. "You know…"

"Do you?" Dean demanded.

Sam looked away shaking his head. "No."

"Then stop freaking out so much. Go do something with her. Be the father she loves. Hell, I'll come if you want me to."

He sighed as he looked over at Alyssa. "There is a lake in town. I've been meaning to teach her to swim."

"Perfect. We can do that." He nodded.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just…I'm always nervous for her. With the job and all that…I'm scare she'll get hurt like that again. Though it does make me happy when she says she believes in angels."

Dean scoffed quietly trying not to bring his brother's hopes down. He was never one to believe in angels but he knew his niece and her father were.

"We're going to need to get a few things though." Sam said.

~W~

Sam held Alyssa in his arms as Dean walked beside them while Alyssa smiled excitedly, yet slightly nervous, wearing water wings and a bathing suit with the princess Ariel on it – having refused to get any other demanding to have that one. When they got to the lake, it wasn't the prettiest color but it was a safe one to swim in with cliffs reaching up high above at the back end of it allowing people to dive off if they wished and woods surrounding the whole area but the path leading to the lake.

"You ready to learn little moose?" Sam asked her as he let her stand next to the edge of the water.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes daddy."

He held out his hand to her and she took it. He led her into the water where the water was at her chest and he got down on his knees next to her, the water barely at his stomach.

"Alright, you won't get it right away but I know you're going to get it." He assured her. "Let's start with kicking. Come here."

He held her and told her to kick and she did giggling at the splashing she was doing. Sam chuckled as he told her the right way to do it. She was getting better with her kicking when they both looked up at the sound of a whistle. Dean stood at the highest point he could on the cliff grinning. He backed up getting a running start before jumping off. Alyssa clapped smiling as he came above the water.

"Could I do that daddy?" Alyssa asked as Dean swam over to them.

"Not for a while." Sam laughed.

Alyssa pouted cutely then got a mischievous grin as she splashed water at him. Sam looked at her mildly surprised before smiling himself splashing water at her. She squealed before the two were battling it out. Dean smiled at his brother and his niece before splashing at the both of them when he got close enough. They both looked at him before Sam leaned over to Alyssa whispering to her and she grinned nodding.

Dean watched the two of them confused before Sam struck him with water then put Alyssa on his shoulder wading closer to his older brother as the both of them attacked him.

"No fair!" Dean chuckled before the three of them were pushing waves of water at each other.

Most of the day the three of them stayed like that laughing and having fun. Once it was getting late, they left to diner for food. While there Alyssa practically demanded they do it again grinning happily as she wanted to learn how to swim perfectly so it could be all the more fun.

* * *

 _ **I know it's not exactly what you asked for bookwriter123456 but I hope you like it.**_


	14. Vacation Time

_**Alyssa's POV**_

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Dad was sleeping on the other bed in the room he got for both of us only this time. Now there was a knock on the adjoined door and I slowly climbed up opening it.

"Hey kiddo." Dean greeted picking me up. "Sammy up?"

"No."

"Hm. I got an idea. We haven't used it in a while."

I smiled now.

"That plan is fun."

"Go get him." Dean told me putting me down.

I ran over jumping on dad's bed then jumped on him.

"Daddy!" I whined. "Get up!"

He immediately woke up looking at me surprised as Dean attempted to hide his laughter but snickers escaped.

"Alyssa." He groaned. "Did Dean put you up to this?"

"I agreed."

He looked up at the ceiling then pulled me down to lay on top of his chest.

"Dean, stop corrupting my kid." Dad whined hugging me tightly.

Dean laughed freely now as dad sighed.

"Up." He told me.

I got off him standing now.

"What time is it?"

"Eight." Dean answered controlling his laughter now.

"When are we going?"

"Nine."

"Alright. Alyssa, take a shower first and get dressed in something light."

"Why?" I asked tilting my head.

Dad chuckled when I did that ruffling my hair.

"It's a surprise. Now go on."

I went into the bathroom to shower wondering what we were going to do.

~W~

Little by little, I knew they were planning something big. Clue one, the room was a lot nicer than most we went to. Second, I heard dad talking about money but Dean saying he already covered it. Third, when we walked out the door there was a beach in front of us.

"Please tell me we are on a vacation." I begged.

Dad chuckled pulling me close.

"We are."

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

Dad pointed at some where not too far away. I looked seeing the amusement park. I squealed clapping my hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeaked hugging dad then Dean.

"It was Dean's idea." Dad admitted.

"But he agreed. That's key with Sammy." Dean pointed out. "Now let's get going."

~W~

I stood on top of the tall water slide gripping dad's hand. Dean waited at the bottom saying he would take a turn with me after dad. Once it was our turn dad walked me over holding the float for me.

"Just climb in it and I will be right behind you."

I did as I was told nervously. I gripped onto the two handle bars as dad sat behind me pushing us off. I cried out holding on tightly then it soon turned to laughter as the rush of water splashed in my face as we quickly went down. Then we shot out of the pipe flying for a moment before we landed on the water. Both of us laughed as I felt a good rush from that.

Dean helped me out at the edge of the pool as dad climbed out himself.

"Our turn?" Dean asked.

"Yes!"

Dean led me back up to the very top and did the same as dad but instead he held me in his lap. He didn't care about the rules as he did. Once we landed in the pool dad crossed his arms as we both laughed. I hugged him as he walked out of the pool.

"That was so much fun! What else can we do?!" I asked excited.

"You like the water slides?" Dean questioned.

"Yes!"

"Well then I guess you will like the bigger one." Dad told me.

"Bigger one?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Dean. She's small to go on those ones."

"Come on. This once let me disobey rules." Dean begged.

Dad looked around then at me. I gave him that look as I folded my hands together begging him to let me. He sighed.

"Fine. How do you plan on doing it?"

"Watch me." He smiled.

Dean and I got to the bigger one that had a lot longer line but was going to be worth it. A woman stood at her post telling the groups to go. Now we walked up.

"Whoa she's too small." She told us.

Dean walked up to her talking to her but I couldn't hear because there were too many voices covering it up. When he moved back to me I looked at him confused as she allowed us.

"Why did you do?"

He looked like he was about to explain but thought it over.

"When you're older." He told me.

"You and dad say that a lot."

"It's just the way things are."

Now we got together on one float again but sat alone. I gripped on the handles as Dean pushed us off and it was so much fun! Though when we flew out my grip all the sudden turned into nothing since the air in a way picked me up and I flew away from the float and into the pool. For a moment I was scared about that then remembered I needed to get above to breath. I started swimming up as a set of arms wrapped around me bringing me above the water.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked quickly holding me close.

"Yes, I was just scared for a second."

He climbed out of the water still holding me as Dean looked at me concerned too.

"I'm sorry kid. I wasn't thinking." He told me.

"I'm ok. You act like I'm hurt."

"We're just worried. We don't want you hurt." Dad mumbled.

"But you'll always protect me right daddy?"

He smiled at that.

"Of course."

"Then I will never be hurt. Now let's have more fun!"

Both of them chuckled to my excitement and agreed.

~W~

It was night time and the whole place was light up. Dad carried me on his shoulders walking along.

"I want to go on that!" I exclaimed pointing at the large circle spinning with pretty lights.

"Sure?"

I nodded excited. Dad looked at Dean and he shrugged.

"Why not? Bet I can beat you."

Dean started to run off and dad followed. I laughed as they both raced acting like children too sometimes. When we got there some other people were getting off the cage attached to the circle. The man let us in and dad put me down on a seat.

He sat next to me, Dean sitting across from us both. When they closed the gate it started moving and we went above everything.

"Wow." I breathed looking out.

I didn't notice both of my family members smiling happily at the sheer excitement I got from just watching the lights. We even stopped at the very top. I pointed out things smiling widely looking at all the bright lights. Once we finished I was on Dean's shoulders now looking at all the stands.

"That's a big bear." I said looking at one stand that people had to fire guns.

Dad and Dean looked at each other then dad smiled.

"Hang on."

He went over and picked up the gun. Quickly and easily dad won and I clapped cheering. Dad brought back the bear and I hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing daddy! How did you do that?! It was so cool! Can you do that Dean?"

"Sure can." He nodded.

"You guys are the best!"

"I think Hope is going to be jealous though." Dad chuckled.

"No, they will be best friends!"

Both of them chuckled and the rest of the night I was very hyper. When it was time to go back dad sat in the back with me holding me close as I slowly drifted off due the energy I drained easily sleeping happy I had them.

* * *

 _ **So tomorrow school starts tomorrow and I am a high school kid in her senior year. So patience will be appreciated if I don't update straight away. I will get to it when I can but expect delays in between them as the year goes on. Thank you!**_


	15. Roadhouse

Dad took me to one of his jobs a year later as I sat in the back of the Impala gazing at the stars with my brown pulled back in a ponytail. It was really late but I didn't care no matter how tired I was. It was a nice feeling. The peacefulness of it all.

"Hey, kid. We need to make a stop at a friend's, you ok with that?" Dean asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"You know me Dean. Cool with anything you two say." I smiled spreading my arms out.

"That's my girl." Dad chuckled closing the book he was reading. "Exactly which friend?"

"I need to talk to Ash, besides its late and I'm positive Ellen will give us some kind of room for her."

I went back to gazing as we kept driving. Soon Dean parked in front of what looked like a diner but rougher.

"Stay close to me." Dad instructed me.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

We all got out and I stuck to them as we walked in. First thing I noticed the guns. Second the beer. We were in a bar. A bar full of fire arms. I knew dad and Dean both had fire arms every where but what could they really do with them?

I shook slightly as I went over taking dad's hand gripping it tightly as I felt shorter than I was. I was short for an eight year old. I was barely at Dean's hip. Dad promised I would get taller soon. It took him a while to grow too. Dad picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he went over to the bar table.

"Ellen." Dean said to a woman behind the counter.

She looked over at us then smiled warmly.

"Hey boys. What you doing here at this time of night?"

"A place to crash and we needed to talk to Ash." Dean told her.

"He's over there but you two normally don't stop to sleep often…" She trailed off looking at me and I hid away slightly shy.

"Ellen, we would like you to meet someone very special." Sam said putting one hand on my head. "This is Alyssa Mary Winchester. Say hi little moose."  
I met her eyes and waved.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Nice to finally meet you darling. You know, you're dad and uncle here give us an ear full about you." She smiled leaning on the counter.

"They do?"

"Oh sure. Tell us about how smart you are and how you beautiful you are but I don't think they said it well enough."

I smiled widely now.

"Thank you."

She chuckled standing up straight.

"I'm Ellen. I'm sure these two don't talk about me much."

"No, but I wish they did."

She chuckled again as another woman with blonde hair came over. As she did dad put me on one of the stools and immediately I started spinning on it. Dad chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" She asked too.

"Ash and a bed." Dad told her.

"You normally don't sleep here."

"Does everyone say that?" I complained.

Now she looked at me confused. "Who's that?"

"Alyssa." I said smiling.

She looked surprised.

"This is Alyssa?"

"Yup, the one and only." Dean told her grabbing the stool to stop me from spinning.

I glared at him and he shrugged smiling. I jumped at him and he quickly caught me.

"Whoa. Ok kid. Don't do that again."

I giggled as I heard everyone else chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Jo." She informed me.

I held out my hand and she shook it smiling.

"I like you Jo. I don't know why, but I do." I nodded.

"Well I'm glad you do. Is this how you two test people?" She questioned dad and Dean.

"Yes." Dad said taking me from Dean with a sarcastic tone. "We bring my daughter up to people we are questioning is good or bad and make her decide."

"You should dad. I'm very good at it."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I've practiced."

"What does Bobby do with you when we're not there?"

"At school." I giggled then I yawned.

"Here, I'll take her to a free room in the back." Jo offered holding out her arms.

I hugged dad real quick snuggling against him.

"I love you dad. Good night."

"I love you too. Good night little moose."

He gave me to Jo and I pointed at him.

"Bring Hope in! Good night Dean!" I called.

"Good night kiddo." He saluted me.

Jo walked off with me as I yawned stretching my arms out.

"Thank you Jo." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it. I'll have your back." She promised.

"Ok."

My eyes started drooping as she opened the door and before I could even remember what happened next I was sleeping peacefully.


	16. Always Coming Back

I sat at my laptop that dad had gotten me for my tenth birthday just messing around with it in general.

"Alyssa! We're back!" That familiar voice called.

I jumped right up running down the stairs. I jumped the last few seeing dad at the bottom and he quickly caught me spinning me once in a circle.

"There's my little moose. Did you grow while I was gone?" He asked as I stood there smiling as I stood to his chest.

"Uncle Bobby said I grow two more inches."

For the past two years I've started to go a lot more than how I normally was.

"You are growing like a weed kiddo." Dean told me poking me in the side.

I giggled as it tickled.

"I am not a weed. I am a flower." I said proudly.

"Of course you are little moose. Don't listen to what Dean has to say he doesn't know as much as you."

"Hey!" He complained as dad pulled me to his side hugging me close.

"Dean can be smart too dad."

"That's my niece."

"Sometimes." I nodded.

Dad laughed as I ran as Dean chased me. When I got to the kitchen we met Bobby and I hid behind him.

"Stop him Uncle Bobby." I giggled.

"You two are a pair of four year olds."

Dad came into the kitchen now smiling at us. I ran to him now hugging him. He chuckled putting his arms around me.

"I got you little moose."

I nuzzled up against him as Dean mumbled something about a chick flick moment.

"When's your next job?"

"We sadly only came to say hello."

I looked at him sad and he sighed going through my hair.

"I know. We are never around. I would do anything to be with you little moose but we have to work. I'm sorry."

"You got to promise you will call me every night. Every night before I go to bed."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for any reason." He muttered kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too dad."

We stood there for a minute before he let go of me.

"After this job I will take a break for a week or more. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'll bring him back for you kiddo." Dean promised ruffling my hair.

"Dad will come on his own and if he doesn't I know you will always bring him back." I stated confidently.

"Exactly. We'll be back as soon as we can." Dad told me.

"I know."

"Be good for Bobby and no skipping your classes like your awesome uncle."

I giggled hugging him real quick.

"I love you too Uncle Dean."

"Good luck at school kiddo. I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to."

I saluted him as they walked off. Both of them laughed as I thought they would always come back. Nothing would happen to them.

~W~

 ** _Third Person POV_**

The brothers were locked in the clinic in River Grove, Oregon. Pam had made blood to blood contact with Sam giving him the virus. Right now they were the only ones left in the clinic and all Sam could think about was Alyssa, who he had promised he would come back. He had been on edge when they popped in to say hello but she cleared away with her smile. All he wanted to do right now was tell her that he loved her so much.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Dean broke his thoughts.

"Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." Sam begged.

He wanted Dean to go because he didn't want him to die, but he also wanted him to go so he could take care of Alyssa.

"No way."

"Give me my gun, and leave."

"For the last time, Sam. No."

There was beat of silence as Sam felt frustrated with his stubbornness.

"Then at least let me see your phone."

"What? Why? It crapped out."

"Just let me at least try."

Dean shook his head but tossed it to him. It now had a signal so Sam called Bobby. He hadn't given her a phone yet, he saw no reason to. Dean watched him slightly confused until realization struck and he looked his heart already slightly breaking for his brother and niece.

"Dean?" A tired voice answered.

Sam tried to keep a steady voice as it was Alyssa who answered.

"Hey little moose. It's me."

"Dad."

He could almost see her smile.

"I'm sorry I'm calling really late but…the job kept me busy till now."

"I understand. But are you ok dad? You sound a bit off."

His words got stuck in his throat for a second.

"No, I'm ok. I'll be ok Alyssa."

"Alright." He heard a hint of confusion in her voice, she didn't believe a word. "Well I should probably go back to bed dad. Tell Dean I love him for me would you."

"I will little moose."

"And Hope says she loves you guys." She giggled.

Sam chuckled sadly. She may be ten but she still loved that toy with a passion. When Dean suggested she get rid of it when it ripped a few weeks after she turned nine she threw a massive fit. That toy moose was never going anywhere. "I'm sure Hope does."

Dean sighed at that.

"I love you little moose. I love you so much."

"I love you too dad. Come home soon ok? Or I know Dean will drag you back kicking and screaming." She joked.

Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks at that.

"He defiantly will. Good bye Alyssa."

"Bye dad and get sleep."

She hung up and Sam clutched the cell tightly. All he wanted right now was her and nothing else. He wish he could keep his promise he made to her so much. He just wanted to go home to her.

~W~

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming and a door banging open. I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of tiredness as I walked out of my room.

"Bobby?" I called. "What was that?"

I heard someone running up the stairs and dad appeared at the end of the hall way.

"Dad?" I asked confused since he was never back this early.

Next thing I knew I was engulfed in a hug that caught off my breathing. "Can't breath dad."

He loosened his hold on me but didn't let go.

"Sorry little moose."

"Can I know what this is about?" I laughed.

"It's nothing. Just know I love you Alyssa Mary Winchester no matter what."

He hugged me tight again and I laughed putting my arms around his chest.

"I love you too dad."

He kept me in his arms not wanting to let go and even though it made me nervous about what could have possibly happened I didn't pry because I know whatever happens my dad will always come back to me.


	17. Joys of a Thirteen Year Old

_**There are scenes of bullying this chapter. Though they aren't anything big, you have been warned if you are sensitive to the subject.**_

* * *

"Dad!" I screamed.

I heard two sets of feet run as I stood in the hallway my hands wrapped around each other. Dean and dad stood in front of my looking around quickly.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I'm bleeding."

"What?" He questioned quickly coming over to me giving me a quick look over as he held my shoulder. "Where?"

"Um…"

Now Dean tried not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at her you ass?" Dad said looking at Dean.

"Because I just remembered. You had a girl."

He looked at him confused then his eyes went wide. He looked at me then put a hand through his hair.

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"Ok, you go and get what she needs. Alyssa, we need to have a talk."

"About what?" I questioned.

"Something important. Let's just set you up will Dean gets what you need."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

Dean left as dad lead me away to tell me the wonders of being older.

~W~

I threw my bag to the ground and held my head.

"She's too attached to her family." My teacher had told Bobby when I pushed a kid that then screamed bloody murder.

What was I suppose to do?! He insulted my family! Then the kid screams like I tried to kill him and smirks when I got in trouble! That was two months ago. Now I was being bullied. Dad and Dean were on a job. I asked them what they were doing saying I was now thirteen and should know a little bit what I was only allowed to know when I was older. I was told about mom that was it. I was abandoned on my dad's motel doorstep by my mother. I felt so "special" lately.

Now kids were being stupid. I opened my laptop going onto the profile I had for social media and saw new messages were waiting for me on my page from a few kids.

 _Her dad and uncle are actually cute but where did she come from?_

 _True. She's so ugly. I bet her mom was too._

 _She doesn't even know who her mom is I bet she's dead._

 _Or she ran away after looking at her._

Tears filled my eyes as I closed the screen and pulled my legs close. How could they say such things? What gave them the right?! I looked next to my computer seeing Hope. She was still there for me. I picked her up clutching her close as got up curling up on my bed just ignoring the world for the time being.

A week later it just became too much to bear.

"Hey bitch freak!" Someone called.

I took a deep breath then kept walking. I was to my dad's shoulders. I was a lot taller than a normal thirteen year old.

"Just get through the door." I thought. "Dad promised he would be home for dinner."

"Hey!"

A lot stronger boy pushed me against the wall now and I shrieked in surprise.

"Listen when spoken to bitch."

"Just leave me alone." I told him.

Now he shoved me to the ground. I looked up at him as he now towered over me.

"Don't speak unless I say."

I was silent as people watched whispering things to each other.

"I can see why your mom left you. I am sure your dad isn't even your dad. Just some guy who felt sorry for something as stupid and ugly as you."

"He is my dad!" I yelled as people laughed.

Now he slapped me across the face. I held my cheek looking at him shocked.

"I bet your mom was a whore. She never knew who the real dad was."

My hand balled into a fist as tears formed in my eyes.

"And your dad is never around because he hates seeing your ugly face. I'm sure one day he just won't come back."

That's what broke me. I jumped up quickly striking him in the face then ran off crying. His words hit me hard. I ran all the way to Bobby's. I slammed the door behind me running to my room and hid away. Bobby knocked on my door trying to get me out but I screamed for him to go away and leave me alone. On the laptop everything was a hundred times worse. I curled up on my bed pulling Hope close leaving the screen up soon crying myself to sleep.

~W~

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"Alyssa!" Sam called through the house.

Both the brothers expected to be attacked with hugs but no one came out but Bobby.

"She's in a bad way." Bobby told them. "Her door's locked and I think she went to sleep a while ago."

Sam dropped everything he held taking the stairs two at a time as he went to her door. He pulled out his lock pick kit and quickly unlocked the door. There laid his daughter clutching on tightly to her toy moose with tear stains down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like that.

Dean stood at the door frame now as Sam now curiously looked at the laptop screen as it beeped saying there was a new message. He sat in her desk chair reading her home page starting to get very, very angry. He pushed away from the desk roughly and sat down next to his daughter putting a hand on her head.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Sam only pointed to the screen thinking his voice would betray him and cause him to shout waking up his poor girl that could use all the rest she could get. Dean went over reading too. He looked like he might punch the screen but stayed calm enough to scroll through the other messages.

Now he got up about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with irritation in his voice.

"To get my shotgun and shoot some asshats with Bobby and I'm sure Ellen, Ash, and Jo would back us up after meeting and getting to know her."

He left now.

"Dean!" Sam called.

"No bitch does that to my niece and gets away alive Sammy!"

Sam shook his head at his brother but knew Bobby would at least stop him. Though Sam was happy he cared a lot about her.

~W~

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
After a while I woke up and I realized I was under the covers that I hadn't put on as someone sat next to me. I turned my head looking up seeing dad. He noticed my eyes now and smiled weakly to me.

"Hey little moose. Give me a hug?"

I quickly sat up and hugged him tightly never wanting him to leave again. He put his nose on top of my head holding me tighter than I was hugging him.

"How long has it been going on?" He muttered now.

I started crying now. He gripped me tighter if that was even possible.

"I'm here now. I've got you."

He just let me cry as he held me. I never wanted dad to leave me again. Once I was just hiccupping out of tears there was a soft knock on the door. We both looked seeing Dean stand there with a plate in his hand.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

I laughed slightly as he smiled now happy he got that much. He sat down on the other side of me putting the plate containing a slice of pie in my lap.

"Kid, those people, they're dicks. They don't know who you are." Dean told me.

"You are absolutely perfect little moose." Dad assured me putting his hand on my head.

"Don't ever leave me." I mumbled.

"Never." They said at the same time.

I smiled now happy this was my true family.


	18. Playthings

Dean got out of the driver's side after parking in front of the old fashion inn.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this." He said as Sam got out as well.

"Like what?" Sam questioned

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." Dean closed his eyes. "Mmm, Daphne. Love her."

At that Sam stepped on his foot as Alyssa ran halfway up the stairs. Dean glared at him but shut up.

"Come on. Are you two coming or not?" She smiled.

"As soon as you get your books."

She groaned.

"Dad."

"Dad nothing. You want to be smart don't you?"

"No, I don't want to be Dean." She crossed her arms smirking.

am snickered quietly as Dean glared at her.

"Love you uncle."

Now she ran back to the Impala her hair flying behind her. Now Dean turned to Sam.

"Why'd we bring her again?"

"Because she's my fifteen year old daughter who's getting home schooled."

It was over a year after the bullying. Alyssa refused to step foot in that school again and Sam agreed with her. He didn't want anyone from there even looking at her. So he agreed to let her quit if she let him home school her. She was fine with it completely so for a year she's been home schooled by Sam. The thing that pleased him the most about it was the fact he could spend more time with her. If he couldn't take her he would of course leave her work but most of the time now she came so he could teach her.

She came back with her backpack over one shoulder. Sam got her a few appropriate books for studying with, that and the backpack carried things that weren't clothes.

"Let's go slow pokes."

She smiled more often and was very much back to her energetic self. She ran to the top and both boys shook their heads going to follow when Sam spotted the urn on the side of the porch.

"Hey, wait a sec." He whispered to Dean. "I'm not so sure haunted's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked coming close so Alyssa didn't see.

"You see this pattern here?" He tapped on a five-point symbol engraved in the urn. "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"Five-spot?"

"Yeah."

"That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?"

"Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, whitemeat for hoodoo?"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged.

"What are you two doing? Come on. We've got places to be, corners to explore!"

Sam looked at Dean with a "How is she so energetic?" look.

"Don't look at me, she's your daughter." Dean raised his hands at him following the perky fifteen year old.

Sam shook his head but smiled. It was his daughter and he was glad about that.

~W~

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I looked around the place amazed. We never went to these kinds of places, mostly run down motels. This place was nice compared to that. I looked behind me seeing my family following and I smiled brightly. I liked hanging out with them. In the past I didn't as much as I once did but now it was constant almost and I was happy I could see them that much. I bounded to the front desk with them not far off.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights." Dean said coming next to me.

I was about to speak when I heard a pair of feet running. I turned around seeing one girl run in front of dad and another girl that ran behind him.

"Hey! Sorry about that." The woman apologized."No problem. I'm use to it." Dad told her putting a hand on my head.

"Hey." I said swatting it off.

I forgot to mention, I'm at dad's eyes now height wise so I was almost his height. I'm a very tall fifteen year old. Dad chuckled then looked at the woman.

"Two rooms also please." Dad told her."Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests."

I raised an eyebrow at that looking at them both.

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous." I laughed.

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?"

I tilted my head. My family said they did odd jobs. Why not this too I guess.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you just look the type." She said.

She looked down at her book as I looked around again.

"So, uh, king-sized bed and a single?" She asked.

That got all of our attentions. Did she say king and _one_ single?

"What? No, uh, no, we're, we're…two singles and another room with a single. We're just brothers and she's my daughter." Dad laughed awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"I'm…going to go that way." I pointed to the way the two girls disappeared as I felt awkward now.

I was about to start walking when dad grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll take your bag." He told me.

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" I heard Dean say but I heard no response.

"You sure?"

He rolled his eyes taking it off my shoulder.

"I think I can handle one bag of books."

I looked at his cast that he never told me how he got it no matter how much I asked and he rolled his eyes at me again. He ruffled my hair and I whined in protest as I flattened it. He chuckled.

"Go. Explore. I'll find you when you need to work."

"Love you dad."

"I love you too."

I ran off now exploring around the fascinating building. It was really old but really beautiful. Why were they closing this place? It was cool. Then I heard giggles. I will admit, after what happened with school, I was not the most trusting person. I barely trusted my own family for a bit.

I mustered up the bit of will I had and walked forward following the giggles. Soon I found the owners of the giggles. There stood the two girls, a lot younger than me but hey, I work with what I got.

"Hi." I greeted.

Both the girls looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi." The one said as one of them ignored me pretty much.

"What are your names?"

Now the one ignoring me seemed surprised. The one that said hi spoke though.

"I'm Tyler. That's Maggie."

"I'm Alyssa. How old are you?" I asked.

That's pretty much how we started talking. Tyler talked to me more than Maggie did but I didn't mind. I also very well knew I was a fifteen year old that was going to turn sixteen in a few months talking with kids a lot younger than me having more fun than people that were my age. In all honesty, I got along better with my family and Bobby than I did anyone. I just wasn't the biggest social butterfly especially after what happened.

Before I knew it I was running after Tyler after Maggie was mean to her and me. I didn't give a care but it obviously bothered Tyler so she was running to her mother. Who knew I would run into my family there.

"Mommy! Maggie's being mean." She complained as I smiled at my family.

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" Her mother told her.

"Hey Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" Dad asked her holding up a doll with a twisted head.

"I didn't break it. I found it like that."

"Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it. "

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em."

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad." Her mother said.

"Grandma?" Dean questioned.

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys." Tyler answered.

"Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room."

"You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll-" Dad started but Susan cut him off.

"No. I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

"Ok, well, we'll got out of your way." Dad told her.

He nodded for me to go and I gave him a sad look as I put my arms behind my back. He watched me as he sighed walking out the door Dean not far behind.

"An hour. No more, got it?" He questioned.

I nodded eagerly. He shook his head before he kissed me on the forehead.

"Be good and listen to Susan."

"I'm fifteen. I know how to act dad."

"I'm just telling you. Come back to the room soon little moose."

"Ok."

He nodded before leaving with Dean. I looked at Tyler.

"Shall we play?"

She nodded.

* * *

 _ **I'm starting to get into the episodes now. I did do Croatoan before but it was only a short chapter. Sometimes I might skip some episodes but I'll try to get Alyssa involved as much as I can. I will still take requests for scenes that you want to happen 6-16 I'll just put it a few chapters back is all.**_


	19. Drunken Father

I was walking back to mine and dad's room after something bad happened. Susan didn't say what so I didn't ask because I knew it was something really bad. I knocked on our door but there was no answer. I scrunched up my eyebrows before walking in. Dad sat there with a glass cup in hand and obviously the alcohol was opened, it reeked in here.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I tried." He threw up his arms.

"You tried what exactly dad?"

"Everything. Though no matter what I do it's not good enough."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Protecting you. I can't do it."

"What?" I laughed. "I'm perfectly fine dad."

"You're here and with me as your dad it's just bound to happen that you will get hurt."

I was about to question him more when Dean walked in.

"There's been…" He stopped short seeing me. "Hey kid. Why don't you take my room?"

"Why? This is my room."

"Yeah, well, you can have a room to yourself."

"You're bossy." Dad interrupted.

"What?" Dean asked him surprised.

"You're bossy. And short." He laughed at the end.

"Yeah, I might take that offer. And just so you know if you can't tell. My father's drunk. Sober him up for me could you?"

I grabbed my book bag and left going into Dean's room for the night. I was not going to babysit my drunk father.

~W~

 ** _Third Person POV_**  
Dean waited until the other door closed to speak.

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case. Not to mention, we have Alyssa with us."

"That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him." He said staring at nothing.

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything."

"That's an excuse, Dean. I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava too and Alyssa." He said looking at Dean now.

"Dude, are you talking about when she was six?" Dean asked confused.

Sam looked away.

"Sam, that was nine years ago. You can not be still blaming yourself for that."

"I still should have been there for her. I was right outside. If I had just stayed in the room she would have not nearly died. Then when she was being bullied. I should have been there to stop it sooner."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose at this.

"Dude, what the hell? The thing with the Shtriga happened nine years ago ok? Over, done. The bullying, you took care of that once you took her to be homeschooled. Even then, that was two years ago. Two Sam. Forget about it. Now the other people, you can't save everyone. Even you said that."

Sam slammed the table.

"No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change!"

"Change what?"

Sam put his hands to his chest.

"My destiny, Dean!"

Dean's expression didn't change as he waited a moment.

"All right. Time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch." He went over hauling him up. "Come on."

"I need you to watch out for me." Sam told him.

"Yeah. I always do."

"No! No, no, no." Sam stood in front of Dean stopping him. "You have to watch out for me, all right? And if I ever…turn into something that I'm not…"

There was a beat of silence.

"You have to kill me."

"Sam." Dean said dismissive of it as he looked away.

"Dean! Dad told you to do it, you have to."

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass."

Sam gave him a confused look.

"He never should have said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"No. He was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies! It's just a matter of time till Alyssa does!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not dying, okay? And neither is Alyssa or you. Come on. Sam."

He pushed Sam onto the bed, but Sam sat up straight, reaching up and clutching Dean's jacket.

"No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise."

"Don't ask that of me. Especially since you have that girl in the other room expecting to see her father every day."

"Dean, please. You have to promise me." He said ignoring what Dean told him.

There was another beat of silence before Dean spoke.

"I promise."

"Thanks." He took Dean's face in both hands. "Thank you."

"All right."

Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and he fell back as Dean brought his feet up. Sam turned over on his stomach to plant his face in the pillow, hugging it with both arms. Dean rubbed a hand over his face before getting up and leaving out of the room.

~W~

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
I leaned against the wall right outside the door looking at the ground. Dean opened the door looking the opposite way of where I was.

"What was that talk about?" I asked looking over at him.

Dean jumped looking at me.

"What?" He questioned.

"Thin walls." I said looking around the hall. "Now why are you going to kill my father?"

"Crap." He muttered.

"Swear." I mumbled trying to lighten the mood a little.

He sighed.

"Look, kid, it's a long eventful story that your dad would have my head for."

"You know you could have said drunk rambling right?"

He put a hand over his eyes.

"What's a Shtriga?" I asked scrunching up my nose at that name.

"Just…Alyssa please. Don't ask."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Ok. I know when I'm too little to know."

"No, look, Alyssa…it's something you shouldn't ever know. For you own protection."

"Or I'll nearly die?"

I remember what happened to me in the hospital clear as day. The bit before it, as fuzzy as an old TV with bad reception.

"Alyssa…"

"Why might my father turn into something he's not?"

"Alyssa!" He shouted.

I jumped in surprise. My family never yelled at me for any reason. Dean took a deep breath then sighed.

"I'm sorry but I already had to deal with Sam. Not you too. Besides, it's not my place to tell. It's Sam's. Even then you won't get answers so for god's sake, don't go looking for them."

He walked off now and I looked at the ground. I was panicking so hard inside. What was going on? I looked at the door then the now empty hall. I went in seeing dad face first in a pillow.

"Dad." I whispered.

He turned a little looking at me.

"Alyssa?"

"Yeah…can I sleep with you tonight?"

He seemed confused but nodded making room. I know, I sounded lame, but I was scared and confused. You try and deal with hearing your family talking about death and killing each other! I came over lying down next to him. He wrapped both arms around me pulling me close.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes just praying most of this night was a dream.

* * *

 _ **The guest that requested a Cas and Alyssa meeting one shot I'll post it after this episode. Thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows!**_


	20. Dream or Real?

**Flashback**  
 _I stood dizzy in a room full of doctors when I saw my dad at the door being held back by Dean._

 _"No! Alyssa!"_

 _"Daddy? Daddy! I'm right here!" I called._

 _"He can't hear you."_

 _I jumped turning to see a stranger standing there watching the doctors._

 _"W-What do you mean?"_

 _"You are dying so he can't hear your spirit."_

 _"W-What?!" I yelped. "Who are you?!"_

 _"I'm an angel of the lord."_

 _"You're an angel?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"C-Can you save me?"_

 _He looked at me and I must have looked more panicked and scared on the outside then the inside._

 _"I can. But do you want to forget?"_

 _I wanted to ask what he meant then remembered. I looked at dad as he struggled against Dean. I nodded._

 _"I do."_

 _"So it will be."_

 _He put two fingers on my forehead and I gasped awake._

~W~

I woke up groggily as dad had an arm wrapped around me. I nuzzled into his chest unable to help it. It felt like a bad dream. I prayed it was. For the life of me, what the angel made me forget, I couldn't remember and I assumed it was a good thing. Since then I believed them highly. Anyone could tell me they weren't real but I wasn't going to listen.

Now dad groaned awake and I looked up at him. He met my eyes as he put a hand to his forehead.

"What happened?" He groaned laying on his back as I stayed on my side.

"You got drunk." I mumbled. "Badly."

All the sudden he bolted up and into the bathroom. I sat up on the bed looking that way as I heard him throw up.

"You ok?" I called.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes." He told me.

He got sick again and I squirmed in my spot. I thought about what he said last night.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"What's a Shtriga?"

"A what?"

"A Shtriga."

~W~

 ** _Sam's POV_**

I panicked slightly as she said that. Where did she hear that?! I thought through the some what foggy night remembering Dean and I arguing about how I couldn't protect her from it.

"Crap, thin walls." I thought.

I threw up in the toilet again deciding on one thing.

~W~

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
Once more he was sick then he spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where did you even hear that?"

My hope perked up a little.

"I heard you and Dean talking last night because there are thin walls."

"Alyssa, I have no idea what you are talking about. I've never…" He paused for a second probably waiting to threw up then continued, "heard of a Shtriga before."

I relaxed. Maybe most of the night was a dream. Only one way to test it. Ask Dean. Speak of the devil, he walked in looking where dad was then grinned.

"How you feeling, Sammy?"

Dad groaned.

"Hang in there dad." I called.

"I guess mixing whisky and Jäger wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?" Dean asked. "I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

That was true, he might not remember but then again, if it happened if I was six he would remember that. He was broken up back then so that was bound to be seared in his brain.

"Oh, I can still taste the tequila." Dad groaned.

"You know, there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." Dean grinned.

"Oh, I hate you."

"Be nice to my dad." I pointed to him standing up. "I need to borrow you for a second though."

I walked out waiting for him. He followed me after a few seconds then looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to answer what I asked last night?"

"What was it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dean, my dad was drunk not me."

"I know but I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"The Shtriga and why you have to kill my father."

"What kind of dream did you have last night?"

He looked actually shocked and maybe a bit scared.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, but would you like to tell me?"

"No, it must have been a bad dream."

I felt relief take me over. None of it actually happened.

"I'm going to take a shower then hang out with Tyler, ok?"

"Sure, you going to be ok kid?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Perfectly fine."

I left now feeling like the weight of the world was off my shoulders.

~W~

 ** _Third Person POV_**  
"Mission accomplished." Dean said walking into their room. "Down played it to a dream. She doesn't believe a thing."

"Good. The less she knows is always better." Sam sighed.

The few seconds in between all Sam had to say to Dean to get him to understand was Shtriga, not real. Dean went out hoping to play it as a dream and everything worked like a charm to his relief and Sam's.


	21. Her Savior

**_Alyssa's POV_**  
I walked out of my bathroom fixing my hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me." Dad's voice responded.

"Come in."

He did as I grabbed my bag.

"I am learning today?"

"No, um…we have to leave."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"Some things happened and we need to ok? So pack your things and come to the car."

"Alright." I sighed.

He nodded leaving again and I packed up my things. As I did I glanced at my bag. Ok, I know I'm fifteen for god's sake and this should probably be in the trash but it wasn't. I went to my backpack pulling up the old toy. She was a little beaten up but with a few good fixes from dad she was always better.

"Hey Hope." I mumbled putting a hand on the soft antler. "Good to see you. You won't believe my nightmare."

I felt so lame talking to a little toy moose but screw it right? She's been the one thing that kept me sane for years. She was there to give me actual hope that dad would come back. Might as well. I sighed.

"We'll be some place new again and this time I'll take you out. Promise."

I kissed the toy then put it in my bag. I was way to attached to her but I couldn't un-attach to her. The only thing that could probably do that is if I felt like dad didn't love me any more. That would never happen though. I stood up carrying my backpack and duffel bag of clothes. Outside my room stood dad and Dean waiting.

"I'm ready." I nodded.

"Let's go then." Dean said as dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We walked down and out into the car. I put my duffel bag in the trunk then went into my spot in the backseat. I watched as the hotel disappeared. I curled up in my seat closing my eyes waiting to land either at Bobby's or a new place.

"Crap, I forgot something." Dean sighed.

"Swear. What did you forget?" I asked.

"My phone."

I opened my eyes as dad looked at him causing Dean to shrug.

"How do you forget your phone?" I questioned.

"Easily."

He turned around and I rolled my eyes leaning back into my seat again.

"Like I said, I don't want to be you Dean."

"Hey!" He complained.

"Love you." I smiled.

He shook his head as he went to the back.

"Why didn't you park out front?"

"Because. Sam, come with me."

"Yeah, sure. Alyssa stay here."

"Ok, ok."

They both left and I looked out the window spacing out as I waited. I waited for a while. I looked the way they went confused only to see Tyler and Maggie walking towards a building. I remember Tyler told me that's where the pool was. I got out following the girls.

They went to the second floor and I was lagging a bit behind. When I got to the top they were over the railing the only thing keeping them up being themselves as they held on.

"I don't like it up here. I'm scared." Tyler said as I watched walking forward carefully.

"It's okay. All you have to do is jump." Maggie told her.

"What?!" I thought.

"I can't swim."

"I know. But it won't hurt. I promise. And then we can be together, forever. And no one will bother us."

"Why don't you just come with me and Mommy?"

"Because I can't leave here. And you can't leave me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Tyler." I said. "Get away from there."

I didn't care about Maggie. She was trying to murder Tyler!

"Go away." Maggie hissed at me.

"Maggie. Leave her alone and let her come to me. Tyler, come on." I begged taking a careful step forward.

"Alyssa." Tyler said fear creeping in.

"It's ok. Just come over to me."

Now I heard pounding on the door and I knew it was Susan though I heard my family's voices.

"Tyler!" Susan called.

"Alyssa!" Dad yelled.

More pounding.

"Maggie. Get away from her and let her come to me. No harm, no foul."

"Tyler!"

"Mommy!" Tyler begged.

Everything happened so fast. Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward and by reflex I sprinted forward leaning over the railing wrapping one arm around Tyler's waist but there was too much momentum and I fell too. I snatched the railing holding in my screams.

"Alyssa!" I heard dad shout as Susan screamed for Tyler.

"Tyler! Stay still!" I commanded as I lifted her up.

She grabbed the railing and pulled herself over. Now she let out a short scream as Maggie stood there having my hands lose my hold and I fell into the pool screaming this time. I struggled with the plastic wrapping around me as I prayed I could make it out.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Sam's POV_**

Panic was defiantly there as I watched Tyler fall but then Alyssa darted forward catching her around the waist then fell herself. I saw her gripping the railing and I couldn't help but shout her name.

"Tyler! Stay still!" I heard her say.

She managed to get her above onto the floor again but all the sudden she had no grip and fell.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked Susan.

"Around back."

"All right, let's go. Keep working." He said to me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I snapped at him.

I kept knocking against the door then turned around seeing the plant pot. I quickly went over pulling the plant out, picked up the pot, and starts pounding the door with it.

 _ **~W~**_

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
I struggled to the side of the pool then grabbed the edge pulling myself above. I took a large gasp of breath then something pushed my head under. I could glance up slightly seeing Maggie was the one. How could she over power me the fifteen year old?! I kept struggling unable to pull away from her grasp as oxygen became less and less before everything went black.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
"Alyssa." I thought smashing the pot as hard as I could against the glass. "I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you."

As soon as I thought it I smashed the glass apart. I quickly crawled through then jumped over the railing landing not far from my daughter. I grabbed her quickly pulling her above the water. She wasn't breathing.

"No. Come on. Alyssa Mary Winchester don't do this." I hissed feeling the panic coming.

I brought her over to the edge putting her on the ground as Dean, Susan, and Tyler ran over. Susan quickly hugged Tyler as I pulled myself out of the pool. I got on my knees next to her about ready to do CPR when she coughed up the water in her lungs. She took deep breaths looking around wildly.

"Alyssa!" I cried bringing her into my arms.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
I coughed up water as my eyes shot open. I looked around expecting to see Maggie but I saw dad, Dean, Susan, and Tyler.

"Alyssa!" Dad cried hugging me.

I was surprised for a second but then quickly wrapped my arms around him. I took deep breaths taking in all the air I could. I put my head on dad's shoulder trying to control my breathing at the same time.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Dean asked her.

Tyler shook her head.

"Where'd…she go?" I questioned my words spilling slowly.

"Shh." Dad shushed me holding onto me tightly. "Don't worry about it."

Now was the point I realized he was wet too. He was the one that saved me.

"Thank…you." I breathed.

"I love you my little moose." He mumbled.

"I…love…you too."

"Come on." He muttered lifting me up in his arms bridle style.

To him, I was probably as light as feather, since he easily crossed the room in a few strides.

"You go with Susan and Tyler." Dad threw over his shoulder at Dean. "I'll take care of Alyssa."

"Considering you're almost gone." Dean muttered.

Dad carried me outside and straight back to the Impala.

"Won't…Dean get mad…if his leather seats…get wet?" I smiled.

"Screw Dean."

He put me down on the seat and sat next to me.

"What were you thinking?" Dad questioned me.

"Saving a little…girl's life…is very good."

"But you almost died doing so. What possessed you to do something so impulsive?"

"I'm…a teenage girl. I think…that's the definition."

He put a hand on top of my head sighing.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try."

He pulled me into another hug kissing me on the forehead before he rested his head on top of mine. I put my arms around him too just wanting to know he was there. He was my protector, he was my friend, he was my father. I was never letting him go no matter what.

Now a scream echoed outside. Dad quickly turned the hotel.

"I want you to stay right here." He commanded me. "If you see Maggie any where scream. Got it?"

I nodded. He jumped out of the car running inside the hotel yelling out Dean's name. I closed the door locking it. I pulled my legs close as I waited. There wasn't anything befor I saw dad come out again Dean not far behind. I unlocked the door as Dean went to come in.

"Hey kid, you feeling better?" He asked starting the car.

I nodded. He pulled the car around front as I saw emergency vehicles coming. Once he turned off the engine he left going over to Susan and Tyler along with dad. I sighed. Another adventure over and time to move onto the next. I pulled my jacket out of my backpack and put it over me as I curled up in the backseat taking a well deserved nap.

 _ **~W~**_

 ** _Third Person POV_**  
"Well, you saved the mom, you saved your girl. Not a bad day. 'Course you know, I could have saved 'em myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless." Dean joked with Sam as they stood by the Impala.

"All right, I appreciate it." Sam rolled his eyes looking in the backseat seeing his daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean." He said meeting his gaze.

"We talked about a lot of things last night."

"You know what I mean."

"You were wasted."

"But you weren't. And you promised."

That ticked Dean off slightly as he glanced at Alyssa in the backseat.

"Yeah, but what the hell are you going to do about that fifteen year old girl in the backseat that is going to be bawling her eyes out when she finds out you're dead?"

Sam looked at her as well. He didn't want to hurt her emotionally but he didn't want to hurt her physically more. If he turned into something he wasn't then he probably would so he made up his mind as he looked at his brother.

"She's better off without me if I go dark."

Sam climbed into the car now as Dean sighed frustrated. That was one of the best cards he had to play and it did nothing. He just hoped Alyssa could convince him soon that he was all good and she needed him more than anything.


	22. Meeting

_**Based in Season 4! Sorry it's so short. And no, this is not how I actually plan to make Castiel and Alyssa meet but it's pretty far off so here's a alternate meeting one shot!**_

* * *

I sat behind my computer screen quietly typing to look for information on a research topic. Everything in the motel was fairly quiet, only the noises outside sounded. Dad and Dean had gone out to work one of their odd jobs. I was still typing when I heard a different noise. Almost like wings.

I looked up and screamed seeing a man standing in the room. He tilted his head as he watched me scramble to stand up.

"I am sorry. I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester." He said acting like he didn't just break into the room.

I didn't say a word as I was paralyzed with fear. He looked confused stepping forward. I took a quick one back.

"This is the Winchester's room. Why are you here?"

"I-I..." I was quiet again as I watched him.

Then the sound of the lock echoed.

"Dad!" I shrieked as I pressed my back to the wall.

The door opened a heck of a lot quicker as dad heard my scream. Both of my family members burst in but both of them relaxed.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as the man turned to him. "You can't just pop in!"

"Y-You know him?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Dad told me coming over.

"Who is this girl?" Cas, as Dean called him, asked.

Dad put a hand on my shoulder as I took shaky breaths from the fright. I barely heard him open the door!

"Castiel, this is Alyssa. She's my daughter." Dad explained. "Alyssa this is Castiel, someone we work with sometimes."

Castiel looked slightly confused at dad's statement and I tilted my head this time watching him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Castiel." I said after a moment.

He nodded. "I am sorry for the scare."

"Next time just knock." I gave a weak smile.

"I will try to remember."

I saw Dean mutter something under his breath before clearing his throat. "So, Cas. Why don't we talk outside?"

Castiel looked at him before looking at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Alyssa."

"As you Castiel. Just less fright next time we talk."

He nodded before following Dean out. He was an odd man.


	23. Nightshifter

Both the Winchester brothers walked into their motel room right after leaving Ronald's house.

"Man, that has got to be the kicker, straight up. I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that – what did you say…?"

Sam glared at him as he noticed Alyssa still awake. Both of them glanced at her but were relieved she had headphones on. She had her feet up on the table as she leaned back in the chair. She was drumming to whatever was playing on the open book propped up on her legs as the toy moose sat on the opposite side of the table next to a cup of water.

"Alyssa." Sam called.

She didn't hear him as she kept drumming.

"Kid!" Dean said louder.

She jumped looking at the two frightened for a moment then breath a sigh of relief. She slipped her head phones around her neck smiling at them.

"When'd you get back?" She asked.

"Long enough to see that book has become a drum." Sam answered.

Her eyes shifted to the book then him sheepishly.

"Yeah, I got a little bored and I couldn't sleep so…this happened."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He chuckled. "Did you shower?"

Without another word she set her things down and ducked her head into the bathroom meaning a simple no.

"Damn Sammy, running a tight shift aren't you?" Dean joked as Sam put the tape in.

"I just want to get this case done." He muttered as the shower turned on.

"Dude, what happened at the hotel…"

"You've told me this before Dean and I will tell you again, she still almost died."

"Whatever, I try." He raised his hands. "But seriously, what did you say, remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation?" He laughed. "That's messed up."

"What are you, pissed at me or something?"

"Nah, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a Fed you are. I mean, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here. "

"Mandroid?"

"Except for the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from you or me. People think we're crazy."

"Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark, and stay alive. Just like Alyssa."

"Yeah, I guess."

Humming drifted from the bathroom and any tension drifted away. Just hearing that give them both peace and comfort to know they could keep something so pure for so long. Dean placed tracing paper over a map and started marking it with a red pen as Sam paused the tape on the flaring eyes.

"Shape shifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video."

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those friggin' things."

"You think I don't?"

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder."

"Well one thing is for sure. We're keeping Alyssa as far away as possible from this case."

"Then why did we bring her again?" Dean questioned looking at his brother as he stood up.

"You try telling her no."

"Good point." He nodded.

"Well, look. If this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri…"

"Then Ronald was right. All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. And all the robberies have been connected so far, right?"

"Yeah."

"With the, uh, sewer main layout. There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

Now the shower turned off and both the boys went quiet about the case. Sam went to her bag taking some clothes out and opening the door while looking away as he put the clothes on the counter before closing the door again.

"Thanks!" She called.

Sam turned the tape off looking at Dean who was hiding the maps away. It was a normal routine after the hotel, they didn't want her to see anything about the case in any way or form. This time she wasn't going to be involved in the case at all.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**

I came out of the bathroom flattening my now dry hair with my hands as Dean and dad started some bags while wearing some electrician outfits I believed.

"Are you guys going out? Now?" I asked crossing my arms. "You just got back."

"We know little moose but we have to work."

I stood there for a moment thinking through a few things. I didn't like them being gone for such long periods of time and it has been happening a lot more often. This time though, they were either staying or taking me along.

"But…but what if the guy that robbed one of the rooms comes here!"

Both of them straightened. Dad looked over at me raising an eyebrow.

"What guy?"

"There was a guy that broke into a room. I was hoping if you two were going to be here it would be ok but if you're leaving…" I muttered looking at them with the eyes that convinced them to do anything.

Dean and dad met eyes having a silent argument. Dad sighed having a hand go through his hair.

"Ok, you have to swear to me you will listen to everything I tell you."

"I promise." I perked up.

Dad sighed once again as Dean mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Get dressed in something light, please."

I bolted to my bag and back into the bathroom. The things I could convince them to do. I came back out after getting dressed drinking the last of the water I had on the table before following them.

 ** _~W~_**

I walked behind dad and Dean as they followed a guard.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." The guard said.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid. We just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher." Dean told him.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess."

"That's the plan."

The guard opened a door to an observation room with several TV screens showing security footage.

"All righty. You guys need anything else?"

"Oh, no, no, we'll be, uh, we'll be in and out before you know it, just a routine check." Dad assured him.

"Okie-dokie."

"I like him. He says "Okie-dokie."" Dean said.

Dad looked like he wanted to say something but glanced at me before turning quiet. I raised an eyebrow as I sat in a chair next to the computer.

"Okay. Well, you got any popcorn?" Dean asked him.

"I wish." I muttered leaning back in my chair. "Should I look for anything to help?"

They had their little look before dad looked at me.

"You know how sometimes if you take a picture there will be a flare in it?"

I nodded.

"Look for that. It may look odd at first, but that's what we are looking for."

"Ok."

As I watched the screens with them my eye lids started to get slightly heavy then heavier and heavier until everything was black.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
"That was a dick move Sammy." Dean muttered.

"Whatever keeps her safe." Sam mumbled after adjusting Alyssa in a better position.

"Still a dick move to drug your daughter's drink before we leave. And that was just hoping she drank it!"

"She never leaves anything that isn't finished."

 ** _~W~_**

Alyssa was still sleeping as the guys watched the cameras.

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. I mean, we don't even know it's here. "

"Mm-hmm." Dean hummed distracted.

"Maybe we should just go to the sewers and…and…"

Dean was zooming one of the cameras in on the ass of a young woman who is bending over.

"Dean, we're supposed to be looking for eyes." Sam told him.

"I'm getting there." Dean said zooming back again.

"Oh yeah?"

There was a second of silence as they kept looking.

"Wait a minute." Dean muttered.

On another screen, a middle-aged man turned towards the camera; his eyes flared.

"Hello, freak."

"Got him."

Sam went to head for the door, but Dean lingered behind, looking at another screen noticing something.

"Sam!"

"What?"

They watched as Ronald scurried up to the outer door with a chain and a padlock, chaining the door shut.

"Hello Ronald." Dean said.

"God. Come on."

They both left the room not before Sam glanced back at his daughter having one thought.

"Please stay safe while I'm gone. Please."And off they went closing the door behind them.


	24. A New Adventure

_**Alyssa's POV**_  
I groaned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I don't remember being that tired before I slept. I looked to my side seeing two empty seats beside me.

"Where did they go?" I muttered looking at the screens.

In a few I saw people looking panicked as they ran. I raised an eyebrow standing up. Then I saw the guy with a gun pointing it at both my family members. Saying I was panicked and scared, isn't enough to describe every emotion that was going through my body. I looked around the small office quickly seeing a phone.

I ran over dialing 9-1-1 as fast as I could as I kept glancing back at the screen.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"There is a robbery going on right now at City Bank of Milwaukee. There is a man with a gun. Please send help now."

"Ok ma'am, help is on the way. What is your name?"

I was going to speak but one look at the screens shut me right up. Dean was standing as the guy waved his gun around seeming to be yelling. Something was changing and it was probably bad. I quickly hung up and ran to lock the door when it all the sudden burst open. I yelped jumping back as I was met with a man that I didn't know.

Both of us watched each other before he grinned wickedly. If I learned anything from my last adventure, it was how to sort of defend myself. I quickly kicked up between the legs and ran pass him. Before I could get far he grabbed my ankle and I screamed as I fell. I tried to kick him in the face but he stopped my foot.

I struggled more as he stood up over me. He smirked as he raised his fist.

"Nighty night."

Everything went black once again but not before I let out an air piercing scream.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
I walked down the hall with Ronald. God, I just hoped the kid was safe. We left her in that office but really, how secure was it? I couldn't help but think if the shifter got to her. I tried not to wince at my own thought of my niece getting kidnapped by a supernatural creature I was hunting at the moment.

"Focus Dean! Alyssa will be fine!" I thought.

Spoke too soon. I heard her scream from probably forever away.

"Alyssa!" I yelled.

I ran the way I heard it immediately. If anything happened to her, Sam was going to kick my ass. Also, if something happened, I was going to kick my own ass for letting Sam take her! I came right to where the security door was open.

"Alyssa!" I shouted.

"Who's Alyssa?"

Completely forgot about Ronald. I looked at him then around the area.

"My niece." I told flat out.

"Why'd you bring her?"

Because…just because!" I exclaimed having no better answer at the moment

"Dean?" A voice whispered.

I turned around to see Alyssa rubbing her head as she leaned against the door. When she tried to move she started to fall.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said sprinting over and catching her. "It's ok kid. I gotcha."

She was all right. Thank god.

"What…What happened?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Just listen to me for now ok kid?"

She looked behind us at Ronald. Her eyes went wide seeing his gun.

"He-He was holding you at gun point!" She yelped.

"Hey. It's ok now. It's alright. He's not going to hurt us ok?"

She looked skeptical but nodded.

"Ok."

"Stay close, ok Alyssa?"

She nodded again and took my hand. I can not remember the last time she took mine or Sam's hand for that matter but I didn't question it.

"Let's go."

I led the three of us into the main office hoping I could keep Alyssa out of harm's way for a few minutes.

"Stay next to the door." I told her letting go of her hand.

She did as she was told as Ronald looked around.

"Check behind the desk." I said to him.

I went into a back room for all of a second when Ronald fell and yelled. I ran back out, eyes darting to Alyssa quickly but she was ok as she watched Ronald fall shocked. I went over seeing Ronald was lying on the floor next to a slimy pile mixed with clothes. He screamed and stood, pointing his gun at it.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

I turned a light on it hoping I was wrong but I wasn't sadly. The shapeshifter changed it's skin.

"Oh great." I paused watching Alyssa came over peeking but moved from it disgusted. I can't hide anything here with Ronald right there. "When it changes form, it sheds its old skin. So, now it could be anybody."

"What?" Alyssa questioned looking at me with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Sam was going to kill me. Ronald on the other hand picked up a piece examining it. Alyssa grimaced slightly at that.

"It's so, so weird. Its robot skin is so lifelike."

Here goes nothing right?

"Okay, let's get something straight. It's, it's not a mandroid. It's a shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter?" Ronald and Alyssa asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean, it's human, more or less. Has human drives and in this case it's money. But it generates its own skin, it can shape it to match someone else's features, you know, taller, shorter, male…"

Alyssa looked at me like I was insane but it was only a matter of time before she found out and right now she was in the middle of it so she had to know.

"So it, it, it kills someone and then takes their place?" Ronald asked not being as surprised.

"Kills them, doesn't kill them," I spotted a letter opener and started moving towards it, "I don't think it really matters."

I picked up a letter opened looking to see if it was silver.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as Alyssa still tried to think if this was insane or not.

I sighed in relief seeing it was silver.

"Nice." Now I turned to Ronald. "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them."

I went to the door Alyssa actually scurrying behind as I flipped the letter opener.

"Come on Ronald." I called.

I now turned my attention to Alyssa and she met my gaze.

"So…the Shtriga?"

"It was real." I sighed.

"And…what happened at the hotel?"

"Maggie was a ghost."

"I-I"

She didn't say a word after that.

"Kid. I know you don't understand it but it's true. Sam and I, we hunt these things down."

"That's why you're always gone?" She whispered.

I nodded sighing again.

"And Sam is going to kill me for telling you."

"It had to be said."

I looked her up and down. She seemed to be coming to grips with this pretty well. How? If I was her I would be freaking out. I really didn't understand Sammy's kid.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
Ronald was following Dean and Alyssa down a wider hallway, chuckling.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean questioned which Alyssa took as a sign to move further from Ronald.

"That's just it. I'm not nuts. I mean, I was so scared that I was losing my marbles. But this is real! I mean, I, I, I was right! Except for the mandroid thing. Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Thanks for telling me too Dean. It's good to know what you two were hiding." Alyssa whispered taking his hand again.

Dean still felt confused by the gesture but let it slide once again.

"Kid, why were you screaming before?"

"I…uh…I got attacked in the office. Blacked out."

Dean nodded understanding now why she had been dizzy when she came out. Suddenly, the power cut off; a few emergency lights clicked on. Alyssa quietly squeaked shrinking against Dean.

"Dammit! No, no, no, no, no, no." He swore looking around.

"What? What is it?" Ronald questioned.

"They cut the power. Probably their way of saying hi." Dean answered starting to walk and pulling Alyssa with him.

"Who?" She questioned.

"The cops."

"The cops?!" Ronald exclaimed.

Dean stopped almost causing Alyssa to fall.

"Well, you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron. I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard. He probably called them."

Alyssa kept silent thinking if she told him what she did she would be sidelined.

"Well, I, I didn't, I didn't think t-"

"All right, hang on, hang on, let's just take a breath here for a second, all right? They…they've probably got us surrounded. They've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shapeshifter is." He took a breath. "It's not looking good, Ron."

Ronald and Alyssa flinched at a noise, Ronald bringing the rifle up.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked them.

Alyssa leaned against a wall watching as Dean herded in the other civilians. She zoned it all out until Dean spoke to Sam.

"Sam, look, uh, Ronald and I need to talk to you."

Sam left the vault and Dean shut the door behind him, shrugging apologetically. The first thing Sam landed his eyes on was his daughter.

"What is she doing here?" He questioned Dean quickly.

"Yeah, about that…you're going to kill me."

Now his eyes flashed to Alyssa then Dean angrily.

"You didn't?"

He threw his arms up.

"There wasn't much else I could do!"

Sam put a hand over his eyes then glanced at his daughter.

"Little moose, are you ok?" Sam questioned softly now.

She didn't respond for a split second having a twinkle of confusion in her eyes before it vanished.

"I guess I'm sort of cooping with it." She shrugged.

Sam sighed and motioned for her to come over. She did and he hugged her glaring at Dean at the same time. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her into the main room Ronald and Dean right behind them. Ronald went to one side of the room as he three Winchesters talked.

"It's shed its skin again. We don't know when, it could be in the halls, it could be in the vault." Dean told Sam.

"Great. You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police."

Alyssa looked at them shocked and Sam gave her a "It's a long story" smile. She put her hands over her face sighing deeply.

"Yeah." Dean agreed with Sam's statement.

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well, one problem at a time. All right, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak, so... here." Dean handed him another silver letter opener. "Found another one of these for you. Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay?" Sam let out a low chuckle. "Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage?" Sam yelled. "Are you insane?"

Alerted by Sam's raised voice, Ronald looked over as Alyssa jumped. Dean looked past Sam and gave Ronald a grinning thumbs-up.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted." Dean said quietly.

"Understatement!" He shouted glancing down at his daughter Dean looking guilty about it.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, Alyssa goes to some juvenile home being related to us, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?"

While he was talking Sam glanced at Ronald and once Dean finished Sam gestured to Ronald peering out the window, in plain view.

"Ron! Out of the light!" Dean called and Ronald moved back.

"Seriously?!" Sam hissed.

"Yeah, Ron's game plan was a bad plan, I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?"

Everything was silent as Alyssa looked back and forth between her relatives. Now Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder, ruffled Alyssa getting no reaction, and left. Sam sighed, leaned back, tightened his grip around Alyssa's shoulders, and glanced at Ronald.

"Hi, Ronald." Sam said not making eye contact.

Both of them were silent as Alyssa gladly accepted the awkward silence.


	25. Second Skin Shift

_**Sam's POV**_  
Alyssa followed me to the vault. She seemed rather calm. It was surprising to say the least. It was also pretty concerning. It was Alyssa, the little girl I raised for years that had nightmares for as long as I could remember. How is she not freaking out?

I now opened the vault as Alyssa leaned on a wall away from it.

"I'm going to leave this open. Give you guys some fresh air, all right? But no one leaves this vault."

"I don't understand. Why are you helping him?" Sherry asked from before.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered glancing at Alyssa who was watching something else.

She seemed to have a slight smirk but when I saw it, it vanished. Just my imagination.

"I think I gotta get out of here!" The guard said slightly panicked.

Sometimes I hated our job.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but you're just going to have to stay put, all right?"

"What? What do you mean, demands?" I heard Ronald say.

I turned seeing him on a phone.

"Ronald! Hang up!" I commanded him.

"No, I, I'm not a bank robber, I, I, I…"

"I've got to really get out of here." The guard said.

Already this was going wonderful.

"Sir, you can't leave!"

"...kind of a crime fighter, I guess."

"Ronald!" I yelled.

The guard was struggling to the door now; several other hostages helped him.

"Look…"

"No, I'm acting alone."

"Alyssa! Stop him." I told her.

She looked startled for a moment then went over taking the phone from Ronald and hanging it up. I sighed going over to them.

"Ronald? The less the cops know, the better."

"Hey! I think this dude's having a heart attack!" A man said from the vault.

"Get a doctor!" A woman called.

"Great. Could be our guy. Could be a trick." I groaned.

Alyssa looked where they were seeming to glare. What was wrong?

"You just going to let the man die?" The man asked.

"No one's dying in here." I told them then turned to Ronald. "Cover the door."

I snatched up the phone looking at Alyssa.

"Go wait for Dean over there. Ok?"

She nodded. I sighed ruffling her hair. She didn't make an attempt to straighten it like she normally does as she left but the simple things to her weren't probably bothering her right now. I started talking to the detective trying to get a doctor watching Alyssa as I did.

"Can you tell me how many hostages this guy's taken?" The detective asked.

"Look, one of the people could be having heart trouble. You need to send in a paramedic."

"Just stay calm, we'll have you folks out of there."

I was getting frustrated now.

"Just send in a paramedic, okay?" I shouted. "And don't try anything else. Please."

"Paramedic? We don't have time for that, man!" The guy supporting the guard up said.

"Listen, I, I, I'm sorry, okay? I am. But nobody's getting out." Ronald told him.

"He's dying right in front of you."

"Help!" The guard called.

"Come on, man, you've gotta unlock the front door. We've got to get him out of here."

When I glanced at Alyssa she was coming over with Dean.

"Both of you stay where you are." Ronald commanded them.

Dean told me who the shifter was but continued.

"And look, I think there's two."

"Two?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I found another pile of skin. So after this one we have to hunt another."

I sighed but nodded before going over to the vault.

"You know what, Ronald? He's right, we've got to get this man outside. Come on. I've got you."

I took the guard away from the shifter.

"Yeah, yeah, let me help you."

"Oh, I got him, it's, it's cool. Thanks."

I got the guard away from him as Dean glared at the shifter.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Sure."

"…Thank you."

I lead him out starting to take him up the stairs when I heard Ronald yelling.

"Stop! Come back here!"

I turned around seeing Ronald races after him, which put him in the open again. I saw a laser sight on his back.

"Get down! Now!" I shouted.

It was too late. I watched the bullet go right through him as I noticed Dean drag Alyssa behind a counter watching too. Ronald slumped to his knees, then to the floor. He was now dead.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Third Person POV_**  
Sam came next to Dean and Alyssa. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"It will be ok little moose." He promised looking at Ronald again.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Sam pulled out the key and handed it to Dean.

"Here. Take care of the guard. I'm going after the shifter."

"What about me?" Alyssa asked before he could run off.

He looked between Dean and her.

"Come with me."

She produced a small smile before darting off with him. She glanced back once glaring at Ronald now dead on the floor it quickly disappearing after it was done. They went the way they believed he went Sam checking every room as Alyssa watched his back.

When he was checking an empty broom closet Alyssa noticed people coming towards them.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Sam whirled around stepping in front of his daughter easily causing Sherry to scream; she and the other hostages had gathered, trying to escape.

"Please don't hurt us!" She begged.

"You shouldn't be back here right now! You're in danger! Now go back to the vault. Now!" Sam commanded them frustrated.

They run back.

"This just got a lot harder." He sighed.

Both of them kept walking down the hall when Alyssa cleared her throat.

"Dad."

He glanced at her then face forward.

"Yes Alyssa."

"How are we going to get out?"

"I don't know yet."

She seemed frustrated by the answer but nodded.

"I understand."

"See why I didn't want you to come?" Sam asked her looking around the corner before moving on.

"Yeah, this explains a lot."

He glanced at her again.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Eventually, I think."

"Don't worry, this will be over soon and you won't have to worry about it any more."

"I sure hope so." She growled under her breath.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing." She said looking away from him.

He shook it off coming to stairs and found shed skin.

"Great." He muttered.

He took out his phone calling Dean as Alyssa watched slightly curious with no more disgust in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"Slipped his skin."

"What?"

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis."

"God, it's like playing the shell game. It could be anybody. Again."

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now and we still don't know where the second one is."

"Second?" Alyssa asked looking at him surprised.

"We think there is another." He told her.

She nodded still startled by the fact.

"All right, you search every inch of this place, I'm gonna go round everybody up."

Sam hung up looking at Alyssa.

"Come on, let's find you a weapon."

"Wait, what?!" She called as he walked off.

"You need to defend yourself."

"No, no, I can do that fine without a weapon." She said following him as he kept inspecting rooms.

Now he turned facing her.

"Alyssa Mary Winchester. Yes you do. I don't care if you haven't held any weapon of any kind but you need one just in case." Sam realized what he was saying and took a deep breath before continuing. "I just want you to be safe. It would make me feel better to know you had something and I'm sure it would help you too."

She looked slightly panicked but nodded.

"O-Ok. If we see one I'll pick it up."

"Thank you, now come on."

Sam kept hunting Alyssa behind him taking deep breaths her eyes darting all around. Panic was obvious was one her face as she tried to contain herself. When they go into one room Sam shone his flashlight down by a closet seeing blood on the floor in front of it.

He pointed to the door telling Alyssa to stay back. She obeyed and he opened it quickly, and the half-dressed body of Sherry fell out. Her throat was slit.

"Dammit." Sam swore. "Ok, Alyssa. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

She nodded and Sam left to get Dean. Alyssa looked at the body smirked then leaned against the wall waiting.

 _ **~W~**_

Sam returned to the vault room, where Dean was waiting; the vault shut.

"Hey. We've got a bit of a problem outside." Dean said seeing him.

"We got a problem in here."

They opened the vault; the hostages flinched and look around.

"Sherry? We're gonna let you go." Dean told her.

"What? Why me?"

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds, come on." Dean lied.

"Uh…I think I'd, I'd rather stay here, with the others."

Dean approached her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

She looked at them warily. Sam was gripping the silver blade. After a long pause she approached them.

 _ **~W~**_

"I thought you were letting me go." Sherry questioned causing Alyssa to look up.

Dean shoved her forward, forcing her to look at the body. She began screaming hysterically causing Alyssa to flinch as she backed up into Sam.

"Is that community theater, or are you just naturally that good?" Dean questioned as Alyssa stood up straight behind him.

"This is the last time you become anybody. Ever." Sam told her holding the blade ready.

"No! Oh god! Ohhhh…"

She fainted on the ground. Dean and Sam stared at her, baffled, then back at the other body. Sam glanced at Alyssa but she shrugged.

"I'm new. Don't ask me."

Dean removed the rifle from his shoulder and kneeled over the dressed Sherry. He raised the blade with a shrug, but Sam put out a hand to stop him.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive." He explained.

Dean looked back at the other body.

"Huh."

Dean went to kneel over the other body but Alyssa speaking stopped him.

"Why must interrupt the good part? Things would have gone so much smoother."

The brothers looked at her confused as she shook her head. Now her expression turned hard as she kicked Sam in the gut causing him to fall as the other shifter grabbed Dean's throat.

"How long have you been her?" Sam groaned holding his stomach.

"I was a man at first but I guess you found that pile. I changed a little while after your friend trapped us in. Fighter she was but easy take down.""Where is she?!" He yelled now.

"Same place I found her." She snorted. "Alive I might add. Didn't want her clothes to be messy when I took them."

She looked at the fight Dean and the other shifter were having.

"I was going to use you to get out but that didn't go well. So we'll just have to kill you."

As she was about to lung at Sam, Dean hit her leg and she hissed glaring at him before darting out of the room.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Sherry woke up now screaming again as I got up. I knew something was off this whole time but I wasn't sure what. Thank god she was still alive. I had to get her. As much as I wanted to know though Sherry needed help too. I took her by the shoulders looking at Dean struggling to fight he shifter.

"Get her outta here! Now!"

I moved out with her going only a few feet away from the office before stopping.

"You think you can get out from here?"She nodded.

"Good."

I started quickly going to the security office when lights shone on me causing me to stop.

"Freeze! Let me see your hands."

When they came close I quickly turned around quickly taking them both out. As they laid there I thought of a plan. I went to work quickly before bolting to the security office. I opened the door seeing the shifter holding a knife above her chest.

"Do any thing and she dies."

From here and in the dark I could see Alyssa had a black eye and bleeding lip along with no clothes on. I put the gun I had down watching carefully. I needed to protect her. She was my little girl, she was my responsibility.

"Good." The shifter nodded. "Good."

Now her grin turned wicked and she went to plunge the knife.

"No!" I shouted pulling my knife and I threw it.

It hit her square in the chest and she dropped her looking at me surprised before collapsing. I ran over inspecting the rest of her before taking off the shirt the shifter stole from her. I slipped at least that on her as she groaned.

"Hey, hey." I whispered.

"Dad?" She mumbled not opening her eyes.

"It's me little moose. Listen ok? I want you to climb on my back like when you were little but you can't open your eyes ok?"

"Alright."

Her words were slurring slightly so she was just as tired as I was. I helped her climb on before standing. She held onto my neck loosely as she rested against my shoulder.

"Dad, what happened?" She slurred.

"Don't worry about it little moose. Don't."

"Mhh k."

Then she was asleep. I sighed with a hint of relief. One because that meant she still didn't know about the supernatural but the other part of the sigh was the worry. I threw that knife without hesitating and even though it wasn't my daughter it sure as hell looked like her. That didn't affect me though and that worried me what I meant do to the thing I care about most.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"We are so screwed." Dean said after Sam climbed in the passenger seat after he was done putting Alyssa in the back.

Sam nodded.

"So, the kid?" Dean asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam glanced at her in the rearview mirror. She gladly slept curling up in the little warmth she had.

"She'll be ok."

"And…?"

He looked at his brother.

"And what?"

"Are you going to actually tell her after this?"

"What? Why would I ever do that?"

Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe after the shit we went through. Sam, she's going to want to do this kind of stuff again and this is going to happen again."

"No it won't." He sighed. "We're not taking her on any more cases."

"So you're just going to dump her at Bobby's again?"

"What else am I suppose to do?!" Sam shouted aggravated. "I'm not there she's hurt and if I am she is! At least she's some what safe at Bobby's!"

"Sam, she barely sees you when we do this. Do you want her think you just don't care?"

"She knows I care." He huffed looking away. "And as much as I want her around all the time it's just not safe. So we can't keep bringing her. Only if the case is low key I'll take her. Anything else, she stays with Bobby."

Dean sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever you say Sammy."


	26. Missing Each Other

_**Alyssa's POV**_  
I paced the length of my bedroom reading the book my father told me to read before he left but kept getting more frustrated with each word. Soon I threw the book across the room it hitting the wall with a loud thud. I put both my hands through my hair taking deep breaths.

Ever since dad dropped me off at Bobby's house I got frustrated. I felt like things had changed. My mistake. I sighed getting dressed for bed and turned off my light but stopped thinking about something. I got on my knees beside my bed taking a deep breath before folding my hands together.

"Angel, it's me again, Alyssa Winchester. I don't know what else to call you." I laughed quietly. "I know I was six but you are the one thing I believe in at least. But, I'm asking you again to help my father. He can pretend when he visits he's not hurt but it's obvious. Please protect him and please make sure he came back home to me safe and sound. Please. I beg of you angel. Help my father."

I got up pushing back my covers when there was a knock on the door. I looked up seeing dad leaning against the door frame with a smile playing on his lips. It looked slightly sad but I didn't quite take it in as I ran into his arms.

"Miss me little moose?"

"You don't even know."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want you to leave." I said tears threatening to come out.

He sighed.

"I know Alyssa. You have to trust me though. I have to work."

"What if I don't want you to?"

He chuckled gently moving his hand up and down my back.

"I wish that was enough little moose."

"Last job I knew about you almost died. Dad, please stop taking them."

"I can't."

I started crying now and dad just stood there quietly holding onto me tightly as I cried on his shoulder. I just wanted my family. The phone calls weren't enough any more, I needed them here.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I walked downstairs after finally getting Alyssa to bed. I missed her so much but I just couldn't take her with us any more. It was just too dangerous. Dean tossed me a beer as I entered the kitchen and I quickly caught it.

"How is she?" He asked taking a drink of his own.

"She misses us." I sighed sitting down.

"Well can you blame the kid? We miss her too. Why don't we just…"

"Dean. I told you already."

He groaned.

"She's safer here. Yeah I know but we both know that you two can't live without each other. You're father and daughter for god's sake Sam! You need each other."

"What if I'm the one who hurts her Dean? Not something we hunt but me. I can't live with myself if I did."

He shook his head turning away from me. This conversation had become normal. I knew we needed each other but I didn't whatever was in me to hurt her.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
Bobby sat in his study as I sat at the kitchen table putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey, kid what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean. I haven't heard from dad or you in a week. Is something wrong?" I questioned leaning forward.

Dean was silent for a moment.

"No, everything's good kid. Just…uh…a lot of work to be done."

"Tell dad to call, soon please."

"You got it kid."

Both of us hung up now and I sighed putting my face in my hands. Something was wrong but they never told me anything so I didn't know what. Why most have they left me here?

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan."

"Dean."

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam…"

"What if this is what dad warned you about?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Just me and you, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, Alyssa called to say good night, and…"

"West Texas? That was, that was over a week ago."

"That's it."

Dean looked stunned.

"Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so," He pulled back the curtain, and found a bloody fingerprint on the window. "Hey."

"Before we go." Sam said.

Dean looked at him as he was going for the door.

"Alyssa?"

"She called today actually. Said you hadn't talked to her in a week. How you forget to call your own daughter that you never want to let go of I will never know."

"She ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Bobby's taking care of her like always."

"Right." He nodded.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I laid back on my bed Bobby's cell laying next to me. He told me I could keep it for the night, just this once. No one called. I was starting to panic heavily. Now it rang. I quickly picked it up answering.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa?"

It was the voice I had been craving for days.

"Dad." I sighed in relief laying back on my bed.

"How are you?"

"Fine. What about you? Where are you? You haven't called me in a week. I was so worried."

"I'm ok. I'm actually not far from where you are."

"Can you come over?"

"I'll be there soon."

I smiled happily as I stood up.

"Great. See you soon."

"Of course Alyssa."

Now he hung up and I squeaked happily. Oh did I so miss my father. I bolted down the stairs taking them two at a time giving Bobby his phone.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Dad's coming over." I told him.

"What about Dean?"

"He didn't say but I'm pretty sure he will be there too."

Now the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I declared.

I went over to answer it but it stopped.

"Huh." I said picking it up.

I listened to it and there was no dial tone. This has happened a few times before. Something would go weird with the line and Bobby taught me how to fix those problems.

"Bobby!" I called grabbing my jacket. "Lines dead. I'll fix it."

"You sure you've got it?"

"I'll be ok. Be back in ten."

I left through the front door almost running into dad. I smiled widely.

"Hey dad."

I hugged him and he put his arms around me.

"Hey Alyssa."

I let go meeting his eyes as he gave a small smile. It seemed…different. I couldn't put my finger on it but it was different.

"You ok dad?"

"Oh sure."

"Well I'll be back in ten minutes. I have to fix something real quick."

"Come back as soon as you can. I have something to show you."

"Got it."

I ran off to the garage now to get the tools I needed. I clicked on a rather small flashlight to begin my search. I put a few things I needed in my pocket taking quite a bit of time due to the fact everything was scattered. I went back towards the house trying to find the problem. Then I noticed the cut.

"Oh, what?" I mumbled holding one end. "This is a clean cut."

I looked around then turned back to putting the flashlight in my mouth as I went to work quietly.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
"You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell." Meg said inside Sam punching Dean. "You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um…"

She hit him again.

"Well, it's like hell. Even for demons." She hit him once again before continuing. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." She hit him again then held his head steady. "And you sent me back there."

"Meg. " Dean sneered.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam."

She hit him one more time; then dug Sam's right thumb into Dean's bullet wound. "By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy"."

She dug in further. Dean tried to pull the hand away unsuccessfully.

"All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down, you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you. Then I come back up here and see there's even more you can't save."

She glanced over where the door was.

"I might teach that one out there a trick or two. I'm sure she will follow her _father_ any where and his every rule just like someone else. Now wouldn't that be just wonderful?"

"You leave her alone you bitch." Dean growled.

"I don't think so. I am going to show her something she would never believe. Alyssa!"

She went to punch Dean again but Bobby was there, grabbing Sam's arm. He pressed a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm causing him to scream in pain, then screamed again as black demon smoke billowed out of him.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I was finishing up when I heard my name.

Alyssa!" Dad called.

I took the flashlight out of my mouth about to call back but then I heard him scream out in pain.

"Dad!" I yelled.

I ran up the front porch and into the study seeing both dad and Dean on the floor. Dean was bloody and dad looked confused as he held his arm in pain.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Did I miss anything?" Dad questioned.

Dean reared back and right-hooked dad in the cheek.

"Dad!" I yelped.

I ran over to him as he put a hand on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I quickly asked.

"I-I guess."

"Come on."

I helped him up and he was able to stand up by himself.

"Dean!" I scowled him. "Why'd you punch him?"

"Because he hit first."

I threw up my arms but helped him up none the less. I tossed dad an ice pack for his arm that I noticed had a burn and grabbed a rag cleaning off Dean's blood.

"What are you? Our mother?" Dean joked with me.

"If you two fight, then yes. Why were you two even fighting?" I asked putting my hands on my hips standing up straight.

They looked at each then turned to me.

"Work." Dean shrugged. "We were fighting over stuff concerning work."

I shook my head.

"Stupid freaking work." I said throwing the rag on the counter.

"Did you do your work?" Dad asked me.

"Yes I did my work."

He watched me and I put a hand over my eyes and one on my hip.

"I-I'm not even going to argue. I'll get it."

I left them now going to get the work dad left for me. I gathered the few bits of paper when he called up the steps.

"Pack your bag. You're coming with us too."

I perked up before smiling. Finally. Leave it to my family for them to throw punches at each other for them to finally let me come back on trips. That was my family and I never wanted to get rid of them.

 _ **~W~**_

I had been sleeping the back seat but woke up slightly hearing them talk.

"What?" I heard dad ask as Dean laughed quietly.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Dean, what?"

"Dude, you...you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week."

He laughed dad soon joining as I scrunched up my nose.

"That's pretty naughty."

"And disgusting." I groaned turning my back to them. "Why do I live with you people?"

Both of them laughed at me now as I smiled. Yup, this was my family and I was stuck with them.


	27. Trickster Problems

_**In this chapter if you see *S* It means the start of a flashback and *E* end of a flashback.**_

* * *

I put dad's phone to my ear listening to it ring as I put my back to the wall. I had gone outside for fresh air and to wait for Bobby. Now they answered.

"Sam?" She questioned.

"No, sorry Jo. It's Alyssa." I told her looking down the streets.

"Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

"I just needed to talk to someone that wasn't my family."

"Well that's a new one. I need to kick one or both of their asses for you?"

I laughed quietly looking at the sky.

"No. Its just been a really stressful few days."

"Do tell."

I rather forget it for now."

"Uhhm. That bad?"

I put a hand on my head nodding even if she couldn't see.

"Yeah."

"Tell you what. Tell me now and I'll see about kidnapping you from that family of yours for the night."

"That actually sounds really good. I love them but it's just been too much."

"Now's the time to tell sister."

I sighed as by passers were slow so might as well.

"I guess it really started when they got back from the bar."

 ** _*S*_**

"Every job." Dad said walking in with Dean. "Everyone one of them."

"Oh come on. Just because you don't know how to have fun and I don't, doesn't mean anything."

"Fighting again I see." I mumbled writing the paper dad told me to do for work.

They both sighed. It was a petty argument. No need to keep it on.

"How are you doing little moose?" Dad asked grabbing some clothes.

"Fine. Almost done with the paper."

"Ok."

He came over kissing me on the forehead.

"We have to go out again. Be back soon. Ok?"

"Yeah, alright." He started to walk away but I called out. "But before you go. Why were you fighting?"

"Just the normal things."

"Girl in a bar normal?"

Dad looked at Dean who just shook his head leaving. I knew what was always up with them.

"Basically. We'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

He left now and I sighed finishing the paper.

 _ ***E***_

"That doesn't sound horrible." Jo stated.

"That was just what happened first and I guess kick started it."

"Oh well this sounds wonderful. I should probably grab a beer and popcorn for this."

I laughed quietly.

"Maybe you should. They got back not long after and I just got done with the shower and was dressed."

 ** _*S*_**

I brushed my hair with the bathroom door closed. I heard the talking about their job but didn't listen. Now Dean opened the door without knocking and I looked at him.

"Knock next time please." I said putting the brush down.

"Sorry munchkin."

"Do I look like a munchkin to you?" I smirked gesturing to my height as I sat on my bed.

He nodded in agreement going in the bathroom as I looked over at dad at his laptop.

"Dude. Were you on my computer?" Dad asked.

Dean came back out of the bathroom looking confused.

"No. Maybe it was Alyssa. Think of that?"

"Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now. On uh, You think Alyssa gets on there?"

"What's that?" I questioned confused now.

Dad motioned to me proving his point. Dean thought for a moment, frowned, then winced before retreating.

"Dean! Would you-just- don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

"Why don't you control you O.C.D?"

"Why don't both of you calm down? Dad, you can fix it right?" I asked.

He sighed but nodded."Then it's cool. Dean, just next time ask. Please don't make me the mother of you two again." I pointed at them. "Now I'm going to bed. Night my darling family."

I went to my bag pulling out Hope and I heard them chuckle at my childishness of still carrying a toy around.

"You still carry that thing around?" Dean asked.

"You named a '67 Baby. I can do what I please."

He raised his hands in defense before going back to the bathroom. Now I turned to dad daring him to criticize me.

"I won't criticize you on Hope. I know you love her. Just get some sleep." He said not actually challenging me about it.

"Thanks dad. Night." I smiled.

"Good night."

 ** _*E*_**

"I'm starting to see the problem."

"Really?" I asked.

"Sam and Dean keep fighting during everything you tell."

"Yeah, well, that's because they haven't started having a go at me yet."

"Fighting with you? I don't believe it."

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah well, you better believe it. It started at the college that I went to with them for their job."

 _ ***S***_

I took a walk around the campus looking for anything to do. As I looked behind me at my dad and uncle I ran into another body falling down on my butt.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice said.

I looked up seeing a guy looking really panicked about what happened. He offered me a hand and I took it. He helped me up still looking worried but I smiled.

"It's all ok. It was my fault any ways. I wasn't looking where I was going."

His kind brown eyes visibly relaxed and so did his stance.

"Do you go here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Nah, I'm just here for my dad's work. I had no where else to go so I decided why not?"

"Oh, well what does he do?"

"Everything I guess. We move around for different kinds of things so he never has the same job. What about your dad?"

"Wish I knew." He sighed. "Goes on a lot of business trips. Don't see enough of him to ask."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged.

"Not much I can do right?"

Now held out his hand. I took it shaking it.

"Matthew." He nodded."Alyssa." I smiled.

"So, how old are you exactly?" He asked putting his hand through his black hair now.

"Almost sixteen. Give me a few weeks. How about you?"

"I turned eighteen like a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know many people here."

"Hey, I only know you. So it's ok."

Both of us laughed.

"So how long are you sticking around?"

"I don't know. Week, two. Not long though."

"Man that sucks. I would have liked to know you."

"I would have..."

"Alyssa! Come on. We're going!" Dad called.

"Give me a second!" I waved to him.

"That your dad?" Matthew questioned.

I looked at him. There was no judgment. He was actually asking. I can't remember the last time I saw that.

"Yeah, he's really awesome." I nodded.

Now I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked seeing dad behind me but he wasn't looking at me. Was he glaring at Matthew?

"Come on." He told me.

He steered me away from him. I waved smiling apologetically. He waved too before walking off.

"Dad. When have you ever pulled me back to the car?" I questioned looking at him now.

"Because I wanted to get you away from him."

"What? Why?"

We were next to the car and Dean was sitting in the driver's seat waiting looking rather bored.

"Alyssa. He was going to use you."

"Use me? What in the world are you talking about?"

He ran a hand down his face.

"He thought you were easy to get."

Now that clicked in my head.

"Easy to...dad! He was just being nice because we collided! It was small talk." I protested.

"That's not what it looked like to him."

"I know what I'm dong. I was just trying to make him a friend."

"Well obviously you don't because he wanted to be more than that."

That stung slightly. He never openly admitted I did something wrong like that since he trusted me so much.

"Whatever. I try to make my first friend since school and you drag me away. Thanks!"

I stormed to the backseat crossing my arms. Dean looked at me shocked but I turned my head away as dad got in.

"Don't ask." He told Dean.

 _ ***E***_

"Was he only small talking?" Jo questioned me.

"Of course! You and dad taught me better!" I exclaimed standing up straight off the wall now. "You showed me the signs and dad made me not that easy to get."

I will admit Jo took me to a few bars when we hung out. I didn't drink or anything! We just sat and talked since she was behind the counter or serving. Constantly when we were talking, boys would try and flirt with her. Some in lousy ways we would laugh about later and more in hidden ways I didn't see that she taught me.

"Ok, well what happened next?"

"We got back to the hotel. I was bit miffed so I didn't enter until it happened." I said putting a hand over my face.

 _ ***S***_

"Ok, hilarious. Ha, ha. Where'd you hide it?" Dad said as I sat at the table with crossed arms.

"What, your computer?" Dean asked causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?"

"Because no one else could have Dean! We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in."

"Looks like you it Poindexter. Maybe next time ask your daughter too."

"Hey! I didn't do anything." I snapped pointing to myself. "As much as I would love to I didn't."

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you." Dad told Dean.

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge."

"What's wrong with my food?"

"It's not food any more." I called standing up and going to the bathroom as I quoted dad from the past. "It's Darwinism."

"All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!" Dad said.

"You done?" Dean and I asked.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"

Obviously dad was ignoring my comment about wishing I had done something from earlier so I took this as a chance to jump in again.

"Oh, I'm sure that would make him ever so happy dad." I snapped. "Why don't you?"

"Are you still mad about that?" He questioned me.

"No! I'm just pissed because I can be!" I shouted before slamming the bathroom door.

"You slammed it? Well little Alyssa is growing up."

"I was upset ok? I love him. I really do but I...I just can't handle something like that after what I went through."

"Well is there more?"

"Two more things. I went out into the room to work on stuff dad told me to do on this job for the homeschooling."

I went to where I left my bag but it was no where to be seen. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. I looked under the beds Dean and dad watching me both confused.

"Ok. Have you seen my bag?" I asked them.

"No." They both answered.

I kept looking around the room. There was no trace of it. When I went to look on my bed I noticed one missing detail.

"Alright. Funny. Loved it. Pay back for what happened a few minutes ago?" I questioned crossing my arms and looking at dad.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"My bag full of my work is missing and so is Hope. Can I please have them back?"

"I didn't take anything."

Now I looked towards Dean and he raised his hands up.

"I don't have anything kid."

"Very funny." I raised my voice with each word. "Now someone confess and give them back."

"Maybe you left them in the car." Dad told me.

"Oh sure!" I yelled. "I just take Hope every where! Where is my stuff!"

When neither of them spoke I stormed out taking a walk.

"Yikes."

"Yeah, then I took another walk the next day and when I got back they were fighting again."

I entered frustrated still when I saw Dean looking pissed right off.

"You think this is funny?" He asked.

"It depends. What?" Dad questioned him.

Dean mocked him under his breath then spoke up.

"The car!"

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot. You're gonna bend the rims!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."

"Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" He held up a money clip that looked very familiar to me. I did to dad too.

Dad patted his pockets then stood up.

"Hey. Give me back my money."

"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma."

"Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back."

Dad went to reach for it.

"No." Dean told him. "Maybe I'll even be kind to my niece unlike you are being and buy here what you took from her."

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you." Dad growled at that.

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean shouted.

"Will both of you just shut up?!" I screamed now.

Dad reached for the money again but Dean avoided. Dad grabbed at it again and tackled him to the bed doing so. They scuffled and fought like kids. I snatched the money both of them looking at me.

"Shut up." I told them.

"Alyssa. Please give me my money." Dad told me.

Now the gears in my head worked away.

"Not until I get my stuff back." I said taking a step back.

"Alyssa. Give it now."

"Kid. Toss it here." Dean called.

Without doing either I bolted to the door all three of us fighting for it now.

 _ ***E***_

"Ok, I think that's enough." Jo interrupted.

"It's just been a really bad day Jo. Come get me please." I begged.

I can't remember the last time I begged to leave my family but I just had to today, this one time.

"Don't worry. I will. Mind telling me where you are?"

I did.

"I'm not too far from there. Be there in a few minutes."

After that we hung up. I walked back to the room putting the phone on the counter. Dad was sitting on the couch looking through books as Dean was sitting up on the bed behind him, listening to the radio and eating messy chili cheese fries I believed from a disposable plate on dad's bed.

"Dude. You mind not eating those on MY bed?" Dad asked annoyed.

"No, I don't mind." He ate another. "How's research doing?"

Dad slammed his book shut.

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer."

"Hm." Dean nodded sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes sitting down basically playing with my hands since I didn't have my stuff as I listened to the radio as well.

"Can you turn that down please?" Dad begged still annoyed at Dean clearly.

"Yeah, absolutely."

He turned the music up louder. I smirked. Good for him.

"You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while."

Dean flipped the radio off glaring at dad.

"Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell."

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do wi-"

He was cut off by the loud knock on the door. Dad stood and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and then back at us, then opened the door. Outside was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Boys. Alyssa."

"Bobby." I smiled standing up and coming over.

I hugged him real quick then stepped back.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted.

"It's good to see you again so soon." Bobby told us.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming. Com on in."

He did and when dad was about to close the door a hand stopped him.

"Hey. Sorry to barge in." Jo said.

"I'll get my bag." I quickly declared running to my clothes bag.

"Wait, whoa. Alyssa what's going on?"

"I'm going with Jo to cool down. I hope when I get back I can have my stuff back. " I told him walking out. "I'll be in the car."

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I looked at Jo confused.

"She's just a little ticked off about the whole boy and bag thing. I'd try to get it back as soon as you could."

"But I didn't take it." I explained for the umpteenth time.

I would never take her stuff and the only reason why I pulled her away from that guy was he was looking a little low for my comfort. It was my daughter. I had the right to be worried.

"I'll do my best to convince her but it's just best to let her have a day alone."

This whole week was pissing me off. First the computer now my daughter. Why must this week suck so much?

"Thanks Jo." I sighed.

"Yeah. I'll take care of her for you so don't worry."

I nodded closing the door after she left. I needed to finish this case to get my daughter back as soon as possible.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I was sleeping in the spare bed Jo let me have. She calmed me down with the normal stuff. Movies, bad TV we made fun of, bit of ice cream and soda. At the end of the night I was pretty chill. At some point during my slumber I felt someone push back my hair and kiss me on the forehead.

"So a trickster huh?" I heard Jo ask.

"Yeah. Caused chaos, especially between the three of us."

It was dad's voice that spoke back.

"You deal with it?"

"We did." That confused me, maybe they were talking about Dean? "I should probably get going. Once she's ready to leave bring her to Bobby's please."

"Sure."

"Oh, yeah. Make sure she gets this."

"What's that?" I heard Jo snicker.

"Her hope."

I felt something brush against the palm of my hand. Now someone honked a horn which I was pretty sure was Dean.

"I need to go. Take care of her for me."

"Already done. See you."

I heard the door close before I drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

 ** _~W~_**

I woke up and sat up stretching when I heard something fall on the ground. I looked down confused then my eyes went wide.

"Hope!" I shrieked practically diving off the bed snatching the toy moose.

I laughed delighted when Jo walked in. She laughed at me and I glared at her.

"You have a knife collection. I have stuff animal. Deal with it." I told her putting Hope on the bed.

"Ok. Ok." She laughed tossing me a bag.

I caught it before it hit me in the face. It was my bag full of books.

"Your dad found it. I think we'll have some breakfast and I'll let Bobby deal with you."

"What? Am I no longer a joy to be around because I'm just adorable." I smirked.

"And you should probably stop hanging around your uncle." She smiled.

Oh she so liked him and I knew it. He did too even though he would never admit it. I will admit though, both of them were awesome to be around.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told her.

She left and I looked at my bag playing with the straps. I was a bit mean to dad this week. I needed to steal Jo's or Bobby's phone later and apologize. I looked at Hope. I remembered last night. She was my hope. She was always my hope that my dad was there for me. I sighed. I needed a phone now.

I got up and left the room begging Jo for her phone. She handed it over and I called dad after closing the door and sitting on the bed.

"Jo?"

"Guess again." I mumbled.

It was silent for a moment.

"Alyssa."

"Dad, I wanted to say..."

"No, I'm sorry." He said. "I was a little over protective I will admit and over reacted myself."

"No, I'm sorry because I know you're just trying to be there for me and you love me and all that. I need to realize that."

He chuckled confusing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just your uncle."

"What I do this time?!" I heard Dean cry out.

I giggled to that.

"So, you on a job?"

"Yes. So how about you go back to Bobby's and I'll meet up with you in a few days and we can have a moment that might kill Dean?"

"Love that plan." I smiled as I heard Dean groan dramatically.

"I'll see you then little moose. I love you."

"I love you too dad. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up and a weight lifted off me. I was happy he was there. I would always need him or I might become something completely different than myself.


	28. What is and What Should Never Be

_**Dean's POV**_

I was drove down road searching for any clues when my cell rang.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"There's a cop car outside." Sam told me.

"You think it's for us?" I asked waiting to see if I should turn around now.

"I don't know."

"I don't see how. I mean we ditched the plates, the credit cards, we haven't even visited or called the kid in a while just to be safe."

"Don't remind me." He muttered.

Both of us really missed the kid. The last case we took her on was the Hollywood set haunting and even then we didn't spend a whole lot of time with her. Mostly let her explore the sights by herself. I wished we could spend more time with her but between the job and ditching cops now, it was becoming difficult.

"They're leaving. False alarm." Sam breathed now.

"Well, see. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, being fugitives? Frigging dance party."

"Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe."

"Not Alyssa."

"Come on. You know she's ok. We left her with Bobby."

"Yeah and I told her I wouldn't be able to contact her in a while. You weren't the one that had to deal with the broken hearted daughter staring at you hurt."

I sighed. That has been killing him since the prison and all he wanted to do was talk to her but he thought it could be risky. They didn't seem to know about her and we wanted to keep it that way since we never technically put her down under our custody.

"Look on the bright side." I told him. "In a week time you will be celebrating her sixteenth birthday."

"God, it's already been sixteen years."

"You're telling me. The kid is taller than me now too. Sasquatch one and two over here."

"So you got anything yet?" He changed the subject now.

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here." I told him looking around.

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared."

"Yeah well, I got diddly-squat. What about you?"

"Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now. We're hunting a Djinn."

I thought for a second trying to recall what that was.

"A freaking genie?" I asked remembering.

"Yeah."

"What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?"

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick." I said taking a different track.

"Are you even listening to me?"

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. So uh, where do the Djinns lair up?"

"Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better – more places to hide."

"You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out." I told him recalling a building a bit back.

"Wait – no, no, no, no, no. Come pick me up first."

"Naw, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around."

I hung up the phone turning around. Once I got to the building I stopped taking out a knife and a flashlight. I walked in swinging open a creaky door. I shinned my flashlight around seeing nothing but a bunch of old crap. I went down the hall still seeing nothing. Then I felt like I was being watched. I gripped the knife ready then went through the doorway on my left but there was no one.

"Guess it was nothing." I thought.

Spoke too soon. Suddenly it attacked me, pinning me against the window wall. I tried to keep my grip on the knife and break it's hold on me but it slammed my hand against the wall causing me to drop it. I struggled against the djinn as it opened its hand, which began to glow in blue and so did it's freaking eyes. The thing put its hand on my forehead and I blacked out.

 _ **~W~**_

I woke up confused as I was some where different. I looked down seeing I had no freaking shirt then turned my head the other way. I had a naked hot chick next to me in bed but I remember none of this and I was positive I hadn't been drinking. I got up getting dressed then walked through a doorway. I turned on a light.

"What the hell?" I thought looking around.

I saw my cell and I picked it up looking through the contacts.

"Thank god." I mumbled calling Sam.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"Sam?" I asked.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am."

"What? What happened?" He asked worried.

"Well, the uh, the Djinn. It attacked me."

"The gin? You're…drinking gin?" He questioned confused.

"No, asshat. The Djinn. The scary creature. Remember? It put its hand on me and then I woke up…next to some hot chick…" I added looking towards the room she was in.

"Who? Carmen?" He laughed.

"Who?"

"Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me."

"I am not drunk. Quit screwing around!" I hissed at him.

"Look, it's late. All right, just get some sleep and, um, I'll…see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Wait, Sam! Sam!"

He hung up on me! I put the phone back in my pocket looking around when I saw some envelopes on the counter. I picked them up reading the address as it was addressed to a Carmen Porter.

"Lawrence?" I questioned.

The next two envelopes were addressed to me, same address.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Honey?" I turned around seeing this Carmen girl was awake. "What are you doing up?"

"Hey. Carmen. Carmen, uh, I just uh…"

"Aw, you can't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help." She said putting her arms around my neck.

If I knew what the hell was going on I would probably had taken that offer.

"Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You - you, you go ahead." I told her.

"Ok. Don't stay up too long."

"No."

She kissed surprising me for a moment before leaving. Normal night, I would have gladly taken that train. I went over to a bookshelf, seeing a photo of Carmen, and a few of us together. But there was another one that surprised me was one of me holding a little girl on my shoulders. I looked at it confused then realized it was Alyssa. We weren't any where near Bobby's or a motel, we were in a yard and she had the biggest smile I will ever know that kid to produce though there was one thing missing, where the hell was Sam?

I turned around then saw another photo. I went over to it and I looked at it shocked as I picked it up. I dropped it not caring about the frame and I turned quickly leaving the room. I stopped my car in front of the house. It was insane but so was everything else.

 ** _~W~_**

I went up to the door banging on it and rang the bell two times as well. The porch light turned on and the door opened. I stared shocked seeing my mother standing in front of me.

"Dean." She said.

"Mom?" I asked can't believing this was all real.

"What are you doing here? Are you all right?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well come inside."

I did and she closed the door. I couldn't take my eyes off her. This was too weird.

"Carmen just called and said you just took off all of a sudden."

"Carmen?" I had completely forget everything else. "Right. Let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?"

"Dean, I don't understand -"

"Just answer the question." I said harder than I meant.

"I told you angels were watching over you." She answered.

"I don't believe it."

I went over and hugged her tightly. It was real.

"Honey, you're scaring me." I let go of her now. "Now just tell me what's going on."

"You don't think that wishes can, can really…"

"What?"

Screw it.

"Forget it." I said hugging her again. "Forget it. I'm just uh…I'm happy to see you, that's all."

I was about ready to cry which did not happen often but I pulled it together and released the hug again, looking down on her.

"You're beautiful." I laughed quietly.

"What?" She smiled.

I cleared my throat going over to picture frames on shelves.

"Hey, when I was uh…When I was young was there ever a fire here?"

"No. Never."

None of it happened. None of it.

"I thought there was." I muttered looking at a picture of all us together when I was older than four and Sam older than a few months. "I guess I was wrong."

There were a lot of other pictures that never happened. Now one caught my attention. I picked up one of dad dressed in baseball clothes with a cap and a baseball bat in his hand, ready to swing, smiling at the camera.

"Dad's on a softball team." I turned seeing mom looking at me confused. "Dad's…Dad's softball team. It's…That's funny to me."

"He loved that stupid team."

"Loved?" I thought before speaking. "Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a…"

"A stroke. He died in his sleep. You know that."

He still died but the demon didn't get him.

"That's great."

"Excuse me?" Mom asked quickly shocked.

I realized I said it out loud and quickly fixed it.

"That - that's great. That he went peacefully, I mean. It sure beats the alternative." I said putting the picture back where it was.

"You've been drinking."

"No, I haven't. Mom." I told her turning around.

"I'm just gonna call Carmen and have her come pick you up, ok?" She said going for the phone.

"Wait. No, no!" I put my hand over hers stopping her. "Don't - don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I-I miss the place. It's okay, you - you go to bed. Ok?"

I sat on the couch looking around still amazed. She came over moving he hand across my face. God, I couldn't believe this was real.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I think so."

"Ok."

She bent down and kissed my forehead. I thought there would never be a day I would feel that. She started out of the room then stopped by the door.

"Get some rest. I love you."

"Me too."

She smiled and then went to bed. I was sitting there for another few good minutes when I heard a scream. I quickly jumped up taking the steps two at a time.

"No! No!"

I followed the voice going into Sam's old room to find it completely freaking pink. On the bed was a small thrashing body crying out. I've seen this scene many times before but on a motel bed.

"Hey. Shh." I told her getting next to the bed and putting a hand on her forehead. "Calm down."

She took a deep breath looking at me scared then relaxed when her hazel eyes met mine. She looked at least in her five year old stage. Last I remember she was turning sixteen in a week, here she was five.

"Uncle Dean?"

God I can't remember the last time she called me that in her small voice.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo."

Now she sprung out of the bed wrapping her arms around my neck. Why the hell was she here? Why wasn't she with Sam?

"Did you have another nightmare kid?"

She nodded hiding away.

"It will be ok." I promised her. "It will be ok Alyssa."

"W-Who's Alyssa?"

Did she just ask me that? I had her look into my eyes. Hers were slightly filled with tears.

"Are you joking Uncle Dean?"

"Maybe a little." I smiled going with it. "What's your name kiddo?"

"You know it."

"Come on. Play with me a little."

"Catherine." She told me.

Where in the hell did her real name go? I would have to figure that out later. Right now she looked so scared and I couldn't help it when she looked like that.

"Well come on Catherine. Back to bed."

"But I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll be right here to protect you tonight."

She thought for a moment then curled under her blankets. She went for a toy next to her and it confused even more that instead of it being that toy moose she's had since Sam got it for her it was a small toy dog instead. I was so confused but I didn't question it as I sat next to her waiting for her to fall asleep.

"I love you Uncle Dean." She mumbled.

"I love you too kiddo."

Soon she fell to sleep leaving me to my thoughts wondering why she was here and not with Sam where ever the hell he was.


	29. Short End of the Stick

I got out of Baby after going to the college to learn about the djinn and went up to my old home. When I did I saw something flutter the curtains then the front door opened. Alyssa came running out smiling before hugging my leg tightly.

"You're back." She giggled.

"Of course I am." I said picking her up.

"You are taking me home tonight right?" She asked looking up at me.

"Uh, yeah of course Catherine." I struggled to remember her new name.

Where the hell was I taking her was another good question. I threw her over my shoulder and she laughed. I brought her inside putting her down in the living room and she sprinted to the kitchen. I followed her smiling. She was as energetic as ever but now she had a home and her grandmother.

"Nana!" She squeaked to mom. "Uncle Dean's back!"

Mom looked at me smiling.

"Well why don't we get him some lunch too?"

Alyssa scrambled to the fridge digging out a few things. She handed them to mom and started to help her make a sandwich All of this seemed to be a good thing. Alyssa sat in the living room drawing as I ate.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm! This is the best sandwich, ever!" I called to mom.

"Thank you."

"I tried to get hold of Sam earlier. Where - where - where is he?"

"Oh, he'll be here soon."

"Good. Dying to see him."

"Sweetie, I–I…Don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are…" she told me sitting down. "Hanging out here…all of a sudden. But uh…shouldn't you be at work?

"Work?" I said out loud.

"At the garage?" She questioned.

"Right. The garage. It's where I work, yeah. No, I-I–I've got the day off." I went to take a bite of my sandwich. "Good thing."

Now I felt Alyssa tug on my shirt and I looked down seeing her holding a drawing to me with a huge smile.

"Thanks kiddo."

I took looking at it. I remembered one figure from many, many of her pictures and that would be me but then there were two women figures. One I figured was mom and it took me a moment to realize the other was Carmen.

"This is awesome."

She smiled wider before going back to the living room to draw more. I put the picture in the middle of the table before looking at mom.

"Why is she here with you?"

"Because it was my week to see her." She answered.

"Then, uh, who's next?" I asked remembering I had to take her some where tonight.

"Dean, you take her for the next three week before she comes back."

Three?

"What about Sam?"

"You know what he thinks."

"Right. Right. Just to make sure what happened?"

She sighed.

"After she was born Sam was so busy and wasn't even married so they both thought it was a mistake. They were going to give Catherine to an orphanage if it wasn't for you."

"I took Catherine?"

"You and Carmen raise her raising her like she's your own."

I looked at Alyssa. Sam was going to give her up. Never in a million years would I ever think I would hear those words in the same sentence as Alyssa and Sam. Sam loved her to death and she loved Sam. This was very weird and sad for the poor kid.

 ** _~W~_**

Alyssa, Catherine, whatever, ran across the lawn squealing happily as I chased after her. She was as energetic as she was when I use to take her to the park after her nightmares to cheer her up. Soon I caught her picking her up. She giggled before hugging me.

"You're awesome Uncle Dean."

"So are you munchkin."

She laughed at that before I put her down and she started to sprint again. I sighed sitting on the steps and picking up my beer I had left there. I took a drink of it watching her run around. I had to admit, as much as I hated Sam for nearly giving her up I was kind of glad she was mine now. She was very special.

Now I saw a car drive up and park at the curb. I noticed who was in the car.

"I don't believe it." I mumbled getting up.

I got up as Sam and Jessica were getting out of the car. I attacked Jessica with a hug can't believing she was alive too.

"Jessica." I said.

Then things started to click. She was Alyssa's mom here.

"Agh! You're, uh…Good to see you too Dean." I laughed. "Can't breathe."

I let her go.

"Sammy."

"Hey."

I smiled largely to him.

"Look at you. You're with Jessica, it's - I don't believe it." I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We just flew in from…Califor–"

"California! Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet."

Now I felt something tug on my shirt. I looked down seeing Alyssa looking up at me shyly.

"Come here kiddo." I said picking her up with one arm.

Don't ask me how she did it but she moved herself to my back so she was now holding onto my neck looking at Sam.

"Hi Sam." She greeted giving a small wave. "Hi Jessica."

She just called them by their first names. Now that wasn't cool.

"Hey Catherine." Sam smiled at her but it wasn't the same one I saw him give every time he saw her after a hunt it was different, almost fake.

I frowned at that as she put her head on my shoulder. The kid got the short end of the stick of this. Now Sam motioned to the beer I had in my hand.

"I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang, as usual."

"Wait. Mom's birthday, that's, that's today?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot."

"That's why he's here silly." Alyssa smiled defending me.

"Yeah, kid's right. Been here the whole for that."

"Ok." He sighed. "Whatever you say."

 ** _~W~_**

I struggled to get Alyssa to get dressed in a freaking kid's dress. This was Sam's job. I didn't do this normally when she was five. Once I finally got it over her bouncing body I was carrying her down the stairs as she clutched tightly to her toy dog.

"What's their name?"

"You know Uncle Dean! It's Hope."

So that was her new Hope. I walked into the living room and Sam looked at her disapprovingly.

"You're going to let her take that?" He asked.

"Dude, she's five." I told him.

He shook his head at me coming over.

"Catherine. Why don't you leave that here?" He suggested to her.

She shook her head.

"You wouldn't want her to get dirty while we are out would you munchkin?" I asked.

She looked at me thinking before shaking her head.

"So why don't we leave Hope here?"

She held her out and I took it putting it on the table next to the couch.

"Hope will be waiting right here ready for you to come back ok?"

She nodded. The kid even listened to me more than she did Sam. New things all around.

 _ **~W~**_

We were all sitting at a round table with Alyssa at my one side Carmen on the other. I had made sure Alyssa got something small and edible while I got served a plate of I don't even know what.

"Wow, that…looks awesome." I commented causing everyone to laugh.

"All right. To Mom." We all raised our glasses even Alyssa who I was positive didn't know what was happening. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She said as we all clinked our glasses in a cheer.

Alyssa seemed frustrated she couldn't reach the glasses so I brought mine down and she clinked hers with mine smiling widely now. Now I watched, Sam and Jessica kiss. I smiled glad they could have each other but I hoped they took Alyssa back.

"I was really worried about you last night." Carmen said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh I'm…I'm good. I'm really good."

"Ok. What do you say, later we get you a cheeseburger with Catherine?"

"Oh god, yes." She smiled to that. "How did I end up with such a cool chick?"

"Just got low standards."

I smiled and kissed her.

"All right. Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday. Ah…You wanna tell 'em?" Sam asked Jessica.

"They're your family."

"All right."

"What? Tell me what?" Mom questioned.

Sam held up Jessica's left hand and there was an engagement ring on her finger. Well that happened.

"Oh my God! That's so wonderful." Mom said.

Everyone got up as Alyssa sat there confused.

"You don't understand do you kid?"

She shook her head.

"They're getting married and Jessica will be part of our family."

She made an O shape with her mouth before holding up her arms. I picked her up carrying her over as went over to Sam who was hugging mom.

"Congratulations Sammy." I told him.

"Thanks."

"I'm really glad you're happy."

He seemed confused why I was so happy but I interrupted his thoughts.

"So, one big family?"

"Yeah, me and Jessica."

"Just you two?"

"What else would there be?"

I felt Alyssa nuzzle into my chest. I looked at her. She just got destroyed by what he said. God this kid was not having a good time.

I was about to say something to him when I saw her, the girl from the campus. I brushed past Sam and walked over. I went through a few people but when I got where she was, she was gone. I turned around and looked at everyone, as they stood there looking at me, confused.

 ** _~W~_**

"So, Dean, what was uh…what was all that back at the restaurant?" Sam asked as we walked in.

Alyssa was half asleep on my shoulder so I knew I had put her down on a bed soon. The kid normally didn't sleep till near midnight but now she was almost asleep at nine I couldn't blame her though after what happened.

"Ah…I-I thought I saw someone. I'm sure it's nothing." I told him.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Good night." Mom said.

"Good night." We all said as a slurred version came out of Alyssa mouth.

"Yeah, well I'm beat." Sam said before turning to Jessica. "Ready to turn in?"

"Sure." She answered.

"All right. Good night guys."

"Wait a second. Wait a second. Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Let's uh…Let's go have a drink or something. I'll put Catherine in her bed here and come back for her later."

"Yeah, maybe another time."

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women on our arms. You're engaged. Let's go celebrate."

Alyssa tried to look up but didn't succeed as she put her head back on my shoulder.

"Guys, can you excuse us? I just want to talk to my brother for a sec." He said to the girls.

"Sure." Jessica nodded.

"Thanks."

"Come on, Carmen."

Before Carmen left she held out her arms asking for Alyssa. I thought for a moment but handed her over.

"Huhm." Alyssa breathed but it was so slurred I didn't know what she said.

"What kiddo?"

She attempted to point but failed at that too. She didn't have to though because I remembered. I grabbed the toy off the table.

"Here's Hope munchkin." I said giving it to her.

She held it as tightly as possible closing her eyes now as all the girls left now. Now Sam turned to me.

"Come here."

He walked to the other side of the living room so I followed."What?" I asked.

"Ok. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy-trip thing."

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy." I said putting a hand on his shoulder but he took a step back when I did.

"Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy?" He paused for a moment. "Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays."

"We don't? Well, we should. I mean, you're my brother."

""You're my brother"?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I answered confused.

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nave."

That sounded like me but that name drew a blank.

"Who?" I asked.

"Uh, my prom date. On prom night."

"Yeah, that does kinda sound like me." I agreed. "Well, hey man, I'm sorry about all that."

I had walked to him but he backed away.

"No that, look, that's all right man, I-I just, You know I'm not asking you to change. I-I just, uh, I don't know, I guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?"

I blinked at that. He started to walk away but I quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes we do. Yes we do."

"What?" He asked.

"Hunting."

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean."

"Yeah, well, then we should go it sometime. I…I think you'd be great at it."

He was going to walk again but now was the time to ask.

"And Aly-Catherine?" I asked stumbling over her name.

"Dean, you won that fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Catherine was my mistake but your gain remember?"

"Mistake?"

"It wasn't suppose to happen and you knew I wasn't going to take her so you won custody rights two days ago. You planned on telling her on her birthday." He walked away as I took it in.

Sam thought his daughter was a mistake and I took her in as my own child. I didn't know how much I liked this.

"Get some rest." He told me turning around before completely leaving.

Why was all this so different?


	30. How much does he?

I sat in front of the TV drinking my beer when I heard the floor creak. I muted it listening. Carmen left a while ago so no one else should be here. Then a small tired figure came out into the room rubbing her eyes as she clutched the toy dog.

"Uncle Dean."

"Kiddo. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I had another nightmare."

I sighed.

"Come on."

She came over sitting next to me then curled up into my side. I put an arm around her. I would make everything right for her too. I'll show Sam how perfect she was and how he loved her so much he'll be begging to take her back. That was what I was going to do.

I landed on news channel through my flicking of channels as Catherine attempted to sleep. I knew I had to started thinking about her by that name so I did. Though something caught my attention. I saw a land plane on the screen with a reporter in front of it.

"And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424." They said.

I leaned forward watching as Catherine watched confused.

"Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives…"

"No, no. I stopped that crash." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"I-It's nothing kid." I said. "I think you should head back to bed."

"But I don't want to. I'm scared."

She gave me that look. I tried my hardest to resist her. I put a hand on top of her head giving her a sympathetic look.

"I promise, as long as I'm here, I will protect you from harm. Now head to bed kiddo."

She didn't want to at first but got up leaving. I didn't want to figure anything out because of her but I had to for the many.

"I'm sorry Catherine."

 ** _~W~_**

I laid her down on the bed as she was still sound asleep before going downstairs. If this wish was destroyed or not I wanted her some where safe. I went into the china cabinet when I heard something behind me. It reminded me of good times. When they swung at me I quickly counterattacked pinning them seeing Sam.

"That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you." I told him.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

I let go of him getting up and he did as well as we stood in front of the window. Wow did this bring back memories.

"I was looking for a beer." I said.

"In the china cabinet?" He questioned.

He turned on the light showing the silver I was going through for a weapon.

"That's Mom's silver."

"Sam."

"What, you…you broke into the house…to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like. Ok, I didn't have a choice." I tried to explain.

"Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

I thought for a moment then decided to lie.

"I owe somebody money." I shrugged.

"Who?"

"A bookie. I lost big on a game, I gotta bring him the cash tonight."

"I can't believe we're even related."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry that we don't get along. I'm sorry you and Catherine don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People's lives depend on it."

I turned around and took a knife from the box.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" He questioned.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just uh…hey, tell Mom I love her. Also, try to get along with the kid. She'll surprise you. And change her name. Alyssa is a lot better. Trust me. Tell her I love her too."

I went to the door as he frowned.

"Dean."

"I'll see you, Sammy." I said turning around before leaving.

 ** _~W~_**

"There's one way to be sure." I told him pulling out the knife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Sam questioned backing off.

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. All right?"

"Maybe."

"You're gonna kill yourself—" Sam said walking forward but I held out the knife. "Ok."

"Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other." I told him.

"Ok. This isn't a dream, all right. I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough."

I turned the knife on myself, put both hands on the handle, ready to thrust it into myself when Sam shouted.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly mom walked up next to me and behind Sam, Carmen appeared with Alyssa. As she took a step she aged to the right year.

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Sam asked.

I looked around as he kept talking.

"Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy."

Mom came in front of me.

"Put the knife down, honey."

"You're not real." I said. "None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had."

"What?" I questioned.

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home.""I'll die. The Djinn'll…drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime." I looked at Sam as she spoke as he nodded. "I promise. No more pain. Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us. Get some rest."

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore." Jessica said. "You get to watch him live a full life."

"I don't have to travel around." Alyssa smiled. "I can go to school and live with you two. You can fix everything between Sam and I so I can live a full normal life."

Now mom moved away from me and Carmen came over kissing me.

"We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please."

She backed up and Sam took a step forward.

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" He said. "I'm begging you. Give me the knife."

I looked at all of them with tears in my eyes. We could be happy, this could be our life but it wasn't right. I took a few steps back with my head down. Now I looked up at Sam.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I thrust the knife into my stomach blood immediately coming out of my mouth when I heard Sam shouting.

"DEAN! DEAN! Dean."

"Oh God. Come on." I could feel him shaking me. "Hey. Wake up. Wake up, damn it!"

I grunted focusing on Sam.

"Hey. Hey."

"Auntie Em. There's no place like home." I joked glad to be back.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person**_

"Ok, uh, thank you so much for the update. Ok, bye." Sam said on the phone before hanging up and turning to Dean. "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through."

"That's good." Dean said.

"Yeah." There was a short pause. "How 'bout you? You all right?"

Dean cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm all right." There was another pause. "You should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy."

"So we didn't get along then, huh?" Sam chuckled.

"Nah."

"Yeah…I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy."

"It wasn't. It was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. That Mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh…you know."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't've had the strength, would have just stayed."

"Yeah…Lucky me. I gotta tell you though, man. You know, you had Jess. Mom was gonna have grandkids…"

"Yeah, but…Dean…it wasn't real."

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad…all I c– all I can think about is how much this job's cost us." Yet another pause. "We've lost so much. We've…sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you." Dean scoffed at that. "It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and…you know, it hurts like hell, but…it's worth it."

Dean looked at the ground wishing he could have stayed with a better bit of life but then that thought occurred to him.

"Come on." Dean said getting up and taking his bag.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned looking at him confused at the sudden mood change.

"Sioux Falls."

Sam was confused even further as they were trying to avoid Bobby's to protect Alyssa. He grabbed his stuff quickly following Dean who was throwing his stuff in the truck.

"Why?" Sam asked as he did the same.

"To prove myself wrong on something."

After everything that happened in the fantasy world, Dean questioned how much Sam really loved his daughter. He wanted to prove himself wrong right then and there.

"But we're not going back until her birthday." Sam told him.

"And?"

Sam was now getting frustrated at how persistent he was being about this.

"Dude, what if we have cops on our ass? You're going to bring that down on MY daughter." Sam emphasized. "And I'll be damned to hell before I let anything like that happen to her."

Dean nodded.

"We're still going." He declared going to the door.

He opened it but Sam closed it.

"I've been going crazy for weeks to see her because we agreed it was risky so we were going to lay low on talking to her now you're just going to blow it all by going?"

He shrugged. As much as Sam wanted to go he wanted to protect her. She was his number one priority.

"No. If you think I'm going to let you put her at risk you're wrong."

Now Dean smiled and Sam looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Just what I wanted to hear."

"Why? What?" Sam questioned him.

"Get in the car. We're still going early. I need to see a fifteen year old named Alyssa."

He got in as Sam was utterly confused. He got in the car though looking at Dean.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Defiantly, but man do I need to see that kid and especially you two together." He told him starting the car.

Sam waited for more as Dean started driving. He noticed and started explaining.

"She was Jessica's daughter." He started off getting a surprised reaction from Sam. "She was five and you two called her a mistake and were going to give her to an orphanage."

"What?! Why?" Sam exclaimed immediately hurt he did that. That was never a thought in a million years to him.

Dean grinned at that. He needed to hear him say that too.

"You were at Stanford and you two hadn't married yet. So, when I heard about it, I apparently took her and started raising her as my own. She wasn't too different. Though instead of having that toy she carries everywhere she carried a toy dog that I gave her." He explained emphasizing the I. "Later I found out I took custody rights over her and she legally became my daughter."

Sam stared at his brother utterly shocked. He didn't understand how something like that could have happened. He loved her to pieces and would do anything for her.

"I planned on locking you two in a room together forcing you take her back."

Sam shook his head looking forward at the road.

"Drive faster."

"Why?" Dean questioned confused now.

"To prove all of this wrong."

Dean grinned to that speeding up glad that he had his brother back who would do anything and everything for his daughter.


	31. Sixteen

I sat up stretching as I woke up to the chirping birds outside. A week ago when my dad and uncle came back was a surprise. I figured they wouldn't be back till my birthday. Yet, there they were on the doorstep. I was thrilled since it had been a while since I seen them.

They didn't take any jobs as they stayed and relaxed with me and Bobby. I can't remember how many times we had done that in the past year alone. Today was special though. I was now sixteen.

Sixteen long years with my family and even with the ups and downs, I loved every moment. Today was just a another beautiful day with them that I couldn't wait to have. I got out of bed and made it before I walked down stairs yawning again closing my eyes as I did as I ran a hand through my hair. Then I heard the snicker.

I opened my eyes looking at the bottom of the staircase seeing Jo was the one that let out the snicker.

"Hey Jo." I smiled.

"Hey hamster bed."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair looks like a hamster took shelter in it."

I made a face as I tried to flatten it.

"It's called a bed head."

"Hamster bed."

"Whatever."

She laughed as I came down the rest of the stairs next to her.

"Happy birthday." She told me.

"Thank you. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're here for Dean."

She shoved me and I laughed now.

"Let's go see everyone else you little brat."

"Oh you love me." I said as we walked towards kitchen.

"Keep pushing it and you'll see what happens."

I gave her an innocent smile as we walked in. In there was Ellen, Bobby, Dean, and dad just sitting around talking for the most part each of them having a cup of coffee.

"Look who decided to join us." Jo called out.

They all looked up and smiled when they saw me.

"Morning." I chirped.

"There's the little moose." Dad chuckled. "Happy birthday."

Everyone said happy birthday as well and I said my thank you and hugs. Together we actually all ate breakfast and hung around in the study after I got dressed.

"So when did you two get here?" I asked Jo and Ellen.

"This morning. Drove last night to be here in time." Ellen told me.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Sure we did. You're family to us."

"And we're friends aren't we? I can't miss your sixteenth birthday." Jo said.

"Well thank you then."

"When did you learn to be so polite kid?" Dean questioned.

"Not from you that's for sure."

Everyone laughed as I squealed running as he leaped up. I hid behind dad giggling.

"Don't believe you will always be able to hide behind him always kid." Dean warned crossing his arms.

"No, I think he'll always be right here so I can."

"Ok children. Settle down." Dad chuckled.

"Yes sir." I said stepping beside him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and man was it weird being almost the same height as your dad when your sixteen.

"Jo, you got what we brought?" Ellen asked now.

"Of course."

She left real quick and came back giving me three newspaper wrapped gifts. My usual that I never minded.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I looked at dad to see if I should open them.

"Hey, you're sixteen now. You don't need to look at me to approve everything you do. Just some things now." He shrugged.

I smiled sitting on a chair then opened one of the three gifts.

"No way." I gasped holding a cell phone.

"You're always asking for a phone when you're with us so I figured your father never gave you one." Ellen commented looking at dad.

"Thanks Ellen." Dad sighed as I put the phone down.

"Thank you Ellen."

I opened the next one finding strangely a knife then remembered Jo's knife collection.

"One from a bigger collection. Iron tip, also small enough to carry it any where." She explained

"Thanks." I smiled as dad and Dean winced but I gave no notice.

When I opened the last gift I laughed. It was pretty much a home made computer that was defiantly Ash.

"I like this one."

"He insisted on it. So your own home made computer." Jo gestured to it.

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Now our gifts." Dean told me getting up.

"Oh? I didn't think you would be giving it to me until tonight."

"Nope. We need to try and top their gifts." He said leaving.

"Dean." Dad called.

"I am doing it whether you like it or not Sammy!"

He sighed as Dean soon came back with three more gifts wrapped up. He tossed one to me and I quickly caught it since I had fast instincts. I opened it up finding a leather bound journal with a lock and key attached to it.

"I like this. And I can lock it from Uncle Dean looking."

"Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Children." Dad smiled.

I snickered as Dean glared at him.

"Who gave it?" I asked.

"That would be me." Bobby nodded.

"Thank you Bobby."

He nodded and Dean tossed me another gift. Dad snatched the other one from him as I caught it.

"Hey, why'd you take it?" He protested.

"Don't throw crap like this."

Dean looked at me and I put on that innocent smile.

"How come he can curse in front of you but not me?"

It was true dad and I picked on him about that ever since I heard about the story when I swore. So every time he swore I would call out swear. When dad did I just put on an innocent smile.

"I'm her father. I can do what I wanted." He smirked then spoke to me. "Open it."

I did finding a DVD in a small purple case. I looked at him confused and he chuckled.

"I didn't just take pictures."

"Home movies?"

He nodded.

"Awesome! Thanks dad." I smiled.

Ever since I was little I liked looking at all my happy memories so I really loved the gift. He handed me the next gift.

"Let's see what Dean got me."

I opened it and squealed happily.

"An MP3! Thank you Dean!"

"I put some music on there already."

"Yes. Thank you."

He chuckled as I looked at my beautiful assortment.

"There is one more." Dad told me.

Dean and Bobby looked at him confused. He went into his pocket pulling out one of those jewelry holder boxes. He handed it to me and I carefully opened it. I pulled out the silver bracelet that had my name on it with angel wings on either side of it and a pair of antlers above it.

I jumped up and ran over hugging him. He chuckled holding me tightly.

"You are my little angel moose. No matter the age or height, you will always be that to me." He mumbled.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too little moose. I will always be here for you. I won't ever leave and will protect you no matter what. No Winchester left behind."

I smiled happy I had him. We were a big happy family and I was positive nothing could break us apart.


	32. All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1

It was a week after my birthday. Dad and Dean had gone to another job yesterday so it was just me and Bobby again. Between here and there I had my nightmares again. It had been at least a month since my last one and I knew it was too soon to think they were gone. I got very little sleep the past few days and dad tried to help me to sleep but nothing was getting rid of my nightmares.

All of them were the same. I had many different ones but they were all on a loop. There was a bell with an old oak on it, then there was a guy by the name of Andy that so much as spoke and people did what he wanted, there was Ava who put her hands on her head but that's all I saw about her, then there was the other two Jake who was able to lift what looked like an armored vehicle up, alone, and Lily who touched someone and they died. My dreams weren't comforting I guess you could say. That wasn't even the worse bit. I saw my dad dying in Dean's arms.

I tried to push them away but every time my eyes closed I would see them again and it was getting tougher to fight them like it was when I was little. Nightmares were just a part of me I guess. Always odd and horrible. Like when I saw Dean get arrested. Or the time I saw Jo get kidnapped. Then I saw my dad killing a guy! Like I said, odd and horrible.

I remember when my nightmares were simple. With like monsters and all. There was this one time where this guy had yellow eyes but I tried not think about the horribleness I saw during that one. It worse than anything I just listed.

Now though I sat on my bed reading with Hope sitting on my night stand while my phone sat on my pillow. I was waiting for dad call but he was awfully late. I turned the page when the lights flickered. I looked up at the light confused as it did it again.

"Bobby! I think the electricity is bad!" I called.

Now I heard something click downstairs as there was running as well. I got up even more confused going to the door when all the sudden something grabbed me as the room now smelled horrible before everything went black.

 **~W~**

I woke up in a broken down old building. Maybe something from the old west. I got up slowly looking around confused.

Hello?" I called.

I walked to the door when there was a noise behind me. I looked over my shoulder seeing a very scared looking guy. He looked creepy in the shadows I will admit but when you're somewhere you don't know you roll with it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Alyssa. Who are you?"

He moved forward and I thought I might faint.

"I'm Andy."

"Not…Andy Gallagher?" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, how'd you know that?"

I crossed my arm making a sound as I looked around.

"Wait, are you…like me?"

I didn't know how to answer. What did he mean like him?

"Ok, look." He said slowly seeing I was terrified. "Why don't we look for some help? See if there's anyone else."

I nodded. I was low on options and I knew Andy was a complete stranger besides my nightmares but there wasn't else I could do besides defend myself which is basically void since I was either with my uncle and dad or Bobby. So I decided it was best to go with Andy. I played with my bracelet as we walked out of the building. I stayed behind him being only sixteen and him obviously older, though he looked more frightened than I did.

As we walked on the outside now where the buildings were defiantly really old we were about to go on the main street something stopped us. A figure stepped out from around the corner holding a wood plank ready as weapon. Andy out a yelp cowering back as I jumped back not making a sound.

"Andy?"

I didn't say a word as my eyes were wide with shock.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

How was he here?

"What am I doing here?!"

"I don't know."

How was I here? How were any of us here?

"Where are we?!"

"Andy, look, calm down."

I took a step back frightened while dad threw the plank away.

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

Obviously the fear Andy had was coming out now.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dad asked him.

"Honestly?" Andy told him putting a hand on his forehead. "My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

"Like sulfur?"

I took another step back.

"How did you know that?"

"Dean."

"Your, your brother – is he here?"

"I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's…"

When the place I stepped again the floor creaked under my weight. Dad looked in my direction quickly then looked just as shocked as I was.

"Alyssa."

I took another step back letting out a whimper of fear.

"Hey, it's ok." Dad said taking a careful step forward.

"I-I don't know i-i-if this is a nightmare o-o-or what!" I shouted. "So j-j-just stay back!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Andy asked.

"Alyssa. Just calm down."

"N-No! He's here! A-And I don't know what to think!"

"You know him?" He questioned pointing at Andy then his face turned scared. "Alyssa, did your nightmares, did they show you Andy?"

I stayed silent now.

"Alyssa, what did you see in your nightmares this week?"

I whimpered quietly.

"It's ok. Just tell me."

"I-I saw an old oak on a bell, A-Andy talking to people and they d-did what he wanted. I-I…Dad! What is going on?!"

"Dad?" Andy said surprised.

Dad took a few steps forward as I didn't object this time. He pulled me into a tight hug as I shook with fright.

"It's ok. It's my little angel moose."

Then we heard a woman screaming in the distance.

"Come on." He said.

He took my hand guiding me and Andy as we approached another deserted building.

"Hello?" Dad called.

"Help me! Help me, please!" A woman called out banging on the door with a padlock on it.

Dad let go of my hand and went up to the door.

"Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second."

"Please!" She said as she stopped banging on the door.

Dad looked around and saw a rock. He picked it up and started smashing the padlock with it. I gripped onto my bracelet as I watched still petrified about what was going on.

"All right, one second." He said after it broke.

He opened the door and there she stood. I looked at her utterly shocked.

"Ava?" Dad asked proving it true.

"Oh my God! Sam!" She sobbed.

"So, I guess you guys know each other."

"Yeah."

Now the shock I'd been going through took over and I fainted.

 **~W~**

 _ **Sam's POV**_

Alyssa started falling to the ground and I quickly ran over catching her before she did. Her already being here scared me but her knowing about Andy because of her nightmares…She might be a physic too. The shock must of hit her heard so she went into a fainting spell.

I lifted her up in my arms as I looked back at Ava again. She seemed confused by Alyssa but kept freaking out.

"How did you—I mean, how did you—"

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?" I asked.

"What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, a half an hour ago."

Well, you've been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago." She said freaking out a little less.

"You didn't. I'm sorry."

"But…that makes no sense. That's not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!"

Well she about that. That was going to be difficult to explain.

"Well…"

"Oh!"

She now noticed Andy looking at him confused as Alyssa groaned probably about to wake from her fainting spell.

"Hey." He said holding a hand up in his pocket to Ava. "Andy. Also freaking out."

"Okay." Now she looked back at me. "What's happening?"

"I, uh, uh, I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common." Then added in my thoughts. "Maybe four."

Alyssa groaned again putting a hand on her forehead. Her eyes focused on me.

"Dad? Where are we?"

She looked at where Ava was and looked panicked again as she gripped onto my jacket. That's when the thought struck me on why she fainted.

"Alyssa, who is she?" I asked.

She looked up at me looking pale and terrified.

"Ava Wilson."

I closed my eyes.

"How does she know me?" Ava quickly questioned.

I had Alyssa stand slowly as she stood there shakily. She gripped onto my arms looking scared between Ava and Andy.

"Alyssa, how many of your nightmares have come true before?"

"N-Never!" She stuttered. "There all about y-you and Dean a-and Jo, Bobby."

"What about us?"

"There aren't real! As for as I know you haven't murdered anyone!"

I looked at her shocked. That was going to take a lot of explaining and calming down.

"W-Wait."

She took a step away from me.

"You killed someone!" She yelled.

She looked around scared taking a step back but falling into a sitting position.

"I-I-I…"

She couldn't form words. I took a step to her and I knew she wanted to run but she couldn't process that much right now. I held out my hand and she stared at it before taking it. I helped her up as she shook.

"I'll explain everything to you. I promise. I have a good reason for everything you've seen."

She didn't speak. She just stood there shaking as she looked pale and scared. Why did this have to happen?

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Someone farther away shouted.

"Maybe more than three." I mumbled.

I took Alyssa starting to lead her away and even though she terrified of everything, even me, she still gripped onto it as tight as she could. We went to the side of another building in the town with Andy and Ava behind us.

"Hello?" I called out and two people appeared. "Hey! Hey, you guys all right?"

"I think so." The guy said as the woman stood silent.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily."

Alyssa made a whimpering sound as she let go of my hand. She looked extremely pale and when she backed away she turned from us she threw up.

"Hey whoa." I said going to her side immediately. "Come on. Sit down."

I helped her sit and instructed her to put her head between her legs. She was terrified out of her mind and probably going to faint again if I didn't get her to relax. As she tried to breath right I looked at Jake and Lily.

"Are there any more of you?" I asked.

"Naw." Jake answered.

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego." Lily told us.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan." Jake said.

We all looked at him surprised.

"Let me take a wild guess: you two have special powers?" I had everyone's attention now. "We all do. And we all have abilities."

"What?" Jake questioned.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible? I have visions. I see things before they happen."

Alyssa immediately looked at me with wide eyes. I put an arm around her and made her put her head back down to keep her from fainting still.

"Yeah. Me, too." Ava told them.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, it, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this – I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day. It was just like…you should have seen the look on his face."  
I didn't say anything about how much I knew Andy tended to enjoy his powers as the others looked un amused.

"Uh…okay."

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do? You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen, it's okay—"

"No. It's not."

She was about to continue but Alyssa did.

"You touch people and their hearts stop." She said looking up as she winced.

We all looked at her shocked. Her visions might even be stronger than mine as much as she knows about everyone. Alyssa looked at me.

"My nightmares are visions aren't they?"

I didn't know what to say as she made a whining sound putting her head back between her knees.

"I just wanna go home." She mumbled.

"I agree with her." Lily said turning to leave.

"And what, we don't?" Jake asked her.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that, not right—"

"Hey, guys, please." I called out trying to stop the fighting if we were to get through this. "Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this."

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

"It's less of a "who". It's…more of a "what"."

"What does that mean?" Ava questioned.

"It's a…" I looked at Alyssa wishing I could keep away long but now I couldn't. "It's a demon."

Alyssa shook again and I knew she had enough visions when she was younger about "monsters" which now meant she saw our monsters. The ones we hunted. I tried to protect her, I tried to keep her away. But now there was nothing I could do and I know had to tell her everything.


	33. Visions of Fire and Death

_**Dean's POV**_  
After Bobby told me about Alyssa being kidnapped I couldn't believe it. Then he told me about the sulfur.

"How could it get in? We had the traps in her room." I said.

"Look at them too. Both of them were broken."

"How?!"

"Crack running right through the middle of both of them."

I threw up my hands.

"Great, so both my niece and brother have been kidnapped by a demon. And Alyssa doesn't even know about demons!" I yelled.

God was I worried about the kid. She didn't know how to defend herself against these kind of things. Sam can protect himself but the kid…

"We got find them now." I declared.

 _ **~W~**_

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby told me.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." I said.

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the, the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam and Alyssa? What, do we just close our eyes and point?"

Now my phone rang. I answered looking around.

"Ash, what do you got?"

"Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam and Alyssa—"

"Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here."

"Listen, Dean. I did find something."

"Well, what?"

"I can't talk over this line, Dean."

"Come on, I don't have time for this!"

"Make time, okay? Because this –" He stopped talking to me and probably someone else. "What's up? What's going on?" Then he started talking to me again. "Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother and the kid, this is it's huge. So get here. Now."

He hung up now.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." I said putting my phone away.

As I got in my car I couldn't help about Alyssa's nightmares and how Sam had his. I just really hoped they weren't the same.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Alyssa was leaning against a railing holding her head as she watched me as I explained.

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked after I finished.

"When you put it like that—"

"And, and we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know—" I said moving forward.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?" Ava said now.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—" I told her turning to her.

"It doesn't just sound it."

"Shut up!" Alyssa snapped looking at him then rubbed the temple of her head with one hand. "Just shut up please."

"I don't really care what you think, okay?" I told Jake. "If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you."

"Jake, hold on. Jake!"

He left and I sighed. Now Alyssa collapsed clutching her head.

"Alyssa?" I questioned coming over.

She gasped taking deep breaths. She looked the way Jake went putting one hand on her head.

"I-I-How do you stop a demon?" She quickly asked.

I looked at her confused. She scrambled up running the way Jake went.

"Alyssa!" I shouted.

I ran after her the rest of them following us.

"Jake's in trouble. I-I…"

"You had one in the day."

She looked at me then nodded. I went ahead of her then heard Jake shouting.

"Get back!"

I came into the building grabbing an iron poker off the wall and swung it at the little girl about to attack Jake. I heard Alyssa yelp as she avoided the cloud of smoke with the others behind her.

"Just so you know? That was a demon."

I went past the rest of them and Alyssa quickly came next to me.

"Now, that thing – I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"." Andy said then nodded to Alyssa. "I'm surprised she's not freaking out."

Alyssa crossed her arms looking at the ground.

"Trust me. I'm far from ok…" Alyssa told him then looked up at me. "But I guess I've been around it all my life."

"Yeah, kind of."

She nodded looking around.

"Dean too?"

"And Bobby and the Roadhouse." I said deciding I just might as well tell.

"Wonderful." She mumbled.

She took a deep breath then turned to me.

"What we doing dad?"

"Whoa, dad?" Jake questioned.

"I guess she hasn't quite introduced herself." I said.

"I'm Alyssa." She greeted holding up her hand then crossed her arms. "Sixteen year old that I don't think should be here."

"That is a good point, how did you get here?"

"Kidnapped in my room."

"What? I had the room warded."

She looked at me surprised.

"You what now? When?!" She exclaimed.

"Since we let you live there." I admitted.

"Wonderful." She nodded. "Just wonderful."

She started walking forward.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Find out where we are if you don't mind. Maybe it will help."

I looked back at the group then shrugged following my daughter. She might be terrified but at least she was trying to keep a level head after everything that just happened.

"So." She mumbled when I was walking next to her. "Why did…you know…"

"That." I sighed looking at the ground then looked up looking forward. "I was possessed and they had me kill them."

"You like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week."

I laughed quietly when she quoted what Dean said.

"I thought he was just being an idiot."

"No. He was actually talking about our work."

"Which is?"

"Hunting monsters."

She nodded.

"Man, did I tell Hope."

I laughed looking at her.

"Hope? Your toy moose Hope?"

She went a little red. I laughed again.

"What did you tell her?"

"Ok, first I was five."

I waited and she sighed.

"I said you, Dean, and Bobby were superheroes."

I laughed again.

"Oh shut up. I was five. You two left so often I couldn't help but think that."

I put an arm around her shoulder and she smiled despite what was happening. I was glad she could still do that no matter how scared she was. Now something caught her eye and she ran forward out of my grasp.

"That bell. It was in my visions." She said pointing to it as we caught up.

"I've seen that bell before too. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

Alyssa's eyes now darted around expecting for something to just swoop in.

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical." Ava said.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily questioned.

"I'm wondering the same thing." I said.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge." Lily decided.

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right. We should—" Jake agreed but Lily cut him off.

"Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know—"

"You don't know anything!" She paused. "I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

All of us were silent.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa mumbled for all of us.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I know how you feel." Alyssa said. "In I assume an hour alone that demons are real, my nightmares are real, and I'm part of this crazy thing. We're all in bad shape."

Now she looked at me as she put her hands in pockets.

"My dad hunts these things." She went on looking at Lily. "And if he says the best way out of this is to stick together, then it's the best option."

I could tell Lily was judging what Alyssa said. Since she was the youngest one of us all and was freaking out more, she was the best to talk about all this.

"Fine." Lily said.

I nodded and the corner of Alyssa mouth went up.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt – any kind of weapon." I told them starting to walk.

Alyssa went to my side as everyone followed behind.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake questioned.

"It's a brave new world."

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving."

As we went in the building Alyssa all the sudden leaned against the wall hissing and holding her head.

"Hey." I said taking her shoulders.

Her eyes were closed tight and it was a minute before they opened and focused on me with tears in them.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think the Roadhouse…" She took a shaky breath. "I think something bad happened or is happening to the Roadhouse."

"I'm sure it will be ok." I tried to assure her but the look in her eyes and the tears meant it was bad and I just hoped it was.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
"What the hell?" I said getting out of the car and seeing the debris.

The Roadhouse had been completely burned to the ground. We went in and there were bodies every where.

"Oh, my God." Bobby said.

"You see Ellen?" I asked looking around at the bodies.

"No. No Ash, either."

Then it caught my eye. Ash's watch. I bent down to make sure and it was.

"Oh, Ash, damn it!"

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
We searched one of the many abandoned houses Ava and Alyssa following me. Alyssa was still weak from the visions she had. They really did a number on her but she pushed through it. She went across the room searching around as I went in a chest. I found a knife that would be out and took it. Now I turned back to Ava, who was massaging her head.

"Hey, you all right?"

Alyssa lifted her head towards us at that and she watched curious.

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know, a little dizzy."

"Hey, I'm…I'm going to go outside." Alyssa said.

"Why?" I questioned now.

"Can't a girl relieve herself?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Ok."

She nodded leaving looking at Ava as she still massaging her head.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of—"

"What? Some kind of freaky vision thing?" She asked brining her hands down. "No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening."

"You guys! I found something!" I heard Andy call now.

All of us joined up but Alyssa as Andy held up two rock salt bags.

"Salt!"

"That's great, Andy. Now, we all can…"

A screamed pierced the air outside and I knew that scream.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_

I was defiantly freaking out. I didn't know what to think or do but I tried to be strong. For my dad mostly. I knew the this wasn't something he imagined me doing so I tried to be strong for that reason.

I helped search the room we entered for anything useful. I wanted a weapon of my own at this point because again, freaking terrifying. Its not every day you learn monsters are real, your nightmares are visions that you now get awake, and, oh yeah, your dad hunts the monsters! I didn't even want to think about the man with yellow eyes being real. That was too much.

"Hey, you all right?" Dad asked.

I looked up as dad said that and saw Ava massaging her head like she did in my visions. I was curious why she did this. She wasn't having a vision, I knew that. I had enough today to know.

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know, a little dizzy."

I knew what dizzy looked like, that wasn't dizzy. That was focused.

"Hey, I'm…I'm going to go outside." I said.

"Why?" He questioned me now.

"Can't a girl relieve herself?" I lied.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ok."

I nodded leaving looking at Ava as she still massaging her head. What was she doing? I went towards the door stopping for moment trying to control the killer headache. I saw Lily in the woods. That couldn't be right. I moved a bit quicker out the door as I heard Andy call out.

I didn't go back out though as I went outside. I looked one way then the other. I screamed loudly seeing Lily hanging dead.

"Alyssa!" I heard dad yell as I could hear him running out.

"She-I-Ah!" I said unable to speak tears coming down my face.

"Just don't look." He told me staring at her as he pulled me to him. "Just don't look and stay close to me."

"Oh, my God! Okay, that's officially—Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here." Ava panicked as I tried to not look behind me.

"Stop." Dad called.

"Yeah, I second that motion." Andy agreed with her.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake told them.

"What?" Ava questioned.

"Lily was trying to leave." I mumbled.

"Exactly." Dad agreed. "The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?" Ava asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

"And I'm sixteen." I told her turning around taking shaky breaths as I tried to focus just on her. "I have a chance of dying by a demon today. So I say we gear up if we wanna stay alive. Personally, I like living, I don't know about you but if you do as well you're gonna have to."

This Ava woman was getting on my nerves. I was keeping a calmer head and she was twenty-three. I glanced at Lily wincing before I walked towards the house.

"I'll get her down." Jake said behind me.

I stopped at the door waiting for my dad. I only looked the way Lily wasn't. It was killing me so bad right now. I had a vision about her and I didn't think anything of it like I did Jake.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone." Dad said.

"No kidding." I sighed.

"You know, you may not need one." Andy cut in. "I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?"

Dad searched his pockets.

"Uh…I've got a receipt. Would that work?" He asked.

"Yeah." Andy answered looking at it. "D. Hasselhoff?"

I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, that's Dean's signature."

Andy was smiling as I shook my head.

"It's hard to explain." Dad told him.

"All right." He said as I waited curious about what he was going to do to help us talk to Dean.


	34. No Winchester Left Behind

_**Dean's POV**_  
"This is…" He trailed off as we stood by the car.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam and Alyssa?"

"We'll find them."

I was flipping out for the poor kid and Sam. All the sudden I got a pain in my head."Dean?" Bobby questioned.

I groaned and doubling over. I saw some bell with a tree on it.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. No. Must be the stress." I chuckled quietly. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic."

Now it came back. I fell against the car in pain. I saw something else. I saw Alyssa and Sam together.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" Bobby asked next to me now.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam and Alyssa. I saw them, Bobby."

"It was a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh…there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam and Alyssa are."

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I was sitting on the ground tired from today as dad and Jake tried to get iron bars off of a tractor I think. Dad was banging a hammer against when Jake pulled a bar off with his bare hands. I leaped up looking at him surprised along with dad. I might have seen him move a vehicle but when you see it with your own eyes when you're awake, it's a bit terrifying.

"I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal." Jake said.

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing."

"But then you did it again, right?"

"Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy's relative." I mumbled sitting again.

"I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah." Dad agreed.

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here." Jake told them. "Both of you."

"What are we doing?" Dad questioned as I looked at him confused.

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

I looked down at the ground as there was a pause.

"You wanna know the truth?" Dad told him. "I got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me, how everything's gonna be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming – it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—"

"If we're gonna make it?" Jake finished.

I brought my legs up knowing it was true.

"It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

 _ **~W~**_

I helped dad and Ava line the windows and doors with salt. He explained that demons cross over it for some god given reason. I was kind of glad since this stuff was easy enough to get in the world so its pretty good protection that's really easy to get. Once we finished dad and I sat next to each other as Ava spoke putting her salt bag down.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." She scoffed. "How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?" Dad asked as I nodded in agreement.

"Not so okay. Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all." I commented playing with my bracelet again.

"I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened." Ava said. "I just wanna curl up with Brady and watch bad TV."

Dad looked uncomfortable now and Ava noticed.

"What is it? Sam…do you know something that I don't?" She asked.

"Look, Ava…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

That line was famous for one thing every where. Someone important to you was gone.

"Tell me what?" She questioned not getting it yet.

"When the demon broke into your house to take you…your fiancée didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No, that's…no!" She cried and dad held her as she cried.

I looked at the ground. I felt bad about being rude to her. I didn't know something so bad had happened without her knowing. It was a little while after and dad and I were some what alone. Andy and Ava were on different parts of the room as Jake stood guard by the door.

"Dad." I started with a shaky breath.

He chuckled quietly.

"I knew once we had a second you would start."

"Can you blame me?"

He met my eyes then shook his head.

"Honestly, if you didn't ask, I was probably going to start. What do you want to know?"

I looked at the ground.

"How'd you start?"

He sighed looking around.

"Our mom, your grandmother, she was killed by a demon. I was six months old when it happened, Dean was four, and we still had our dad. She…"

He looked up at the ceiling then back down.

"The demon pinned her to the ceiling and when our dad came in burned her. From then on, our dad wanted revenge and he started hunting. Took us with him and we slowly learned. I…I actually quit for a while but when he killed someone I knew…"

He didn't continue.

"It was girl wasn't it?" I asked. "And you loved her?"

He looked at me kind of surprised.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. Not stupid."

He chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, her name was Jessica and I loved her. I was going to marry her."

"Was she my mom?" I interrupted.

He looked at me then shook his head.

"No, I told you a long time ago. We found you on our motel step. I still have no clue who your mother is."

"So…" I muttered. "This demon. I have something to do with them?"

"I guess since you're here but I don't know what yellow-eyes…"

"Yellow-eyes?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, why?"

I started shaking again.

"Hey." He said taking my shoulders. "What's wrong Alyssa?"

"Did…does…my grandmother…did she have blonde hair?"

He raised an eyebrow nodding.

"And Jessica?"

Now his eyes went wide.

"What did you see?"

Tears formed in my eyes.

"A lot of bad things."

He put his arms around me hugging me tightly. I saw the demon kill people my family knew and I probably didn't know. Dad kissed me on the top of my head moving his hand in circles on my back.

"It's ok my little angel moose. It'll be ok."

I closed my eyes tightly as I frightened greatly. This demon was a piece of work and I didn't want to imagine what the rest of the monsters out there were like. I don't remember when it happened but I was sitting in a chair next to my dad as he had his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes hoping to get a peaceful sleep.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
She rested against me sleeping and I knew she was terrified. I had been through what the demon could do but I didn't even want to think about what she saw him do or what age she saw it happen. I held her tightly at that thought never wanting to let her go. I wanted to protect her from all this that she had some how landed in. She wasn't part of this group.

Not only that but I wanted to protect her from her now new future. After sixteen years of lying to her and keeping her away from it, everything fell breaking her chance to live normally not having to worry about monsters and demons. With a heavy sigh I held her tighter terrified for my little girl.

Now Andy came over.

"Hey, I uh…wanted to say sorry about her. You know…knowing. I'm freaking out about it, I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I wish I could make her forget it and also knew why she was here too." I muttered.

"I could try and erase it. You know, tell her to forget and never remember this happened."

I looked down at the sleeping figure and I was tempted to say yes but I remembered how his power didn't work on me. If Alyssa was one of us then it wasn't going to be that easy.

"She's here for a reason so that means that its not going to be that easy to forget." I sighed.

Andy nodded then left leaving me alone to my thoughts.

 ** _~W~_**

Yellow eyes had taken me away in a dream and after showing me what happened in my nursery, I had to ask about Alyssa.

"Why did you bring her here? What does she have to do with anything?" I asked furious.

"Ah, she may not be part of your generation but does have it in her. I also needed to give you a little bit of weakness to give the others a fair advantage."

"You did this to her too!"

"Well it was more I just gave it a bit more kick."

"What do you mean?"

"She had it in her since day one. Little bit of DNA from you gave her just that and I just helped it move along."

Now I hated myself. She was my daughter and I gave this horrible thing to her first. It was my fault she was like this.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I woke up with a jolt as dad slept next to me holding me close. Everything quickly flowed back and I got up holding my head. I remembered little details from my past. Holy water and hunts, they were talking about what they use and what they do. Whatever a Shtriga was, it was a monster that attacked me. Then there was the time dad was so scared like he would never see my again, something bad must of happened. Something probably happened at the bank too!

Then there was the big one.

 _"What was that talk about?" I asked looking over at him._

 _Dean jumped looking at me._

 _"What?" He questioned._

 _"Thin walls." I said looking around the hall. "Now why are you going to kill my father?"_

Something freaked my dad out about himself that he wanted Dean to kill him. Everything so easily clicked into place throughout the years. I didn't realize I was pacing really badly until Andy was in front of me taking my shoulders stopping me.

"Hey, just relax." He told me. "It's going to be ok."

I nodded slowly taking a deep breath.

"Maybe but my family hunts monsters for a living and I never knew when we went out it was because they had to-to kill them."

"Sam and Dean tried their best to keep you safe."

"I know, just…it's kind of weird to come to terms with." I mumbled looking at him then looked around the room.

When I did I realized there was one big detail missing.

"Where's Ava?" I asked turning around on the spot.

Andy looked around too now realizing it.

"Jake."

He looked at him.

"Ava?"

He looked confused noticing her absence.

"Crap. Stay here." Andy told me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

They both left yelling out Ava's name as I stood here looking around the room. Where did she go? We were surrounded by salt. I started pacing again hoping we didn't lose someone else. Once they came back Jake woke up dad explaining what happened and he immediately got up.

"Alyssa, stay here with Andy." He commanded holding my arms. "Please, so I know you're safe."

"Ok dad."

He looked in my eyes seeing how scared I was for him and everyone else. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I will never leave you, I will always come back, and I will always protect you. I have promised you that since I found you and I will keep it. Now listen to Andy if anything happens."

I nodded. He held my wrist with the bracelet on it.

"You're my little angel moose and there's no Winchester left behind."

I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead again.

"I'll be back."

He left with Jake now to find Ava as I now fiddled with my bracelet.

"Stay safe dad." I muttered.

I watched out the window as Andy stood near the door.

"Ava, where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?" Andy soon said.

I looked up seeing her break the salt line. I backed away from her staying behind Andy now.

"Yeah, I heard you."

She stares at him a moment, then put her hands to her head in concentration again. I knew that wasn't a headache. The cloud of black demon smoke appeared outside the window and since the salt line was broken, it was able to enter the room through the window.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

As the smoke was taking form Andy spoke to me.

"Run now." He commanded me.

"I can't leave."

"Find Sam. Run!"

I didn't want to but I did as I was told running through the door jumping over the salt line as I went. I ran through the front door as I heard Andy scream. Tears formed in my eyes. He sacrificed himself to save me. I managed to jump off the railing running as fast as I could. I hid behind a building wall next to a field as I heard Ava scream. I put my hands over my ears with tears in my eyes.

I rocked slightly unable to help it. This was all too much. Now I heard talking. I peered around the edge seeing dad and Jake talking.

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was." Jake said.

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him." Dad told him.

"Dad." I muttered.

He slightly spotted me and gave me a quick look that said stay put. I nodded concealing myself in shadows.

"S-Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good does it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, we can kill him together."

Dad didn't mention me. Jake didn't remember I was still here.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look."

He took out his knife, showed it to Jake, and placed it on the ground.

"Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

After a pause, Jake placed his weapon on the ground as well. I let out a long sigh of relief. We would be ok.

"Okay." Dad sighed.

Suddenly, Jake punched him. He went flying across the field and crashed onto the ground.

"Dad!" I yelped as Jake approached, kicking down the fence and leaning over him.

I scrambled up about to come over.

"Stay back!" Dad called to me as he laid on the ground.

I stood by the building as they both started fighting each other. As they did I flinched every time dad was hit as I put a hand over my mouth to hold back sobs. Soon though dad won the fight and threw the bar away leaving Jake alive and knocked out.  
I looked at dad taking deep breaths. He gave me a small smile when a voice echoed through the town.

"Sam!"

Both of us looked seeing Dean and Bobby coming.

"Dean." We both said in relief.

Dad started to walked over to meet him halfway and I was about to as well when I saw Jake get up.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled.

Both of us picked up the pace but we were too late. Jake stabbed him in the back. Seeing as I was close and I was technically part of this Jake turned on me. I took a step back as he gave me a sorry look before he hit me.

I didn't scream as pain coursed through my body and I flew. I heard Dean or Bobby call my name but I felt something grab me from behind and I didn't fall as hard as I should have. The pain was almost unbearable when it all the sudden disappeared.  
I sat up looking down at my chest where I got hit. It was perfectly fine. I looked up seeing Jake running off Bobby following. Then I noticed dad fell to his knees as Dean slid to the ground in front of him holding onto his clothes.

"Dad!"

I scrambled up running over.

"No, Sam!" Dean said.

Dad fell forward onto Dean's shoulder as I stood behind dad with both my hands cupped over my mouth sobbing slightly. There was bad knife wound with loads of blood all over his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you."

He placed his hand on the wound on dad's back, covering his entire palm in blood.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Make sure he's there for his daughter, right?" Dean touched his face. "Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!"

Dad's entire body slumped forward. I cried heavily now falling on the ground. He just died in front of me. My own father after everything just died.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God. SAM!"

My cries echoed through the town as I felt pain, anger, and fear, fill me. My father was gone. He left me alone.


	35. A Blessing

_**Dean's POV**_  
I wasn't one to show emotions and all that. Everyone knew that. Alyssa though…even if I wasn't I was still broken up about Sam and my niece…I tried to have her sleep but either herself or her own body wouldn't let her. I was there for her the whole night. Sobs raking her body as she was now fatherless. She lost what she loved the most.

At first, I was actually scared something was wrong because she sat down in the corner of the room legs against her chest as she just stared at the wall. She just sat there at least an hour when the water works came. I sat down next to her and brought her against my chest letting her cry on me.

Then at some point she spouted stuff about visions, the demon, and all that crap I knew Sam had no choice but to tell her. When she told me about the vision crap I knew she had the same problem as Sam. She was a physic as well. I gripped onto her tight at that. I would damned to hell before I let that yellow eyed prick take her from me too.

"Kid, you need to sleep." I told her.

"I don't want to." She mumbled.

"Come on kid. You're my responsibility now. I need to take care of you. So won't you sleep for me?"

She obviously considered it but more tears came out.

"H-How can h-he…"

I sighed patting her on the back as she cried into my chest again.

"I know. I know." I whispered.

"I-I want it a-all to be over. For it ju-just to be another nightmare!" She cried. "I'll wake up, s-see you and dad c-coming home. I-I'll bring something up quickly about demons a-and y-you'll push it away and-and it will all be n-normal, fine, safe…"

"I wish it was that easy kid." I mumbled. "I do."

Once she was breathing without tears but still badly I knew that was as far as I was going to get with calming her down. I got up now standing in the doorway looking at Sam. I heard her taking shaky breaths while I did trying to calm herself down. Now I heard someone open the door.

"Dean? Alyssa?" Bobby called. "Brought you two this back."

I looked seeing he was carrying a bucket of chicken.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." I said.

"I'm not hungry." Alyssa muttered.

"You two should eat something."

"We said we're fine." I told him going over to the table taking a drink from my beer.

"Dean…I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time…we bury Sam?"

I heard Alyssa make a mix of a choke and a whimper where she was hiding away.

"No." I answered him."We could," he sighed. "Maybe…"

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

"Why would you do that?" Alyssa asked looking up at us startled.

"It's a hunter thing kiddo." I sighed. "I'll explain hunting to you soon."

I knew Sam which only meant that Alyssa would be the same. And after what she just saw, she was going to want revenge like Sam did after Jessica. I was going to make sure I taught her right so nothing got out of hand and she could keep a level head when it came to her revenge.

"Ok." She muttered burying her face in her knees.

I was going to take care of her for Sam's sake.

"I want you two to come with me." Bobby told us.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Dean, please."

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help."

I snorted.

"Something big is going down – end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" I yelled.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? You don't think Alyssa has paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here."

Bobby stood there, shaking his head.

Now I shoved him yelling, "Go!"

I paused for a moment regretting what I did.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

"You know where I'll be." Bobby sighed. "Alyssa."

I looked at her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's stays." I told him. "She's my responsibility now since she was Sam's kid."

She got up slowly putting her back to the wall.

"I'm staying with Dean." She muttered. "He's still my blood, I'm still a Winchester."

Bobby looked between us then sighed.

"Fine."

He turned his back on us and left the room. I swallowed hard as Alyssa came next to me looking at Sam too. Tears filled her eyes and I pulled her close letting her cry on my shoulder again.

 ** _~W~_**

It took a long time but Alyssa was finally sleeping on the couch. Now I stood there talking to Sam.

"You know, when we were little— and you couldn't been more than five— you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know."

"I just wanted you to be a kid…Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you…Keep you safe…Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job…I had one job…And I screwed it up…I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. Let Alyssa go on without you. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?

"What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do?" Now I stood yelling. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

I looked at the kid surprised she wasn't awake then I knew what I had to do for both of us.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I don't know when I fell asleep. I remember Dean telling me to lay down and rest. I remember putting my bracelet in dad's hand when Dean wasn't looking not wanting to feel it right now just giving me a reminder he wasn't here now. Then there was the tears then after that everything was fuzzy.

I slowly woke up to someone gasping. I shivered at the quick breeze that came in. I had set up camp on a couch with no blankets or pillows so it was cold. Now a blanket was draped over me. A hand went on top of my head then they walked away.

"Dean." I called.

There was only him. There could be no one else unless Bobby came back again to convince him to take me or both of us come. Dean stopped walking then came back. He sat on the edge of the couch gliding his hand across my side.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered to the point I could barely hear him.

But then I registered his voice wasn't as deep. I blinked my eyes slowly looking up and immediately sat up attacking dad with a hug.

"Dad!" I sobbed.

"Hey. Whoa. Shh. It's ok. I'm right here."

"H-How? I-Don't do that again!" I cried.

He rocked me slightly to calm me down.

"It's ok. I'm here."

Once I was reduced to hiccups he let me go and handed me my bracelet.

"Was this my protection?" He asked with a small smile.

I nodded. I put it back on and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm ok little moose. But are you? I saw what he did to you."

I remembered flying through the air but something slowed me down and all the pain had disappeared immediately.

"I-I'm fine." I muttered.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright, well just give me a minute ok?"

I nodded again and he left going into the other room as I tried to breath right. I was completely confused but I didn't question a blessing. I prayed a lot when Dean wasn't comforting me. I know it was crazy but I had a feeling my angel saved me last night.

Now Dean entered the room.

"Dad's ok." I muttered.

He went to the room Sam was in now.

"Sammy? Thank god."

"Hey."

Dean pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Owwww. Uh, Dean…"

Dean let go of him as I slowly got up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just…I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all.

Dad nodded looking confused.

"Come on, sit down."

They both sat and I joined them sitting next to dad.

"Okay. Dean…what happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I saw you and Bobby and….I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like…white-hot, you know, and then you two started running at me, and…he attacked Alyssa then that's about it."

"Yeah, that— that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, you know…It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

I looked at Dean confused but he paid me no attention.

"But Dean, you can't— you can't patch up a wound that bad. I certainly know Alyssa can't."

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Dad asked as I felt confused.

Why was Dean lying about this?

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

I grumbled under my breath crossing my arms about Jake getting away. Dad chuckled at me slightly putting a hand on my head.

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

Dad got up but Dean quickly followed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Dad nodded. "I'm starving. Come on."

We all sat at the table eating as dad explained what happened to Dean. I blocked out the death parts other than that I listened just to hear dad's voice.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Dad finished.

"That's awful. Poor Andy."

"He saved my life." I muttered.

Dad put an arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive."

"He told you that?"

"Yep. He appeared in a dream. And that he brought Alyssa as my weakness."

"I better be." I grumbled.

"He tell you anything else?" Dean asked.

"No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away? Also Alyssa included."

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over." I looked at Dean knowing my father had certainly been dead a while ago but he avoided my gaze as he ate. "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him."

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time."

"No, we don't."

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

"Yeah dad rest for a minute." I told him.

"Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?" He asked having me put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Dean looked away

"Dean…what is it?"

"Oh god…" I muttered sitting. "Please…please don't tell me the fire happened."

Dean looked at me surprised but gave me a sorry look nodding.

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen— a lot of other hunters, too."

Ash and Ellen were my friends if anything. Tears filled my eyes once again as I got up having to leave the room but I could still hear as I tried to compose myself about my vision coming true once again.

"Demons?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What did he find?"

"Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away. Alyssa." He called standing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I've — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No."

Dean shook his head as I came next to dad.

"Dad." I mumbled.

He held me close again smiling gently down at me.

"I'll stop this little moose and everything will be ok. I promise."

"Ride back seat?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." He nodded.

I nuzzled against him. He chuckled kissing the top of my head.

"Can…can I talk to Dean for a minute?"

"Ok. I'll be outside."

He left and I looked at Dean. He sighed.

"Dean." I whispered. "What happened?"

"A lot of things kid."

"Did you do something?"

"No." He told me meeting my eyes.

"Dean."

"No! Alright."

I flinched slightly. They never yelled at me. He sighed running a hand down his face.

"I'm sorry kid. But I didn't do anything. Ok?"

I nodded and he left following dad. I looked around. I really did hope this blessing was real and not something grief was making up. I really did.

* * *

 _ **Kind of couldn't help getting a chapter out. I had it written so I thought why not? Hope you enjoyed.**_


	36. Demonic Omens Research

I don't remember going to sleep but I suppose since I didn't get much in the past few hours I was bound to. Now dad was gently shaking me awake and I opened my eyes seeing his smiling face.

"Good." I mumbled closing them again.

"What?" He asked.

"You're still ok."

He chuckled quietly as I heard him get out of the car. I opened my eyes before I followed him. He put an arm around my shoulder and led me into Bobby's which we were now parked in front of. Dean knocked as we came up and Bobby answered looking at dad amazed too.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted.

"Hey, Bobby." Dad smiled as I gave a small wave.

"Sam. It's good to…see you up and around."

"Yeah…thanks for patching me up."

He patted him on the shoulder as he lead me in.

"Don't mention it." Bobby said as Dean followed.

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so…what do you know?"

"Come on."

We followed him into the kitchen when he looked at me.

"How are you?" Bobby asked me.

"Better." I muttered.

"Good."

Now we all got around a map and I stood there listening.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." Bobby told dad and Dean.

"What is it?"

"Demonic omens…like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He pointed to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place…Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean–spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Dad questioned.

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?" I said curiously.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure." Dad agreed.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in. Keep your dad company Alyssa."

"Yeah." Dean answered him as I nodded.

Both Bobby and Dean left and I looked at the map with dad.

"I'm confused." I told him honestly.

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know. I really didn't want to teach you how to track demons or anything for that matter. Yet, I guess I at least have to show you a bit of basics if we are to do this now."

Dad gave me a crash course on demonic activity and Bobby was right. It was lit up like a Christmas tree all except Southern Wyoming. Both of us tried to figure it out when the door opened. We looked up seeing Bobby, Dean, and Ellen.

"Ellen." I smiled glad she was ok.

"You still alright?" She asked me.

"I could be better without knowing there are things out there." I thought but I knew that would break dad's heart. "I'm ok. I could do better but ok."

I knew it still hurt dad as he put his arm around my shoulder again as Ellen and Bobby sat at the table. He poured her a shot of liquid from a flask and pushed it towards her.

"What is that?" I whispered pointing.

Dad put a hand on the side of my head and kissed me on top of my head saying he really didn't want to go further into demons than he had to.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked.

"Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt."

She lifted the shot glass to her mouth and swallowed the water.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean questioned.

"Alyssa, go to your room please." Dad told me first.

I looked at him then nodded leaving crossing my arms across my chest. I went up the stairs but no one bothered to see if I left. I sat on the top of the stairs listening because I was a curious sixteen year old girl that learned demons were real. I was hard not to spy.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck. Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

I buried my face in my hands saying sorry to Ash in my thoughts.

"Sorry, Ellen." Dad told her.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No."

There was a pause as there was the ruffle of paper.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?"

I heard a few more papers move.

"Ellen, what's this?" Dad questioned.

"I don't know."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"'After giving birth to her child the woman shouted demons would be coming for her and she needed the protection of her father.'"

There was the obvious noise of Dean stealing the paper from him as I perked up.

"This came out a week…"

"Before we found her."

"You think…"

"I don't know what to think."

I took a quiet breath. Wonderful. That sounded just wonderful. So as all of them did research on something I snuck downstairs then ran to the Impala. I decided it was about time I looked in the trunk as I got fresh air. They always told me to stay out, it had to do with work. Leave it up to a sixteen year old mind to decide let's search the trunk after you learn about demons.  
I looked behind me at the house to make sure I wasn't followed then opened the trunk. There was nothing.

All the warning never to go in here for nothing. No way. I felt along the edge of the trunk feeling cracks. Spare tire compartment. I smiled lifting the panel and my eyes went wide seeing a bunch of weapons. I knew they could deal with fire arms and such but this? Wow.

I looked back at the house then picked up one of the guns. They made me nervous, a lot. My hands were shaking just holding it. I took a deep breath closing my eyes. I opened them feeling a bit more relaxed. I put it down closing the trunk now.

I walked back to the house hands in my pockets. I quietly went in before I was attacked by a set of arms. I yelped as dad held me tightly. Now he held me at arms length.

"Don't do that again!" He scowled me.

"I just went outside to clear my head." I stuttered.

"Then you got to tell me! Don't go any where without telling me! I went to your room and-"

He stopped short and just hugged me instead. I hugged him too knowing I scared him greatly without meaning too.

"I'm sorry dad." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I got mad at you for no reason. I was just worried after everything."

"I understand."

He took a deep breath before holding me out arm's length.

"I'm going to regret asking this but we might need some help researching and with you sort of with it now…"

"It's just books right?" I gave a small smile.

He nodded.

"Come on."

He explained to me what we were looking for and I immediately surrounded myself with books. I flipped through the different pages trying to figure out what the five Xs were on the map Ash had made. Now I stopped rereading what I found.

"I don't believe it." I mumbled picking up the book and setting it down on the table where the map was.

"What? You got something?" Dad asked.

"A lot more than that." I answered smiling pointing to the marks. "Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church— all mid-19th century. And all of them built by a Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt— the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?"

I was confused by that .

"I guess but there's more. He built private railway lines," I pointed to the black lines on the map, "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

I connected the points on the map until the shape of a star was made. One of the many things my dad taught me, that's not devil worship, it's protection.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said obviously getting more from this than I was.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Dad agreed with him.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross."

"That's awesome." I mumbled.

Dad ruffled my hair smiling.

"Good job."

"I'm your daughter aren't I?" I asked flatting my hair as I made a face making him chuckle.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said.

"No one has." Bobby told her.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean questioned.

"Definitely." I said.

"How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." I suggested.

"Yeah, well…they're trying." Bobby commented.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen wondered.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean said.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or…what's Colt trying to protect?" Dad questioned.

"Well, unless…" Dean mused.

"Unless what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Now that's a comforting thought." I mumbled closing my book.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Dad asked.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Dad started and I finished.

"But we know who could."

 ** _~W~_**

They were all about to head out ready with a plan already. I sat on the desk in the study watching. Dad looked over at me before coming over.

"You ok?"

"I'm dealing better than I did before."

"I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"For what?"

"Bringing you into this."

I looked at the ground.

"It was only a matter of time right?" I asked looking up. "You tried your hardest for sixteen years. I lived those normal-ish. That's all I could ask for."

He gave me a sorry smile still.

"Now go kill me a demon." I smirked. "And don't come back until you do."

He laughed quietly to that.

"And I will come back. Trust me."

"You've done it enough to prove me wrong."

He put a hand on top of my head before turning towards the kitchen where the others were. I thought for a moment before I spoke out.

"Dad?"

He looked back.

"Are-Will you teach me?"

Dean heard that and decided to butt in as he came over.

"Don't ask him that right now kid." Dean told me. "Give us both time to think about. We wanted you to have a normal life now…just let us think."

"Dean's right." Dad nodded. "Once I get back we'll talk about it and come down with a verdict."

"Ok." I muttered.

He kissed me on the forehead.

"Now rest my little angel moose. I'll be back soon."

"And I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to." Dean smiled.

I let out a little laugh and dad smiled slightly too now.

"Get some sleep."

"See you kid."

Now all of them left to hunt. It was new world of dangerous and crazy. I didn't know how I was going to manage most of it. For now, I decided I would manage it with sleep. I went up to my room I was taken from seeing it was still in the same condition I left it in. Though one detail was new. When I walked in the floor board creaked. Something most of have came lose.

I plopped down on my bed looking around.

"A whole new adventure." I mumbled.

Now I glanced at the tuff of brown sitting next to me and the corners of my mouth went up. I picked up Hope putting her in my lap.

"Do I have stories to tell you now."

I laid down on my bed holding her to my chest as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I thought sending out a silent prayer to my angel.

The thought of how I survived that hit from Jake being super charged and older. I flew across the street where the fall should have injured me more than I was probably killing me but something slowed down the impact and all the sudden that pain was gone. So I blamed a certain angel I now greatly owed for saving me many times now.

I took in a deep breath before I fell into a slumber that was nothing but peaceful. Adventure...

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"You know, when Jake saw me…it was like he saw a ghost." I told Dean after it was over and he shut his door to hear me. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me, Alyssa too."

"Glad he was wrong." Dean said.

"I don't think he was, Dean." I waited a second looking at Dean. "What happened? After I was stabbed and Alyssa was hit across the field?"

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did we die?" I asked hating the thought of my daughter dying.

"Oh, come on." He protested.

"Did you sell your soul for us, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!" He exclaimed.

"Tell me the truth." I said fully facing him. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam…"

When he didn't say anything I knew it was true.

"How long do you get?" I asked.

"One year."

I nodded honestly trying not to tear up.

"I got one year."

"You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is?"

"What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah."

I looked over at Bobby and Ellen when he spoke again.

"I didn't sell my soul for Alyssa though."

I looked at him confused.

"Kid should have been dead. I knew that. She flew…she went in the air and would have had a hell of a landing on a porch but she didn't. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have thought it true. She slowed down and landed on the ground instead. Any injuries she had…just gone."

"Dean, that's not possible."

"That's what I saw. You can ask Bobby and Alyssa herself. That's what happened."

I looked away not believing it. There's no way. I was thrilled my daughter lived and no one had to bring her back but…what could have possibly saved her life like that?

"Well…Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead." Ellen said coming over. "But a lot more got through that gate."

"How many you think?" Dean asked.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." I said.

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby told us.

"Well, then…" Dean grinned putting the colt in the trunk. "…we got work to do."

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **? POV**_  
I risked a lot saving her like that but I had to. It was my job to protect her. She was a special case and Alyssa Mary Winchester was needed alive. I did what I had to so she may make it until it was time like I did every other time when she was younger and every time now.


	37. Good Start

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Ok, my first entry. I guess I can call this a diary, it might help with…Well let's just start basic._

 _It's about two days after I got kidnapped by…a demon. The big bad one that had been bothering my dad and uncle for a long time apparently. Since my dad was six months old. He told me the story. Yellow eyes came into his nursery because he's a (was?) physic. Though their mom showed up and he burned her on the ceiling. One of my visions showed that. I'm physic too since I have the visions like he has (Did? The only reason why I'm questioning it was because he told me his visions have only been connected to Yellow eyes in some way, now he's dead, will he not get them?). Their dad forced them to hunt like he started. Then dad quit but started hunting with Dean again once their dad went missing and Jessica, his girlfriend, burned on the ceiling (Saw that too.). My grandfather died saving them apparently and they found the Roadhouse, more physics, then me. Their life has been interesting I must say._

 _The night they went to the devil's gate made by Samuel Colt (I learned he made a gun that can kill anything.) I saw Jake opening the devil's gate and demons flood out. So, after helping dad with a bit of research with it the next day (Once my panicking stopped, knowing a bunch of demons are out and about it is really terrifying) I left with them to be present during cases. Dad said he wasn't sure if he wanted me hunting but defending myself was task number one._

 _Now I'm out and about with my family searching for monsters of all things! I still can't believe they hunt them for a living. The pay must really suck. No one hires them that's for sure. Oh yeah, another thing. Dad told me way back when I nearly drowned saving Tyler, I SAVED HER FROM A FREAKING GHOST! I just wanted to save her but I saved her from a GHOST of all things. Terrifying. He also explained the Shtriga and everything that had to do with the supernatural with me._

 _Everything I do now is a new adventure. I'm going to learn how defend myself from monsters! I honestly don't know what to expect as I travel across the country every day with my dad and uncle. I'm probably going to see a lot out there. I hope my angel (I'm now 99.9% positive they saved me Jake hit me.) is on me a lot because I have a feeling I'm going to need help a lot. Time for the start of a new adventure as the new supernatural child that has physic visions and hunts monsters for a living. Fun happy days for Alyssa Mary Winchester, right?_

 _Let the adventure begin._

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I was reading the same book again when I heard Alyssa whimper. I looked at her in the backseat seeing she was still sleeping with her jacket over her and her headphones on. We found out a long time ago it was temporary solution for some nights to help her sleep and to get rid of the normal nightmares so she started doing it again. Though, even if we killed yellow-eyes, she still had visions. Me, I didn't. I didn't understand.

Dean and I both agreed not to tell her about his deal and we were both trying to figure out what saved her. Though if Dean wasn't looking I was looking for ways to break his deals instead. Whatever saved her hadn't made an appearance yet and that was a week ago. So I wasn't too worried. Though I did try to look into the demons being after her after she was born but I couldn't find anything.

Alyssa whimpered again turning on her side. She was defiantly having another vision. I reached over gently shaking her.

"Hey. Alyssa. Wake up." I said.

She immediately bolted up looking around startled then visibly relaxed when she saw where she was. She put her headphones around her neck as she sighed.

"What did you see?"

She rubbed her face with her hands before looking at me.

"Horrible things. You know, what the visions always do."

"I'm sure little moose."

"Little angel moose." She corrected me giving me a small smile.

"Little angel moose." I chuckled.

She looked around the car confused.

"Where's Dean?"

I glanced at the building but looked back at her.

"He's just doing some work."

"He's with a girl isn't he?"

I shook my head. Even she knew Dean that well.

"Yeah. He is."

She sighed leaning back in her seat before looking at me.

"You want to know what I honestly saw?"

I nodded curious about what her visions contained sometimes.

"I saw a woman bash another woman's head into a windshield. Want to know for what?"

"What?"

"A pair of shoes. Who does that?"

"Well, as your uncle would say, demons he gets but humans are crazy."

She giggled at that and I smiled happy I could still get her to do that. Now she sighed yet again looking at the roof.

"I think the world is full of crazy that's never going to be fix unless by a miracle."

I couldn't really disagree with her there. Everything seemed to be going to hell. I wasn't able to say anything anyways because my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Bobby."

Alyssa sat up at that.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, same old, same old."

"Dean's with a girl and dad has his face in a book." Alyssa nodded. "That sounds about that."

I chuckled at her as she smiled putting her headphones on.

"You buried in that book again?"

Bobby paused as I looked at the book. She didn't know what I was reading. She only thought it was something to read but she didn't know yet.

"Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."

"Then where, Bobby?" I asked making sure she still had them on.

"Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your brother?"

I glanced at the closed curtain happy Alyssa went back to laying down in her seat.

"Polling the electorate."

"What?" Bobby questioned.

"Never mind."

"Alyssa?"

"Sitting right here trying to go back to sleep."

"Well, you three better pack it up. I think I finally found something."

He told me what was happening as I watched Alyssa quietly air drum in the backseat.

"Ok, we'll see you there Bobby." I told him.

Now we both hung up and I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me bring her headphones back down again.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to get Dean. Wait here."

"Of course, where else would I go?"

"You know what I mean. I'll be right back."

She held up an ok sign then put her headphones back on. I got out to get Dean.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I went back to my air drumming. I didn't want to sleep after what I saw so I was pulling an all night again. I got like three hours of sleep total every night lately. Visions swarmed in rapid with these demons. Not fun. None of them were easy to pinpoint though so they weren't much help when it came to hunting them.

Dad and Dean were still debating if they should let me hunt. It was always a loud debate. One time I heard one year to go and the conversation went silent. They were hiding something from me. I was in the process of finding out what.

Soon both of them came in and I sat up putting my seatbelt on. I paused the music putting the headphones around my neck so I could speak and hear again. Dean started driving as I leaned into the front seat.

"Now let me see your knife." Dad said.

"What for?" Dean questioned.

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean."

I tried not to gag.

"I really didn't need to know this." I commented waving my hand. "Sixteen year old in the backseat. Keep it PG-13 level at least."

Dean was about to say something but dad glared at him and he didn't say anything to me.

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins." Dean chuckled to dad now.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something.""No, not at all. You deserve to have a little fun."

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there. What's Bobby got?"

I listening while looking out the front window. Nothing has happened even though a devil's gate was opened.

"Not much. A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens –"

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem."

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"Nothing Bobby could find – not yet, anyway."

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen." I answered.

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and bubkis. What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me."

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for."

"I really not have a war. War is not fun for me." I mumbled.

"Kid, go to sleep. It's late."

"Alright. Alright."

I grabbed my jacket and curled up in the backseat easily sleeping.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

Dean looked through the rearview mirror and he sighed.

"Are we going to teach her or not Sam?"

I looked at her as well. Her jacket was slightly falling off her so I reached over adjusting it so it fully covered her then let out a heavy sigh.

"I really don't want to, but what choice do I have?"

"She hasn't started. It is not like you have to pull her out when she's not even in. We still have a shot at giving her a normal life. Yet, if you want to start showing her how to hunt she hasn't had to have our life. It was mostly normal."

"I just…" I looked at her again sighing yet again. "She's still a kid. I really don't want her in this yet."

"I understand Sam. I'm not saying she hunts damn demon tomorrow. I don't want her to hunt either but we at least need to show her how to protect herself. Just that much for now."

"Maybe you're right."

"We won't make her hunt, just teach her how to protect herself."

"You know she's going to want to though." I said.

"I know. She's one of us isn't she?" He grinned.

I shook my head never her wanting her to be when she shifted uncomfortable in her sleep as she whimpered quietly. I leaned back in my seat sighing.

"She's having another nightmare."

"What is that, sixth, seventh one today?"

"Eighth. It doesn't help when it wakes her up and she has another one or she has her visions."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah, not even just shutting her eyes is helping her."

Both of us were silent now. When we first met her I just wanted the best for her and I wanted her happy. Since she was a few days old that's all I hoped for but now it was crumbling down faster than I could fix it.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I woke up to an empty car as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up my jacket falling off of me. I looked out the window seeing it was morning and we were outside of a farmhouse while Dean, Bobby, and dad talked. Running a hand down my face I got out of the car. I woke up a few times again in the car but I didn't let them know that. Better to just keep it to myself and let them think I was ok.

"I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean said finishing a statement as I stood up outside my door.

"You really should." I muttered closing my door.

He looked behind him as Bobby and dad looked at me.

"Morning." I greeted putting my hands in my pockets.

"You ok?" Dad asked.

"Peachy. So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" I questioned hearing the cicadas from all around.

He looked at dad questioningly as I stood next to Dean now.

"She's been helping me." Dad admitted shrugging.

"Well," he said turning back to the three of us, "let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

Dean and Bobby started walking to the door but dad and I hung back.

"So…am I following?"

Dad looked up at the house then back at me.

"I rather you stay here. We don't know what's in there."

"Ok, I'll stay back. I kind of like living." I smirked leaning against the car.

He chuckled quietly before looking over at the house. Something was really bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head turning back to me. "I'm going to help them. Stay here please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He left now and I watched them as I kept leaning against the car. From here I could hear Dean as he shouted as he pounded on the door before he started picking the lock. When they went inside I sighed looking up at the sky. I didn't know what to do.

I was scared yes. Its hard not to be but I also want to look into it. What they do, it seems amazing. Yes, it was dangerous and all but it was an adventure I wanted to try. Yet it all depended on what they decided for me.

Now I heard something that wasn't a cicada close. I turned my head looking around. I was in an open area, nothing should surprise me. Neither the less I stood up straight with crossed arms moving towards the trunk. As I opened it about to go into the arsenal I felt something against my back. Fear defiantly filled me.

"Don't move." They told me.

I stayed absolutely still as I spotted a knife sticking out. My hand inched towards it as I heard someone else come forward. The handle was in my palm as I was prepared to do the riskiest thing I will ever do. Dad and Dean trained me on simple things, normal self-defense things, normal defense time.

I whirled around hitting the gun barrel up as I was taught and swung my knife making them back off. I backed up taking in the two people in front of me with one holding a gun, which I was clueless on when it came to firing one. When I got to the hood I took another risky gamble and bolted for the probably more dangerous house. I was too fast and moving too much for them to get a clear shot before I slipped in the front door.

"Dad!" I shrieked tearing through the house but stopped gagging at the sight I found myself in.

"Alyssa!" Dad shouted as he saw me. "I told you to stay outside."

"That's gross." I muttered putting a hand over my mouth and nose as I turned.

"Come on." He told me taking my arm and dragging me out of the room Dean and Bobby following. "I said outside."

Everything quickly rushed back as my previous fears entered back.

"There are two people outside with loaded weapons. I rather not die!"

He looked at Dean and Bobby before turning back to me.

"Stay here, don't leave until I tell you."

As the stench burned my nostrils I nodded rather taking the choice to hang out with the dead bodies. He put a hand on my head before the three of them left leaving me alone with only a knife to defend myself with. It was another minute before I heard dad's voice call for me.

"Alyssa."

I slowly stepped out the house seeing the two people that were no longer hostile as Bobby was talking to them while Dean and dad were behind him. I came forward staying slightly behind dad though its kind of hard to hide behind him when you're almost his height. They noticed me but didn't do anything hostile.

"And who's this?" The woman asked with a slight accent.

My grip on the knife I still had tightened. I'm sorry I'm not that trustworthy after I learned demons were real and Jake literally backstabbing dad. Also, the guy holding the gun had it on my back not but two minutes ago.

"Ah, this is Alyssa." Dad told them for me. "She's new to this."

"She's tough." She commented. "Fought even though someone had a gun on her."

"I sort of enjoy living so I would." I told her. "That's for the gun on my back by the way."

"You handled it." The guy said as dad looked at me shocked.

"Why do you think I ran in?" I asked dad.

Now I handed him the knife. If they hadn't attacked by now or my family hadn't, they were ok. Dad gladly took it.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Tamara and Isaac." The woman told me.

I nodded.

"Go to the car, we'll be there in a minute." Dad said to me.

"Ok."

I left playing with my bracelet feeling incredible and scared on the first of my adventures after getting a rifle off my back then running into what might have been a dangerous house. Good start right?


	38. Playing Pretend

I sat down in a chair as we were in the house of Isaac and Tamara as I fiddled with my bracelet. I started doing that more when I was nervous.

"You ok?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Just, still getting use to it."

He put a hand on my head.

"I know."

He looked up at Dean in the other room then sighed.

"I want you to do something for me when we aren't hunting, maybe even when we are."

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Spend a bit more time with your uncle ok?"

"I can do that. Why do you ask?"

"Just because alright? Make him happy."

"I do that every day. It's my job to make my family happy." I smiled.

He smiled too.

"There's that little moose."

"Little angel moose."

He chuckled.

"Right."

Now he took his hand away as I heard Dean talking on the phone.

"Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually."

"He doesn't…" I started.

"This job requires a lot of lying sadly. Just go with it. I tell you more later." He said looking rather guilty.

"I have a suspicion that this is bad as well."

"It might involve us being caught by the cops."

"Really?"

He nodded as Isaac spoke now.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?"

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara answered him.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking."

"Palo Santo?" Dad asked now, I'm pretty sure happy getting away from this talk.

"It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them."

She dug in a bag and pulled out a large, pointed stake. She handed it to Isaac with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

"So, how long you two been married?" Dad asked as I stood up standing next to him.

"Eight years this past June."

"The family that slays together…"

"Right. I'm with you there." He said pulling me close. "So, how'd you get started?"

There was a very awkward silence as Tamara and Isaac looked at each other, with hard memories.

"I, uh, you know…I'm sorry. It's not – that's none of my business."

"No, no. It's – it's all right."

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an…"appletini'." Dean said making a face as he finished up. "Yeah. Call you. That was the coroner's tech."

I went over to him now hugging him and he smiled putting a hand on the side of my head. Might as well do what he told me right away right?

"And?" Dad asked.

"Get this – that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby stated.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?"

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now? What should we do?"

"Uh, "we're" not gonna do anything." Isaac interrupted now.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't "Scooby-Doo," and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"Fools?" I questioned seeing as they had no control over it.

"No offense?" Dean asked.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"All right. That's enough." Dean chuckled letting go of me.

"Guys, this isn't helping. Dean—" Dad told him.

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us–on _all_ of us."

"Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara said pulling Isaac away.

They both left the room and I was left with my family.

"Come to the car with me to get my book Uncle Dean." I smiled.

He chuckled now.

"Yeah, come on kiddo."

Both of us walked out as I looked back at dad who nodded. I didn't know why I was asked to do this but I did.

 _ **~W~**_

I woke with a start holding my head.

"You ok kiddo?" Dean asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." I muttered then thought to myself. "Minus the part I saw a woman bash another woman's head into a windshield and I have a splitting headache."

"Another nightmare?"

I looked him in the eyes then nodded.

"I have a lot of them lately."

"Sam told me. What was this one about?"

"Death. None of ours, just in general. Though it was woman murdering another one over a pair of shoes." I said. "It's really strange."

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Just, stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He smiled sitting next to me.

"Of course kiddo."

"God I sound so lame. A sixteen year old asking her uncle to stay with her. I'm suppose to be a rebel at this age yet I don't want to be."

"That's a bad thing?"

I looked at him then shook my head.

"I suppose not. Though what my teacher said a while back. I'm too attached. Is that a bad thing Dean?"

"It's never bad to be attached to your family kid." He told me putting an arm around my shoulders. "We don't want to lose you either so no its not bad."

"I should probably sleep before dad gets on my case for not sleeping."

"Go right ahead. I'll protect you."

I leaned against him closing my eyes glad I had them to protect me as they did. I was glad they kept me from all this for as long as they could.

 ** _~W~_**

Dad didn't know what to do so he let me decide what I wanted to do. Go on the crime scene or stay in the car. He didn't want me to come but if it was anything like my vision, it I could be useful so he let me call the shot. I went. I had a bad feeling I would know the deal here so it was best if I went, as much as I hated to see it again.

So with the deal came a fake homeland security ID that said I was twenty-two years old

"Homeland security?" I asked holding at him. "Really?"

He put a hand on the back of his neck.

"We've done some pretty illegal stuff."

"How have I not been arrested at school?" I muttered putting the badge in my pocket.

"About that," he let out a laugh. "We never really put you down under our custody or Bobby's."

"So I don't exist?"

"Honestly, people probably think you've been homeless for years if you tell them your full name."

"Wow. Ok then." I said surprised.

"I didn't want you to get arrested." He shrugged.

"You two coming or what?" Dean called from outside.

"Let's get going."

We walked out the door together as I fidgeted slightly. I was about to do a major illegal crime. This was so bad.

"Hey." Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's about confidence. Just take a deep breath and go with it."

"Your dad give you the speech too?" I asked.

I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes but he shook his head.

"No, Dean. When he gave me CDC badge that said I was a bikini inspector."

I put a hand over my mouth snickers escaping. A small smile spread across his lips as Dean honked his horn.

"We'll do this together. Don't worry. Now come on."

And we both got into the car going to where I would pretend to be a twenty-two year old homeland security agent.

 ** _~W~_**

I was a nervous wreck to say the least. Dad didn't look too happy about all this himself but watching him just walk right up with his badge to get in I couldn't help but feel impressed about how confident he was. Me, I was the new girl that shrunk trying not to be noticed.

The scene, well I almost threw up but swallowed it down. Seeing it a second time did not help. With the fact that everything was still in detail like my vision and it was very bloody, it wasn't that wonderful to see again. Dad put a hand on my shoulder as he came next to me.

"So?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded walking towards the door Dean went in. I couldn't stand there any longer.

Dean was talking to the witness and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count."

She nodded. I gagged putting a hand on my throat and dad chuckled before clearing his throat to signal Dean.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" Dean asked her.

"Sure."

She left and I shook my head.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"Your work apparently." I smirked.

Dad tried not to laugh as he spoke instead.

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack, something Alyssa had a vision about – that kind of stuff."

Now he started coughing pathetically.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and, uh…" he coughed some more, "got to make every second count."

"Drama queen." I scoffed crossing my arms. "If you didn't want to work say and not pretend your going to die soon."

"Alyssa why don't you look for sulfur?" Dad told me now.

"Why?"

"Demons leave it behind. See if that's the case here."

"Got it."

I left looking around for signs of sulfur catching dad glaring at Dean out of the corner of my eye. I kept searching for any kind of clue when I noticed Bobby and went back over.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing." He said as I came over standing next to dad.

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean suggested.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing." I cut in now.

"Well, maybe something." He nodded to a security camera in the ceiling. "See? I'm working."

 ** _~W~_**

We all stood there watching the security footage and I saw the guy walk up to the blonde that was our suspect.

"Anything interesting?" Dean questioned.

"Just that's our guy." I said crossing my arms. "He was in my vision. She went nuts after he came up to her."

"Well I guess its good we have you then." He said patting me on the back as we went to leave now.

"Yeah, defiantly. Just need to add freaky physic visions to the list of why I am a freak." I muttered under my breath as I turned around.

"Hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Dean took my shoulder turning me around to look at him and dad.

"No f word." Dean told me. "We have been over this before. You are not a freak Alyssa Mary Winchester."

"You will never be anything but you." Dad added. "Don't ever call yourself a freak again."

"Yes sirs."

Dad put his hand on my head.

"That's my little angel moose."

"I better be." I smiled now.

We left now but there was still that unsettling feeling of this power I had.


	39. An Uncle

"Why am I here again?" I asked as we sat in front of the bar.

"Because we don't know where else you can go." Dean told me. "Since Bobby is with us."

I huffed. We had been waiting for the guy forever now and I was bored. I'm sixteen, sew me!

"What time is it?" Bobby yawned now.

"Seven past midnight."

"You sure this is the right place?"

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this…stupid bar."

Dean was about as ticked off about being here as I was.

"I wouldn't have let him drag me if he wasn't right. Teenagers have to sleep. I'm not because I'm a good daughter and niece." I mumbled.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the window. I yelped as Bobby and Dean both jumped. It was dad, who grinned at their discomfort and slipped into the back seat with me giving me an apologetic smile.

"That's not funny!" Dean scowled.

"It kind of was." I muttered causing dad to chuckle.

"Yeah. Uh, all right, so – so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?"

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"Well, it's a good bet."

"So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate – they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby told him.

"You mean the demons we _let_ out."

"There was nothing you could do." I told dad.

"Guys." Dean interrupted.

The man, Walter, got out of his car and walked towards the bar.

"All right. Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby said.

"What?"

"What'd I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

I looked out the window with dad as they kept talking.

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

Now I saw the two figures again.

"Hey, Bobby? I don't think that's an option." Dad let out first.

"Why not?"

I pointed. Isaac and Tamara were heading towards the bar.

"Damn it!" Bobby cursed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You're doing nothing." Dad told me.

"I'm in the car. I've got to do something. Unless you want me to stand outside where the demon can get me."

Dad groaned frustrated as Dean sighed.

"She's right."

"I know she is."

Now there was a woman's scream.

"Holy water?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Both of my family members answered.

Dean tossed something back which I caught.

"Don't do anything stupid." He told me.

"Hold on." Bobby commanded.

He floored it and I yipped grabbing dad quickly as we crashed through the building. Everyone jumped out as I hesitated for a moment then climbed out copying my family's moves by flinging holy water on the demons.

They backed up as their skin sizzled. This was so weird, cool, and terrifying at the same time! Dad grabbed Tamara, who was screaming frantically for Isaac who was bloody on the floor. I tried my hardest to stay alert as one of the demons came for me but I flung water pushing them back.

"Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" Dad told her as he looked at Dean who was still fighting. "Dean, come on! DEAN! COME ON! Alyssa! Go!"

I scrambled to the car as Dean fought with Walter pushing him into the trunk once he won. He tumbled in the front seat now.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" He told Bobby.

We drove back out.

"Welcome to demons Alyssa." Dean said as I took a deep breath looking back.

"You ok?" Dad asked as we sped away.

"I'll live. That was rather intense."

"You should see the other monsters." He muttered.

I didn't know if I really didn't want to or if I really, really did.

 ** _~W~_**

They tied the demon to a chair under a devil's trap on the ceiling as they argued and I sat next to a window looking out.

"…And I say we're going back – now!" Tamara shouted.

"Just hold on a second!" Dad called after her.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean cut in.

"It's suicide, Dean!"

"So what? I'm…"

"An uncle!" I screamed standing up now standing with all of them.

The argument had been going on for a while and now it was just own right pissing me off. Since Dean, my uncle, volunteered to basically die I had to jump in now.

"You will do no such thing! You can't kill them right? Can't shoot them. You can't stab them. They're not just going to wait in line to get exorcised! You're my uncle! You are not leaving me today."

"I'm not so I don't care!" Tamara yelled now.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" I shouted gesturing out the window.

"Yeah, we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Bobby told them entering.

"No. Who?" Dean asked as dad put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow asking if I was ok. I shrugged looking back at Bobby.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!"

I put two hands over my mouth going back to my spot next to the window standing there. Wonderful.

"What's in the box?!" Dean said and I wanted to laugh but resisted, curse him sometimes. "Brad Pitt? "Se7en"? No? What's this?"

""Binsfeld's Classification of Demons." In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as actual devils." Bobby answered.

"The family – they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper…" I muttered turning back to them.

"That's Envy's doing – the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara yelled.

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…And figure out what our next move is!" He finished shouting.

Bobby and Tamara stared at each other with hardness in their features.

"I am sorry for your loss." Bobby told her.

She walked out of the room as dad and Dean looked at each other.

"He's right you know." I spoke now.

They looked at me.

"Just rushing in is suicide and I for one don't want to be an orphan. So get your head out of the dirt and find a way to kill these murderous demons. Or shall I, the newbie do it?"

I walked off both of them staring at me bewildered at my sudden boldness to them.

 ** _~W~_**

Dad forbid me to be any where close when they were talking to Envy so naturally I sat close by.

"So you know who I am, huh?" Envy chuckled.

"We do. We're not impressed."

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Dad asked.

There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?"

Envy chuckled again not speaking. Then I heard burning.

"Ya! Ahh! Ungh…We already have…what we want." Envy panted.

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Dad questioned.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides…on their outside."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara threatened.

"Please." Envy laughed. "You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a, a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara. All that wrath. Oohh. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to…drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

I hard someone being smacked hard twice.

"Aah! Whew!" He laughed again. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny…greedy…hungry…violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others – they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you…'cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara answered. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..."

As she continued, the others left and Envy started screaming. I came over to them now as the screams started.

"It's ok." Dad told me putting a hand on my head. "We're just sending him away."

I pretended that the screaming summoned me as he thought.

"Alright." I mumbled. "I was just worried.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said now.

"What does that mean?" Dad questioned.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time." Dean stated.

"That's suicide." I told him. "I may be naïve as anything but I know that is defiantly suicide Dean."

"Alyssa go." Dad told me.

"Not until I tell him off."

"Go." Dad commanded.

I looked between them seeing they were with holding information from me.

"Fine. But whatever you're hiding won't be hidden forever."

I walked away sitting by the window again wondering what they were holding back.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Dean looked after her then me.

"We need to tell her." He said now.

"What? No!" I hissed.

"Sam! We can't keep friggin' dancing around the subject when she's around. It's going to slip one time and it's better to tell her now."

"No. She doesn't know anything about me dying, she thinks it is a miracle, some god given miracle. But finding out about what truly happened and that her UNCLE is now dying because he saved me, how is she going to feel? She may know little about hunting but for that she will want justice that much I know about her. She will do anything so she can to save you or if we lose, track down what killed you."

The two of us looked at Alyssa staring out the window playing with her bracelet.

"I won't give her something that will want her to have revenge." I stated. "She'll see it as a reason to hunt and I don't want that after everything dad, you, and me went through. She's not getting a reason."

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
Dad sat next to me and I looked at him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you one day but let's worry about now."

Dad handed me a shotgun. I shook my head.

"No, I can't hold that dad."

"I don't want you holding it but its for your protection."

"Where will you be?"

"With you. This is just incase anything happens."

"Don't say that."

He put an arm around me hugging me.

"I know it scares you but this is just how it is."

He let go of me and held out the shotgun.

"I'll teach you right after this but for now just aim and fire."

I shakily took the gun shaking slightly then took a deep breath calming down.

"After this, I'll explain more and help you learn to protect yourself."

"You better or I'll kill you myself."

He chuckled slightly hugging me again and I closed my eyes sighing.

"You aren't leaving me again dad."

"I won't try to."

Minutes passed as I held the shotgun in my lap as Dean loaded his shotgun. Dad was across the room filling flasks with holy water. Then the lights flicked and that alerted me as they looked around. An old radio sparked to life, playing the beginning of a scratchy recording of "We Shall Not Be Moved".

"Here we go." Dean said standing up and cocking his gun.

I went over to dad holding mine ready as well.

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Pleeeeeeease!" A voice rang outside after moments.

Anguished, she looked back at Bobby, and out the window again. That was Isaac's voice.

"Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

"It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse." Bobby told her.

He pounded on the door.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore…At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

"How did he know that?" Tamara asked panicked.

"Steady, Tamara. Steady, Tamara, steady, steady…" Bobby warned her as I took a step back from the door.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house…came…for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed.

"Tamara, no!"

She pushed the door open, breaking the salt line.

"Come on." Dad told me taking my hand and dragging me away.

We went up into the attic where there was another devil's trap. I went to the far wall holding the gun as dad stood in front of me.

"No matter what happens, stay behind me."

"Ok." I nodded.

I stood there shaking slightly when a demon kicked a door in clear across the room. Dad looked around as the demon entered.

"Here's Johnny!"

I held the gun ready as he advanced confidently as dad backed up; then the demon stopped, holding up a hand to hold back the two demons flanking him. He looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirked.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, _me_?"

"Let me guess – you're Pride." Dad said.

Pride grinned and gestured to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appeared, destroying the symbol. I got nervous pressing my back to the wall.

"Hmm. The root of all sin. And you…are Sam Winchester and his little girl. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you – don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I?"

Dad looked slightly nervous now too.

"You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season. We're going to have some fun with you and your daughter."

I held back a whimper as dad stood his ground in front of me. Then Pride knocked dad to the ground, then pulled him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and began to strangled him.

"Let him go!" I screamed raising the gun.

Pride nodded at me the other demons taking a step towards me as I looked between the three trying to figure out what to do. Yet I couldn't, I was only a sixteen year old girl with no clue in the world what to do when it came to demon and monsters. Then she arrived. A mysterious young woman, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulled the knife out, gritted her teeth, and slashed the throat of the first demon. Fiery light appeared in the cut, and he went down - dead. I put a hand over my mouth at all the blood, sickness washing over me.

The other demon turned towards her and said, "You!"

She turned to the second demon, who punched her twice. She was knocked away, then rushed towards him and plunged the knife into his chest. The amount of blood made my knees weak as Pride let dad go to tackle the woman. I took that chance firing at him distracting him as dad pulled him away and punched him in the face, putting him right into the path of the woman's knife. She plunged it into his neck and upward into his mouth, through his neck. He gargled, opening his mouth and showing the knife in it; and then collapsed in a shower of sparks and demonic energy.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad panted while I felt woozy.

"I'm the girl that just saved your asses."

"Well, we just saved yours, too."

"See you around, Sam." She chuckled.

"Wait!" Dad called as she left.

He went into the hall to follow her, but she was already gone. I could sort of feel it in me that she was but then again...

"Dad." I mumbled.

He looked at me and I threw up now. It could have been that too that I felt instead.

"Ok! Here I am." He quickly said coming over and holding my hair up as I threw up.

"Did she have to be so disgustingly brutal?" I coughed.

"Apparently." He chuckled as I leaned against him. "Nice shot."

"Thanks, now can we go before I barf again?"

"Of course."

He lifted me up carrying me down stairs as I slowly passed out like that.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"Well, Alyssa's passed out." I said walking down with my daughter in my arms.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know but it made her get sick and she passed out."

"Poor kid. At least she is mostly ok."

"Scarred for life, but fine."

"Sam, there was nothing you could do."

"I could have left her at an orphanage the first day I got her." I muttered ignoring what he said to me as I went to lay her down.

If I had been smart I would have given her up and she would have never been involved. Though I couldn't say that I didn't love every moment we've had together.

* * *

 ** _Finishes chapter, Carry On Wayward plays on playlist. :3 Thanks for the follows and comments lately!_**


	40. Target Practice

_**Alyssa's POV**_  
I woke up seeing the light stream in from the car. I put a hand on my forehead as I sat up. I saw dad and Dean not too far away as Bobby was coming out. Slowly, I got out going over to them. I leaned against dad's side earning a smile from him.

"Hey, feel better?"

I nodded.

"Just trying to wake up."

He chuckled putting his arm around my side as I looked around. Bobby came over now looking exhausted.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over." Dean said.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel."

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Dad asked.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…"

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards."

I didn't dare look where he meant fear of throwing up again.

"Bobby, that knife – what kind of blade can kill a demon?"

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again – who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?" Dean asked.

"Three demons, Dean. At once. I had Alyssa there too."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal." Dean told him slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you."

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

There was a pause.

"You're right. That is troubling." Dean nodded.

Dean light a matchbook and tossed it onto the hole in front of us.

"I don't even want to imagine that." I mumbled.

"This isn't your fight so you don't have to." Dad told me.

"Not my fight?" I asked. "This is my fight I believe. I'm just like you dad. I'm your daughter."

"Which does not make you a hunter by default."

I thought about last night.

"But they know about me. Pride said it last night. Monsters know me and will come for me too."

Dad looked at Dean and he was thinking about it looking between the two of us before sighing.

"Sam, she's right. They'll be coming after her a hell of a lot more now. We might as well let her."

Dad sighed frustrated.

"Fine. Fine. But you can not under any condition go out and hunt on your own. Always with Dean and me."

"Deal."

Now he just let out a more of a depressed sigh hugging me tightly.

"Why'd you have to grow up so fast?" He muttered.

"Because that's how science works." I told him trying to lighten the mood.

I got quiet chuckles as I felt a bit of fear about learning how to hunt and actually looking for things that go bump in the night.

 _ **~W~**_

We stood there ready to go when Tamara came over.

"See you gents and lady around."

"Tamara?" Bobby said getting her attention. "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

"You too."

She got in her car and took off.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same." Bobby told us.

"You got it." Dean told him.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war. Right?" Dad asked.

"Catch you on the next one." He said not answering for now.

"Where's your bracelet?" Dad questioned me now.

I looked at my wrist not seeing it.

"I'll check the car. Be right back."

I ran off to the car to find my one valuable item.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
"She had it a second ago." Dean said as the girl ran off.

"I know." Sam nodded holding it up. "Thought we should talk for a moment without her."

"Sometimes you're cruel to your daughter Sammy."

"Whatever works to let us be alone."

"So, where to?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe."

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your – with your demon deal."

"Nah."

""Nah"? What does that mean,"nah"?"

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal, all right? It's a goose chase."

"Yeah, but we don't know that, Dean…"

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help." Dean cut him off.

"Look, it's worth…"

"We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

Dean smacked him on the arm and turned to walk away.

Sam grabbed his sleeve and turned Dean back to face him.

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and…" He shrugged. "…I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Sam…"

"Please, tell me. "

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me god, _I'm_ gonna stop you."

"How could you make that deal, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it. Neither could your daughter. When she did manage to sleep she cried out for you. Did you want her to live without you after everything she found out?"

"You think she'll be any happier when her uncle dies?"

"She'll be a whole lot happier with her father."

Sam was silent for a moment then spoke.

"So, what, now I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that since I did gave my niece her dad back."

"I'm not. No matter how much I love her."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a, a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean."

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good – for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh? Besides, shouldn't we be looking for what ever saved your daughter?"

"It saved her. It can't be that bad can it?"

"They might be trying to have us think that so we aren't keeping a close eye on her."

"It was over a week ago and they haven't shown up yet. There is nothing to worry about."

"Hey, it's your daughter's ass that's going to get hurt if you're wrong."

"Don't pull that on me." Sam said as Dean started walking away.

"Don't pull what on you?"

They both started walking over to the car as Alyssa was getting out.

"You're unbelievable."

"Very true."

"Why is he unbelievable now?" She asked coming over crossing her arms.

"Hey."

"You agreed to it." She shrugged. "I can't find my bracelet."

"I found it on the ground." Sam told her holding it out to her.

"Thank god. Thanks dad."

She put it on as all of them got in the car, her still oblivious about the bit they didn't tell her and not too worried about the being that saved her.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
"Stay calm." Dad told me taking my hands and aiming for me. "Its just a bottle."

"It's the gun that scares me. Not the monsters."

He gave me that look and I sighed.

"Ok the monsters do too but the gun still terrifies me."

"Just shoot straight kid." Dean called.

"Thanks uncle. Lots of help."

We had stopped for a while and with that came learning. So I was learning how to properly shoot a gun. It was only a pistol for now but it was something.

"Deep breath." Dad told me. "And shoot."

I did as I was told just missing the bottle again.

"Close." He nodded.

"Come on dad. It's not like I will have to shoot anything tomorrow."

"In this world you never know." He told me ruffling my hair as he got a beer from Dean. "Try it yourself this time."

I shook my head then tried aiming grazing the bottle.

"Better." He commented.

"Can I know more history instead? Or how to draw traps?"

"You will learn history quick on cases." Dean said.

"On average, how many a year?"

"That is a good question." Dad mumbled.

"You don't even know? Jeez."

I lowered the gun sitting next to dad and Dean on the hood of the car.

"Here's a question. When I ran from you guys with Jo, what was that?"

This questions came up often. If stuff was unexplainable in my memory I would ask to make sense of it.

"Trickster." Dean answered. "They cause…"

"Chaos, especially between the three of us." I muttered remembering dad telling Jo. "He wanted to get you two off his tail."

"I'm going to guess you were awake when I gave Jo your things." Dad chuckled.

I shrugged.

"Guilty. And when you showed up a week before my birthday seeming like…I don't know. Frantic to be there."

"That's a long story." Dean told me. "Long story short, a Djinn or a genie trapped me in a world where I wished my mother never died."

"Was I never born or something?" I interrupted.

"Worse. Sam didn't want you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Dad didn't want me?"

"Yeah, don't even get me started on the fact you were five years old and called Catherine."

"What?"

"Exactly." He said taking a drink from his beer.

I nodded so confused. Now dad stood up.

"That's a story for later. Today practice."

"Oh come on." I groaned.

"I'll tell you more about everything once you can properly shoot that bottle."

"Good luck kiddo." Dean saluted smiling.

"Whatever."

I picked up the gun looking at both of them.

"Can I use this on bullies?" I grinned holding it up.

"Defiantly not, I rather not bail you out of jail."

"Break out." Dean coughed.

Dad glared at him.

"Oh don't tell me." I said looking between them.

"After you shoot that bottle." Dad commanded.

I sighed but continued my lessons to become a proper hunter, well at least start. Adventure right?


	41. Vision Hunting

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #2_

 _Ok, Dean is about to get his butt kicked from dad across the room from me at Bobby's and I'm laughing hard. Dean told him he needed to teach me pool and poker so I knew how to earn money. Dad looked like he was about to hit him right then and there. He's still not happy about me joining the life but he deals. Though when my darling uncle makes those comments I think they're going to fist fight. Dean's just messing around with those comment though. There is nothing behind them. (Sometimes)_

 _Now I know how to throw knives, shoot a pistol, rifle (WINCHESTER, I had to.), and a shotgun, know about half of the monsters out there, and can draw traps in under two minutes. Oh and I know an exorcism by heart too. Dad doesn't know but Dean taught me pool and poker already (Shh!) so if I ever need the cash, which I probably won't, I know how to earn it. Yeah, dad also doesn't know he taught me how to do card scams and lock pick. I'm fairly certain if I shouted it across the room right now dad would murder Dean but I'm nice and I won't. (Shouts it! Not really)_

 _But in all seriousness, hunting is kind of hard but a thrill I guess. I haven't been on any yet but we're going to one soon I'm sure. Nightmares here and there too. Weird too. My most recent…well it's not a pretty picture. I see myself getting thrown into a wall and getting impaled by a pole in a room that was stone bricks and a woman in a silk dress sitting there laughing as dad ran to me. That is a nightmare though. My visions felt real. This didn't thank god! I told dad though just incase you know I GET IMPALED and he can react fast._

 _On the other hand, what does feel real…is someone KISSING me. AND THEY'RE BLURRY IN MY VISIONS! WHY?! THE ONE GOOD VISION! Life right? (Sigh) I –_

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
"DEAN WINCHESTER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he snatched my journal from me. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

He quickly ran away and I chased. Dad had come in back from the bathroom or something to see what the yelling was about watching as I ran after Dean with my journal in his hand. I jumped on his back reaching for it but he threw it across the room then pinned me to the floor but I quickly did a move pinning him instead then darted to my journal. I lunged for it then sprinted to the top of the stairs.

"Nice try!" I shouted.

I heard dad laughing loudly as I saw Dean grumbling.

"Dude, you just got pinned by a sixteen year old." Dad told him between laughs.

Yeah, dad taught me that too. I had a few bruises from our practice fights but dad didn't seriously injure me. Now I could hear the two probably fighting themselves seeing who could pin the other first.

"I'll be in my room!" I called before going in my room and locking the door.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _As I was saying, I'll find out sometime right? It's a vision after all! I think the vision is cheating but hey all I saw was blurry tan. And that was his clothes and skin so I have no idea. I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed and I don't see much hair but my own freaking brown hair. But the room looked to be made of iron walls which is weird but the room was blurry so I could be wrong too._

 _I hear dad's victorious laugh so I should probably join. Wish me luck with visions and hunting. Peace._

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV (Few Hours Later)**_  
I twirled my pencil quietly as dad sat across from me with his dad's journal.

"Vampire bite."

"Can be fatal depending on where they bite but it will not make you a vampire."

"Werewolf."

"That can make you one but only if they don't want to eat you. In which case, you're screwed."

Dean chuckled from his place at Bobby's desk.

"Tell me about spirits."

"Burn and salting the bones is how you get rid it or another object they are attached to. You can expel them for a moment with rock salt, which we can use shotgun rounds with, and iron. You can protect yourself from a spirit with a salt circle."

Dad nodded flipping a page.

"Shapeshifter."

I winced slightly having learned the story with one being me apparently but continued.

"Can be harmed and killed by silver. They shed their skin when they change and have a camera glare in their eyes when obviously caught in a camera."

"She's learning fast." I heard Bobby say behind me.

"She pinned Dean a few hours ago." Dad smirked, he was not letting Dean live that down ever. "Reaper."

"They can't…" I stopped feeling a headache. Dad glanced up from the journal at me before I continued. "They can't be killed but…"

I clutched my head as a few images went passed my eyes. I saw a rocking horse, a boy, a woman, and a saw. When everything was in focus again dad was at my side holding my shoulders as Dean and Bobby stood in front of us.

"I'm ok." I muttered putting my forehead on dad's shoulder. "I'm ok."

"What'd you see?" Dean asked.

I could almost see dad's glare but he had a fair reason to ask.

"Nothing bad. Just, a rocking horse, a boy, a woman, and a power saw." I answered.

"Do you know who they are?" Dad whispered.

"No. Not this time."

Dad nodded.

"You want to take a break?"

"Yeah. That would be good."

"Come on."

He led me upstairs to my room and I gladly curled up with my pillow closing my eyes for the night as visions just kept on coming.

 ** _~W~_**

We found out my power saw seeing was more than likely an actual case so we started heading that way after we stopped at a diner, where we found out it was legit. Right now I was complaining to Dean.

"Come on. Take me there. I'll leave you alone. Go for a walk. I need to stretch my legs. I'm dying back here." I whined laying down in the backseat.

Dad chuckled at my reaction as I begged Dean to take me with him to this Lisa's house so I could do anything but stay in a hotel. In all honesty I was doing what my father told me and hanging out with Dean.

"Alright. But just this one time. And you better be taking a walk."

"Thank you Uncle Dean." I smiled sweetly.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled too. We dropped dad off at the motel then I climbed into the front seat as Dean drove us off.

"So, who is she?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just someone I met a few years back."

"Care to give details?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Alyssa?" He laughed. "Since when did you ask these questions?"

"Since I started becoming a grade-A hunter. Now tell me who she is!"

"No."

"You're no fun." I grumbled crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair.

"I'm loads of fun."

"Then tell me." I whined giving him my look.

"I will not look."

I grumbled and he laughed as he now came to a stop.

"Now you go on your walk and I will meet up with you back here in the car."

"Yes sir." I sighed.

He ruffled my hair.

"No need for that crap. Just be back here."

"Ok." I smiled getting out.

"Twenty at the least." He called as I started walking.

I held up a peace sign walking away with one hand in my pocket. I walked down the street rounding a few corners only a few minutes in when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized.

The man with a group of them stared at me and I turned back the way I came slowly walking away. I risked a glance behind me seeing them following.

"Dean. Sorry, but here I come."

Ok, yes. I pinned Dean down in a few seconds flat but that was playing around. I wasn't ready for the real thing. Also, I didn't care weapons with me every where so even if I was comfortable with it, I had nothing to shoot or throw. I picked up my pace going back to that house looking over my shoulder every now and then as they were still closely following. Now I got to the house and I went up to the door knocking. A woman answered looking at me confused.

I stiffened when I looked at her. She was the one in my visions.

"Can I help you?" She asked snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone." I said glancing over my shoulder seeing the men hesitate.

"Who?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester? You are Lisa right?"

"I am and he's here."

"Great. Can I come in?" I smiled.

She nodded letting me in as the men left now. As I went out into the yard where everyone was I noticed we were at a kid's freaking birthday party. I looked around spotting Dean looking at the cake.

"That's him." I mumbled shaking my head then smiled.

I went over to him tapping on his shoulder.

"You said you were walking." He said as he saw it was me.

"You said you were visiting a friend yet you are at a kid's party."

"Lisa is a friend."

"You hate kids."

"I tolerate you don't I?" He smirked.

I hit him on the arm.

"I was tailed by freaks came here to you know, not be kidnapped." I told him. "Dad would defiantly kill you then."

"You hurt?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm all good uncle Dean." I said nudging him with my shoulder.

"You want cake don't you?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled handing me a slice and I smiled.

"Love you Dean."

"Whatever you say kiddo. Hey, our problem?"

"Nope."

I walked off eating the cake when I saw Lisa again. I moved a few feet away from her standing there looking over at my uncle as he stood a bit away from two other women.

"How do you know Dean?"

I looked up seeing I caught her attention.

"How do you know Dean?" I countered.

She smiled.

"We're old friends."

"So I've heard." I said taking a bite of my cake then turned to her as I swallowed. "Alright. He's my uncle. Been raising me with my dad. Name's Alyssa."

I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Pleasure to meet one of Dean's friends."

"Nice to meet his niece I didn't know he had."

"No one did." I giggled eating more cake.

Now he walked over to a bounce house.

"I need to talk to him if you don't mind. Nice party."

I left over to him standing there listening.

"What's up?" A boy asked.

I stiffened again. Same boy, visions ruled and sucked. Ruled because I know I can save them. Sucked because I might not be able to. I didn't even know what I had to save them from!

"What's up with you?"

A woman and her little girl walked by and both of them checked them out. Then they each took a bite of cake. I shook my head watching them. It was like they were related.

"So, it's your birthday."

"Guilty."

"It's a cool party."

"Dude, it's so freakin' sweet. And this moon bounce – it's epic."

It reminded me so much of Dean the way he talked.

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome."

"You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks. It's like hot-chick city out there."

He smacked Dean on the chest bro-to-bro. I watched bemusedly as he set down his cake and followed a girl into the moon bounce.

"Look out ladies, here comes trouble!"

"Adorable." I thought. "Kind of like Dean too."

Then all the sudden Dean darted inside the house, knocking things over as he went.

"What the?" I questioned putting my plate down and following him quickly.

I caught his jacket and he looked at me surprised.

"Remember me? What the heck was that?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Uh…"

"Dean. I'm sixteen not stupid. What was that? You were freaked out."

"I'll tell you in a minute. Come on."

He went into the kitchen and I threw up my arms following with no other choice.

"Hey. So, I, uh…met Ben. Cool kid." Dean told Lisa.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Yeah…you know, I couldn't help but notice that, uh, he's turning eight. You and me…you know."

I looked at him shocked realizing what he was saying. She chuckled then realized what he was saying herself.

"You're not…trying to ask me if he's yours?"

"No. Nah, of course not."

They both chuckled as I put a hand through my hair then after a beat Dean spoke.

"He's not, is he?"

"What?" She asked slamming the oven door surprised. "No."

"Right." He looked over Ben. "Yeah…"

"Ok, if he's not Dean's kid. Then what the heck? He is TOO much like Dean." I thought.

"Katie, sweetheart, we got to go. Okay. Come on." Another woman said now.

Katie and her mom, I assumed, walked past the kitchen on their way out. Something seemed off.

"Come on, Katie."

"Something wrong with your friend?" Dean asked.

I hit his arm and he looked at me shocked.

"Rude."

"You are younger don't tell me off."

"It was still rude." I told him.

He shook his head looking at Lisa.

"She's been through a lot. Her ex just died in this horrible accident." She answered him.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't I just read about that? The, uh, the power saw."

"Yeah. Guess there's been a lot of bad luck in the neighborhood lately."

"What kind of bad luck?"

Lisa explained to us what's been going on and Dean gave me a look that was easy to read. 'This was something we needed to take care of.' I gave him a quick nod looking back at Lisa. We said our farewells to her and walked out.

"Good job at reading that kid."

"What can I say? I'm a Winchester."

"That you are. Now I am probably going to need a favor from you."

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We might need to talk to the kids. You will be able to do that."

I looked at him.

"Dad won't like it."

"Sam will have to put up with it. It's easy access to places with you."

"What am I, a tool?" I asked.

"Of course not. You are mine and Sam's world." He told me putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me close. "Now start the car."

He gave me the keys and I started walking then stopped looking back at him as he took out his phone.

"Teach me how to drive one day?" I asked.

He watched me for a moment then smiled.

"You got it kid."

"Yes." I said smiling getting in and starting the car.

Spending time with him wasn't horrible. It was rather entertaining to say at the least. It always was.


	42. Taking Care of Bullies

Dad was certainly not happy. He said I needed more time to train, a bit more time, and a bunch of other things and honestly, I didn't want to argue with him. Hunting…it was new and it was weird. I didn't want to do it but at the same time I wanted to. I wanted to save people and hunt down the things hurting them. I liked that thought.

After a while, Dean convinced dad to let me go out and at least question the children. I wasn't allowed to go near anything dangerous. They were only children.

Yeah, that was awkward questioning them. I had talked to a few kids but they were so strange. Like its wasn't a kid at all. They didn't have the personality of one. I looked at dad as we walked nudging him with my elbow.

"Going to tell me what you and Dean are hiding?" I asked.

"If we are hiding it then there is a reason."

"Come on dad. Few weeks ago you were dead. Give me a little bit of something."

"I can't Alyssa." He sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Wonderful answer dad."

"I just…" He started stopping and looking at me. "I put traps up to keep you protected. I took precautions so you would never get hurt or find out. Now you know though and all of that was for nothing."

I watched him for a moment.

"It wasn't for nothing. I'm happy. I had a normal childhood. Mostly. Don't get down. I'm ok. I'll always be ok."

He smiled now putting his arm around me.

"I am a Winchester after all." I told him.

"Yes you are little angel moose."

I pushed him slightly but smiled happy.

 ** _~W~_**

I had gone for the fresh air and to relax. Dad was researching for the case so he didn't mind as long as I wasn't a totally idiot and went to hunt on my own. Like I would do that. I was walking past the park when I slowed down seeing Ben I think it was sitting on a bench alone. I looked around then went over to him.

"Hey, Ben."

He looked up at me.

"Hey. You were at my party."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Alyssa. I came with my uncle. You talked to him." I told him sitting down. "Everything okay? Something wrong?"

He didn't answer me as he looked across the field and I followed his gaze seeing four boys playing with a gaming device.

"Is that your game they're playing with?" I asked.

"Ryan Humphrey borrowed it, and now he won't give it back."

"I know that feeling. Well, you want me to go—"

"No! Don't go over there! Only bitches send a grown-up."

I looked at him a bit surprised but giggled quietly under my breath.

"You're not wrong."

"And I am not a bitch."

"You know something?" I told him and he looked back up at me. "I'm not an adult. So is that Humphrey? The one that needs to lay off the burgers?"

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hm."

I may have had bullies, I'll go to hell before I let him have them.

 ** _~W~_**

We went across the park to the group of boys. They are all bigger than him but I was bigger than them all. Ben cleared his throat loudly and looked at me. I gestured for him to do it again. He cleared his throat again.

"Ryan." They all looked up. "I'd like my game back, please."

"Fine. Take it back." He said threateningly.

The other boys laughed.

"Coming with an adult."

"Actually, I'm not legal." I said crossing my arms. "Just friends with Ben here. Now he'd like you to give him his game back."

They didn't do anything. Ben looked nervously at the other kids, sighed, then turned as if to leave.

"See? Told you guys he was a—"

Ryan was cut off as Ben turned back suddenly and kicked Ryan hard between the legs. Ryan crumpled to the ground, and Ben took the game back when one of the other boys went to swing but I caught his hand smirking before becoming stern and pushing him forward hard causing him to land on his butt.

We both ran over to the bench grinning.

"Thanks. Dude, that was awesome!"

"Right! Gosh…"

"Benjamin. Isaac. Braeden! What's gotten into you?" A woman's voice said as another called at the same time.

"Alyssa Mary Winchester!"

"Shoot." We both muttered turning to look behind us.

Thank god it was only Dean for me. Ben only had his mom though. Dean was trying to hide the smirk as he tried to look upset with me.

"He stole my game." Ben defended himself.

"So you kick him? Since when is—" She saw Dean trying not to smile. "Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?"

I was going to speak but Dean did instead surprising me.

"What? Somebody had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads."

"Who asked you to teach him anything?"

"Just relax."

"What are you even still doing here? We had one weekend together a million years ago. You don't know me. And you have no business with my son."

She went over to Ben and grabbed him before walking off.

"Lisa." Dean called.

"Just leave us alone."

Ben turned back looking at me and I got a cocked eyed idea. I pointed at Dean motioning my head up saying I learned it from him. Hopefully he got it and Dean got credit for what I did. He did because Ben pulled out of her grip and ran back to give Dean an impulsive hug.

"Ben!" Lisa called but he didn't listen.

"Thanks." He told him.

He ran back to Lisa and they left. We watched them until I felt guilty as heck.

"Dean. I am so sorry I got you in trouble."

He looked at me for a second then smiled widely ruffling my hair.

"Hey, any niece of mine that protects someone after teaching him how to kick a bully in the nads is ok."

"Won't tell dad?"

"Defiantly not. He will blame me for that too."

"I do not doubt that. Have the car?"

"Yeah. Come on."

As we were about to walk away I noticed three children with creepy stares watching.

"Dean." I mumbled.

He looked back to see my spooked expression then followed my gaze on the children. He looked at them confused.

"Ok, something is defiantly wrong with the kids." I muttered.

"What did you get when you interviewed families?" Dean asked as we walked away but we kept glancing back at the children.

"Well I talked to the kids so…basically that. They all acted so strangely. I know they lost their parent or someone else, but the way they act isn't normal."

He nodded.

"Well let's see what Sammy found."

 ** _~W~_**

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town." Dean said coming in as I followed.

I sat on the dad's bed as Dean closed the door and dad looked on his laptop.

"So, what do you know about changelings?" Dad asked as Dean threw his jacket over me.

I threw it back earning a smile from him.

"Evil monster babies?"

"No, not necessarily babies."

I shifted slightly looking over at dad. If they weren't babies…

"They're kids. Creepy, "stare at you like you're lunch" kids?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. There's one at every victim's house."

"I went up to something dangerous." I smiled holding up my arms.

I knew it would slightly get on dad's nerves and make Dean laugh. I got just that result. Dad realized it straightening his seat. Dean laughed at me as dad looked over at me.

"What? It's not like I went into battle with it." I shrugged. "And I didn't know. They were just kids."

Dad put both his hands on the back of his head looking at Dean.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know." He chuckled.

"Love you daddy. Now food? I am going to grab a quick bite."

"Don't go up to anything." Dad told me quickly.

"That's a bit difficult but I will stay away from scary killing children."

"Not funny." He called as I got up and went out.

"You're no fun. Fine. I'll bring you guys back some food."

"Bring me some pie!" Dean called to me as I left closing the door.

I shook my head walking down the street. Of course it would be me that approaches the deadly creatures we are hunting without knowing right? I shuttered to think what might have happened if they knew what I was. A hunter's daughter in training. That could have very well ended badly.

 ** _~W~_**

When I came back into the room the first thing my eyes saw was kerosene.

"Uh." I said closing the door with my foot. "What is this?"

"Kerosene torch." Dean answered as dad looked up at me.

"Don't worry about it Alyssa."

"Don't…" I said putting the food down. "Dean is holding a torch and you just say don't worry about it?"

"Trust little moose."

I went through my brown hair watching him before sighing.

"Ok. Well can I at least know why he has it?"

"Fire is the only way we can kill a changeling."

"Of course." I nodded.

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Y'know, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood." Dad told us as I sat down on his bed.

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"And then there's dad and the babysitter." I said connecting the dots.

"Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead. "

Dean held up his torch.

"And fire's the only way to waste them?"

"Yup." Dad nodded.

"Great." I crossed my arms. "We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That will play great with the neighbors."

Dean chuckled quietly as dad gave me an un-amused look but I saw he was laughing on the inside.

"What about the real ones? What happens to them?" I continued.

"According to lore, they stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there."

"We better start looking."

There was a pause of silence. I sat there my hands in my lap when I stiffened remembering my vision. I quickly looked up.

"So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?" I asked.

"Yep."

"We gotta make a stop. We have to check on someone." I begged looking over at Dean for help.

He was confused for a second then realized who I was thinking of.

"I want to check on them." Dean agreed getting up.

"Well Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time. We…"

"We have to."

Dad looked at him but sighed no longer arguing.

"Alright." I said standing up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dad asked now.

"Killing some changelings?" I questioned confused.

"No you're not ready."

"Oh what? Come on dad. I've had plenty of practice."

"No, you are going to stay right here. When you're ready I'll take you out but not right now."

He now picked up his own torch and came over kissing me on the forehead.

"We'll be back soon. Just wait for us please."

I crossed my arms hating it but silently nodded.

"Good. See you soon my little angel moose."

I gave him a small smile as Dean waved walking out the door.

"See you kiddo."

"Yeah."

When the door closed and the sound of the Impala engine left I smirked. I went through their bags quickly pulling out another spare torch thank god.

"Sorry dad. You're going to need me."

I left the room going towards Lisa's house using a short cut I discovered hoping to get there when they did so I could join.


	43. Helping out

I quickly and silently moved to the Impala. I put my back to the end side facing away from Lisa's house as I looked through the window. Dean was up at the door but I put my head against the metal seeing dad in the front seat watching him.

"Dad." I thought. "Why?"

I looked around seeing a small rock. I really hoped hunter instincts kicked in for him. I picked it up looking through the window again seeing his back was still turned to me.

"Please, please, please." I thought before chucking the rock.

I hid at the back now seeing as Dean was still talking to Lisa. I waited praying to any divine force that I was lucky and something must of heard because dad got out of the car. I peeked seeing dad going towards the hood of the car. I moved stealthy to the back door slipping in and sitting on the floor of the backseat. Luck kept staying on my side as I closed the door silently and dad didn't come into a minute later after I was done adjusting.

Not long after Dean came into the car.

"They took Ben. He's changed." He told dad.

I had to bite my tongue for saying anything.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?"

"I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

 _ **~W~**_

Oh my gosh. The ride from Lisa's house was really bad. I did not like hiding in the floor of the backseat but it was the only way I could be involved in my first actual hunt. I didn't know why I was so eager to do this, to be like my father? I guess that was a reason since I always wanted to impress him by being like him. Another fact was also I could save people and rid the world of evil.

Though the big factor might be the adventure. The prospect of having this never ending life that would probably change around every corner. Not to send out the wrong idea, it does terrify me but it does excite me as well.

Finally the car stopped and I counted to thirty before I snuck out seeing them half way up a semi-finished house. I stayed quiet as dad picked some up and inspected it on his fingers.

"Red dirt. That's what was on the window." I heard him say.

"Ah, you take the front. I'll go around."

I watched them separate waiting a moment before sneaking into the building myself the torch in the bag I had on me. I stayed in the area where dad was because you know precautions just incase if he was right, which he wasn't. I put my back to a wall quickly when he turned around but luckily he didn't catch me. I was about to keep following when someone spun me around.

I held my breath as I was face to face with a redheaded woman.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I-uh-I…" I stuttered looking towards a pane of glass.

My breath hitched. Her face…it was wrong. She was one of them. I looked at her again acting some what calm.

"Alyssa."

"Well now I'm double screwed." I thought looking towards dad.

He had that we will talk later look before looking to the redhead.

"Sorry she, uh, tends to sneak out." Dad lied as I took a quiet few steps back.

"This is private property. I'm calling the police." She said.

Both of us were silent causing her to raise her voice.

"You heard me! Get out!"

Dad started reaching for his bag.

"Ah, I could — just let me get my bag. We're going. We, we don't mean to cause any trouble."

Dad quickly pulled out his torch and a lighter aiming it at her and when I blinked as I dove away she disappeared. Now I got a very disapproving look.

"We'll talk about this later." He told me walking past.

"I know." I muttered jogging to follow. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know."

We ran through the house when there was the obvious sound of breaking glass and we followed it.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother." Dad called as we saw him with a bunch of kids.

"A mother changeling?"

"Yeah. We got to get these kids out quick."

"Right there, right there. There's one more. You got to break the lock!" He told dad. "I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive – so the mom can snack on them."

I moved over having the kids go over to Dean as dad helped free the real woman I guessed. Then there was a scream making my head snap up. The mother changeling behind a little girl.

"Hey!" I shouted running forward.

I kicked up hitting her in the face pushing her back but not much else. I stood at defense as she glared at me. Then everything happened really fast. Next thing I knew I was flown across the room landing on all fours on the floor next to the window. Dean went forward now but he had as much luck as me as he flew through some wooden supports.

I stood up shakily as the changeling mother turned around. She kicked the lighter out of his hand, then roundhouse kicked him again, then threw a few punches and generally kicked his butt, before throwing him across the room. Dean got to his feet, and lunged after her with a 2x4. She punched and knocked Dean down again.

"Ben, Alyssa, get them out of here!" Dean yelled at us.

"Come on." I said ignoring the scene now.

With Ben's help to get the other kids up and out the window we got them out and himself. I turn to my family as Dean was fighting with the changeling mom. I looked around quickly and saw the lighter dad had lost and dove picking it up. I took my torch out of my bag before I stood up lighting it as Dean finally had her down for the moment. I used the torch sending the line of flames at her burning her to a crisp with it.

The three of us caught our breath looking where she disappeared.

"Well." I mumbled finally. They both looked at me not even thinking about the sixteen year old present. "That was intense."

Dad put a hand on his head as Dean chuckled.

"Welcome to a hunter's world kid. Something we never wanted you in."

"I can see why." I told them pointing to where the changeling mother use to be.

Even dad couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Now shall we get some kids home?" I asked starting to the exit.

 _ **~W~**_

I groaned awake quietly as I heard dad shouting. Everything that happened last night and not falling asleep until six kept me exhausted. Doesn't help when your whole body aches too. God it sucked.

"Dad?" I asked sitting up. "Why are you…"

I froze seeing a woman standing in the room too.

"I don't know if to be terrified…" I muttered looking at dad who wasn't attacking but looked majorly ticked off.

"So this is the little Winchester." She said.

I slid quietly towards the edge of the bed with the bag of weapons. As I did dad stood in front of me showing his sign of protection.

"Just tell me who you are." Dad said.

"I see how it is. Be a gentleman when the girl is awake."

Dad just stared at her coldly as I stayed silent.

"Fine." She said.

She blinked her eyes once and they went pitch black; she blinked again and they become normal. I yelped going for the bag and taking out two flasks of holy water as dad stood in front of me more.

"Think twice before going for that holy water." She told us.

I stood up holding one out and giving the other to dad.

"Just give us one reason we should." Dad questioned her.

"I'm here to help you, Sam."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"God's honest truth…or whatever."

"You're a demon." I snapped.

"Don't be such a racist. I'm here because I want to help you. And I can if…you trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Sam, calm down."

"Alyssa. Go." Dad commanded me.

"Dad." I said.

"Out."

I glared at the demon woman slowly going around her. I was surprised when she didn't attack me but I didn't trust her at all. As I was about to open the door she spoke.

"If you want to know some secrets stay pip squeak." She told me.

I stopped looking at her. She had that smirk that made her look like she won.

"I rather die and go to hell before I start trusting a demon." I said very calmly. "I know my family has secrets but they'll tell me on my own time. Not when a demon commands them. So shut it."

I opened the door moving out but before I closed it turned again.

"And sweetheart, I'm a whole lot taller than you. There is no pip squeak in me."

Now I slammed it shut before putting my back to the wall and taking a deep breath. I prayed my dad didn't trust her.


	44. Pointed to the Head

**_Alyssa's Journal_**  
 _Entry #3_  
 _Ok, it's really late at night as we're going my grandfather's storage unit my family didn't know existed and I don't know what I'm doing honestly. I woke up to them screaming at each other which is lucky considering my vision was getting rough. Huge, ugly dog was going to at me and I must say with it's maw dripping blood anyone would be terrified too!_

 _New subject, dad was pretty ticked off at me after we were free of changelings and demons. Though I'm ticked off at him myself. HE DIDN'T SEND THE CHICK BACK TO HELL! COME ON! SHE'S A DEMON! But, since I'm me, I can't stay mad at him long. Though on the bright side Dean praised me. Dad got mad at him too but he didn't care as he encouraged me to do it again._

 _I've been studying more monsters and continued working my way around a gun, fighting, and melee weapons as Dean gave me lessons on repairing cars. All in all, monsters and training beside, it was like it normally was. The monsters just added more adventure to the life. Saving people was a bonus to it. Sure we got hurt but hey, it's a dangerous gig. Besides, we're the Winchesters, nothing can stop us._

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
"Man…" Dean said as we rode an elevator to the storage container.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something." I said as it stopped.

I led the way out shouldering a backpack seeing as we might find something useful. Dean unlocked the padlock on it and opened the sliding door. We stood at the door shining flashlights in. On the floor of the container was a devil's trap drawn in red, along with several bloody footprints covering it.

"No demons allowed." Dad said.

"Blood." I muttered as Dean crouched down.

"Check this out." He told us.

He held up a tripwire which I followed to see it attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged." I said shining my light on the gun.

"Dear old Dad."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't meet my grandfather." I muttered stepping over it.

I heard dad slightly chuckle as I looked around.

"I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking." Dean explained.

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?" Dad asked.

"Living the high life, as usual."

They followed me in as we looked at a few things scattered around. I stopped my light on a small trophy. If this is where he hunted what was this? I picked it up scraping the dust off.

"1995." I read out loud.

"No way!" Dad said coming over and taking it from me. "That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"You played soccer?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I wasn't very good but I could still play."

"Yeah…It was probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy." Dean commented and I tried not to smile as he wander off.

"Oh, wow!" Dad and I looked at him as dad put the trophy down. "It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade."

Dean laughed and pumped the shotgun as I rolled my eyes. As they wondered away I quietly opened my bag taking the trophy and the sawed-off. Why not right? It's their memories. Might as well keep them close. I followed them now as dad opened a door to a back room. The chain on the door had been cut clearly. The three of us entered and passed our flashlights over the scene.

There were guns and weapons every where but everything seemed intact.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines…" Dean said moving away while dad and I stayed at the door. "Which they didn't take. Or the guns."

"I guess they knew what they were after, huh?" I suggested looking towards a shelf full of boxes with symbols on them.

"What's that?" I asked.

Dad looked where I shining my light and got a curious look.

"Hey Dean, check this out." Dean came back over to us. "See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? Th – they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes…He never did say where they ended up.

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump." I muttered seeing as there were many boxes large and small.

Dad ran his hand over a spot and I noticed the dust free area surrounded by dust.

"One box is missing…" I mumbled.

"Great." Dad sighed.

Well maybe they didn't open it."

"I hope." I said looking behind us. "Let's see if we can find out."

They went to go find the camera footage as I explored around hoping to find more memories or something more useful.

 _ **~W~**_

We pulled up in the alley beside the apartment block, next to another car. Dean leaned out and checking the car's plates.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 880."

"Yep, that's it." I nodded.

Dean clicked his tongue.

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera…"

"Dad."

He looked at me and I gave him a puppy dog face.

"Please, can I come?"

"Alyssa…"

"Come on. They've got to be harmless as stupid as they are."

He looked at Dean and he shrugged.

"She can't learn if she doesn't do it."

"Don't get shot." Dad instructed.

"Please. I pinned Dean didn't I?"

"Can we please stop bringing that up?!" Dean exclaimed.

Dad and I smiled getting out now Dean not far behind.

"Hey." Dad called.

I looked at him.

"Be my little angel moose for a little while longer too. Please?"

"I'll try." I nodded before I was handed a pistol. Yup, defiantly a little moose.

We went up to their apartment and dad lock picked us in. We walked in silently, with me in the back of course, armed and ready as we heard them talking.

"Royal Flush. Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands."

"Wow that's highly impossible." I thought.

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun."

The three of us stayed behind a wall as the one spoke.

"I can't lose. I mean really, I - I can't lose! Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying? Ah – I tell you something there's no way in Hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Uh uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun."

We burst into the room now, guns drawn.

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Dean shouted.

"Don't move!" Dad and I yelled.

"DON'T MOVE!"

They held up their hands as we trained our weapons on them.

"What is this?" One of them asked.

"STOP!" Dad shouted.

"All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't–" Dean started but I spotted a wide open box.

"Oh they did." I said looking at one of the men again.

"You opened it?!" Dean exclaimed shoving one of them on the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!"

"What was in the box?"

He glanced over at the coffee table where an object sat. Dean followed his gaze.

"Oh, was that is, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?" Dean asked looking back it.

The guy used Dean's distraction to knock the gun from his hand. It fell to the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet ricochets off of objects hitting the gun out of my hand as I yelped startled as my gun went off too hitting dad's causing him to drop his as well. I glanced at my gun as the other guy did the same. I went for it but he pushed me into Dean. Dean fell back on the coffee table as dad went to tackle the guy himself.

"Sorry!" I yipped.

The other guy punched me causing me to fall as Dean went for his gun but the one guy got it first. As he lifted it up he hit Dean down. It was almost comical. He aimed the gun at me and I froze where I was.

I glanced over at dad as the guy on top of him tried to strangle him. Dad reached for the rabbit's foot but it was just out of his reach. I glanced at the gun then made a really stupid decision. I lunged for the rabbit's foot snatching it up. All the sudden dad knocked his hands away from his throat and kicked him back into a corner. I stood helping him up.

"DEAN! I got it!" I called.

The guy who had the gun cocked it at me making me freeze with fear.

"No you don't."

Dad grabbed my shoulder going to pull me behind him as I closed my eyes tight when he pulled the trigger. I winced but then realized that sound that sound was familiar. The click of an jam. I opened my eyes as he looked panicked and tried to clear the chamber.

Dean got up to try and stop him but he was surprised and stumbled back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch. Again, almost comical with bad luck as he knocked himself out. We looked at each other, confused.

"SAM! Alyssa!" Dean shouted looking the other way.

Both of us quickly looked at the guy I forgot about but as he moved, the books on the bookshelves behind him suddenly fall off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. Dad's gun flew out of his hand and dad caught it. All of us looked astounded.

"That was a lucky break!"

There was a pause as I tried to think through everything that just happened.

"Is that a rabbit's foot?!"

I lifted it up looking at it.

"I think it is." Dad and I answered.

"Huh."

 ** _~W~_**

Dean got in the car as dad was in my grandfather's journal and I on Ash's homemade laptop for me in the backseat. Dean took something out of a bag but I didn't look up as I was trying to find something.

"I'm not finding anything on it in dad's journal." Dad told him.

"Not much lore." I added.

It was silent for a moment.

"Dean, come on."

I looked up seeing Dean holding several scratch tickets.

"What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your daughter's head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break." He held it out to dad. "Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win!"

Dad rolled his eyes as Dean handed over a coin and a card but took it. He scratched it as he spoke.

"Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise dad wouldn't have locked it up."

Dad handed the card back.

"Twelve hundred dollars…You just won twelve hundred dollars!" He laughed and hollered. "I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!"

He handed him another card but I snatched it taking a coin out of my pocket. I scratched it then handed it back to Dean. His eyes went wide again.

"It was aimed at my head." I said looking back at the laptop.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked.

This was I think the tenth time he's asked.

"I'm fine. Luck is on my side I guess." I muttered.

"Alyssa."

I looked up seeing that look of questioning.

"I'm shaky ok? But then again, I had a GUN pointed at my head."

I looked at the computer once again but dad took my wrist and I felt the cool metal of my bracelet. I sighed.

"Is that all?" Dad asked.

"I promise. That's all."

He nodded before letting go of my wrist. I kept looking as the rabbit's foot burned in my pocket. This thing was probably really bad news and whoever this her was they were talking about in the apartment she was going to want it back.


	45. I lost my shoe

"Now look Bobby, we didn't know. Dad was dying ok so I panicked." I told Bobby walking from the car.

"You touched it? Damn it, Alyssa!"

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "John never told dad about this thing. I mean you knew about his storage place at Black Rock?"

"His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him. Since when did you call him John?" He asked confused.

"I don't know." I muttered putting a hand over my eyes. "I just did ok? Now the foot?"

"Listen, you have got a serious problem."

I looked over to dad as he bent down.

"That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion."

Dad picked up a gold watch, turned and showed it to Dean and me. Dean being Dean mouthed "awesome!" My eyes went wide.

"It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."

"It's a heck of a luck charm." I said looking away from the watch.

"It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people, Alyssa!"

"Oh." I mumbled. "That's the down side I knew I was going to happen."

"See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."

I went pale. If I lost this, dad and I would both die.

"Well, so I won't lose it, Bobby." I declared.

"EVERYBODY LOSES IT!"

I winced.

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

"I don't know if you can." He sighed.

I put my hand on the foot in my pocket. I could not bear this.

"Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight."

"Ok. Thanks Bobby."

"Be careful Alyssa."

"Yeah."

Both of us hung up as I looked at my family.

"Dude! We're up fifteen grand!" Dean called.

I gave a half-smile. I had to protect this with all my life.

"Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man." Dean said after I told him and dad what was up with the rabbit's foot and we entered Biggerson's.

"Hey, I do not like this." I told him pointing to myself. "Things could get bad quick."

"Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, ok?" Dad agreed before turning to the restaurant worker. "Hi, uh, table for three please."

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

An alarm went off making me jump.

"It's exciting, I know." Dean told him.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!"

Staff started singing and taking photographs. Balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling as we were handed a large piece of cardboard. I squinted looking away from the bright flashing lights.

 ** _~W~_**

I rubbed my temple feeling like poop as dad was on his laptop and Dean was eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo." Dad told us. "You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

"I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." Dean declared.

"You ok?" Dad asked.

I looked at him but nodded looking back down.

"I think my luck comes with getting the biggest freaking vision ever."

He sighed gently ruffling my hair.

"Hey, maybe it will be useful."

"It better freaking be."

He put an arm around my shoulder pulling me close and I put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. It felt good. When I opened my eyes again Dean was struck with brain freeze from the ice cream. Dad and I laughed as a waitress came to our table with more coffee.

"Can I freshen you up?" She asked dad.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks."

The waitress poured dad more coffee but, smiling at him in a very flirty way, spilled some. Women. I swear. I wouldn't act this bad! Then again…I'm only sixteen so who knows.

"Oh!" She said.

"Oh! Oh I uh-" Dad said as she tried to clean it.

"Let me mop up here."

"No, no don't worry it's okay, It's okay- I got it, uh..."

"It's no trouble, really."

"Ok."

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

"No dad. I'm cool." I breathed under my breath causing Dean smirk as dad blushed slightly. "Ok, excuse me to the bathroom for me."

I got up as dad moved then him and Dean shared a look. I walked away going to the bathroom as I saw her finish out of the corner of my eye. I went to the bathroom splashing water in my face hoping to help the headache. Now I saw the minor flashes as I gripped onto the sink. Luck was on my side as no one was there.

I saw some sort of cage, then a large room with wings and symbols on the wall, after a scene of many demons getting exorcized at once. I came back just staring at my reflection. I took a deep breath before splashing more water and then drying my face. As I did the door opened showing the waitress.

I nodded to her passing by as I went to join my family again. I was making my way over when something on the floor caused me slip, fly in the air, and fall.

"Ow." I groaned.

I looked up seeing dad jump up to come to me but a waiter with a full tray crashes straight into him, sending things flying and causing a scene. I got up shakily as the three of us looked shocked.

"Sorry!" Dad apologized to the waiter.

I came over as Dean looked between then two of us.

"How was that good?"

My eyes went wide as I went into my pocket but it was empty. The rabbit's foot was gone.

"The waitress." I mumbled remembering her in the bathroom.

That's why she was flirting with dad. She thought he had the rabbit's foot.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

The three of us rush out of the restaurant.

"Come on!" Dean told us.

Minor problem. Bad luck sucks. Dad and I fell flat on our faces. My nose was bleeding. Such fun times.

"Wow! You two suck!"

"Love you too uncle." I muttered putting a hand over my nose.

"Ow…" Dad said.

Dean helped dad up then me as I kept my hand over my nose.

"So what, now your luck turns bad?"

I pointed to my nose.

"Obviously."

I looked at dad and his jeans were torn at both knees, which were bloody and raw.

"Yeah." Dad agreed.

"I wonder how bad?"

"I don't want to find out." I mumbled.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us just opened the apartment door. We had seen that one of the two died in a freak accident. His luck went bad. I told them about the way they talk about some chick so they probably were hired by the woman. So here we were. The plan was simple. Dean talks, dad and I stay back with our bad luck mojo.

"Oh, man. What do you want?" He asked.

"Heard about your friend. That's bad luck." Dean told him.

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us."

He laughed at us and I shifted on my spot.

"Listen man, this is seri-"

Dad had stepped forward and tripped on a wire that managed to trip me as well mid-sentence, pulling a CD player off a shelf and sending it and dad and me crashing to the ground. Dad took out a lamp as he went and the pole hit my arm.

"Sam, Alyssa, you ok?"

"Yeah, we're good!" We called.

Dad helped himself up and helped me as well.

"I want you to tell us her name." Dean said.

"Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

"You're crazy, man." He scoffed.

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother and niece here are next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head."

He actually looked worried.

"Now I can read people…and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

 _ **~W~**_

Now we got everything. For a moment I though maybe our bad luck would come into play but it didn't. As we walked to go outside I let out a thought that had been bothering me.

"Dean, how are you not cursed?"

He looked at me then dad.

"I'm just that awesome."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, I touched the foot and dad and I got a major good luck streak. I lost it and now we suck. How are you not effected?"

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"Probably something with kids to the rabbit's food holder or something." Dad suggested.

"Whatever it is, it sucks."

"Agreed." Dad nodded.

We came outside now as Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

I followed right behind him but there was all the sudden a squishing sound. I closed my eyes before I opened them again and looked down as I saw I stepped in gum.

"Why me?" I muttered.

"Bobby, that's uh, great, 'cept Sam and Alyssa, uh…"

He looked over at us and grimaced when he saw me lift my shoe.

"They lost the foot."

I could almost hear Bobby from here. Dad nodded to a broken grate and I went over as I listened to Dean.

"Bobby, Bobby, listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from them. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us."

I tried to scrape the gum off mt shoe using a broken storm drain grating.

"And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Uh, Luigi or something?"

"Lugosi." Dad told him.

"Lugosi." Dean said correctly.

I did something wrong as I dislodged my shoe. It dropped into the drain with a splash. I tried to get it back dad coming over to help as well.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute." Dean said.

Both of us attempted to get it with no luck.

"Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a Hunter?"

Both of us gave up now as we stood up. I looked sadly at my shoeless foot.

"Ah, I guess she's back." Dean told Bobby then paused and spoke again. "Great. Thanks, Bobby. Again."

Dean looked back at dad and I. I probably looked how I felt, dejected and tired.

"What?"

"I lost my shoe." I answered.

He looked down at my shoeless foot then shook his head turning away. I looked at dad and he put an arm around my shoulder. I was just a bad day.


	46. Bad or Good Luck?

Dean pulled the Impala into the lot and stopped just inside the entrance.

"All right, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe ya. Another one." I told him before closing my phone. "All right, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens."

"It'll take me about two hours to get there." Dean said.

"So what are we doing here?" Dad asked.

"You two, my brother and niece, are staying here 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed."

He drove the Impala into the main lot before going to get us a room. Dad and I stood outside the car waiting.

"I don't like it." I muttered leaning against the car.

"What?"

"This whole Bela thing. It just…I don't know. It just doesn't set right with me."

"Well maybe its just because she stole the foot."

"No, it's something more than that. Like we shouldn't be dealing with her at all. I don't know. Maybe its just tired ramblings of a sixteen year old."

Dad put his arm around my shoulders as Dean came back. I took one step forward with dad and…RIP! I went scarlet red as I looked back and saw part of my pants had gotten on the car and was now ripped exposing my under garments. Dad quickly took off his jacket helping me cover it as I whined quietly.

"I hate this so very much."

"It'll be ok little angel moose."

I laughed quietly putting my head on his shoulder.

"It better."

Dean lead us after that to the room and unlocked the door turning on a light as he went in.

"What are we even supposed to do, Dean?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing _anything_. I want you to sit right here," Dean pulled two chairs into the middle of the room, "and don't move, OK? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your noses."

We sat in the chair and watched Dean leave, locking the door behind him. Dad wrinkled his nose a few times before risking a scratch.

"Rebel." I smirked.

He shook his head at me. Now we played the waiting game.

I quietly hummed as dad rocked back and forth on his chair, both of us bored stiff. Suddenly, the AC unit in the wall in front of us started making a clunking, grinding sound. Smoke started to pour out.

"Oh come on, we- I didn't- we weren't…" Dad sighed getting up.

I slowly stood as he cautiously approached the unit. The unit caught on fire and I shrieked quickly grabbing the comforter off one of the beds and gave it to him. He attempted to put out the fire with it. When he got it, he got up and I quickly cried out pointing at his shirt on fire. I took the jacket he gave me off to put it out but it caught it on fire and I dropped it stomping it out as dad panicked and used the curtain to put it out. The curtain ripped and fell away knocking dad out as the pole holding the curtain hit me on the head easily knocking me out.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I woke up feeling something wrapped around me as I heard what sounded like someone using duct tape.

"Oh, he's awake!" A guy said as I looked up.

"Sam. Sam." Alyssa said.

I looked at her slightly confused then realized her tactic. They probably didn't know who she was to me. She was tied to her chair with duct tape as well a bit further a bit further away from me.

"Back with us, eh?" Another asked standing up from the bed.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You two just went all spastic, and knocked yourself out? It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs!"

"Who are you, What do you wa-"

One of them snapped their fingers in my face. I looked at him confused now.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

"Gordon? Oh come on!" I groaned.

Alyssa was in trouble if Gordon was involved.

"Yeah, because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain."

Alyssa's eyes went wide struggling a bit against her tape. I gave her a look to calm down.

"Great. That sounds like him."

"But, as it turns out…I'm on a mission from God."

He slapped me across the face knocking me out as I heard Alyssa let out a scream.

 ** _~W~_**

A felt water splash onto me as my cheek and nose hurt. I looked at Alyssa seeing the panic in her eyes. I shook the water off while as the one who hit me watched, sitting on one of the motel beds. I sighed.

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?"

"We did everything we could to stop it." I told him as he got up.

"Lie, lie, lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this."

"Where are they gonna hit us next?"

I sighed and stayed silent. He struck me across the face again. I exhaled deeply as I heard Alyssa cry out again. I noticed now her mouth was taped.

"WHERE?! Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kinda weirdo psychic freak?"

"No, not any more. I – no powers, no visions, nothing, it just—"

"LIAR!" He punched me hard.

I heard Alyssa muffled scream and so did they. He went over taking the tape off her mouth.

"What did you say?"

"He's not. I'm the one with visions." She told him.

"Alyssa!" I yelled at her but it was too late to reverse it.

"I'm the physic."

"And who exactly are you?" He asked her.

"Alyssa. I'm a friend of the Winchesters."

"Really?"

She nodded but he slapped her across the face. She let out a cry.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" I shouted.

"Now no more lies." He told us. "There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand," he paused drawing his gun, "why we can't take chances."

He pointed it at me.

"Whoa, okay, okay, no, do— hold on a minute!"

"Hey, Kubrick just—" The other one said.

"No, you saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, we can explain all of that if-" I told him.

"Shut up!"

I let out a sigh as I looked at Alyssa. Then I noticed the knife in her hand. Where the hell did she get a knife! She was just managing to cut the duct tape. The act before was for more time. She freed on of her hands quickly freeing the second now and was working on the rest of it. Neither of them noticed. Where did the good luck come from?!

"It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do His work. This…is destiny."

"Whoa…" I said as Kubrick aimed the gun point blank at my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then there was the sounds of two other guns being cocked. I opened my eyes seeing Alyssa had armed herself as Dean was here.

"Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot." Dean said.

"Put the guns down, kids, or you're gonna be scraping brains off the wall."

"Oh, these things?" Alyssa smirked.

"Yeah, those things."

"Okay. But you see, there's something about us that you don't know." They both said putting their guns down.

Dean picked up a pen sitting next to it.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's our lucky day."

Dean tossed the pen toward Kubrick. It lodged itself in the barrel of his gun. I looked at it surprised.

"Oh my God, did you see that shot!?" Dean laughed.

Creedy lunged at Alyssa but she did a simple kick up and he was down on the floor. She had bad luck. She couldn't. Kubrick dislodged the pen from his gun as Dean spoke.

"We're amazing."

"Defiantly." Alyssa nodded.

Dean picked up the TV remote from the table and threw it hard at him. It hit him right between the eyes, knocking him out cold.

"I'm Batman." Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're Batman." I told him sarcastically. "Where did your bad luck go?"

Alyssa shrugged coming over and cutting the duct tape perfectly fine.

"Wish I knew."

I got all the tape of before looking at her a bit anger.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't ever use yourself again."

"Oh come on dad. I helped save us."

"But it was dangerous."

She rolled her eyes but I could see the small hint of fear about her plan in them.

"Ok, whatever. Now I need some sleep." She yawned. "I've been up for some times now and I'm only sixteen. So let's get to the Impala so I can get some rest."

I chuckled quietly putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever you say."

I knew I defiantly still had bad luck unlike Alyssa because I nearly fell face first if Alyssa hadn't stopped me. Though she was perfectly fine. She curled up in the backseat, closed her eyes, and just slept. No bad luck. I didn't understand how it happened but it did and I was actually really relieved.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I woke up to the car door slamming closed. I rubbed my eyes with one hand as I sat up.

"What's going…Oh my god you're bleeding!" I yelped seeing dad holding his shoulder.

"I'll live." He told me.

I went for my backpack as Dean started driving. I pulled out the small first aid kit. It wasn't much but it was something. I came over the seat a little.

"Move your hand."

He did and I started cleaning the blood while handing him my first aid kit.

"It's clean." I told him. "Went straight through."

"Good." He muttered I put a makeshift bandage over it. "I'll stitch it once we stop."

"Yourself?" I asked.

"Oh we've done it all the time kiddo." Dean said.

"Wow. I need to learn this."

"I'll teach you as I'm fixing myself." Dad promised as I backed off the wound and he hand me the kit.

I put it back in my bag as I heard dad shifting.

"Wait. Alyssa, what's that in your bag?" He asked.

"Uh, my stuff?" I questioned looking at him confused.

"No, the shotgun and trophy."

I looked back at my bag and there was the stuff I had taken from the storage unit.

"Oh, those. They are the things you guys were talking about in your dad's storage unit. I took them for you know memory sake." I explained looking back up.

"So, you've had them the whole time?"

"Of course."

Dad looked at Dean, who glanced at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't start getting good luck till you touched the foot." Dad started. "Then we both got bad luck when Bela took it."

"Yeah, we figured that out."

"But all the sudden you got good luck when you were suppose to have bad luck."

I tilted my head confused then my eyes went wide.

"The only reason why we had the same luck was because I had the things." I said.

"That doesn't explain why I had different luck then both of you." Dean commented.

I looked back at my bag and my shoulders went down.

"That's because of Hope."

"What?" They both questioned.

I brought the bag up and showed it to dad. Sitting there right next to the shotgun as it rubbed against it barely, was Hope.

"The only reason my luck shifted was because Hope did. My backpack has stayed here. In the car that was moving when Dean left. At some point she must have shifted and…"

It seemed really, really far fetched but it could always be a theory.

"Well, as attached to Hope as you been, that's probably what happened." Dad agreed.

"So the only reason you had bad luck was because of a stupid little toy?" Dean summed up.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Kid, you are sixteen years old."

"And you're wearing a necklace you've had since you and dad were kids. Don't criticize me."

Dean grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything. I smiled as dad chuckled quietly. Dad told me a long time ago what that necklace meant so I wasn't necessarily saying it sucked but I needed to defend my hope some how. I guess that necklace in a way was his you could say. That he'll always have dad with him no matter how bad things got.


	47. Trust

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #4_

 _Life!_

 _Beautiful start if I do say so myself. So, many, MANY, visions. So very tiring. They were mostly a jumble. I couldn't remember much about them lately. Also…I've made a big decision._

 _I signed up for school again. I have to try again right? Besides, I can kick some butt now! Not that I probably would. People are more mature now in high school right? Either way, dad can't home school me as much as he once use to. I can't remember the last lesson we had together. I still needed to know the basic stuff._

 _School is going to start soon so I got to go. Wish me luck._

 _Hunter Alyssa out to find a normal life._

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I grabbed my backpack walking downstairs as I heard the guys talk. I went into the kitchen as I heard dad say omens. Nope. Too many nightmares. I was not begging for that trip besides, I wanted to do this school thing again.

"Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"Talking about the colt?" I asked coming in holding a piece of toast.

Dad nodded and I hummed biting my toast.

"So what makes it tick?" Dad asked.

Bobby looked up not amused. Dad held up his hands in amusement.

"So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…" Dean said straight-faced as possible. "…you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?"

Dad chuckled. Bobby stared at him incredulously.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill _you_."

"You two sure do tempt him to shoot you. I need a ride so I'll wait in the car." I told them walking towards the door.

"Wait, ride where?" Dad questioned as I went to the door.

"School, where else?"

I left out the front door thinking my idea was good. That was three years ago. I had to try again. I stood in front of the car one hand holding onto my backpack and one in my pocket after I finished my small breakfast. Dad and Dean came out and now was time for questions.

"I thought you didn't want to go back." Dad said.

"I didn't when I was thirteen. I'm sixteen. I need to give it a try again. I don't like it but now and before I had you guys. So to school the normal child goes. Besides, when is the last time you taught me?"

He thought about it for a second.

"Exactly. So if I'm going to live life I need to go to school."

I got into the backseat as both of my family members looked baffled. They never thought they would see the day I would go back to school and I never did either.

 _ **~W**_

I walked outside putting my hands in my pocket. School was over a while ago and right now I was on the hunt for Bobby. He fired the colt at a target then made adjustments when I found him the back.

"Hey. How is it going?" I asked standing next to him.

"Slow."

"You're Bobby. I know you can fix it especially without my two idjit family members around."

He chuckled at that.

"You need anything?" I asked.

"No."

"Ok, I'll be in the house if you need me."

I went to the house once again. He fired again when I heard another voice.

"Cute piece." A woman said.

I looked and quickly hid in the trees. I didn't realize it back in the motel room until dad reminded me. It was the woman that had saved us from the demons. I didn't trust her one bit. This demon, Ruby apparently, was not getting my trust.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"It won't stop a demon, if that's what you think."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Oh, I don't know." She closed her eyes and when they opened they were pitch black. "Call it an educated guess?"

I looked close to Bobby seeing a shotgun. I bided my time waiting for the right moment.

"Well, ain't I lucky, then? Found a subject for a test fire."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. But, hey, by all means. Take your best shot." She stood in front of the target posing in front of it.

Bobby hesitated.

"Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot…"

Bobby shot her in the chest. She looked down at the wound in the center of her chest.

"Ouch! That hurts a little."

I now came out grabbing the shotgun aiming it at her.

"Harm him I swear to god." I told her.

"Well if it isn't the smallest Winchester." She smirked.

She was playing a game. She was playing a tough game.

"I told you already sweetheart." I cocked my gun. "There is not anything small about me."

"What do you want?" Bobby asked.

"Peace on earth. A new shirt. Now…do you want me to help you out with that gun or not? Hmm?"

"Bobby, she's a demon." I warned hoping he wouldn't trust her either.

"If you want to kill me once I fix the gun you can."

Bobby looked at me and I gave him a quick glance. This was a game that I didn't want to play. He gave me that look though and I lowered my weapon.

"I'm watching you." I growled.

I stormed away now them not far behind. This Ruby girl was not going to harm my family under my watch.

 _ **~W~**_

I crossed my arms my shotgun leaning against the wall.

"Are you just going to stand there like a plank of wood?" She asked me.

"My home demon." I told her.

"So racist." She said.

I rolled my eyes picking up the shotgun and putting it on my shoulder as I went to the kitchen. She followed me.

"Leave me alone." I told her putting it down on the table and going into the fridge.

I took out a soda as she hissed. I turned seeing her hold her hand. I smirked as it was burning.

"Little invention I made after dad told me about all the times he lost his weapon." I opened my soda and taking a drink. "Salt all over it. No demon can touch it."

She glared at me.

"Hey you shouldn't have touched my gun." I laughed picking it up and going into the hall.

"You can trust me you know." She said as I was about to go up to my room.

"No I can't." I snapped looking at her. "You're a demon. Demons are vermin. I will never trust you."

"Even if I'm helping with the Colt?"

I went upstairs as a fire burned inside me. She followed. I went into my room.

"You're one stubborn…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence and I wouldn't come through that door." I warned.

"Why not?"

"Because there's a devil's trap under the carpet." I told her putting the gun on my bed. "And if you get yourself stuck I'm not freeing you."

She didn't step through the door.

"Good."

Now I went to my laptop picking up and now sitting on the bed.

"Now if you don't mind. I got work to do demon scum. So leave."

"And if don't?"

"I'll shoot you. It might not kill you but I'm sure rock salt hurts." I said typing.

She didn't leave. I did warn her. I put the computer down, picked the gun up, and shot at her. She flew back.

"Leave." I repeated.

She glared at me but left. I let out a sigh of relief and started working on anything to forget I had a demon in my house.


	48. Valentine's Day?

I sat at my laptop just doing whatever worked as I silently dared Ruby to come back so I can shoot her again. Then I had one of my headaches come on. I gritted my teeth as I closed my eyes.

"Please just pass." I thought.

When I opened my eyes though my room was slightly different. Instead of the almost innocent out look I had it had more things to do with hunting scattered around. Next to my door sat my saw-off instead of beside me as I saw blurry pictures hanging in some places. The thing about visions, if it contained TOO much, I couldn't see it. That included things about dad, Dean, and me then the assorted that might contain Jo, Ellen, and Bobby.

Then there was the figure. They all the sudden stumbled into the room almost like they were pushed in. I could see the nervousness in their stance as they stood there.

"I don't bite you know." I laughed quietly looking back at my laptop which was still in front of me.

I could see him nod.

"Then why do you look as stiff as a board?"

"Because...because..."

I could see him slightly glance behind him for help.

"Dad, Dean." I called. "If you want to spy on us then just come right in."

"Damn it." I heard Dean mutter.

They both walked in now too.

"Sorry Alyssa." Dad said putting a hand behind his neck.

Dad and Dean were completely focused the other wasn't though.

"He can do things by himself." I told them. "He's a big boy."

"He obvious..." Dean started but I gave him a small glare and he shut up.

I was able to get a quick glance at my family's features. They were definitely a little old, no more than a year or two, but there was something about them. Something that was different by the way they looked and acted right now.

"I wanted to know." The blurry figure said and I turned my attention to them. "If...if it would please you to come and eat with me."

I smiled now.

"It very much would. I will be down stairs in five minutes ok?"

He nodded leaving as dad and Dean looked amazed at him I assumed he wasn't like this that often.

"You two idjits leave too. I need to change." I told them standing up.

"I'm just goin'..." Dean said pointing behind him then left.

Dad and I were alone.

"Behave." Dad told me.

"Dad. What do you think he is going to do? He struggled to get would you like eat out. We'll be fine."

He came over to me taking my shoulders before kissing me on the forehead.

"I know but my little angel moose grew up too fast."

"I'm still that little girl deep inside."

"Deep, deep."

"Oh shut up." I laughed at him. "We'll be ok. It's only Valentine's day right?"

He sighed ruffling my hair. I made a whine of protest making him smile now.

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

We hugged then he left closing the door. I went to my closet throwing on a knee length dress in royal blue that was made of fabric flowers and leaves that connected together. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see a slight new hardness on my features now but still that gently bit of touch behind it. After I fixed my hair and put some heels on I went downstairs where he was waiting holding a rose. He handed it to me and I smiled taking it before kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go see what some cupids do with us." I giggled.

I blinked and I was back in my room with my saw-off next to me again. This guy gets more and more mysterious each time I see him I swear. I was about to get back to work when my cell phone rang. I picked it up seeing it was Dean.

"Hey Dean." I greeted.

"Alyssa. I need a favor."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I need you to track a phone for me."

"Sure can do." I told him.

I typed in what I needed to as he told me the information.

"I got a hit."

I told him the address.

"Thanks and hey, kid. How are you and Bobby?"

I looked at the shotgun next to me.

"Just peachy." I told him. "Demons?"

"Hiding. We'll see you soon kid."

"I hope so. Bye Dean."

"Bye Alyssa."

We both hung up and I closed my laptop. Now if my visions would give me something super useful. Could I trust Ruby or not? I guess that was asking for too much though. This was something I had to figure out on my own.

"Oh angel if you're out there." I muttered standing up and taking my shotgun. "Please make sure she's not the reason I die any time during a young age."

Then I went downstairs ready to face whatever was ahead for me and apparently in a few year on Valentine's day, a date.


	49. Something a little New

"Not happy about being left behind?" Ruby asked smiling slightly.

Bobby had left about ten minutes ago to help dad and Dean. He refused to take me so here I am.

"Leave me alone demon." I told her going upstairs.

I was halfway up the stairs ignoring what she said until the next words left her mouth.

"I can tell you why you have those dreams since your father probably didn't."

I stiffened. I gripped the railing looking over my shoulder.

"My father doesn't know why I have these dreams."

"He does. He just didn't want to tell you."

"Then he will tell me on his own time. Not when a demon tells him too." I snapped. "I see you're playing a game, don't think you can fool me too. I see lies and games. My father is a good example because I already know he is hiding stuff from me and that's his business. So leave me alone you demon."

I went upstairs to my room now about to slam the door but she stopped it with her foot. I picked up my saw-off.

"Leave." I snarled.

"If you knew what it was you could help your father." She told me. "I know that it's the only way to save him and Dean."

I clenched my jaw.

"They'll be fine."

"You sure about that? Sam's keeping secrets from you. What does that tell you?"

Now I couldn't help it. I fired and she flew back once again.

"Don't try any of that on me!" I screamed. "You don't know anything!"

I slammed the door now and sat on my bed holding my head. Save my father and Dean? They would be fine. My dad keeping secrets? I was working on figuring it out. I couldn't doubt their abilities right now though. They had to be ok. They just had to.

 _ **~W~**_

Dean recited an exorcism but there was a cave in trapping him with a demon. Dad talked to a priest who's eyes turned black when he turned away. Bobby flew across a yard landing with a painful thud.

I sat up startled by the visions I had. I put my hands back on my head. They can't be real. They would be ok. I looked at the time. It was only an hour after Bobby left. I left my room with my saw-off but Ruby wasn't around. I got myself a drink in a glass cup as the images kept flashing in my vision.

Soon I got aggravated by the images and threw the cup across the room it shattering when it hit the wall. I took deep breaths. They were in danger but I couldn't get to them. Then I looked out the window.

"Or maybe you could." I muttered running toward the back door.

I stopped seeing a map. I snatched it before going outside to the garage. Bobby sometimes fixed a car in here and with luck there was one. I searched the table finding the keys. I threw my gun in the passenger's seat then sat in the driver's. As soon as I sat behind the wheel I realized something.

"How the heck do I do this?" I thought. "Ok, what does Dean do? He starts it first of all."

I put the key in and luckily it started.

"Then he…he uses the gear thingy." I mumbled putting my hand on it and putting it to D.

This was going to end so badly. That's all I could think as I put my hands on the wheel and looked in front of me.

"Then accelerate."

I pushed on the gas shrieking slightly as I went forward. I quickly turned the wheel avoiding the pile of cars then slammed on the brake as I turned going toward the gate exit.

"Oh angel you better be close." I prayed. "Because here goes nothing."

I floored it and took off. I quickly took the sharp turn and started spending out of town howling and hollering the whole time. I had to get Dean to teach me how to actually drive really, really soon.

 _ **~W~**_

I found my way to the town they were doing the case going a bit slower since I wasn't on deserted back roads any more. I looked at the map then the road again. I remember Dean calling me to ask for directions. To the place where I tracked the phone signal.  
I turned onto the road a bit clunky stopping at a small house with another car parked in front of it. Just as I was getting out there was a gun fire. I ran over just in time to see Bobby fly across the yard and dad into the Impala.

"Dad! Bobby!" I shouted running over.

Dad groaned and rolled off the hood of the car as I got to him first.

"Alyssa?"

"Visions. Very bad visions." I told him explaining.

"How…?"

"No time."

Now I rushed to where Bobby was on the ground dad right behind me.

"Bobby, you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you know where we—" Dad started but Bobby handed us the colt.

"Go!"

I glanced at dad before taking it myself.

"You heard the man. Go."

I whirled around seeing Ruby. My eye twitched as I was very tempted to put a bullet in her head. Though I knew Dean was in trouble. One demon at a time.

"Come on." I said running towards the house.

"Alyssa, give me the Colt." Dad told me.

"No."

"Alyssa." He said stern.

"No." I protested looking him in the eyes. "I'm a hunter too. I have do this myself."

He was quiet for a moment.

"There are people stuck in there." Dad warned. "You kill the demon…"

"I kill the person."

"Give me the Colt." He repeated holding out his hand. "I don't want this on you."

I looked at it in my hands but nodded handing it over. I was ready to kill a monster, but I wasn't ready to kill a human. Dad told me about Meg and the others. They tried to save them but it didn't work. He was just…use to it I guess. It wasn't good but I was glad he was able to do it unlike me.

Both of us went down to the basement which was no longer caved in as the priest held Dean by the throat.

"Don't kill him. Let's just go. Please." The girl demon said.

Dad now took aim and fired the Colt at the father. Lighting like with the blade Ruby used a while back emitted from the bullet hole then went through the rest of him until he drops down dead. Now dad pointed it at the girl.

"Sam, wait!" Dean shouted.

But dad shot her and she fell dead too next to the father. I put a hand over my mouth as blood left their bodies. I was still new to this. These scenes still bothered me.

As dad lowered the Colt I sent a prayer that their two souls would reach Heaven safely.

 ** _~W~_**

I sat in the car silently with dad. I might be in trouble, considering we're in the car I took from Bobby's alone.

"So." Dad started after about thirty minutes. "You drove the whole way?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know how dangerous and risky that was?"

"Yes sir." I repeated looking at my hands in my lap.

"Have you driven before?"

"No sir."

We were silent again. I didn't look up at him as I felt like I had a perfectly good excuse to do this. Now I heard him chuckle. I looked up at him confused.

"God do I sound like dad." He said.

He looked over at me then the road.

"That was pretty awesome." He told me.

I laughed quietly.

"Really?"

"Hell yes." He said smiling now. "And your visions?"

"I saw you guys getting hurt."

"Understandable."

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, are you a shifter or something?" I laughed. "Where's that super freaking protective father that would have scolded me to high heaven for even jumping down a few stairs."

"I never did that." He defended himself. "And…I guess you're just becoming a hunter. The job is full of risks. As much as I hate it you're nearly there."

I saw his features turn sad.

"I'm sure I can't quite convince you to go to college or that kind of crap. After everything I did too…I don't think it's a good idea. I'm not encouraging you to hunt but…I'm loosening my leash on you a little I guess."

Silence. Dad was reflecting on past memories that he told me about. I hated him like this. So I did what I did best. My job.

"Aw." I groaned now breaking the silence earning a confused glance from him. "I'm not a free moose?"

He chuckled looking back at the road.

"No, you're still my little angel moose. You won't be free any time soon."

"You suck." I grumbled crossing my arms.

He smiled again.

"I'll make you a deal. You stay on the leash I'll teach you with Dean's car."

"Deal! DEAL!" I shrieked smiling widely.

Both of us laughed. Dean was going to have a heart attack but that would just make us laugh more at his reaction. God was he attached to that car.

I watched out the window now as we had a comfortable silence. My job was to create happiness and protect my family. I wasn't ever failing it as long as I lived.


	50. Hidden Talents

_**Quick author's note. If you guess don't know this is 'Bedtimes Stories', and my original idea for this episode wasn't anything big but Ladysunshine6**_ _ **gave me a beautiful idea I will introduce in the next update. So full credit and a tipped hat to them for the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #5_

 _Not much to tell I suppose. Dean's actually teaching me how to drive soon but a case came up so we were doing that. Yes I'm helping. Dad thinks it's a werewolf so he said as long as I stay close I could help. Especially if we found the werewolf._  
 _After that life has been "normal." I learn from dad, I learn from school (Which contains people I would love to shot, with rock salt of course), and then do whatever comes next. Mostly cook. Dad and Dean love it when I cook home cooked meals so I try to do it as much as I can._

 _Time to finish my packing so I'm ready for the hunt. Au Revoir !_

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I was laying in the backseat sleeping until I heard shouting.

"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation."

"Why, because you said so?"

"YES, BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Well you're not Dad!"

I opened my eyes looking at them as they silently stare at each other.

"No, but I am the oldest." Dean told him his voice rising. "And I'm doing what's best. And you're going to let this go, you understand me?"

They stared at each other angrily. Dad turned away and looked out the window. He looked angry but wasn't saying anything.

"Tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer." Dean said calmer.

Dad grabbed a paper from his lap and read monotonously.

"Psychotic killer… rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity."

"Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?"

"No. But the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month."

"Two days, no sweat."

"Next time kiss and make up sooner so you don't wake the sleeping passenger." I mumbled curling up with my jacket pillow.

"Hey sorry kid." Dean apologized.

"Sorry little moose." Dad said too.

"No more fighting till we get to the motel or I'm not sleeping. Turn up the AC."

"Here, have my jacket instead." Dean offered tossing me his jacket.

I put it on and closed my eyes again.

"Good night you idjits."

They both chuckled as I fell into a slumber once again.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us held up our fake badges to the victim, Kyle. I couldn't really help thinking how cool it was to do this but I contained it as I kept a straight face.

"I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page and Jones, we're with the County Sheriff's Department." Dean told him as we closed our badges as they put them in their pockets as I put mine my purse.

"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you." Kyle said.

"You have?" Dean asked.

"All morning. You are the sketch artist, right?"

"…uh." Dad said looking at Dean.

"Absolutely." He answered.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Yeah. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen…" He laughed.

Dad glared at Dean. I was going to assume Dean threw him under the bus often.

"But listen before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you, uh, how'd you get away?" I questioned.

"I–I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just…stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running."

"'Kay. Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember."

Dad pulled a small notebook and pen from his pocket but I took it from him.

"Joke around the station. I'm the artist." I told him. "Detail please."

Dad looked at me confused but I gave him a look to go with it.

"Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall…"

"Six feet…" I repeated.

"Dark hair…"

Dean tried to peek but I moved from him.

"Uhm, what, what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?" Dad asked for me as I sketched.

"Maybe…blue?"

"Blue?" I questioned.

"It was dark."

"Did they seem…" Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, animal-ish?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about his teeth? You notice anything…strange about 'em?" Dad went on.

Did they just always out right ask these questions?

Kyle shook his head. "No, they were just teeth."

"Teeth, okay." Dad said.

"How about his fingernails?" Dean continued.

"Ok look he- he's just a- a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails!"

I just stayed silent. Let them do what they do.

"Look sir, it's okay if-"

"No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy, he- he killed my brothers. How would you feel?"

Dad thought for a moment. "Can't imagine anything worse."

Dean nodded silently before I spoke.

"I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details…"

"Th-there was one more thing he had a- a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. Umm…it's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner—"

"Wile E. Coyote!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Kyle?" A voice asked behind us.

I turned seeing a doctor approaching.

"Dr. Garrison." Kyle greeted.

"How you holding up?"

"Okay, considering."

"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

Dean held up his badge.

"Can I just ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." He nodded.

They both left the room leaving dad and me with Kyle. Kyle pointed at the notebook in my hand.

"Don't I get to see it?"

"Uhh." Dad laughed nervously glancing at me but I shrugged.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's a work in progress but here."

I handed the notebook over to him.

"Wow." He nodded.

Dad looked confused as Kyle handed the notebook back. He took it from me looking at it surprised. I had drawn a pretty decent guy and Wile E. Coyote.

"Alright. Well, we'll be going." Dad told him.

"Thank you for your time." I nodded then we left.

We walked outside meeting Dean on the way as dad looked at my picture again.

"Where did you learn to draw like this?" He asked.

"Let me see." Dean said snatching it from him.

"It's a hobby. When you guys weren't around I either worked with Bobby or found hobbies to click with. Drawing was one." I said a Dean looked slightly impressed.

Dad snatched it back.

"Well that's good to know. So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" Dad asked.

"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report." Dean answered.

"Lemme guess, their hearts were missing." I said.

"Nope." He sighed. "But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines."

"That's just gross." I winced.

"Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior."

"So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed." Dad through out.

"Why would a Demon stop halfway through an attack?" Dean countered.

"I think that, uh…Could've…Yeah, I got nothing."

"Me neither."

"Trois." I nodded.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Isn't that French?" Dad asked.

I nodded again.

"What else do you have hidden?"

"So much more that you won't find out mon cher père."

* * *

 ** _French Translation if you don't know._** _Trois_ ** _is Three and_** _mon cher père_ ** _is my dear father. Au Revoir is more known but either way I'll put it here. It means good bye._**


	51. A Hundred Years

We went back to the hospital after hearing about another weird encounter. We had gotten no where but hopefully this lead brought us somewhere and it did once the woman attacked told us where the old woman that attacked her and killed the guy she was with. To top it off, the one mentioned a little girl that had been there during the attack and was watching. I, of course though, got relayed the information. Some cops showed up and I stood watch outside the room to give the five oh if they came back. After we got to the house we immediately started looking around.

"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere. How about the EMF?" Dean asked as I walked around with an EMF at the old woman's house.

"Yeah, it's going nuts. When I went over here by the window. There's definitely a spirit here." I said.

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched."

"Looks like." Dad nodded.

"What the hell do you make of that?"

"Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sort of."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked moving from the window and turning the EMF off as I joined them.

"Well, thinkin' about fairy tales." He told us.

Dean looked confused as I thought about it.

"Oh that's — that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em?" Dad said.

I perked up.

"That's Hansel and Gretel." I nodded.

"And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf." Dad went on.

"Three Little Pigs." Dean jumped on.

"Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?"

"Like you would know." I told him remembering he hated me watching Disney stuff.

"No, no. Not the originals." Dad turned to him. "See the Grimm Brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

Once he finished I heard a noise. I turned around looking before walking into the living room. Something told me I had to go in there. I looked in the room not seeing anything till I saw something shimmer in a knitting basket. I watched it confused as I went over before finding an apple in the basket. A perfect red apple just sitting there.

I raised an eyebrow before going to pick it up but instead hissed as I pulled my hand away quickly looking at where a needle had pricked my finger. I looked at it for a moment before shaking my head about to go back to dad and Dean when I felt woozy. I stood still for a minute before the room slowly began to spin. What was wrong?

Though before I could make any thoughts or even call out to dad, my body went weak immediately and I fell to the ground just as I passed out.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_

"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy." Dean told me.

"Crazy as what?" I threw out. "Every day of our lives?"

"Touché. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"Uhm…well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too."

"We gotta do research now, don't we?" He said already looking bored. I was happy Alyssa helped me with a bit of research now because Dean just hated doing it.

I shrugged about to say something when there was a thump of something falling. I realized that Alyssa wasn't in the room now.

"Alyssa?" I called and walked where I heard the thump when she didn't answer.

The second I stepped in and saw her panic filled me quickly. She was in a heap on the floor not moving at all.

"Alyssa!" I yelped running and getting on my knees quickly next to her. "Dean! Help me!"

I moved her to lay on her back before checking her pulse.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know." I said unable to find a pulse. "I can't find a heart beat."

My heart was racing as I started CPR. I did compressions as Dean went on her other side giving her air. My own breath was leaving me as we kept trying CPR until all the sudden we got a breath from her. I didn't relax though as she wasn't awake still. I scooped her up running out the door.

"Let's go! Hospital now!"

Dean didn't need to be told twice. Both of us moved rapidly into the car and we were off. Dean never took his foot off the gas as I kept an eye on her vitals.

"Come on little moose. Stay with us. Come on little angel moose."

We just stopped at the hospital again when I lost her again.

"No, no, no." I repeated leaping out of the car and into the building. "Help! Help!"

Doctors and nurses ran over with a cart.

"She's not breathing. Please, help her." I said putting her on the bed.

I could only watch and follow helplessly as they started CPR as well as called for a crash cart. I put my hands through my hair as I watched my little girl in front of me not breathing…no heart beat…

They stopped compressions and instead used the defibrillator. I could feel the tears going down my face as they shocked her. I just want to run to her and hold her, just hoping to God she'd be ok. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked seeing Dean. He was as panicked too but not as bad as I was.

"Come on kid." He muttered

I looked back at her and I barely had the heart to watch as they shocked her again. I begged for her to be ok, she needed to be ok! She was my little girl!

They did it once more and my heart raced with relief. They had a pulse. I didn't take my eyes off of her as I watched them move her to a room. I quickly followed after them. I couldn't take my eyes off her, not while she was like this. I put my hands in my hair gripping it tightly as I watched them hook her up to machines. Finally…Finally they left and I went to her side. I took her hand as I sat down watching her thinking through everything I could that might have made her like this.

"Sam."

I looked up at Dean to see him in the room almost completely forgetting about my older brother being with me. Though he wasn't alone, Dr. Garrison had come in as well.

"Detectives." He said looking between us. "I heard you brought her in. How did this happen?"

It took me a second to say anything at all as I looked at her. "I-I don't know. I…heard a thud and I ran in…S-she wasn't breathing and had no pulse. We barely got her back."

He watched me for a moment. "Detective, is this your daughter?"

"Yes…she is. She'll be alright won't she?"

"We can't know yet until we figure out what caused her to collapse and go into cardiac arrest. It would take a few test but none of them I want to risk doing right now. She is still unconscious and is in a coma at the current time. I want her to wake before we try anything. We're going to try everything in our power to bring your daughter back detective."

"Just call me Sam." I muttered running my thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll leave you alone." He said before leaving.

Dean came to the foot of her bed holding onto it. "What are you going to do?"

"What do mean?" I asked not looking at him.

"Dude, you're daughter has something seriously wrong with her. We still got a case though. So what are you going to do?"

I thought about the last time something was seriously wrong with her. Back then it had been a Shtriga, the thing I was hunting was the thing that got her and I felt fine about not staying by her side when I knew it was supernatural and I had to kill it to bring her back. Now though…I didn't know what was wrong. Could I have the heart to leave her…?

"I don't know Dean." I sighed turning her hand over now to look at the bracelet I gave her thinking. "I just…"

I shook my head sighing again before I saw the dried blood on her finger. I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"Did the doctors prick her finger with anything?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me confused now. "Uh, no. Why?"

"She has a prick on her finger." I said looking at it. "The blood is dry but it couldn't have been long. She would have cleaned it or put something over it…"

"Think whatever pricked her put her to sleep?" He questioned.

I shook my head. I was going slightly crazy about her. Though I didn't even realize Dean's question was legitimate.

"Dude, seriously. There's that princess movie…Sleeping Beauty." He snapped. "She pricked her finger, went sleep. She was even sixteen I think."

I froze up thinking about it. I'd seen every Disney movie out because of my daughter and that was true. I tried to remember the Grim brother's version and I quickly looked at Dean.

"She was asleep for a hundred years in that story." I breathed. "Dean, my daughter is going to be asleep for a hundred years."

"Whoa, ok. Relax. I won't let that happen. Not while I'm still kicking. I'll see what I can figure out about this fairytale thing, you see if you can't find other versions of this story and see if there's a cure we can create."

"It's true loves kiss that wakes her up. I don't know if we can recreate that."

"You sure you're daughter's not seeing people?" He quickly raised his hands up as I glared at him as I clenched my jaw. "Right. I'll look around." He patted her bed. "Wake up for us kiddo."

He left now and I looked at her. A hundred years…

"I'll wake you up Alyssa." I mumbled put a hand on top of her head. "I'll do everything I can to wake you. Daddy will be back, and I'll wake you up once I am."

I stood up squeezing her hand lightly before letting go of it and leaving the room with the heaviest damn heart I've ever had as I went to see if there was any lore about this at all. Any cure. Any way to save my little girl from this curse by a probably ghost.


	52. True Love's Kiss

I threw the book across the motel room frustrated. I put my hands through my hair taking deep breaths to calm down. My brother, my daughter…I was losing my god damn mind!

Dean had already went and gone to find out what he could while I went to the motel to do my part. He told me he found 'Cinderella' by thinking…well by thinking about Alyssa. At one point or another she'd drag us to watch some princess movie or another. So Dean thought about it and saw a pumpkin and thought what the hell while I was here. Slowly losing everything I had.

I couldn't find any dead girls that fit the ghost. What was even important about the ghost! Why was this ghost kid obsessed with recreating these stories? Especially the Grim Brother's versions. If I expected anything, I expected the sanitized crap.

After I gave up the dead girl I went looking for any possible alternating ending for Sleeping Beauty. The only lucky break we had so far was Dean and I didn't fall asleep with Alyssa like the whole kingdom does in Sleeping Beauty. Good to know the ghost kid has a twisted sense of humor to watch me freaking suffer.

The door opened now and I looked to see Dean coming in.

"Hey, I figured you were still at the hospital." He said.

"No, I needed to get away from all of it for a minute." I told him picking up the book.

"Alright well paramedics picked up Cinderella."

"That's good." I muttered sitting.

"Yeah." Then he tossed me an apple and I caught it looking at him confused. "So…Little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?"

Of course he wouldn't remember all of them.

"It's Snow White."

"Snow White? Ah I saw that movie. Or the porn version anyway, 'cause there was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was wicked." He grinned being Dean and trying to make a joke out of everything like usual.

I rolled my eyes. "There is a wicked Stepmother. And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple."

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?"

"No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead." I sighed tossing him the apple back.

More comatose girls…Just great.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean went to talk to the nurse to see if there was any more comatose girls as I watched mine as I leaned on the door frame. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was think about how much I loved her. I thought about when she was little and was so innocent.

Now here she was lying in a freaking hospital again because of something supernatural. This time though she was helping me hunt it. Did it try to slow us down because we were? Was this my fault again? I want my innocent little girl back but she had already seen and done a lot of things that made that impossible.

I just stood there watching her until I heard a voice just two doors down. I looked confused following it as I listened.

""Every one was terrified at her saying, when the twelfth came forward, for she had not yet bestowed her gift, and though she could not do away with the evil prophecy, yet she could soften it, so she said: "The princess shall not die, but fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years.""

I stopped at the door to see doctor Garrison reading from a book to a comatose girl. The book was The Brother Grimm Complete Works & Tales. And I knew that story, that was Sleeping Beauty. Doctor Garrison noticed me at the door and stood closing the book.

"Sam, is there a problem?" He asked coming forward.

I cleared my throat shaking my head. "No. But uh, I see you got similar patients like Alyssa."

He looked back at the girl. "Yes…Callie."

I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at me. I had the same look.

"She's your daughter isn't she?"

He nodded. "She is."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me."

He started walking away and I looked at his daughter on the bed before following him. This might be our Snow White…

"How long's Callie been like that? I don't mean to intrude. I just…I know what you're going through."

"She's uh, been here since she was eight years old."

"That's when she was poisoned?" I took the shot in the dark.

"Yeah. Swallowed, uh, bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"You're wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?" I shot again glancing in Alyssa's room as we went pass it.

He stopped looking at me.

"Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." I shrugged.

"Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and, uh…it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I've got left."

"I understand how you feel. Alyssa is the only family I got." I told him looking back. "Though I don't know if I'd be reading her such story as the Grimm Brothers…"

"Callie liked fairy tales."

"Alyssa did too, but more of the clean Disney ones." I smiled sadly remembering all the times she dragged me to watch them or when she managed to get Dean to soften up and watch them with us.

"I'm sorry Sam. I hope your daughter will be able to wake sooner than Callie." He said. "Uhm, no if you'll excuse me. I've gotta get back to work."

"Of course." I nodded and he walked away as Dean passed him.

"Hey, so there's no comatose girls other than…"

"No, there's one more. She's Snow White in spades."

He looked at me confused. "When the hell did you learn this?"

"When I heard doctor Garrison reading Sleeping Beauty to his daughter, who's comatose. Been like that since she was eight when she drank bleach."

"Was there a step-mom?" He asked as I started walking from Alyssa's room. I had to think and being so close made me slowly lose my mind even more than I was.

"Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?" I questioned as he followed me down the hall.

"Could be like Mischa Barton." I looked at him confused. ""Sixth Sense" not the O.C." He said like it clarified it.

"What?"

"Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy." I remembered. "Huh, could be."

"So say all these years, Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?"

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out." I agreed.

"Right. Meanwhile she has to listen to dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts."

"Ok, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive." I lowered my voice a bit.

"It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones."

"You think?"

"Alright, well we could think about letting her go. Convince him to finally let her go." Dean suggested.

"Oh that will be a great talk." I shook my head thinking about if someone told me to do that with my daughter.

"We don't got anything else Sam."

"Well we got to be able to come up with something else because telling him to let go won't…won't…"

I stopped as doctors and nurses ran past us down the hall a code blue ringing out. I stood froze the world seeming to slow down as I watched praying…please god no…But they all went straight to Alyssa's room…

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person**_

Dean looked at his brother confused as to why he had stopped following his look but didn't need to look further as Sam took off down the hall after the doctors. Dean cursed to himself as he took off after him. Sam halted at the door standing there watching as he was too late…

Tears streamed down his face as they pulled a sheet over Alyssa. Sam for a moment couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't see anything but Alyssa. His feet took control of him to go forward.

"Sam." Dean muttered trying hard not show emotion and cry himself as he choked up then he grabbed Sam's shoulder but Sam simply shook it off.

Dean stood in the doorway as he watched his brother go to his niece's side. His thoughts ran wild. How could she be gone? She can't be gone right? It was just impossible. But here it was in front of his eyes as he stood in the doorway watching his brother breaking into pieces and his niece gone.

The doctors and nurses had given Sam space as he went over to the bed. He stood there for a moment before pulling the sheet back. Tears streamed faster down his cheeks as he looked down at his daughter. Her face was pale and her eyes still closed. Sam put a hand one her head and she was as cold as ice.

His heart broke into pieces as he stood there.'

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I'm sorry Alyssa. I just wasn't good enough. I'm sorry my little angel moose." He closed his eyes trying to remember how to breath before he looked at her again. "I'm sorry…I love you…"

He kissed her on the forehead sobs then taking him over. But then, slowly…slowly warmth spread through her. Sam didn't notice it at first but after a moment he did as soon as the heart monitor went wild showing a heart beat. He snapped his head up to it before putting a hand on Alyssa's should as well hope spreading through him as he felt the warmth, some of the paleness fading as doctors stood baffled.

"Alyssa. Come on my little moose. Wake up…"

Then her hazel eyes fluttered open looking at Sam.

"Dad…?" She groaned weakly.

He laughed happily squeezing her shoulder gently as tears kept falling but ones of relief as Dean rushed over to see the miracle.

"It's ok Alyssa. You're alright." Sam told her relief filling his heart as Dean smiled behind him happy for his niece and brother.

Alyssa herself was confused as she saw her father's tears and the looks of beginning ones in Dean. She didn't quite understand what happened but didn't have the strength to ask at the moment so she just nodded going along with it wincing at the headache that came with the nod.

"Just relax little angel moose." Sam told her going through her hair. "We're at the hospital and the doctors are going to look at you ok? We'll be right back after ok?"

"Yeah." She breathed still baffled but kept rolling with it.

Sam kissed her on the forehead again smiling at her before stepping back letting the doctors and nurses do their jobs as he wiped his tears away. He looked at Dean.

"Stay here with her." He told his brother. "I'll be right back."

Dean nodded staying where he was before Sam left. There was still one more thing left to do before he continue his happy reunion with his daughter, his heart a bit heavy again at what he had to do.

"Doctor Garrison!" Sam called as he was down the hall towards where he was. "I need to speak with you."

"I heard about your daughter." Doctor Garrsion started coming over.

"That's not what I need to speak to you about." Sam told him carefully. "She's alright now but, well, uhm…it's about Callie."

"My daughter? What about her?"

"You know maybe, maybe could we sit down for a minute?" He suggested.

"No. What about her?" He asked him slightly annoyed.

"'Kay. Well um. All right, doctor, this isn't gonna be easy. What happened to Callie was not an accident."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter." He turned and walked away from him but Sam followed.

"There are things you don't know, doctor, about your wife."

"My wife?"

"Doctor, your wife poisoned Callie."

The doctor stopped in front of Callie's room and stared at Sam. "Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

"Because I need your help."

"You stay away from me, and from my daughter, you understand?"

"Doctor, this isn't…Please, uh—"

But he walked into Callie's room and shut the door in Sam's face. Sam sighed looking back towards Alyssa's room not really wanting to do this to another father that was in the same situation he had been in not but a few moment ago but had to…

Sam opened the door and just walked in. Doctor Garrison looked at him and went for the phone in the room.

"I'm calling security."

Sam put his hand down on the phone to stop him though.

"No, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit."

He watched Sam silently now before looking at Callie sadly then sat on the edge of her bed and looking back at Sam.

"So you've seen her too."

Sam looked at him surprised.

"I sensed her…Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed but I never…" He paused. "Believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I—"

"It wasn't a dream. She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you."

"You're not a cop are you?" He sighed.

"No." Sam admitted.

"Then who are you?"

"Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing."

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's—"

"Sir. Callie told us."

"What?"

"Not in so many words, but in her own way. She told us."

Doctor Garrison shook his head. "My wife loved Callie. So how is – how is that possible?"

"I don't know. But it is."

"No. No I – I don't believe you."

"Look, Callie is killing people…She almost killed my daughter. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. Please, listen to your daughter."

The doctor looked at his daughter before starting to call for her. "Callie. Callie it's daddy. It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy did that to you? I–I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is – is there anyway that you can tell me?"

Then Callie flickered into existence into the room and Sam saw her first.

"Doctor…"

Doctor Garrison looked at Sam and he nodded where Callie stood. He looked behind him at her and looked at her shocked, some tears gathering in his eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked now.

Callie's spirit nodded.

"Oh – I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go."

Callie stood there silently. Doctor Garrison turned toward her body in the hospital bed. He was much like Sam as he put hand on his daughter's face and kissed her forehead softly. He moved back and as he did Callie's heart monitor flat lined. Sam looked down sadly. His daughter had been saved but another father had to lose his.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**

I sat in a chair feeling like I was about to fall asleep. I was extremely weak. Callie did a number on me. Once all the nurses and doctors left Dean explained to me what happened. The needle prick, the fairytales, Callie, then me dying, then dad waking me up not but minutes ago. During the whole talk I said all of three words, "That's just perfect", and felt like I was going to fall asleep on Dean.

After a few moments another doctor and dad came in. The doctor looked heart broken and I knew this was the doctor that had just lost a daughter. He let me get released a lot earlier than I was suppose to but I figured it was dad's request. So the four of were out in the hall by the exit as I was doing my best to stay awake.

"So. It's really over." Doctor Garrison sighed.

"Yeah. All thanks to you." Dad nodded.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago." I knew all of us were giving him sympathetic looks as he looked at me. "I'm glad you managed to make it alright."

I shrugged giving a weak smile.

"See ya 'round, Doc." Dean told him now.

"I sure hope not." The doctor chuckled quietly before patting Dean's shoulder and walking away.

We all watched him go before dad came over to me. "Alright, time to get you to a bed."

He easily lifted me up out of the chair and him and Dean walked out of the hospital. I didn't even hold onto him as they walked to the Impala, I just stayed curled up to him. My real true love I guess.

As he was about to lay me down in the backseat I fell asleep again…though it wasn't peaceful. It just so happened to be a vision. And as I was weak, it made it better as it was like a broken disc, skipping forward. That wasn't quite the problem at hand though. There was a woman standing in front of dad with red eyes. I didn't have that in my list of hunter training.

"Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean…your brother's been to see me twice, but you? I never had the pleasure." She said.

The image skipped forward and found myself where dad was holding the Colt to her head. What was she? Again it skipped and dad was speaking.

"That's enough. I came here to make you an offer." Dad told her.

An offer?

"You're gonna make ME an offer? That's adorable." She smirked.

There was another break. I had to learn to control this one day but now wasn't great as weak as I was. I was weak after vision as it was I was just going to be putty at this point.

"Sorry sweetheart, but your brother's an adult." She told him.

Another skip. The skips were getting annoying. I couldn't get the full story of this and why my dad was talking to her.

"Then who's your boss? Who holds the contract?" Dad asked in the new skip.

Contract? What contract?

"He's not as cuddly as me, I can tell you that." The woman told him.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Sam. But there's no way outta this one. Not this time."

I was confused as dad looked upset as he still gripped the Colt. I was trying to figure out what, where, and when this was when I shrieked at him shooting her right between the eyes as light went through her body.

I gasped awake seeing a pitch black room as I held my head. Who was that woman, what was her significance, and why did dad kill her? I looked around weakly seeing I was in a motel room on a bed. Dean was sleeping on the other but dad was no where to be seen. I looked back up at the ceiling taking deep breaths. In the morning, if I was better, I would check the Colt and if there was a bullet missing from that gun dad and I were going to have a small conversation about that thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'd like to thank** **Ladysunshine6** **again for the idea of Sleeping Beauty. It was an amazing idea I would have never thought of on my own.**_

 _ **And I have been reading the reviews, if you guys ever see physics instead of psychic please tell me what chapter and I'll go back and fix it. I didn't realize it was a problem until I realized spell check changed a misspelled psychic to physics it while writing this chapter and when I saw the review, thank you to the guest who pointed it out. I don't quite have the time to review every chapter for it so please do tell me. I'd appreciate it. Also thank you for all the follows and the lovely reviews in general. I'll update as soon as I can, have an awesome day.**_


	53. A Few Lessons

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #6_

 _Want to know what's entertaining? Being a hunter._

 _Want to know what's aggravating? VISIONS!_

 _I never expected something like my father killing a-a thing with the Colt! I didn't even know what it was! It had red eyes is all I know! But want to know what's missing! A bullet! He actually did it!_

 _I don't even know why he did it! And it's not like I can just go up and say "Hey dad, why'd you kill that thing with red eye back in Maple." And he's not going to go "Oh that's simple Alyssa." Banging my head against my desk._

 _Being a hunter was really cool, I could possibly die sure! But my dad doing stuff like that! It was aggravating as hell._

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
"Alyssa!" Dean called.

"What!" I called back a slight bit of aggravation in my voice.

"Get out here!"

I sighed closing my journal and putting it in my bag before walking outside. We had stopped out another run down motel that was almost literally a ghost town. My health improved pretty quickly after we got out of town and I rested.

Dean was standing in front of the Impala arms crossed but then threw something at me. I quickly caught it finding a pair of keys in my hand.

"Get in the car." He told me going over the passenger's side.

I looked at the keys then the car. Was my uncle letting me drive his precious Baby? I remembered stories dad told me about pooping when I was younger and how it reeked causing Dean to get aggravated I stunk up his car. He got aggravated with simple things with his car, he barely let dad drive!

"Hurry up!" Dean told me from the car.

I quickly ran to the driver's side sliding in.

"Don't let me regret this." He pointed at me. "Now, start up the car."

No pressure right? I put the key in starting the car it purring under me. A lot better than the one I drove to help dad and Bobby and him.

"Ok, tell me what you do know." He said as I was buckling myself in.

"Uh…this." I pointed at the thing that controlled the direction. "It changes you from park, drive, and reverse."

"That's the gear shift. It will do what you said and it has third, second, and first gear."

I nodded slowly.

"You have no idea what those are do you?"

I shook my head causing him to smile slightly. He explained to me how the gears worked, what each dial on the dashboard meant, and how to properly use my mirrors.

"Ok, now what are you going to do to pull out?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

"Put it in reverse, ease on the gas, watch with my mirrors, and keep my hands on ten and two as I turn to out after pulling out enough." I said.

Man was it a lot but it was rather easy. Dean nodded.

"Do it."

I felt uneasy but I did as I was told. I put the car in reverse as I pulled out. I came out enough before turning so I was facing the way to leave.

"Good. Now drive."

"You sure?" I asked putting it in drive.

"You drove to us without dying didn't you?"

Dean was having way too much confidence in me. I accused adrenaline for my ability to drive. I was pissed off at a demon too so you know, that helps. I took a deep breath then pressed on the gas. I was not driving as fast as I did when I was racing to dad and him and Bobby but quick enough. Dean told me what turns to take and when to turn around. It was a good twenty minute drive and Dean hadn't gotten angry about me doing something to his car.

"You're good kid. We need to get your own wheels."

"Oh but can't I have this car Uncle Dean?" I smiled leaning back as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, no. My car kid."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Hey I taught you how to actually use a car."

"And I thank you but you're still no fun."

He hit my shoulder and I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked out the window when I thought about the bullet.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Did you use the Colt recently?" I asked hoping maybe the vision was wrong.

"No, why?" He questioned looking a bit worried.

So much for that hope.

"There's a bullet missing and…well I know dad used it on something with red eyes. I don't know what it is."

He looked away now his jaw clenching.

"I'll talk to him about it. Don't worry about it kid."

"You sure?"

"I'm your uncle aren't I? Now get out of the seat. I'm driving now."

I went over the seat into the back knowing he was going to get lunch and I felt like joining. I knew he had dad. They had been together since they were kids so I didn't have to worry. Dean had it.

 _ **~W~**_

We had found a case were a woman drowned in a shower. Dad and I found something about a clockwork appearing ship and a bunch of dry land drownings so we went to investigate. We were impersonating officers again as we interviewed an older woman that was the aunt of the victim. Gertrude Case, that was her name, spoke as she held a picture of her niece.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives." Gertrude said.

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department – different departments." I told her as I tried really hard not to squirm.

I was in my outfit for when we did these kind of things. It was an official outfit with a blazer, plain white shirt, and tight black dress pants. I was not use to this.

"So, Mrs. Case…" Dad started.

"Please." She interrupted him. "Ms. Case."

I pretty sure she just sized up my father. Now I was trying really hard not to barf.

"Okay. Um, _Ms._ Case, um…you were the one who found your niece, correct?" Dad continued.

"I came home, she was in the shower."

"Drowned?" Dean asked.

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?" She questioned.

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened?" I listened.

"Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or…?" Dad went on.

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" She interrupted again.

We looked at each other. I wondered how often this happened. There can't be that many hunters in the world right?

"Yep. Absolutely. That's Alex and us, we're like this." He laughed crossing his fingers.

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Uh…Well, no. No, not yet." Dad said.

"I see."

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece." He tried to get back on topic.

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?" Dean and I questioned.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a…ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship." She was talking mostly to dad giving him a rather intense stare. This was really awkward.

"Well, um…Could be." He agreed sounding awkward himself.

"Well. You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

She traced her finger across dad's hand. I looked away at the ground trying really, really hard not to barf. It was father and a seventy year old woman at the least. It was weird.

"Anything at all." She finished.

Dean cleared his throat now as I took the chance to take lead out of the house. Did not ever need to see that!

 _ **~W~**_

The three of us walked down the dock back towards the car. There were a bunch of boats around and it was nice scenery.

"What a crazy old broad." Dean said.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Dad asked.

Dean laughed. "Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound."

"No, just no. Ew." I said putting a hand over my mouth.

"Aw I don't think your daughter approves of your new girlfriend." Dean told dad pointing at me.

"Bite me." Dad said.

"Hey, not if she bites you first." I shook my head as he went on. "So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job." Dad told him.

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?"

"Yeah. It's not the first one sighted around here, either." I commented glad we were off the past topic.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Every thirty-seven years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay." I listed off then dad continued from that. "And every thirty-seven years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started."

"Yeah." We nodded.

"What's the lore?"

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The _S.S. Violet_ , the _Griffin_ , the _Flying Dutchman_ – almost all of them are death omens." I explained.

"So, what happens? You see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Basically." I nodded.

"What's the next step?"

"We gotta I.D. the boat." Dad said.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?"

I sighed looking up. "We checked that too, actually. Over one hundred and fifty."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Dad nodded.

"Crap."

"Mm-hmm." We hummed.

We approached the parking space where Dean put the car but all of us became confused when we found it empty.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asked motioning to it as he walked where it should be.

"I thought so." I muttered looking around.

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I fed the meter." His voice was starting to rise. This was going to get bad quick. "Sam, Alyssa, where's my car? Somebody stole my CAR!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Dean."

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca—"

He was hyperventilating and bent over clutched his knees to calm down.

"Dad." I said nudging him.

He looked over and ran over to him.

"Whoa. Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy."

Then she walked up.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?"

I clenched my hand into a fist. It was Bela. The same woman who stole the rabbit foot from me nearly killing me.

"Bela." Dad said.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed." She told us.

"You what?!" Dean yelled.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone."

"No, it wasn't!" I snapped. I liked that car, not as much as my uncle but enough to care.

"It was when I finished with it." She smiled at me.

My fist tightened more.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean asked.

"A little yachting."

"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady." Dad connected.

"Gert's a dear old friend." She lied obviously.

"Yeah, right. What's your angle?" I crossed my arms.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess, it's all a con, none of it's real." I mused.

"The comfort I provide them is very real."

"How do you sleep at night?" Dad questioned walking to the side of us.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money." Dean was obviously visualizing and nodded slightly. "Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You _shot_ me!" He said as I spoke at the same time: "You _shot_ him!"

"I barely grazed you."

I stared at her dumbfounded as Dean nodded in agreement with her! I stepped on his foot and he glared at me. Hey, I stuck up for my dad one hundred percent.

"Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?" Bela said.

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real." Dean told her.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"It isn't." I scoffed.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look, just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you before they find the arsenal in the trunk." I bit my tongue as she turned around. "Ciao."

And with that was she gone.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Can I help?" I seconded.

"Not in public." Dad told us.

I liked this woman less and less every time I saw her. She better start getting on my good side before I DID shoot her in public.


	54. The Same?

We told there was another victim last night. So naturally we dressed up as officers again. Though there was something there we didn't quite like. Her impersonating a reporter and she was interviewing a distraught man who I remembered was the victim's brother.

"No. The police said that he drowned, but…I don't u-understand how…." The guy stuttered.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw."

I rolled my eyes walking forward then flashed my badge.

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." I told her as I could feel my dad and Dean behind me.

"But I just have a few more questions." She said.

"No, you don't." Dad told her firmly.

This was becoming a war for this case. She shot daggers at us with her eyes as she smiled to the man.

"Thank you for your time."

She glared us again before walking away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that." Dean told him. "They're like roaches."

He raised his voice just enough so she could hear him. She looked at him again before walking off further.

"So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship." Dad said leading him away.

"Yeah, that's right." He answered.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" I asked politely.

"It was, uh…like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow."

That was a lot of detail. How much could his brother remember?

"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." Dad agreed with my thoughts.

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too."

Well great. The three of us looked at each other knowing the same thing. He was going to die. As I looked at Dean I noticed Bela talking to two officers. My expression fell as she pointed at us. I cleared my throat nudging dad who noticed as Dean did as well.

"All right. Well, we'll be in touch." Dean told him.

"Thank you." Dad and I nodded as we left before we could get caught.

We were loading shotguns at the trunk of the Impala when she came over from behind.

"I see you got your car back."

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asked her.

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat." She said as I cocked my gun before putting it in the trunk.

"That guy back there saw the ship." Dad told her closing the trunk now.

"Yeah? And?"

Was she really that cold?

"And, he's going to die, so we have to save him." I told her.

"How sweet." She smiled.

"You think this is funny?" I laughed with disbelief.

No one person could be this cold. They just really couldn't. There had to be remorse, guilt down there some where.

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it."

I snorted walking away.

"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so…we're gonna try." I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun."

I put my hand on the handle.

"Walk away Alyssa. Walk away." I thought.

There was this thing about school. I got braver, bolder. I never started a fight but I sure as heck finished. This was just another fight.

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh?" I asked not just walking away. "What, did daddy not give you enough hugs or something?"

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough?"

I glared daggers at her. My father loved me enough. I didn't need her judging my life.

"Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am."

"You want a bet?" I growled balling up my hands.

"I know."

"We help people." I snapped.

She scoffed. "Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer." I was really resisting the urge to pull back my hand and punch her. "Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me – which is healthier?"

"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do." Dad said also telling me to calm down.

"Yeah. You're zero for two. Bang-up job so far."

She left.

"Alyssa." Dad said as I opened the car door.

I got in slamming it shut. A serial killer?! Heck no! I really, really wanted to shoot her now. And I wasn't far from her? _Sure_ , I'm cold. I'll die on the job before I said we were anything alike.

 ** _~W~_**

Dad calmed me down a bit after. Now we were looking at things about Peter and his brother as we sat outside his house. I was lying down in the backseat with the papers over me when I saw something interesting concerning money. I sat up Dean looking in the mirror at me.

"Anything good?" He asked.

"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets." Dad said then I cut in. "They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago."

"How much?"

"Hundred twelve million." I answered.

"Nice life." Dean whistled.

"Yeah. I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?" Dad questioned.

"Maybe nothing." I suggested.

"No. There's always something."

I sighed giving dad the paper when I spotted a figure. It was Peter himself and he was coming right over to us.

"Guys."

They looked as Peter shouted from his gate, "Hey, you!"

"I think we've been made." Dean said.

We get out of the car and approached him stopping half way.

"What are you guys doing?! You watching me?"

"Sir, calm down. Please." I begged.

"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not – not in that crappy car."

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty." Dean told him.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger." Dad lied but sort of told the truth.

"From who?!"

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it."

"Look, you guys just stay away from me!"

He ran to his own car and started to drive it toward the gate.

"Wait!" Dad and I called running to the one he had just been at.

"Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" Dean yelled.

As Peter's car got close to the gate, the car shuddered, coughed, and died.

"That can't be good." Dean muttered.

"No. Get the salt gun." Dad told him.

"I got it." I said

I ran back to the Impala quickly popping open the trunk. I snatched up my gun running as quickly as I could to help them. I looked to be only a few seconds late. I saw the spirit dressed in old seaman's clothes and a navy coat in the passenger's seat with Peter slumped against his wheel. Dean and dad were trying to get in.

"Dean, dad! Drop!" I shouted aiming.

They both dropped and I fired breaking the glass as the spirit disappeared. I ran to the door reaching through the shattered glass to unlock the car doors. As soon as I did dad yanked the drive-side door open. He pulled Peter back and checked for a pulse Dean and I watching and waiting, but after a few seconds his shoulders slumped and he sighed, shaking his head at us. I looked to the ground gripping the gun tight as I could hear Dean kick the door in frustration. We failed to save his life.

 _ **~W~**_

We were driving along in the Impala with the radio going, talking about the incoming weather. I wasn't paying attention though. I watched out the window not able to believe we failed to save his life. Now the radio shut off and I looked up as Dean spoke.

"Do you wanna say it or should I?" Dean asked dad.

"What?"

"You can't save everybody, Sam. Neither can you Alyssa."

I looked back out the window.

"Yeah, right, so – so what, you feel better now or what?" Dad questioned.

"No, not really."

"Me neither."

"Not at all." I agreed.

There was a short pause.

"You gotta understa—"

But dad cut him off. "It's just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody."

Everything went deathly silent and we just kept speeding along.

 ** _~W~_**

It was morning and I had my head against the table sighing as my computer was full of tabs. Hope was sitting next to it just because she made me feel better with this kind of stuff. When I first took her out dad actually kind of smiled. Dad and I were trying to find anything about the ship while Dean, well I didn't know what my uncle was doing but he was here.

Then there was a knock on the door. The three of us immediately looked up at the same time then each other. Dean got up taking his gun out as dad and I took out ours from the table. Dean checked the door seeing someone looking annoyed as he closed it. He looked at us for a long moment as dad and I put our guns away. Then he opened the door and there she was. I had to try really hard not to take my gun back out.

"Dear…God." Bela said walking in as dad sighed. "Are you actually squatting? Charming."

I put my head against the table again.

"So how'd things go last night with Peter?" She asked after a beat.

No one responded as I gripped the bottom of my chair.

"That well, huh?"

I lifted my head up glaring daggers at her.

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging." I told her pulling my laptop to me.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart." She said.

"That's assuming that you have a heart." Dean said sitting next to me.

I gave him a high five under the table.

"Dean, please…I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Dad asked.

"I've ID'd the ship."

She unzipped a portfolio file she had. The three of us shared a look but we knew we needed the ID'd ship and we had nothing. So we all made the silent agreement to listen.

"It's the _Espírito Santo_ , a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history." She explained giving dad a picture of it. "In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was thirty-seven."

"Which would explain the thirty-seven year cycle." Dad agreed.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" I rolled my eyes as she flipped through the file. "There's a photo of him somewhere…here."

She handed the picture to Dean and there was the guy from last night.

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked confirming what I knew.

"You saw him?" Bela questioned.

"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand." I told her.

"His right hand?"

"How'd you know?" Dad asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory."

"A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Dean laughed.

Bela gave him an un-amused look as I put my face in my hands.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful." Dad explained to him.

"So they say."

"And officially counts as remains." I said.

"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Dad reminded us.

"I'll tell you why." Bela said and I expected an answer, but that was shooting for too much. "Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing."

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all of this?" Dean asked.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is." She answered.

"Where?"

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?" Dad questioned.

Bela smiled. Oh we were not going to like this.

 _ **~W~**_

Dad did not look happy.

"Bright side, we get to kill a spirit." I told him as I looked for clothes that weren't my cop stuff but obviously I didn't have any because there was never a need.

"Doesn't make it any better."

"Wish I could help you but I can't." I said going back downstairs. "I'll be downstairs using the spare room."

"Ok."

I walked down going past the main room where our things were passing Bela on the way. I kept my head high trying to ignore her presences but she stopped me.

"What is that?" She asked coming over.

"My clothes, now if you don't mind…"

"You can't go dressed like that." She said stepping in front of me causing me to stop.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Put those away."

"Put these…? These is my only dress Bela. I'm not going dressed in jeans that being no better."

"Exactly."

I was now officially confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Put them away, tell your father you will be with me."

And she walked out the door. I looked around so confused. What was she planning on doing? I walked back up coming into the room seeing dad was still getting his suit.

"Hey, I thought you were getting dressed."

"About that." I told him putting my clothes down. "Bela is taking me some where."

Now he looked un-amused.

"Where?"

"I don't know! She wouldn't answer me!"

He looked at the ground sighing before he looked back at me.

"Watch her." He pointed at me. "If she does anything to you…"

He looked away then me.

"Don't kill her but just keep her away from you."

I felt like I had just been promoted in the hunter world. Dad just told me I could shoot her if I needed to.

"Ok. Hopefully we'll be back before you go. See you soon, I hope."

He kissed me on the forehead.

"Be careful little moose."

I smiled. "You know me."

"So I'll find you in the hospital."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I left. He laughed as I went down the hall. Now what could Bela have in store for me?


	55. Familiarity

In her car, I felt like if I touched anything she would kill me though it was Bela. She had loads of money, she could just buy another one if she wanted. Now she parked out from of a store that contained several expensive cars.

"Bela." I said as she got out and I followed. "Why are we here?"

"To find proper clothes."

And she walked in. I looked around before following. Inside was a bunch of dresses and jewelry a girl like me couldn't even afford to dream about! I ran credit card scams and hustled pool for a living with my family. I wasn't getting any where near these dresses when it came to prices.

"May I help you?" An employee asked Bela as I stood away from anything expense from the fear of damaging something and forced to pay.

"One of your best dresses." Bela told them.

"You took me here so we could shop for you?" I crossed my arms.

"No, it's for you."

"What?" I asked her my eyes going wide.

"Of course."

The employee scampered off as Bela went over looking at the jewelry.

"Bela!" I hissed. "I'm dead broke! The only money I have is…" I lowered my voice. "Is scammed credit cards and hustled money! Being good doesn't come with pay!"

"And that's why I'm paying." She rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Wait, what?" I was set back five steps. "You? You're buying me…from this store?"

"Not as sharp of a tack are you?"

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned suspicious. "I'm not going to trust you."

"I know and I couldn't care. We just can't afford you getting us caught with the clothing you were going to use."

That sounded a lot more like Bela.

"Ma'am." The employee said coming back. "The dress."

"It's for her." She pushed me forward and the employee showed me the way.

I didn't know how react so I kept my mouth shut as I tried on the dress and the not perfect measurements were quickly fixed. Then everything moved quick, the dress was put back in a bag, I was in my normal clothes, and all the sudden I was with Bela again.

"Done? Good. Come along."

She started heading to the register and I went to follow but slowed down a necklace catching my attention as the light reflected off of it. I went over taking it carefully in my hand. On it said Hope and it was so beautiful, but I couldn't afford it in this life time. I let go taking a step back about to follow Bela when I noticed she was next me. I contained my shock as she looked at me then the necklace.

"Take it." She said now.

"What?"

"I'll pay for that too. And one bracelet."

Ok, this didn't seem like Bela. This was her being nice, I didn't need this stuff. I was deciding on what to do before I took the necklace and found a gorgeous bracelet with two leaves almost connecting. They were both so expensive but Bela was buying them for me for no reason. Then Bela took two things and handed it to me.

"This would go well too."

It was a pair of angel wing earrings embedded with diamonds and a clutch purse with a large bow on front.

"Why are you…"

"I do have a soul." She told me turning away and walking toward the register again.

I watched her shocked for a moment. I tried to wrap my head around that.

Yeah, it wasn't working.

I quickly followed putting my objects on the counter and she paid for it all. Once we were going back to the car my phone rang for a message and I took it out seeing it was from dad.

 _You ok?_

After I put everything down in the backseat and was buckled I texted back.

 _Yeah, uh, just a bit shocked._

 _Why?_

 _You'll see when I get back._

 _Good or bad._

 _IDK! That's what concerns me!_

 _Wonderful._

 _EXACTLY!_

Dad didn't text back again and a few minute later Bela pulled up to the house we were camping in. Camping was a lot better than squatting. I got my new items and walked in.

"Kid, where you been?" Dean asked seeing me.

"I've…I've been out." I nodded quickly scampering away with my stuff.

I didn't really like Bela myself, Dean didn't either. I don't think Dean would appreciate her being alone with me. I slipped into a room as Dean started interrogating her. I looked at the things in front of me. None of these objects should be in my possessions. I took a deep breath then started getting ready.

After my dress was on and I had put the new necklace on there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"It's me." Bela said.

What did she need now? I opened the door a crack looking at her. She held some kind of make up bag and a pair of heels.

"May I come in?"

"I guess…" I said stepping back and letting her in.

After she was in I closed the door. I looked at her as she put the bag on the bed and opened it.

"Let's do something about your hair."

Well this was going to be even further entertaining.

 ** _~W~_**

It had been maybe an hour or two after she started until my brown hair was curled perfectly and some was pushed back with a clip at the front. Once that was over she forced me to practice in the heels and I was pretty good in them! Last I put on the new bracelet with the one dad gave me and earrings before leaving the room.

It was shocking, confusing, just so many things about why she was nice to me after the things we said to each other. It was Bela! The woman who would have killed me by taking the foot, shot my father, and called me a SERIAL KILLER! Nothing added up right now.

We went down stairs were dad was in a suit looking unhappy and Dean chuckled at him.

"Hey." I called to them.

They both looked at me then their eyes went wide. I fidgeted slightly as I could see Bela smirk.

"You two should go and get to the party. Dean and I will meet you there."

Dad slightly nodded.

"Right, come on."

Both my family members were still shocked by my new look as they kept looking at every detail. It felt all so weird. Dad and I left and as soon as we got in the car he asked.

"Where did you get that stuff?"

"Yeah, about that. Bela bought it for me."

"Bela? Bela Tablot?"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing."

He shook his head.

"That's something you don't hear every day."

"You're telling me. And I was there! I didn't know if it was real!"

He chuckled at my reaction. Now we came to the house and dad sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"You won't to stop an evil spirit?"

He looked at me with eyes he taught me.

"Hey, I can't do anything. You're on your own dad."

I got out getting in the backseat as he sighed his shoulders sagging as he went to the house. Time for an eventful night.

 ** _~W~_**

Dad escorted Gertrude in as I slipped in with them. I fidgeted with my angel moose bracelet looking at all the adults but I kept an aura of confidence around me as best as I could. I had to get away from Gertrude and dad though, that woman would not take no.

I slipped away into the crowd of people keeping my purse tight in my hand. It had an iron tipped knife that I remembered well. Jo had given it to me when I turned sixteen and now it came in use. I also had my fake ID and a few dollars just in case with my cell phone.

Walking through the crowd I felt awkward but I was getting us to it as some people complemented my outfit. I would thank them and move on waiting for Dean and Bela. How long were they going to be?

"Um, excuse me."

I turned around and my eyes went wide.

"Matthew?"

He smiled.

"I knew it was you. Nice to see you again Alyssa."

He was all the same. Black hair, green eyes, and about the same height as me. Freakishly tallness helps sometimes.

"What…What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ah, I got some family here. I came over for a break. There was a party tonight so I decided to come. I thought this was going to really be boring. Guess not." He smiled putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Why you here?"

I glanced at my dad looking really down and awkward with Gertrude. I looked back at Matthew.

"My dad invited me." I some what told the truth.

The last time I had seen Matthew was when dad and Dean were hunting a trickster. They caused chaos, I thought maybe the trickster made Matthew up like the rest of the things that happened that week. I guess not.

"You look nice." He told me. "The things your dad does must really pay."

"Yeah, they do." I lied thinking how much pay sucked.

"So you're sixteen now right?"

I nodded. "And you're still eighteen right?"

"Yeah. College is kind of hard too."

I smiled now.

"Well I wouldn't know but my dad tried to major in law."

"Really?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Ah…some things happened. He lost someone close then he went on the road with his brother." I said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, that could do it." Matthew nodded. "And what have you been doing?"

"I've been helping." I told him looking up. "That's why we are here. We have a job."

The current song ended and a new one started up. Matthew looked around then held out his hand.

"Care to dance."

Quick problem, I don't know how. With dad being gone most of the time, Bobby working and probably didn't dance himself, and never being a need to dance, I didn't learn. I shook my head at Matthew.

"I'm good."

He smiled a little more.

"You don't know how do you?"

I could feel the blush creep up. "No."

"Don't worry. I'll lead."

I looked over at dad biting my lip then looked at him taking his hand.

"Ok."

Then we went gliding and everything felt like a dream. A smaller adventure within a bigger one…

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I spotted Dean and Bela so I quickly took the chance to get away from Gert. I went over to them as they sat at a bar.

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" I asked.

"As long as it takes." Bela told me.

I looked at Dean but he was concentrated on something else.

"Dean." I said.

"Isn't that the kid you didn't like?" He asked nodding his head at the crowd.

I looked at him confused before looking at the crowd. I tried to see what he meant when I saw Alyssa dancing with that boy from the trickster case. I watched shocked as Alyssa smiled talking to him as they danced.

"What the hell? Where did he come from?" I asked them.

"I don't know. I saw her talking to him for a minute then they started dancing."

I watched them for a minute before looking at Dean.

"She's going to get pissed at me again if I stop her." I sighed. "Just talk to me about anything else."

"There's security all over this place, all right." Dean said going back to the previous conversation. "This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so…"

"We can crash anything, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining."

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?"

"Ah, he's playing hard to get, that's cute. Come on. I want all the details in the morning!"

I smiled tightly at him. Dean took two champagne glasses handing one to Bela before walking off. I adjusted my jacket looking over at my daughter. She stopped dancing now and was laughing with him. I sighed sadly. She might be falling for this boy but she may not see him again. Though maybe there was hope for her since she ran into him twice.

Now two glasses of champagne appeared before me and I took one watching Gert. She held her glass for a toast.

"To us." She said clinking hers against mine.

I looked at the champagne reluctantly then swigged the whole glass. It was going to be a long night


	56. I'm going to shoot her

_**Alyssa's POV**_  
"Yeah you might be a better dancer than me." Matthew said as we stopped and I laughed.

"Sure, alright." I nodded. "Sounds right since my entire dancing education consists of me dancing in front of radio when I was five."

He smiled. "Still better than me."

"Oh whatever."I looked away from him now and I caught Dean and Bela out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to him giving him an apologetic smile.

"I got to go."

"I understand." He nodded putting his hands in his pockets. "I hope we can maybe talk again some day.""Maybe. Bye Matthew."

"Bye Alyssa."

I walked away now knowing one thing. I moved around enough in my few years of life to know this was a rare occurrence. I wasn't going to see this guy once this job was over and if I did, well it could be good or it could be really bad. Dad told me about Meg so if I saw Matthew again, I had few reasons to worry.

I went over to the two now as they were talking about getting upstairs but Bela was being herself though again.

"Don't strain yourself. Interesting how the legend is so much more than the man."

I rolled my eyes at them walking forward towards them but then groaned gaining their attention as I let my body collapse under me. I felt Dean quickly catch me.

"Honey? Honey, are you all right?" Dean pretended to call to me. "Waiter! Hi. Uh, my niece has a severe shellfish allergy. Th-ere's no crab in that? Is there?"

"No, sir." The waiter answered.

"No?" Dean questioned and I could hear him eating. I was going to smack him later for that. "Oh they're excellent, by the way."

"What seems to be the trouble?" Another voice asked.

"Ah…champagne!" I heard Bela say now. "My niece, she's a lightweight. Is there somewhere we can lay her down till she gets better?"

"Follow me." The other voice said.

"Right." Dean agreed. "Thank you." He lifted me up now. "Come on."

Soon Dean laid me down and I waited.

"Thank you very much." Dean said and I opened my eyes sitting up when the door closed.

Bela stood behind the couch I was laying on while Dean turned back to me.

"Hey maybe next time give me a little heads up with your plan?" Dean asked and I shrugged about to speak but instead Bela did.

"Maybe she didn't want you thinking. You're not very good at that."

"Ha. Ha." I told her sarcastically but she didn't pay attention to me as she watched Dean.

"Oh, look at you. Searching for a witty rejoinder."

"Screw you." Dean responded.

"Very Oscar Wilde." Dean turned away now going to the door as I stood to join him. "Room 235. It's in a locked glass case wired for alarm, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Dean mocked her and I quietly snorted moving past him and he shortly followed.

"Isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" I smiled then frowned. "She may have bought me this stuff but she's still Bela."

"I just wonder why she bought you all that crap."

"She said I wouldn't stop the case but also she said she can be nice. Really mixed signals. I'm on the same train as you are."

Now we got to the room the hand was in and we went quietly and went over to it. There was an electronic system hooked up so it was going to be tricky, but not for Dean.

"Dean." I said before h started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Teach me how to do it real quick." I begged as he crouched in front of it.

He looked at me and I expected him to look skeptic but he didn't, he looked like he expected me to ask.

"Yeah, but we got to be quick and you can't screw up."

I smiled crouching next to him. "I got you don't I?"

"And that's all you'll ever need." He smirked before leading me through exactly what I needed to do.

To tell anyone the truth, it was easy and not just because Dean was here. My intellectual level made it easy enough to understand though it did help that someone was walking me through too. Soon it was cracked and Dean took it putting it in his jacket.

"I'm going to go spare dad. You get Bela?"

"No, I think Sammy's having enough fun. Let it go on." Dean grinned.

I laughed quietly as we walked out the door. "I'm going to free my father. Meet you two later."

Dean nodded as I went downstairs. I found Gert and dad dancing on the floor as dad didn't look pleased but yet interested in something she was saying.

"How are you Sam?" I asked.

Dad looked over at me confused for a moment then looked relieved as he saw it was me.

"Miss Case, we believe that is the end of the night for us." I told her.

Dad looked even happier.

"But were is Alex and your other partner?"

"Oh, they just both needed to freshen up a bit." I lied.

"I think we'll just wait for them." Gert smiled.

Oh this was going to take a minute. Though we got a break as Bela and Dean came over.

"Well! Having a nice time?" Bela asked.

Gert went over to her. "He's delightful!" Then she brought her voice down slightly. "He wants me!"

Dean and I held the same look of surprise on our faces as dad looked like he wanted to die. Bela put her arm around Gert smiling as she lead her away but then looked back at us whispering: "I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower."

"Great idea." Dad agreed with her.

Bela escorted Gert out the door before calling back. "See you at the cemetery."

Dean checked his pocket, then turned to dad.

"You stink like sex."

I hit Dean on the arm and he looked at me surprised. "Shut up you idjit."

I walked away, dad gladly following as he smiled at what I did. Dean came behind us as we went to the Impala. I got in the backseat and they, like always, got in the front.

"You got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing." Dad asked us.

"We got it…Mrs. Who?" Dean questioned.

"Never mind. Just let me see it."

Dean pulled a cloth out of his pocket and started unwrapping it. I figured he put it in the wrapped cloth but his facial expression changed. This wasn't good.

"What?" I asked.

Dean held instead of a hand, a ship in a bottle. Bela just played us again.

"I'm gonna kill her." Dean decided.

I hit my seat putting my hands over my face.

"Perfect." I muttered. "Just perfect."

 _ **~W~**_

I sat on chair silently as Dean was examining the ship-in-a-bottle by the light of one of the candles that we had lit in the house we were squatting in. All of us had changed and now here we were after the lose of the only remains left.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go." Dean said.

"And I will help." I answered raising my hand.

"Dean, Alyssa, look, you gotta relax." Dad told us as he was looking through a book putting together what Gert had told him.

He had told us what Gert told him and all the victims had the same pattern, accidently or not, someone died by their hand and with the ghost, it made all the more sense.

"Relax! Oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us!" Dean yelled.

There was a small silent pause before dad spoke. "You."

Dean turned to look at him as I glanced up at him as well.

"What?"

"I…I mean, she got…one over…on you…not us."

There was another pause as we both looked at dad.

"Thank you! Sam. Very helpful." Dean told him loudly.

"Shut up." I told them. "What happened, happened and we are going to kill her when we see her again. So for now let's not kill each other."

I don't know what was on my side but then came a rapid knocking on the door and her voice.

"Hello? Could you open up?" Bela's voice called and we all shared a look before Dean opened the door and dad and I went over. "Just let me explain."

We looked angry for sure, there was no doubt about it. Though we shared a look thinking about it.

"Explain so we now have a reason to shoot you." I told her.

 _ **~W~**_

Dean stood over her as she sat and dad leaned against the mantle as I joined him.

"I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed."

Dean, furious obviously, walked around her and made a shooting motion with his fingers.

"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was…?" Dad asked.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient."

"Look, you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back." I told her.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time."

"In time for what?" Dean asked.

She looked down, without answering right away. She looked guilty of something.

"What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dad said.

Then it clicked.

"She did." I muttered standing straight. "You saw the ship." She nodded looking back up at me. "Oh wonderful."

"You what?" Dean paused as she was silent. I couldn't believe this. "Wow, you know, I – I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower—"

"What are you talking about?" Bela asked not knowing what we knew.

"We figured out the spirit's motive." Dad explained pulling out a picture of the captain. "This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?"

"So they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel." I told her.

"So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target – people who've spilled their own family's blood." Dad went on as she looked stunned. "See first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in the car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you."

"Oh my god."

"So who was it, Bela? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it Daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean questioned.

"It's none of your business."

"No? Right. Well, have a nice life – you know, whatever's left of it." Dean slapped her on the back. "Sam, Alyssa, let's go."

Dean walked towards the door, picking up his jacket. I looked at dad and he looked away from me. I hated her, I did. But she was human, deep down. Deep down.

Bela stood up. "You can't just leave me here."

"Watch us." Dean told her.

"Please." She pleaded as I looked away as she spoke. If we let her die, what did that make us? "I need your help."

"Our help? Now how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?" Dean asked walking towards her.

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence."

"That's not why you're gonna die. What'd you do, Bela?" Dad asked.

"You wouldn't understand. No one did." It was silent for a moment. "Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself." She turned to leave.

"You do realize you just sold the one thing that could save your life." I told her.

"I'm aware."

"Well…" dad sighed. "Maybe not the only thing."

Dean and I looked at dad confused.

 ** _~W~_**

Dad and I set up a kind of ritual circle: five candles, a pentagram, a bowl where he poured the jar of red liquid. Another jar was on the opposite side of the circle, which had the herbs in it. Dad placed something else into the center of the circle.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked.

"Almost definitely not." Dean admitted holding his gun.

I picked mine up as thunder crashed, wind whistled, and rain started pouring. I zipped my jacket and put my hood on. Dean stood up, looking around.

"Sammy! You better start reading." He said.

"Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum," He kept shouting more Latin as Dean and I stood ready.

"Stay close!" Dean shouted at Bela.

There was a moment of waiting then Bela yelled, "Behind you!"

The ghost approached and threw Dean through the air. He hit a tombstone with a painful thud.

"Dean!" I screamed going over helping him.

When I turned back the ghost reached out to Bela and placed his hand on her face. She began coughing up water as the spirit watched. She fell to her knees. Dean staggered over to her, to help support her through her heaves as I ran to dad.

"Sammy, read faster!"

I started reading off the page shouting as well. I could hear Bela still cough. Suddenly the rain died down. She was coughing but it didn't seem so bad. A creaking sound sounded. I stayed next to dad as I watched now. The spirit's head slowly turned toward the source of the noise. He saw his brother.

"You…hanged me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Your own brother."

"I'm so sorry!"

The ghost charged his brother's ghost, and the two dissolved into screams, and a splash of water. Bela was no longer coughing water. Dad put his arm around my shoulder taking a deep breath with me. We did it.

 ** _~W~_**

We were all packing when the door opened.

"You boys and girl should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in." Bela said.

"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Dad asked.

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother – very clever, Sam. So here." She tossed us each a packet of money. "It's ten thousand – that should cover it." We all looked at her shocked. "I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"So ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" She smiled faintly and Dean shook his head. "You're so damaged."

Her smile broadened. "Takes one to know one. Goodbye lads and lady."

She turned and left.

"She got style. You gotta give her that." Dad said.

"I suppose." Dean nodded.

"I'm still going to shoot her when I can." I mumbled under my breath.

Dean laughed as dad chuckled ruffling my hair.

"You know we don't know where this money's been." Dad brought up.

"No, but I know where it's going." Dean laughed.

"Oh yes. My college fund." I said grabbing all their money and started walking away.

"Wait. Hey!" Dean shouted.

I laughed running him quickly following as I heard dad laughing too. I had to admit though. With all of this…after high school I was going to try and quit and help with the good old family business that I was getting better at.


	57. Fresh Blood

"Alyssa these are vampires." Dad told me as they got ready to go.

"Come on. I've come pretty far." I begged dad following him as he packed his bag.

He looked at me. "You know how a vampire dies."

"Beheading. And dead man's blood messes them up."

"Alyssa beheading requires a lot of strength and these things are quick. I don't want you out there today."

I groaned as he picked up his bag. He ruffled my hair.

"Sorry little moose. Maybe next time."

He walked out and I sighed standing there for a moment before picking up my phone. Bela called me earlier, it was weird. I texted him where I would be before I put it, a knife, and a syringe of dead man's blood in my pockets before I started walking to the library. Dad let me hunt still but I've been doing school work too and staying up to date on, you know, normal stuff. Dean was being weird too. He seemed to want to hug every monster.

I had left my bag at Bobby's so I was going kind of crazy without my laptop, music player, journal, or Hope. I come to library going in and grabbing ten books before I sat and read. I just flipped, and flipped, and flipped, until I was informed the library was closing. I stood up taking one book to keep, put the others away, then left. The night was a bit colder and…I didn't like the feeling right now.

I've learned to trust my instincts. Mine screamed, move your small little butt. I looked around before moving swiftly.

"Dad knows where I am." I thought. "If I don't show up someone's dying."

I made a turn listening around me. Nothing but my instincts said keep moving. Then I heard something on the asphalt. I kept my head up as I kept moving.

"Don't let them know. Go."

Then someone tried to attack me. I pulled my syringe aiming quickly for the arm but someone shot it. I realized who was in front of me.

"Kubrick." I muttered seeing the other guy who had his gun level with my head.

"Miss me?" He asked.

Now he tried to hit my head but I dropped and tripped him before I broke off into a run as gunshots rang. I shrieked keeping my head down as I slipped down an alley. I pulled out my phone quickly dialing as I heard the footsteps echoing behind me. It was ringing.

"Come on." I thought. "Come on."

It was three rings after when my phone was snatched from me and tossed away. I tried to run but I had a gun to my face the other on the side. I gulped looking up at the two faces.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Gordon Walker." He said before hitting me with his gun and knocking me out.

 ** _~W~_**

I rolled my head back as I woke up slowly. There was a light buzzing of a light I could hear but that was all. I slowly opened my eyes looking away from the light as I looked down. My wrists were tied to the chair arms and I couldn't move my feet. I closed my eyes again.

Dad and Dean told me about Gordon after the whole rabbit foot thing. He tried to kill dad on several occasions. He believed dad worked for yellow eyes back in the day as he was psychic. We didn't know if he knew about me but I guess he did. They told me Gordon wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if it helped him or if he thought they were a "monster".

I looked up quickly as I heard footsteps. There he was. I kept my mouth shut as I watched him. Kubrick stayed back as Gordon came forward. He stood in front of me for a moment as both of us held eye contact. That was, until he slapped me across the face. I let out a yelp as my head whipped to the side.

"Where are they?"

I kept quiet. I wasn't giving dad and Dean up that easy. I looked back up at him just staring. He hit me again and man did it sting.

"Where are Sam and Dean?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." I told him gulping down the pain.

He turned from me as I closed my eyes. I see my dad shoot a monster, I see myself going out with a guy years from now, but I can't see this. It sucks being a psychic sometimes. Gordon turned back around and I clenched my hands fighting against the restrains. He held the knife in front of my face.

"Where are they Alyssa Mary Winchester?" He said.

I shook slightly at the device in his hands but I shook my head more. "I won't tell you."

He ran the knife across my chest and I screamed.

"Are you sure you want to play this game?" He questioned.

I stayed quiet as I gripped the arm chair now. He shook his head starting to smile! He slashed my cheek and I cried out in a high pitch. I refused to give up my family…but I didn't know how much I could take. This could either be a long night or a short night. Then there was the over all result, would this be my last night?

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
My leg bounced as we waited for Alyssa.

"She's late." I said as Dean came back in after burying Lucy's body.

"Give her a break Sammy. She's sixteen, she's with us all the time, or she's at school. She needs a bit of time by herself."

"Dean, she was only going to the library. It's got to be closed by now. Alyssa also never stays out this late."

Dean rolled his eyes at me. "Then call her!"

He left me alone as he went back outside. We were suppose to go to the club but we were waiting for Alyssa since she would fit into the crowd better than we could. I took out my phone seeing I had one missed call from her. I dialed her not too worried. If there had been a problem I would have been left a voice mail. There were several rings but no answer. She always answered but at least it was on right?

I tapped the phone against my hand. She should be alright. She has to be. I stood up. I looked around before I walked outside. Alyssa would be ok as long as she stays from the hunting ground and I was one hundred percent positive that she would never go near it.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_

I was cut, beaten, stabbed, even burned once. I was shaking heap in the chair.

"Where are they?" Gordon repeated once again.

I closed my eyes. I needed to get out. I needed it to stop.

"I don't know…because…we were suppose to change…rooms after…"

"After what?"

"We hunt…don't we? Your favorite too…vampires." I told him.

He watched me before turning. "Gag her."

Kubrick came forward taping my mouth. Kubrick left the room as Gordon picked up a knife. He threw it and it was two centimeters from the top of my head. My eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"You turn out to be lying, I won't miss." He told me then left.

I whimpered before fighting against the restraints. Once my dad knew what was going on, Gordon wasn't going to be around much longer but I needed to get out now or I wouldn't be much longer. Right now I had a cut on my side that was bleeding, and it wasn't stopping.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"That was a big, fat waste of time." Dean stated the obvious as we left the club.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." I told him as we walked away from the building.

Then he pointed into an alley. "Hey."

I looked seeing a blonde woman and a man run down it. We shared a looked before quickly following after them. Our vampire held a dropper with a red liquid up to her lips as we came over.  
Lucky for her we got there. Before any could fall out of the dropper, Dean grabbed his arm, pulling it down, and clocked him in the face. I pushed the girl away and shoved her towards the mouth of the alley.

"Get out of here. go! go!"

I watched her run and turned back to see Dean get thrown into a brick wall. I went over to him helping him up.

"Dean."

"I'm good. Come on." He groaned.

Both of us took off after the vampire. Just as we went around the corner there as no vampire but instead Gordon and his partner. Gordon came forward and raised his gun.  
They quickly advanced on us firing freely. We dove behind a parked car, managing to entirely avoid getting shot as we moved behind a wall and crouched, panting as we could hear them reload.

"All right. Run. I'll draw them off." Dean said now.

"What?! No, you're crazy!" I protested.

Dean was still on his whole, I'm dead anyways, he kept running at anything and everything. So naturally with attitude, he ignored me and ran straight into the line of fire. I cursed before I ran off in the other direction. Dean was an idiot. I got out to the street looking behind me to see I wasn't followed.

"Damn it." I said looking around before going for the motel.

Gordon was back and I didn't know if we had many more options in order to keep him off of us. If he'd just listen to me about how I'm not psychic and…

I stopped the though processing through my head. I wasn't psychic any more, but Alyssa was. I quickly changed direction to the library. Plenty of hunters at this point most know I had her and that she was my daughter. That word could have gone to Gordon.

I stopped out front of the library seeing it was defiantly closed. I looked around as I took out my phone calling her again.

"Come on little moose. Pick up." I muttered listening to the rings as I walked down the street.

I slowed to a stop outside an alley hearing a familiar ringtone. I closed my phone walking down and I found her phone laying there. I picked it up looking around.

"Alyssa!" I shouted. "Alyssa!"

There was no answer. My daughter was in the hands of one of my worst enemies. And he wanted to kill every psychic he met.


	58. Connecting Elsewhere

I didn't where my brother was. I didn't know where my daughter was. I was going insane quickly as I swore if Gordon hurt Alyssa he was getting worse then death. I kept pacing the length of the motel when the door opened. I looked up quickly as Dean came in.

"There you are!" I exclaimed at him.

He was completely unconcerned.

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice."

"You…Well that's wonderful Dean! While you were running into danger and gone eating I found Alyssa, her cell phone at least!" I held up her phone. "She's missing and she's more than likely been kidnapped by Gordon!"

"Whoa. Sam, I didn't know." He told me. "If I had you know I would have been straight back."

"Yeah well…" I took a deep breath. I knew acting like I was wasn't helping Alyssa, "looks like Gordon's out. The more important question is how did he find us."

He was going to shrug then a thought struck him.

"That bitch." He pulled out his phone dialing. "Hi, Bela."

I remembered now. Alyssa told us Bela called.

"Question for you. When you called my niece yesterday, it wasn't to thank us for saving your ass, was it?" I came close to listen to her response.

"No. Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were." She told him.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked as I felt a lot of anger towards Bela right now.

"Well, he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do?

"I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by?!" Dean yelled.

"Ah. I did fully intend to call, I just got a bit sidetracked."

"He tried to kill us!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such big deal. After all, there are three of you and one of him."

I took the phone from Dean now.

"You told him about Alyssa didn't you?" I asked.

"Sam." She said. "I did. He asked if she was so he already knew."

"He kidnapped her Bela!" I shouted. "Since she is related to me he kidnapped her!"

"Oh." She muttered.

"Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you but is Alyssa hurt in any way, I'm gonna do worse than that."

"You're not serious."

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious."

I hung up and looked at Dean as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Go papa moose."

"Let's just find them. Now."

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_

I kept struggling as I could feel my head pounding and I felt dizzy. I need to get out now. Instead the door banged open and I squeaked behind the tape. Kubrick came in, but no Gordon. He took the tape off quick but that didn't sting as much as the rest had before.

"Where is he? Where is Gordon?"

"W-What? I-I don't know!" I quickly said.

He slapped me harshly where a cut was and I shrieked.

"Yes you do! Where is he?!"

I stumbled over my words and he was about to hit me again but I closed my eyes.

"Wait! I-I can try a-and force a vision." I told him. "I-I could try and s-see where he is."

It was probably one of the more risky gambles I have taken but I had to take something. Anything to get him away for a bit longer. My binds were loose but not loose enough. I opened one eye seeing him back off.

"Do it."

"I-I would need some kind of painkiller." I explained.

He watched me for a moment before he left and came back forcing me to take it. I swallowed then closed my eyes. I waited a moment concentrating on nothing but Gordon.

"Come on." I thought. "Please."

Then everything slipped away as the headache rose like normal. This time, I was smoothly on a path.

I stood in a room seeing a man standing over a tied up Gordon as there were two blonde girl behind them shackled up. I gulped, this most be our vampire.

""Daughters?" Try "fang whores."" Gordon told the man.

"Watch your mouth." The vampire snarled.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry. I forgot you're just a misunderstood victim. Even though you murder and spread your filthy disease on pure base instinct. You got less humanity than a sewer rat."

"I'm sorry you have such a low opinion of my people."

"Oh, you have no idea."

The vampire was trembling with anger. No way this ended well. Now he turned to the blondes.

"Sorry, change of plans. I'll be going out to get your lunch." He turned to Gordon. "I've got a better idea for you."

He took out a knife and sliced open Gordon's arm, then his own. I remembered the lore. Vampire blood was what turned you.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

And the vampire pressed the cuts together. Gordon struggled and stared in horror.

I gasped coming back as I breathed heavy.

"Where is he?" Kubrick asked.

I looked up at him. My energy was mostly sapped after that but I could still function.

"I-I don't think y-you want to k-know." I breathed.

He watched me for a moment before he hit me. I didn't have even enough energy to shriek from the pain. He left and I closed my eyes before trying to loosen the ropes the last bit but it was a lot of work. I didn't think I could make it out of this.

Then I heard whispers. Small but there. I tried to listen but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I closed my eyes tighter as I concentrated. It felt like I was moving through the air. Now I heard clearly.

"Open!"

I opened my eyes and found my hands on a spirit board. I couldn't look up, only down.

"Where's Gordon Walker?"

I knew that voice…was that Bela? I thought about the details in the vision. I saw sights outside (Neon sign, two floors up, warehouse district so it was a warehouse), heard noises (River). I moved the pointer to say what I saw and heard. But I gave her one more message. No way Bela was here, now looking for Gordon Walker. Time alone gives a moment to think she's the one who led him here with information as I remembered she called yesterday.

The only reason Bela needed to know about Gordon Walker here and now was because she needed to save herself. Dad, and even Dean, probably foretold her death as it was her fault. So tying this to them, they were going to come looking for me, and Gordon. They couldn't mess with Gordon right now, or ever, so a little warning for the boys.

"Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon." I told her.

Everything was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Where is Alyssa Winchester?"

I closed my eyes. My family needed to get out of dodge, even if that meant leaving me behind. I took my hands from the board. I was able to look now. She knew she lost the connection and I was quickly brought back to the room. I took deep breaths before pulling as hard as I could against the restraints. I needed to go before a vampire Gordon appeared and decided I looked like a good snack while I prayed to any force out there that my family would listen to friendly advice.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Dean sharpened his machete on a whetstone while I cleaned my gun to distract myself. I needed to find her soon. I needed to know what Gordon was doing to her right now.

"That vampire's still out there, Sam." Dean told me.

"Alyssa is too so first things first."

"Gordon." He nodded.

"When we find him, or if he finds us…" I put my gun together staying quiet about my thoughts.

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like, "No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong.""

I shrugged looking at him. "No, I'm done. I mean, Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead…or till he is. He also has Alyssa and he's not just gonna give her up."

Now Dean's cell rang and he looked at it scowling before he answered.

"What?!" He waited listening. "You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you—"

Bela. She wasn't leaving me with many options either. She got my daughter kidnapped.

"And?" Dean asked and whatever she wanted to say she did. "Thanks."

"Give me the phone." I told him.

He watched at me before handing it over.

"Bela." I said.

"Yes Sam. I was just telling Dean how I found Gordon." She elaborated.

"What about Alyssa?"

"About that. The spirit didn't tell me. I asked but the connection was lost right after. And one more thing. The spirit had a message for you. "Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon." For whatever that's worth."

I sat there thinking for a moment before handing the phone to Dean. I couldn't leave town, not yet. I had to find her first. I just had to. No matter how bad things were.

 _ **~W~**_

Dean and I crept down the steps in the building Bela told us Gordon was at. I took point hoping this was also where Alyssa was held but instead we found bodies of two girls hanging, headless, from the ceiling and the vampire kneeling in front of them. Dean and I made a quick plan and Dean went for the knife as I walked forward towards the vampire slowly.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me." The vampire said.

He hadn't attacked. I looked at Dean before him again.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here." He stood up and we both stayed ready. "Never. I just…I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid…exposing him to my family."

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean told him.

The vamp paused for a second before going on. "Uou don't understand."

"I don't want to understand, you son of—"

"I was desperate! You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well, there's Hell." Dean decided as I gripped my gun. All of this sounded perfectly like Dean recently. I looked at the bodies and I was confused at the cuts on the necks. I went over to inspect it.

"I wasn't thinking. I just…I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like…it's like being dead already. So just go ahead." He looked at the knife and Dean's hand. "Do it."

"Dean." I called realizing why the cut was weird, it was because it wasn't a cut. "Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

He looked upset and that meant a world of trouble. If Gordon was a vampire and this strong…there was no telling what he could do


	59. Little reckless, don't you think?

_**Third Person**_  
Kubrick stood in his RV when he heard a noise and pulled back the curtains to look outside. When he turned around again seeing nothing, Gordon was there, staring at him.

"Gordon. You okay?" Kubrick asked surprised and cautious.

"Not even close." Gordon answered.

"I thought maybe you were dead." Kubrick said as Gordon scoffed. "What is it?

"Something…happened."

"What?"

"They turned me."

"'They' those fangs?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry. You know what this means."

"It means you have to kill me." Gordon grabbed him by the shoulders. "But not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to let me do one last thing first"

"What?"

"Kill Sam Winchester."

"Gordon…"

"It's the only…it is the one good thing to come out of this nightmare. I'm stronger, I'm faster – I can finish him."

"Gordon…I'm sorry. You know I can't let you walk out of here."

"Listen to me. There is nothing more important. Please." He paused as he turned around seeing a crucifix and he walked over to it. "I can do one last good thing for the world."

While Gordon was facing the crucifix Kubrick slowly went for the machete that was just in his reach on the table. Gordon heard something change and knew what he was going to do even with his back to Kubrick.

"Yeah. I hear you. You know, Gordon, you're right. One last good thing." Kubrick told him slowly coming forward with the blade about to strike him but Gordon turned around driving his hand through Kubrick.

Gordon pulled his hand out as Kubrick stood for a moment slowly dying until he slumped forward on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gordon whispered.

Gordon left Kubrick there then went to where Alyssa Winchester was. He wanted to make it easy, and use her as bait before he turned her himself. He went in but instead found an empty chair and a pool of blood followed by a short trail.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Dean came back to the room, frustrated, and took off his jacket throwing his jacket aside while I turned back to the maps. We searched all night for Gordon and/or Alyssa. I was getting really worried. What if he…I couldn't think that or my worry would weight me down further.

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses…" Dean listed.

"Yeah, me too. Big city." I muttered.

"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle." He said washing his face. "We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down."

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable. Hey, uh, give me your phone."

"What for?" Dean asked.

I took my phone out taking out the SIM card from mine. "Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down."

"Oh, yeah." He gave me his phone. "Thanks."

I took out his as well before I put both the phones on the floor and stomped on them destroying them as Dean looked out the curtains. Then he walked over to our stuff with the "I'm going to die soon" look. You kind of start to tell what it looks like after a while.

"Sammy, stay here." He told me.

"What? Where you going now?" I asked.

He pulled out the Colt. "I'm going after Gordon."

That's his new way to get himself killed early. "What?"

"You heard me."

""Not alone, you're not." I protested.

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you and has your daughter, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it."

"Well, Dean, you're not going by yourself. You're gonna get yourself killed!" I told him.

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office." He smirked but it was pissing me off again.

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?"

"If the shoe fits."

"You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip"

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No. It's not."

"What do you want me to do, Sam, huh?" He stood up walking over. "Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, Sam"?"

"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid."

"I'm not!"

"You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you."

"You got no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you!"

"Really?

"Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just…" I stopped looking away.

"What?" he asked.

"I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause…" I couldn't find the right words. "…just 'cause."

He was silent for a moment looking down.

"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here." He decided now.

 ** _~W~_**

When night fell we made sure to barricade everything and lit some sage to hide our scent with the horrible smell. We then sat and waited. I didn't enjoy it in any way. It gave me more time to think about Alyssa and how much I needed to know she was ok. For all I knew…she could be Gordon's food. It was the only thing that ran through my mind!

The thing that pulled me out of that thought was Dean's phone ringing. The one he had for two hours.

"You've had that phone two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" I asked him.

"Nobody." He answered then picked up. "Hello?" He looked at me as spoke to whoever was on the other end. "How'd you get this number?" He waited for the response as I know figured it was Gordon. "Well, I guess you'll just have to find us, won't you." There was another pause. "What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!" Dean's expression changed. Something was wrong. "Gordon, let the girl go." I gave him a worried look but he shook his head as he waited. "Where's my niece?" He waited the scoffed. "Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

"What he say?" I asked itching to know.

"He says he doesn't know where Alyssa is and he has another innocent girl trapped with him and he'll kill her if we don't meet him at a warehouse."

I was relieved, worried, and confused. Relieved he didn't have Alyssa, worried where she might be and worry for the other girl, and confused as to where Alyssa be if not with Gordon. Today has so far been a pretty crappy day.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean and I went to the warehouse Gordon told. Dean went in first with the Colt and I followed behind with a machete. We walked through carefully until we found the girl and untied her.

"Hey, we got you. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here." I assured her before helping her up. "Get up. Watch your head. Watch your head."

Dean lead her at first then picked her up as she could barely walk.

"Sam, stay close." He told me before we briskly started to walk out.

That was until a mechanized door suddenly slid down in front of me, cutting me off from the them.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" I shouted back.

We both pounded on the door but it was no use.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean yelled.

I hit the door once in frustration, then turned, and walked away from it, looking around.

"Sam, be careful!" Dean told me.

He said this right before the lights went out. I froze, brought my machete up, then started creeping around with my other arm held out as I couldn't see.

"Gordon!" I called. "You got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!"

"I'm right here, Sam." I heard behind me. I swung but met nothing. Gordon chuckled as I looked around me. "What's the matter, Sammy?"

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?" I asked.

"Damn right I do." I kept feeling around the room as he went on. "You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it, 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Sam."

"Look who's talking." I heard a noise and I went for it only finding something metal.

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer."

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice."

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Gordon. You didn't kill that girl."

"No, I didn't. I did something much, much worse."

That wasn't good. I kept moving.

"I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna…as soon as I'm done with you and after I track your daughter down and killer her too." My expression hardened. He wasn't going to be doing that to my daughter, not now, not ever. "Three last good deeds. Killing you, killing your daughter, and killing myself."

I managed to corner myself into a wall. This wasn't good at all. Then he attacked sending us bother through the wall. I tried to grab machete but Gordon lifted me up and threw me into the wall then across the room and crashing into a shelf. As I tried to get up I heard Dean and it sounded like he was getting his ass kicked too.

I looked up and saw Gordon pinning Dean to a wall then bit his neck.

"No!" I shouted getting up.

I charged right at Gordon trying to hit him but that wasn't too smart, just desperate. Gordon threw me into a shelf and I looked for anything finding a razor wire. I quickly took it as he threw me again pinning me but I wrapped the razor wire around his neck and pulled hard. He began to choke as it cut into his neck and I gritted my teeth pulling as hard as I could until I made it all the way through cutting his head off. I panted staring down at Gordon's head on the ground as I threw the razor wire aside, then looked at my bloody hands.

Then I heard Dean groan and I looked up as he got up. He came over holding his bleeding neck looking over what I did surprised. I walked over to him now limping and the both of us started to move towards the exit slowly.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?" He mocked me but I was too tired to say anything back. It had been a long day and it still wasn't over.

 ** _~W~_**

I walked around another block feeling really itchy with nerves. Dean and I had been searching for Alyssa all night but there were no signs of her. I was on the verge of losing my mind. I made my round back to the motel still keeping my eyes peeled for any signs of her when I heard a ringing. It wasn't my phone.

I patted my pockets taking out my phone and Alyssa. It was her phone and it was an unknown number. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered confused.

"Oh thank god. I couldn't reach your phone and I was worried Gordon and Kubrick got you. And I've been having a lot of visions. And this morphine is doing jack squat. And help spring me from this hell."

I took me a minute to realize who was talking as they were talking so fast then complete relief washed over me.

"Alyssa? Where are you?" I asked.

"I-I-The hospital close to the highway out of town."

"How the hell did you get there?" I questioned running back to the hospital. I couldn't wait for Dean, I had to see her now.

"I-I got out of the restraints Gordon and Kubrick had me and I managed out a window. I wound up right on the street though. A car came straight at me and I would have died if…" she took a deep breath. "If I didn't jump out of the way quick enough. I caught a lucky break."

I saw the hospital just a block away.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I was coming back from the library and Gordon found me. Where are you?"

I ran into the hospital. "Close, I'll be with you in a minute." I hung up her phone and went to the desk. "Hi, my daughter, she's here, was in a car accident."

"I know who you're talking about, she was checked into the emergency room. Room 102."

"Thank you." I told her before running past people and using the stairs.

I came to the door as I heard a shriek. I went in and saw her on the floor. She blinked looking dazed as I saw all the stitches she had.

"Alyssa."

She looked at me quickly then looked angry at me!

"I told you to leave town! Gordon is a freaking super charged vampire and you stay?!" She shouted.

I laughed coming over and helping her up before hugging her. She hugged me back as she shook slightly. I held her out looking at all her wounds the one thought going through my head.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked.

She nodded. "But I had a bad vision. Gordon is a vampire that's super strong but I…you wouldn't have happened to use razor wire recently would you?"

"He deserved more than that." I said hugging her again. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you little moose."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone out that late without enough protection."

I laughed quietly shaking my head. "Spoken like a true hunter's daughter. It's ok. Now let's get you discharged and bring you home."

"Oh thank god. Spring me." She begged.

I smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Ok little moose."

She smiled and I was about to leave when I thought about what she said.

"What do you mean you told me to leave town?" I questioned.

She thought then remember herself. "Oh, um…I was pretty sure I was close to death because I communicated to Bela through a spirit board. Also, can I shoot her yet?"

I looked at her. "Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded smiling. "I will as long as I have my papa moose."

I chuckled. "Ok, well I'm going to get you out be right back."

I left swearing that Bela was going to get a heavy piece of mind from me.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
 _I struggled out the window putting pressure on the cut with the rag I found. I came out lying on the ground panting as black spots danced in my eyes. I stood up slowly whimpering quietly when there was a loud blare of a horn and bright lights coming straight at me. I tried to move but collapsed on my knees. I braced myself when all the sudden there was a blur of black as two arms scooped me up quickly._

 _I looked around startled as I saw the flash of black disappear. I blinked repeatedly trying to find it as someone yelled at me. I tried to get up but I collapsed on my side whimpering before I passed out._

I woke up in the backseat of the Impala. I blinked looking outside seeing Dean and dad working on the engine. I greedily wrapped myself in dad's jacket as I thought through the save. What ever saved me from that car was fast and supernatural, but what would save me?


	60. Christmas?

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Honestly, I think being injured is a bit more of a pain then hunting. Hunting while in pain sucks more!_

 _I've been thinking though about what saved me. When I was six, I was saved then too. Was it my angel? Did they save me? It's been years since I've SEEN them. They've been there. I'm positive they saved me when Jake hit me and now I'm positive they saved me from dying by a car when I just escaped from Gordon._

 _I saw dad kill Gordon…it was pretty horrible. I talked to dad about the whole close to death thing. He told me Dean did the same thing once, but Dean couldn't seem to remember. He said Dean and him talked through a spirit board when Dean was dying after a demon crashed into their car. It happened when my grandfather died from the big demon._

 _I always wondered how the demon managed to get him. Dad never told me anything but that he saved them but how?_

 _Also Christmas is coming fast and my family found a case. They are currently talking to the family of the deceased while I stayed behind to just relax. I couldn't wait to give them what I made them for Christmas. I had been at Bobby's for a few days before and I'm working on my own car! Dean taught me bits and pieces then from there I kind of taught myself so I took one of the better cars in Bobby's possession and started to fix it up. I was three fourths of the way done._

 _They're going to be back soon so I should go so I'm available for research. So I'll update you on when stuff is going down! PEACE OUT!_

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I pinned up a new picture as dad sat at his laptop. Dean left to get us food and we stayed behind to research. So far, we've got a really bad idea but an idea. There wasn't much else about a psycho going around pulling people up their chimneys. I looked at all the information as Dean opened the door holding the bag of said food.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked.

"Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke." I smiled.

"Who?" He questioned.

""Mary Poppins"?"

"Who's that?"

I looked at him amazed as I shook my head looking back at the wall of information

"Oh come on—" Dad waved his hand at him. "Never mind."

"Well, it turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month."

"Oh yeah?" Dad questioned.

"Yeah."

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" I pressed sitting down at the table in front of the homemade laptop Ash made me.

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." He shrugged taking his jacket off. "So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, we have an idea." Dad told him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy." I warned.

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?"

"Um…evil Santa." I smiled.

He didn't speak for a second before nodding. "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah…we mean," dad explained now, "we're just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture." He handed Dean pictures of what we found and hadn't put up. "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter." Dean took the pictures from him. "Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?"

"Saying…back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?"

"For starters, yeah." I nodded.

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean questioned.

"Well, ah – we're just saying, that's what the lore says."

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa."

"Really?" I asked forging surprise with my sarcasm making dad and him smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember." Things got depressing quick if you brought up their upbringing. Then again, they didn't have my life with no knowledge of what goes on in the night until they were sixteen at least. Dad sighed now looking at his computer. "Yeah, you know what, we could be wrong. We…" He sighed again shutting his computer. "Gotta be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not." Dean suggested.

"What?" I questioned.

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?" We asked.

 _ **~W~**_

Christmas music was playing as we walked into the cheesy place. I remember being so excited to drag dad here when I was small as heck. He would laugh as Dean was scowling behind him but came not wanting to miss anything that involved his niece. I found out about the whole Santa thing when I was nine and caught dad and Dean putting presents under the tree at Bobby's. I chuckled at my beliefs back then compared to now.

We walked into the place as children were playing, and people wearing Christmas costumes were walking around looking so tired of their job.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be." Dad insisted.

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year."

"Have one what?" I questioned.

"A Christmas."

I felt confused. Didn't we always have a Christmas? It was always kind of for me though. Maybe he means for all of us to enjoy.

"No, thanks." Dad scoffed.

That just confused me more now.

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little."

"Dean, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know."

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases."

"Whose childhood are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Sam."

"No! Just… no."

"All right, Grinch." Dean said walking away.

I looked between the two of them confused. We always had Christmas but all the sudden Dean was insisting hard and dad was denying. Something wasn't right. I looked over at dad and he was kind of zoned out. Then Dean came over.

"You'd think with the ten bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow." Dean told us.

I nodded as dad looked at him confused. "What?"

He was really zoned out there. I wonder what he was thinking about there.

"Nothing. What are we looking for, again?" Dean asked.

"Um…" He said as we started to walk. "Lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Disturbingly enough." I piped in. "Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?"

"That's creepy." I hummed in agreement as dad chuckled. "How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"I don't know."

We stopped in front of the "Santa" watching as he took a boy into his lap.

"Ronny, come sit on Santa's knee." The boy did. "Ah, there you go. You been a good boy this year?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Santa's got a special gift for you." He cackled creepily.

"Maybe we do." Dean commented as I shook my head.

Then a woman in an elf costume walked up to us.

"Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?"

This wasn't good. I was too old, and, well we didn't have any other options.

"Uh…" Dad said.

"No. No. Uh, but actually my brother here," he patted dad's shoulder, "…it's been a lifelong dream of his."

"Dean." I groaned mentally.

When he wanted to throw dad under a bus to embarrasses him, it always got weird and got dad the weird stares. Hense the Elfin looking at dad like he was a freak.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over…twelve."

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch." Dad told him.

Then dad makes it worse by accident. I closed my eyes as the woman left. "Eww."

"I-I didn't mean that we came here to w—Y—Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that." Dad scolded him.

Dean laughed as I opened my eyes patting dad on the shoulder. Then Dean became serious.

"Check it out."

We both followed his gaze seeing the "Santa" getting up…and limping.

When he was out of ear shot Dean spoke. "Are you seeing this?"

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" I tried to justify.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man."

That was Ripple." Dad tried to tell him. "I think. Had to be."

We all looked at "Santa" again.

"Maybe. We're willing to take that chance?" Dean threw out.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us sat outside the man's trailer in the Impala at the dead of night. I yawned in the back with my arms crossed on the back of the front seat as dad and Dean yawned in the front.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Same as the last time you asked." I told him.

"Here…" Dad handed Dean the thermos of coffee we had been pretty much been taking shots out of. "Caffeinate."

Dean took the thermos from him and tried to pour coffee into his cup, but the thermos was now empty.

"Wonderful." It was silent for a moment before Dean spoke up. "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Dean…"

"I mean, I admit it. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

""Bumpy"?"

"That was then. We'll do it right this year."

"Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me."

He looked at dad in disbelief as I just looked pure confused. "Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me and myself making cranberry molds."

"What is up with you two?" I questioned. "We always have Christmas together perfectly fine. Is this because I'm hunting now?"

They both looked back at me but looked away. I scoffed shaking my head. Something was up big time and I was going to find out some how. Though we had another problem at hand. The "Santa" was now looking out his window before he closed the curtain.

"What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice cried.

The three of us quickly got out guns ready. Of course dad made sure I stayed behind them but at least I was there. It was a better step then the past few months. Dean looked throw the window on the door as dad laughed quietly.

"Huh."

"What?" Dean and I questioned.

"Nothing. It's just that, uh…well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa."

Dean rolled his eyes before he opened the door. The three of us went in guns ready but all we found was a man to himself with a bottle of alcohol, a large bong, and a TV. The three of us quickly hid our guns as he stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Dean looked at dad as I shifted nervous in my spot.

"Ah, w—" Dad tried to come up with an explanation.

"S-silent night…Holy…" Dean started singing.

Dad and I quickly pitched in. "…night."

The man chuckled sitting down and expecting nothing. Thank god his was drunk, high, or probably both.

"All is well…"

Dean and dad tried to keep going but they didn't know the lyrics at all. They kept going until I dragged them both out. Well that was a fail.


	61. Meadowsweet

I kept searching on my computer. I had jack squat. I was happy it was the holidays with no work for school. Dad and Dean left to go talk to another up the chimney case, but this time we had a witness, a child. I felt sorry for them as the way I heard it they saw their father get pulled up the chimney by whatever our supernatural entity was.

Now my phone rang. I looked at it and answered seeing it was dad.

"Hey."

"Hey, I need you to look up something for me about wreaths." Dad told me.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"I know, sounds odd but the families had the same wreath and I think there is something up with it."

"Um…ok. Describe it?"

He did and I quickly typed it all on a note nodding.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." I told him.

"Thanks little moose."

I laughed now. "No problem. Love you dad."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and run a hand down my face. A wreath? What could possibly strike?

I put all the details down searching around until I got one hit.

"Meadowsweet." I mumbled surprised. "That would do it."

 ** _~W~_**

I had called Bobby to double check my good find. Dad and Dean came back half-way through the conversation. I was soon wrapping up after.

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." I hung up. "Well…we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

Dad sat next to me as he looked at what I had found.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that we're morons." I nodded. "Though he said I redeemed myself once I found out what it is. It's meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean questioned and I was going to answer but dad did.

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Dad explained.

"Pagan lore?"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. "See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a…Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human." They both looked at me surprised and I shrugged. "I took a mythology class for a time."

Dean shook his head before going on. "Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean." Dad backed me up. "I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus's birthday." Dean countered.

"No, Jesus's birthday was probably in the fall." I disagreed. "It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and renamed "Christmas". But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit – that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Both of us choose to ignore him. "So you think we're gonna dealing with a pagan God?"

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice." I nodded.

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…"

Dad got up going over to the lore books we had.

"Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying "Come kill us"." Dad said.

"Great."

"And what's better, when you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return." I put out.

"Lap dances, hopefully."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at my uncle.

"Mild weather." I answered.

He looks toward the window then pointed towards it looking back at us. "Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan."

"For instance." I nodded.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" He asked sitting but I shook my head.

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?"

"Let's find out." Dad sighed.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us entered a shop just full of Christmas stuff. Dad finally deemed me ok to help again like back at the village. Bit of recon never hurt anyone right?

"Help you three." The shopkeeper asked.

"Uh, hope so." Dean told him. "Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh…" He turned to dad then the keeper and I knew dad was being thrown under a bus again.

"Well, he hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and…" He turned back to dad. "Don't know, you tell him."

Dad glared at him for sure. "Sure." Dad looked at the keeper. "It was yummy."

I had to hold in the giggles. The keeper looked at us confused.

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys." The keeper said.

"Right, right, but – but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh…meadowsweet?" Dad explained.

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?"

Dad looked taken aback, embarrassed again.

"He is." Dean smiled laughing as dad looked at him annoyed.

"Anyway, I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out."

Well great.

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" I questioned.

"Beats me. I didn't make them."

"Who did?" I pressed on.

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

Free? That stuff was high price. No one would give them for free. And "so special"? This was not looking good for this lady right now.

"She didn't charge you?" Dad made sure.

"Nope."

"Did you sell them for free?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap."

I rolled my eyes mumbling under my breath. "That's the spirit."

 ** _~W~_**

I fell asleep in the backseat of the Impala. I woke up slightly as dad picked me up. He tried to be really careful by what I could tell so I gave him the satisfaction that he succeeded as I kept my eyes close and curled up against him. I heard a chuckle from Dean as he probably opened the door holding it open for dad.

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Dean asked as dad laid me down on a bed.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least." Dad answered quietly as he put a blanket over me.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious."

I heard the both sit on the other bed.

"Remember that wreath dad brought home that one year?" Dean brought up.

"You mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?"

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans." I wanted to laugh, it actually sounded funny. "That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it."

"All right. Dude…What's going on with you?" Dad asked now.

"What?"

"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you so against it? I mean, were your childhood memories that traumatic?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it. I have had Christmas since Alyssa was born so no."

So he did realize this point but it wasn't about me. I could hear it in his voice.

"Then what?" Dean questioned.

I was about to finally get an answer.

"I-I mean, I-I just… I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years if it doesn't involve Alyssa."

"Well, yeah. This is my last year."

Wait, huh? His last year? What the hell was he talking about? There was a pause as I went through my confusion.

"I know. That's why I can't." Dad sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay, when I know next Christmas you'll be dead. I just can't."

What just happened? Dean…was Dean dying from sickness or something? Why had no one told me? I bit my lip closing my eyes tightly to stop the tears. What was actually going on? I slowly fell asleep wanting, no needing real answers.

Then I woke up in a place I didn't know. No, I didn't wake up. I was in a vision again as I was standing up straight. I turned around on the spot looking for any signs. I was standing on a rossroads but what was so important about a crossroads? Then I heard a noise.

I looked up seeing the Impala driving towards me. As soon as it stopped Dean got out. I raced over as he opened up the trunk. Something was different. Dean looked…desperate. He gathered a few things in a box before closing the trunk and going to the crossroad.

He started to dig a hole and put the box in. Both of us stood there silent for the moment until Dean got frustrated.

"Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!"

"Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors." Both of us quickly turned and there was a woman who's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Dean. It is so, _so_ good to see you." She walked over to him. "I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment." She leaned in close to him. "Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell."

"Oh, you should. But you won't." She went behind him. "And I know why."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Following in daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and—let me guess— you're offering up your own soul?"

What? I didn't understand what was going on. This…this dad never taught me about. Then it hit me like a brick, this was the woman dad killed and whatever this is was why.

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it." The woman looked away smiling. "And it's all yours. All you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years— ten years, and then you come for me."

Ten years to live…if she brought…I was in the past. This was when dad died, and this was how he came back when I was sure he was dead.

"You must be joking." The woman said.

"That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else." She came over to Dean again leaning towards his ear. "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."  
Dean nodded. "Nine years."

"No."

"Eight." Dean haggled on.

She laughed. "You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer— five years or no deal."

She leaned in like she was about to kiss him. That confused me more than most of this. Then she whispered, "Then no deal."

"Fine."

"Fine." She walked away. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

I growled to myself as I hurt. This was my father. He had died but came back by a miracle. I thought it might have been an angel but…this was worse.

Dean was silent until he called out his voice desperate. "Wait."

She stopped. "It's a fire sale, and everything must go." She turned around to face him.

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff." She sighed coming back over. "Look…Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a…puppy. You're just too fun to play with. I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So…It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dean grabbed the woman and kissed her.

I gasped awake gripping onto the sheets. What. The hell. Did I just see? I wasn't sure who that woman was but one thing was for sure. Dean was going to die a year from when dad was revived. My uncle was going to die, and no one told me. I didn't know which was worse. No, that was a lie. Dean dying was worse but not being told about it made the truth a whole lot worse and I didn't know what I could do with it.


	62. Plan B, I hate plan B

It was hard to think straight. Was it a real vision or was it a dream? I kept praying that it was just a dream but…it felt real. All of it.

I managed to keep a little focus though on the case. I kept thinking about helping all of the families before things got worse than it was and a family was one more member down. We walked up to a house dad found out as the wreath making lady. The yard was full of Christmas stuff.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asked skeptically. "Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?"

We went up to the door and Dean knocked on the door and Madge, I supposed, greeted us.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths."

"Why, yes I am."

Dean turned to dad with a smile. "Ha! Bingo."

I glanced inside and it looked like a Christmas decoration shop threw up in there.

"Yeah?" Dad asked. "Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day?"

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?"

"It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one."

"Oh, fudge!"

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" I questioned.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season."

"Aww…" I said as I knew there was many more families out there with them.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Dean asked.

A man came over holding a bowl and smoking a pipe as Madge explained.

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

"Yeah…um, you mentioned that." Dad told her.

"What's going on, honey?" The man asked.

I guessed it was Mr. Carrigan.

"Well, just some nice boys asking about my wreaths, dear." Madge said to him.

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He held out the bowl.

Dean went to take some, but dad slapped his arm away.

"We're okay." Dad told them.

Dad led the way back to the car as I followed behind them both.

"Something is off with those two." Dad stated to us as we stood at our doors of the car.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Alright, well you can look into it and see if Bobby found a way to kill those things." Dean planned.

"Ok." Dad agreed.

I nodded silently. They noticed something was up now.

"What is kid?" Dean questioned first.

"W-What happens at a crossroads?" I decided to say.

They both shared a look before dad turned to me.

"A few things. Crossroads are a very powerful place. Why do you want to know?"

"Just something I read in a book. Selling…Selling a soul I think."

"You can sell your soul to a demon for anything getting ten years to live before they come back to take you to hell." Dean explained this time to me.

I nodded. It was obvious they had no intention of telling me the truth even with the new information I had. So I had to do a plan B. I got in the car already hating plan B.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean and I were sharpening wooden stakes, while dad was looking up things about the very perky, suspicious people we met. Everything was silent except Dean and I scrapping knives across the wood. Then dad clapped his hands.

"I knew it! Something was way off with those two."

"What'd you find?" I asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean questioned.

"Serious pagan stuff." I nodded.

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?"

"I don't know." Dad admitted. "All I know is we gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?"

Dean looked at the stake he was holding. "Yeah, he's sure."

 ** _~W~_**

Dad and I talked for a few minutes and we decided it was best if I stay out on this one. Gods were above my pay grade. But then dad asked me to do something else. He asked me to set up some holiday cheer. He had changed his mind.

So I went out and got a few poor little things but I got them. I even got them some whiskey and beer with my fake ID. I pulled out my gifts for them putting them under the very horrible tree. Then I sat on the couch tapping my phone on my hand.

"Plan B." I muttered.

I closed my eyes before opening them and working my way down my contacts list. I don't know how, but the second they put their number in, I couldn't take it out no matter what I tried. May it be magic or something with my actual phone, I can never take it out. I stopped on the name staring at it. I couldn't ask Bobby, he probably knew and was going to lie then report it straight to dad and Dean. I didn't know if Ellen and, or Jo knew. Screw Bela, she was only on my phone so I could call for other kinds of information. Then I had dad and Dean which was kind of out of the question already. That left one more.

I clicked call and put the phone to my ear taking deep breaths.

"Alyssa, what a pleasure." Ruby answered.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Just…I need you to tell me. What do you know about Dean's deal?"

I could almost see her smirk. I clenched my hand into a fist. I hated that I was talking to a demon to find out about my family.

"I know a lot." She told me.

"Then start talking."

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
We got back from killing the pagans and I found Alyssa asleep in my bed already. I went over kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas little moose." I whispered.

I looked around the room smiling at what she did while we were gone. I felt kind upset to see the bottles of beer and whiskey knowing she either stole them or used an ID but I enjoyed that she tried to make it perfect. I pulled a few more things together as I thought about earlier today.

She asked about crossroads. It worried me that she might know. But how would she know? I had been as careful as I could covering my tracks with. Dean didn't even want to tell her so I didn't possibly know how she would have found out.

As I drank myself of the egg nog I spiked I noticed two newspaper wrapped presents under the tree. I went over picking the one up that had 'Dad' written on it. I smiled sitting on the couch as I opened it. Inside I found a leather bracelet but on it was a devil's trap laying flat with one word across it, 'Papa Moose'. I laughed looking at it. Across one of the lines were her initials.

I smiled wider. She made this by herself. This wasn't something store bought, she hand made this. I went over taking a peak at Dean's laughing having to make sure I quieted down seeing 'Batman' on his. She was a Winchester through and through with her own set of talents.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I worked on my car holding my tears back. I refused to cry again. I refused. I cranked as hard as I could on a part under my car. I was almost there, just a few bits and pieces. We had only been back for three days and my car was nearly there. The rest should have taken me a week.

"Little moose."

I moved my head up startled. Stupid idea.

"Son of…" I put a hand on my forehead as I gritted my teeth.

"You ok?" Dad asked worried.

I looked at my hand and saw no blood. "Yeah."

I got out from under my car. I sat on the board I was using to get under as I looked up at him. He nodded at my car.

"It's looking good."

I gave him a small, fake smile. "Thanks."

"When will it be running?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow, if I'm lucky." I told him patting the car. "Did you need anything by the way?"

"Right, I might have actually found us a case. Dean and I were going to head out soon. Want to join?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll sit this one out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up giving a fake smirk. "I got Baby mark two to work on."

He laughed. "Alright." He ruffled my hair. "You take care of yourself and Bobby. And don't take anything from anyone at school."

"I know." I hugged him closing my eyes. "You watch for you and Dean. Got it?"

"Don't worry, we'll be ok." He chuckled hugging back.

I nodded clenching my hands. He was still lying! I let go of him composing myself.

"I'll see you in a few days?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, see you in a few days little moose. Call at night thought?"

I let out a fake laugh. "Sure. See you dad."

He came over kissing me on the forehead. "See you little moose."

He left now and I let tears roll down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away frustrated.

"Not again." I told myself. "Not for the fifth time today. I refuse."

I laid on the board again and rolled under my car again working to distract myself again.

 ** _~W~_**

"I'm going to school Bobby." I told him as I grabbed my bag as I walked towards the door as I could the down pour outside two days later.

"Aren't you going to grab breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry today." I was starving but I just didn't want to eat. "Have a good day Bobby."

"You too Alyssa."

I left pulling my hood up as I ran to my car. I slipped into the driver's seat and tossed my bag on the passenger's seat. I started it up and gave a genuine smile as I heard the purr again. This was something I could make and fix. I didn't smile long as I started driving out with the wipers on.

Ruby held nothing back when she told me. It was taking a toll on me. Dean dying was hard enough but to know he didn't care that he was dying and dad was trying to work with Ruby so she would help him made it a hundred times worse.

I stopped at a light and I took the time to run a hand down my face.

"Eight hours Alyssa, just eight hours then you can go to Bobby's and vent there." I thought to myself I gripped onto the wheel.

The light went green and I started to go again. Then I heard a blaring of a horn. I glanced to my side as I could hear breaks squeal but they were still skidding right at me…and they weren't going to be able to stop. The road was too wet. So I jerked my wheel turning and missing them but went right for a building. I slammed on my brake but it was too late. I crashed into the building as I heard glass shatter and metal groan as my head slammed into the wheel knocking me out cold.


	63. A Decision

_I crashed into the building as I heard glass shatter and metal groan as my head slammed into the wheel knocking me out cold._

 ** _~W~_**

There was a lot of noises, movement, bright lights. I could vaguely make out voices. Someone said something about blood pressure dropping. Mine? I heard someone count before I feel myself being lifted. Then I heard to say a name. Name…what name was on my ID? I…I couldn't get dad or Dean in trouble. They had enough to deal with.

Someone said Singer. They were going to get Bobby. Everything started fading again. There was a shout about crashing as it faded away all the light vanishing again.

 ** _~W~_**

I gasped awake gripping onto my chest. I looked around before standing up. I had bruises on me but I felt no pain.

"I've been here before." I mumbled and I whirled around to see my own body still laying there just like when I was six.

I was hooked up to machines including one that helped me breath and a heart monitor. Beside me sat Bobby and from what I could tell he was drinking a cup of coffee. I looked around more but didn't see dad nor Dean.

I played with my hands I walked out of the room. No one saw me, no one heard me. It was just like when I was six and now I was scared more than ever. A doctor came into the room now. I followed after him.

"Are you her father?" The doctor asked Bobby as he sat up straight.

"No, I'm just her guardian."

The doctor nodded before looking at his clip board. I looked at my wrist and felt relieved as I fiddled with my bracelet. I always relaxed playing with it but this time I knew I wasn't going to calm down easy.

"Her skull was fractured after part of the wall came down on her." I gulped at that. Part of a wall came down on top of me?! "Some spinal damage, broken bones in her arm and ribs as well, and a shard of glass managed to lodge itself far enough into her that it hit her lung damaging it. The worst part though…" He looked from his clipboard now. "Is her heart refuses to work at full capacity."

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"That if her heart slows down more than it has and between her injuries her body can't function properly and will shut down."

I sat in a chair as I kept fiddling with my bracelet. My heart wasn't going to get better, not on it's own.

"What's are the chances she'll make it?" Bobby brought up the dreaded question.

"One in a million."

Bobby didn't look happy. "She'll be that one."

"Sir, I think…"

"I don't care what you think, now get."

The doctor left sighing and I brought my legs up wrapping my arms around them.

"Don't listen that idjit Alyssa. You'll be fine." He told my comatose form.

"I wish that was true Bobby." I mumbled. "But I'm going to be passing before Dean this round unless a miracle comes to save me again."

It was time to play the waiting game for my angel as I was now alone to my thoughts about Dean and his demon deal.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
It was just freaking wonderful. My brother, if he goes to hell, he'll become a demon one day! And, he just didn't care, he refused to be saved no matter what I did!

I was about ready to go to a bar when my cell rang. Alyssa hadn't called me the whole case either. I was glad she didn't came now after all the shit we went through and Alyssa didn't exactly like Ruby so seeing her would just piss her off. I took it out seeing it was Bobby.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Where the hell have you been?" He barked at me surprising me.

"What? Bobby, we've been working a case."

"Well I'm happy your job is more important than your daughter."

"Wait what about Alyssa?" I quickly asked. "What happened?"

"She got a building on her head is what happened and is in the damn hospital!"

I stood there for a moment before quickly grabbing my things hitting Dean as I did. He woke up immediately looking around confused.

"Exactly what happened?" I questioned.

"She was driving to school and the weather was bad. Driver was reckless and almost hit her car but she missed but wound up in the same situation the other driver had been in crashing into a damn building and part of it fell on her car."

"How bad?" Now I glared at Dean. "Get up now! We need to go!"

He looked at my confused before getting up and changing then packing.

"One in a million." He said now.

He was a lot calmer than before, and a lot more depressed.

"One in a million what Bobby?" I froze.

"She'll pull through."

I stood there trying to remember to breath. It was happening all over again. Just like with the shtriga, with the fairytales, and just like with Gordon.

"She…she has to be that one." I mumbled. "She will be that one."

"The chances ain't looking good Sam."

"She'll be that one!" I exclaimed gripping the phone.

I was losing my brother and I was losing my daughter at this moment and I wasn't even with her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I told him quickly rushing out the door.

"Right. Get here soon boy." He hung up now and I threw my bag in as Dean looked really confused.

"Alyssa dying. We need to move. Now!" I demanded as I got in the car.

He didn't take long now. He hit the gas soon as he was in and we barreled down the road. I was panicking as I prayed as hard as I could that I could save at least my daughter.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I kept watching in front of me as the occasional nurse or doctor came in and checked a few things before leaving. I closed my eyes after a while my heart pounding. I wanted my dad. I needed my dad.

Then I heard a noise. All I could think about was a freaking Reaper. Dad told me plenty about those. I opened my eyes looking up with fear but then all my fear immediately melted as I saw a man standing there with black wings looking directly at me, the ghost me.

"You…You're him." I mumbled. "You're the angel."

He watched me for a moment before nodding.

"You're the one that keeps saving my life. W-What's your name?" I asked bringing my legs down.

He didn't look like he wanted to say. He just stood there watching me for moment until he sighed.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." He told me.

"Castiel." I nodded. "You're…you're the angel of Thursday right?"

"You're a very smart girl Alyssa. You have much faith too." He said sitting in the chair across from me.

"Well, when you save me when I'm six years old, you kind of start embracing it." I muttered. "You're here to do it again aren't you?"

"I am. It's not your time yet to leave."

"I…I have a few questions first though."

I waited for him to respond back. He watched me for a moment before he nodded. "Continue."

"Well…did you save me when Jake hit me and when that car almost hit me?"

"I did."

I nodded. "And…my uncle…what will happen to him?" Castiel was quiet. "Right."

"There is a reason I let you see me again Alyssa." He told me leaning forward. "You weren't suppose to know about Dean Winchester's death yet. I have caught you not doing very well when it comes to taking care of yourself. I wanted to know if you wanted me to wipe your memories of knowing about the deal like I did with the last visit we had."

I looked down into my lap. I wanted to forget. I hated knowing about but what if I could make a difference and save my uncle's life. Then I heard noises. I looked up seeing dad catch himself on the doorway.

"I thought you were states away." Bobby said as dad came over.

Dad took my hand as he caressed my cheek. "I didn't care." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm here little moose. You'll be ok."

Dean came in now pulling two cushioned chairs over forcing dad to sit as he sat next to him watching me.

"Make my year kid." He muttered.

I thought about everything this year so far. All the times dad told me to leave, when dad told me to spend more time with Dean, different times Ruby told me she knew something I didn't, dad trusting Ruby in general, there were so many different things that connected now. It was a pure innocent bliss.

"I…I…"

"Bobby." Dad spoke up.

All of us turned to him, minus the angel.

"Yeah?" Bobby questioned.

"Has…has she been asking you about deals at all or crossroads?" Dad asked.

"No." He paused for a moment. "But she has been eating less and staying shut up upstairs."

Dad closed his eyes tightly. "God I hope she doesn't know. I don't want her to worry about this."

Dean nodded putting a hand over his mouth.

They didn't want me to worry? Dean was going to die and…Dean wasn't even dead yet and I was breaking inside. I couldn't live like this with a clock over my head counting down the minutes till that year was up. I couldn't hint and I wanted to save Dean, but if I wanted to do that I needed a clear head and working with that knowledge right next to me was no way to do it. So instead, I needed to help dad by helping with cases and trust that my father could do it on his own.

"Get rid of all of it. Everything I know about crossroads." I told Castiel.

He nodded. "Ok. This time I stress upon you not to speak of me."

"Understood."

"Try to be more careful."

Then he put two fingers on my forehead and I gasped awake. I coughed choking slightly on the breathing device. I heard Dean yell for a nurse as dad carefully help me get it off.

"There's that one." Dad mumbled as he got it off. "You're the one my little moose angel."

I laughed quietly thinking how he had it wrong as I could feel gaps in my memory. I knew Castiel removed something but if I told him to do so, then there was no reason for me to remember.

 _ **~W~**_

It wasn't long until I was sitting up on the bed with my arm in a sling and injuries being told to me that made me dizzy. Thank god for morphine though. I didn't feel a bit of pain.

The doctor tested my memory about the past few weeks and I came up with whatever didn't sound crazy because I would be stuck there if I said, "I helped my dad and uncle hunt down two pagan gods on Christmas."

For a kid that was really high morphine and slightly reeling from the miracle that brought her back I did pretty good. I should start getting medals for this stuff. Once the doctor was gone to do a few things (I wasn't being discharged yet! Ugh!), dad sat next to me taking my hand.

"Alyssa Mary Winchester, why haven't you been eating right?" He questioned seriously but gently.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't been eating right. I also had been crying a lot and avoiding my family. I even refused to help with a case. Was that Castiel deleted from my memory? What ever made me upset?

"I-I don't know." I told him. "I can't remember. I remember not eating right and feeling upset but I don't know why."

Dad ran a hand through my hair gently. "I guess you do have some amnesia."

I groaned quietly. "Does that mean I have to stay longer till I remember?"

Dad looked at the door before smiling at me. "If it was making you upset I don't think there's a reason to remember."

I matched his smile. "Thanks papa moose."

He laughed before kissing me on the forehead. "Of course my little moose angel."

He sat in his chair as Dean came in with some things so they could stay at the hospital with us. The morphine was still there so when he came in I raised my arm and shouted; "Batman!"  
They both laughed as I smiled widely.

"Batman has a gift for you kid." Dean said going into the bag and tossing it.

I barely caught it with one hand then smiled brightly hugging Hope with one arm.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Of course kid."

I had my family and my hope and that's all I ever needed. Neither of them would leave me any time soon as long as I was up and kicking.


	64. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #8_

 _Aggravation! I forgot the number for the last entry. I'll stick it there later._

 _Other aggravation, broken bones. Dad says I can't hunt. Well, that was before I complained he did all the time, then he said he's been doing it for years, and Dean came in saying I wasn't too bad, then…you get it. So instead of me being aggressive with hunting I was research. That I was cool with._

 _But dad didn't detail how or should I say were._

 _I was at Bobby's. HIM AND DEAN LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Then Bobby leaves to do something and now I'm stuck here.. I love my family but sometimes I'm super ticked off with them._

 _Upside, hm, ah well I do know the name of my angel but it probably isn't wise to put his name in here. Dean tends to try and snoop. So it's better if I didn't. Oh yeah, I also don't have my arm in a sling, just a cast. I wasn't technically cleared to drive but I had needed food. Bobby's been gone for a while._

 _Before he left though he did give me a job. I got to answer the phones. It was fun to yell at people! I kid. I kid. But no, I had to do it often. Bobby had a lot of contacts and he was a lot of people. I had to tell EVERYONE though that I was like his assistant or something or other for each phone that called but it wasn't horrible. I liked being the FBI or CIA. It was kind of cool._

 _Ah, the phone is ringing now. Got to answer. See you around. Boo bye._

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I went over to the phones closing my journal as I went. I put it down and saw it was the normal phone this time. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is there a Mr. Snyderson around?" A man asked.

I thought through the name aliases we used quickly. I think that was Dean's emergency contact name. "No he's not around at the moment but I can take a message."

"No, we can try…"

"No, it's alright. I'm kin, Mr. Snyderson's niece."

They were hesitant before speaking. "We have an old man here with an emergency contact to Mr. Snyderson."

I straightened up slightly. "Their condition?"

"Comatose and we can't seem to find anything wrong with him."

"Where?"

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

"I'll make sure my uncle gets this information. Thank you."

I didn't give the man time before I hung up. I raced as best I could with my injuries. I packed my bag with a few sets of clothes, my laptop, and concealed weapons before I rushed to my car. I wasn't suppose to drive, but screw it. Dean fixed my car for me, I was going to use it. Also Bobby needed help and I was moving now. Before I took off I sent an SOS to dad telling him to head to Pittsburgh quickly before I tossed my phone in the passenger's seat then headed out of the scrap yard racing to help my family.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
When I first got the text from Alyssa I was confused as she should be with Bobby. Then Dean got a call as an emergency contact for Bobby and it all connected. We went as quickly as we could arriving hours after both messages. We were heading towards his room and were about two doors down when someone left the room going to the nurse desk holding a laptop in one arm as the other was in a cast. I knew that laptop and that cast.

"Alyssa?" I questioned out loud.

She turned her head and looked relieved, "Took you long enough."

"Did you drive here?"

She gave me a guilty smile. I ran a hand over my face. I was going to get gray hairs massively one day when I wake up. She quickly turned to the nurse asking her a question before turning back and nodding to Bobby's room. We followed her and by the looks she beat us about by an hour.

"What's wrong?" I asked her looking over at Bobby as Dean stared.

"I don't know." She answered. "I got a call for his emergency contact, you guys. So your guess is as good as mine."

She went over sitting on the couch and typing on her computer. She was really working in order to help him. Then a doctor came in.

"Which one of your is Mr. Snyderson?" He asked.

Dean raised his hand. "I am."

"Well thank goodness you're here."

"So, what's the diagnosis?" I questioned him instead.

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose." Dean reminded him.

"Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold."

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" I broke in.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it…so we don't know how to treat it. He just…went to sleep, and didn't wake up."

Now the doctor left and I looked over at Bobby before turning to Dean.

"So what do we do?"

"Well first let's see if he's staying any where then…"

Then there was a jingling of keys behind us. We turned and Alyssa held motel keys. She tossed them to me and I caught them.

"I want to help with the hunt but…we don't know what it is and with my arm I don't know if I could be any help. So I'll stay here and wait for a call of help or if call you if his condition changes."

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm in a hospital right."

I smiled. She hated being stuck in these places. "Ok, well we'll keep our phones on."

"And so will I."

"Come on." I told Dean leading the way out.

Sometimes she could worry me to hell but at least she knew how to protect herself and reduce my chances of having a heart attack.

 ** _~W~_**

We went into Bobby's room looking around.

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" I brought up.

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation…"

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?"

"Yeah we should have asked the kid." He muttered as we began to such the room. "Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?"

Bobby knew how to hide his tracks. There was nothing around. Then I noticed the closet.

"Research, news clippings…" Dean continued as I went over. "Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can."

I opened it up and turned on the light. Behind some of the clothes I saw the paper.

"How 'bout this?" I said pushing them back.

Dean came over as I looked over everything. This wasn't a case I've seen before.

"Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks." Dean chuckled.

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" I asked.

Dean took one of the papers about a plant and read the title of it.

""Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me."

"Here. Obit."

I took a newspaper clipping and read from it as I skimmed it over.

""Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist.""

"How'd he bite it?"

"Um…actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

Dean took the clipping from me, reading it himself.

"That sound familiar to you?" Dean questioned.

"All right, um…So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-"

Dean looked up at me.

"–that started hunting him."

"Yeah. Maybe Alyssa can find some information." I mumbled taking out my phone.

"Wonder why she insisted." He muttered."She told us."

 ** _~W~_**

"You should know your daughter, there's more going on up there than we know."

"Yeah well I liked the decision because I rather not have her in another coma. There seems the safest."

I took a picture of the wall sending it to her who easily responded.

"Kid genius on the case!"

I shook my head putting the phone away.

"All right, stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this as she looks away on the computer." Dean said going for the door.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself."


	65. Long Work Hours

_**Alyssa's POV**_  
"How is he?" Dad asked coming in.

Dean came in a while ago after I asked him what he found which made what I found make a lot more sense. Dean rubbed his hand over his chin as he turned back to Bobby. Dad walked to stand by the foot of the bed as had files in his hand.

"No change. What you got?" Dean asked.

He got up and walked over to dad, to see what he brought with him.

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments…" he sighed. "…Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense."

"Oh very much so." I nodded.

"How so?" Dean questioned us.

Dad held up a picture of the plant from the folder.

"This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root? It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out the didjeridus, start kicking around the hackey."

"Not quite." I said. "If you believe the legends, it's used for dream walking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends."

We all shared a look.

"When don't we?" Dad asked. "But dream walking is just the tip of the iceberg."

He picked up a paper from the folder that had info on the root and a drawing of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger."

"You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad." I explained.

"And killing people in their sleep?"

We nodded. Dean sighed.

"So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style." Dad said.

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night." Dean agreed.

"But what about Bobby?" I asked.

They looked over at him.

"I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?"

"I don't know." Dean answered.

I took a deep breath looking at my screen. I've been thinking that since I started.

"We got to get going kid. Want to walk us out?" Dean asked.

"Of course." I said getting up.

He nodded to the door and we all started walking.

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean questioned.

"Could be anyone." Dad answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream shrooms."

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" Dad suggested.

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean…I don't know how many subjects he had, or who all of them were."

Dad scoffed and we looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"In any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now." He sighed loudly.

Dean looked like he just thought of something. He grabbed dad by his arm to stop him and he looked up at him as I looked confused stopping as well.

"You know what? You're right." Dean said.

"What?" We both questioned.

"Let's go talk to him."

"Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided." I told him.

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root."

"What?" Dad asked.

"You heard me."

"You wanna go dream walking inside Bobby's head?"

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help."

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there." I told him.

"Well how bad could it be?"

"Bad." I answered.

"It's Bobby."

"Yeah, you're right." Then dad scoffed. "One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some…" He trailed off.

I thought through a few people as Dean had one hit apparently, and not good.

"Crap."

"What?" I bit.

"Bela."

"Bela? Crap." Dad said.

"Come on now. You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?" I questioned.

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah." Dean nodded.

Dean started walking again. Dad sighed and walked after him and I followed.

"I'm coming. Not into the dreams but to at least look after you two. I don't trust Bela." I told them.

"And that's a Winchester." Dean said wrapping his arm around me. "Sticking their neck out for family."

"That's my job with you two."

"You don't have to." Dad said to me.

"Too bad I'm doing it. Besides, I need a new excuse to shoot her and I hate being here."

They both laughed at that as we walked out.

"I'll drive!" I declared going to my car.

I took my keys out but dad snatched them from my hand.

"Not with that arm. I'm driving."

I groaned but listened getting into the passenger's seat as I could hear Dean laugh getting in his car.

 ** _~W~_**

"Kid."

I became alert stretching. I had dozed off.

"I'm up. I'm good." I mumbled.

"You want to go back to sleep?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm ok. Bela going to help us?"

"Nope. I need your help finding another way."

"You got it."

He woke dad up filling him in as I started quietly. I ignored their conversation because I was not touching that subject. Suddenly a knock on the door sounded. We all turned looking at it. Dad and I stayed put as Dean got up to open the door. He opened the door just a bit. Quickly he looked annoyed and opened up the door, walking with it.

"Bela. As I live and breathe." Dean announced to us.

She came in and I stood up now.

"You called me. Remember?" She reminded Dean.

"I remember you turning me down."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises."

"I'm sure you are." I nodded.

"Good to see you again." She said.

I hummed glaring at her. She turned to dad. He lifted one hand at her, waving awkwardly over his shoulder. He didn't look her in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. That was weird.

"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" Dad asked.

"I brought you your African Dream Root." Bela told us.

She handed over a jar of it to Dean.

"Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by."

She put her bag on the TV and started to open her coat.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?"

"No. You can't." Dean answered.

Her coat fell away showing her dress.

"Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them." I told her.

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

"Bobby? Why?" I questioned.

"He saved my life once. In Flagstaff."

Dean threw a look dad's way and he just shrugged.

"I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?"

"Maybe." I decided.

Bela got one over on us one too many times. I wasn't giving her many options any more. She annoyed the hell out of me.

"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela questioned.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense." Dean informed her.

He walked over to the closet. He turned on the lights and opened up the safe, where we kept the Colt for now, and he put in the jar of Dream Root with it.

"None taken."

Dean closed the safe, locking it. He walked into the room again, where Bela looked a bit annoyed now.

"It's two am. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it."

"You…"

She took her bag in a huff and walked to the door, retrieving her coat on the way. Dad jumped out of his chair calling after her.

"Nice to see-…Seeing you…" She slammed the door behind her, ignoring him. "…Bela."

Both Dean and I looked at him confused.

"What was wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"I-I won't even push. Let's just do this so I can go to bed." I told them.

 ** _~W~_**

Dad walked over to the beds with two glass cups of the liquid containing the Dream Root. Dean was sitting on the bed, waiting for him as I sat in a chair between the beds. As dad came over, he handed Dean one of the cups and then sat down on the other bed.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?"

Dad looked over at him, with a smile as I looked confused.

"Why?" Dad asked.

Dean looked at him, disappointed. "What did you do during college?"

Dad looked at him with his usual reaction to such questions. Dean was about to drink but dad stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Whew. Can't forget this."

Dean put his cup down and looked over at him as he pulled out a little envelope from his shirt pocket. He pulled something out and as Dean reached out his hand and dad gave it to him. "Here."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Bobby's hair."

I put a hand over my mouth.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean questioned.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta…drink some of their uh…some of their body." Dad explained.

"Well, guess the hair is better than other parts of the body." Dean decided.

"Are we sure we're not drinking the polyjuice potion?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Only dad got it as he chuckled and Dean looked confused. They put it in their drinks and dad sighed, getting ready to drink what seemed to be a very disgusting drink. They both raised their cups a bit.

"Good luck you fools." I told them.

They nodded.

"Bottoms up." Dean declared.

"Yeah."

They clinked their cups together in a toast and then drank it all up. All the sudden they both passed out.

"Whoa." I said holding out my hands. "That was quick."

I got up and started moving them into a better position.

"God, why must you two must be so heavy?" I groaned trying even use my casted arm.

I moved them more until they were both good. I sighed sitting next to dad. Waiting. An hour passed. Then two. Then three. I yawned stretching my arms.

"How long is this?" I mumbled laying down.

Everything started slowing down and slowly but surely I went to sleep.

 ** _~W~_**

"Alyssa."

Someone shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes stretching my arms.

"Yeah. I'm up." I mumbled.

Dad chuckled as I put a hand on my head.

"When did you wake up?"

"Few minutes ago. How late did you stay up?"

"Three hours I think." I muttered looking out the window.

"Want to go see Bobby?"

I looked at him surprised then smiled. "You did it?"

He nodded ruffling my hair. "We did it."

I protested pushing hand away making him laugh.

"So do you want to go?"

"Give me five minutes."

"Ok. We'll wait for you."

He left me alone and I stood stretching along with yawning. I had to get use to staying up late.


	66. The Colt

I was poked in the side, with a stick. Literally, it was a stick. I grabbed it but of course the other holding it had a lot more strength taking it away chuckling.

"I was sleeping." I whined.

"For twelve hours. I was make sure you were alive."

I squinted my eyes looking at the person seeing Dean. I looked at the clock now.

"Oh my god I did." I said surprised.

"You've been working your ass off kid. I don't blame you."

"Sixteen now. Does that mean I can use those words yet?" I asked.

He laughed at that.

"Talk to you father about that one. Bela was here last night right?" He asked now.

"Yeah why?" I answered sitting up and stretching.

"She's not here now and it's not like her to get up and leave. I'll call her."

He got up taking his phone out as I looked around the room.

"Wait. You're not caffeinated." I realized.

"Oh yeah. We got Jeremy."

Well I see progress is better when I'm not around. That sounded mean to myself…I missed the exciting parts, that was better.

"Thank god. I really didn't want to deal with that any more. I just wanted you guys saved." I yawned.

"Well you can rest easy kid."

He now held the phone to his ear and I was silent. I got up picking up a few of my things when the door opened. I looked seeing dad and Bobby. I smiled.

"Hey you two. Good job." I said.

Dad nodded to me with a small smile himself.

"Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone." Dean told them.

They closed the door and came in. "She must've taken off or something."

"Just like that? It's a little weird." I commented agreeing with Dean on that point.

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place." Bobby said.

"I thought you saved her life." I questioned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"The thing in Flagstaff." Dean explained.

Dad turned around and looked at Bobby.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all."

Dean got confused at that, closing his mouth. Dad turned around and looked at us, confused. He turned back to Bobby.

"Well, the why did y-?"

"You boys better check your pockets."

They both reached for their pockets.

"Not literally." I said. "What would she even want?"

Dean stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at dad and then turned to the safe in the closet dad doing the same. Realization hit me and I put a hand over my mouth.

"No, no, no, no." Dean repeated going over to it.

He opened it up. It was empty.

"The Colt." I mumbled.

Dean looked over at us and slammed the safe shut. The moment I go to sleep and I'm not watching her this happens. This was just freaking awesome!

"Bela stole the Colt." Dad stated.

"Damn it, boys!" Bobby swore.

"Pack you crap." Dean commanded.

Dean walked over to his bag on the couch.

"Why? Where are we going?" Dad asked.

"To shoot her." I answered him just done with this woman. "I can't believe it. The one time I let my guard down!" I sat on the bed holding my head. "The one freaking time."

"Don't blame yourself. It's our fault too." Dad told me.

"Still. The reason I came over here was to watch her. And this happens. God. I'm going to kill her. I swear to god I will." I nodded standing up.

I started walking out.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"To find her so I can kill her!"

She took the one weapon that could save us in a tight spot. Heck, we might need to save someone's life one day and need the Colt but no, Bela stole it and is probably going to sell it to the highest demon that bided high enough. It was just so freaking awesome and I was done with her the moment I saw her again.


	67. Heat of the Moment

_**Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #9_

 _We have been hunting Bela for about a week now but we had nothing. It was aggravating!_

 _So I didn't break anything I decided I was better if we actually hunt. Dad agreed with me and was happy I wasn't as consumed at finding Bela like Dean was. So we found a case where a guy went missing at this Mystery Spot place. It was really corny by the looks but! It was worth checking into. We needed to stop worrying about Bela and actually hunt things and save people!_

 _It's morning now in Broward County, Florida. There were no free rooms but one so dad and I shared the same bed. I had already showered and Dean was now getting ready AND HE'S UP REALLY EARLY! It might be a good day if this was starting it out._

 _Now Dean has that mischievous look. I have a feeling dad was about to get a wake up call so I have to watch. Until we meet again my friend. Bye!_

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

What woke up today was the radio blaring. I woke up to hear Asia playing Heat of the Moment. I sat up looking over to see Dean and Alyssa sitting at the table trying not to laugh.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean told me.

"Dude. Asia?" I questioned him.

"Come on. You love this song and you know it."

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself."

Dean just turned up the volume.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you."

I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's idiotic reactions as he mouthed along with the song dancing slightly also making Alyssa laugh as well.

"Morning." She told me as I got up.

"Morning."

"Let's get a move on, I'm hungry." She said and I smiled.

Both Dean and I got ready pretty quick. Though he was annoying as he was gargling water loudly and long that and he screwed up the toothpaste to hell. It was Dean though, I shouldn't expect anything else. Now he was searching around frantically in the room as Alyssa and I waited at the door for him.

"Whenever you're ready, Dean." She called to him.

He went into his bag and pulled out a black bra. He looked dead at me.

"This yours?"

I glared as him as he laughed while Alyssa gagged turning and walking out the door. He did more rummaging in the bag then pulled out his gun.

"Bingo."

He pocketed it as he walked past me following Alyssa.

"Now who's ready for some breakfast?"

That was my brother, some how.

 ** _~W~_**

The door chimed as we walked in. It wasn't too busy but there were people around as we walked past. Alyssa and I sat on one side of a booth while Dean sat the other looking up a poster on the wall.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." He pointed it out.

"You even know what that is?" I asked.

He frowned at me then turned to the waitress when she came over. Her nametag said Doris.

"You three ready?"

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." I told her.

"Make it two short stacks and some orange juice please." Alyssa nodded.

"You got it." She told us after writing everything down and leaving.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean said once she was gone.

"Okay, sure, let's get right on that. Where is she again?" I reminded him.

"Shut up."

"Look." Alyssa cut in. "Believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this."

I pulled out the papers about the case.

"All right, so this professor." Dean started.

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished." I explained.

"Last known location?" Dean questioned.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot." Alyssa answered giving him the pamphlet of information on it.

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning?" He read questioning it.

We shrugged. Then Doris came over with our tray with two coffees, orange juice, and a bottle of hot sauce.

"Two coffees, black, orange juice and some hot sauce for the—"

She tilted the tray too much and the hot sauce fell off smashing on the ground as she gasped.

"Whoops. Crap! Sorry." She turned to the back now. "Cleanup!"

 ** _~W~_**

We walked down the sidewalk after breakfast passing by a dog barking at us while I looked over the flyer again. Then Dean snatched it from me. I rolled my eyes at him as he spoke.

"Sam, Alyssa, joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet."

"Okay, look, we're just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex—" I listed.

"Broward County Mystery Spot?"

"Well sometimes these places are legit." Alyssa shrugged.

"All right, so if it is legit, and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?" Dean asked.

"Well—" I started when a girl and Dean accidently collided with a girl and I mentally sighed when he kept looking back to stare at her. "The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend spacetime, sending victims no one knows where."

"Sounds a little _X-Files_ to me."

"I thought when I found it but it seems pretty legit." Alyssa told him.

We went past some movers that were struggling to get a desk through that wouldn't fit.

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something." I tried to convince him.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean decided finally.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us walked in to a neon green house with a black double spiral painted on the walls and door. I closed the door behind us as Dean and Alyssa shone their lights down the hall. As we moved up I pulled out the EMF seeing if there was anything. I went one way with Alyssa behind me as Dean went the other.

"Wow. Uncanny." I heard him say behind me.

I sighed mentally as I tried the EMF around but I was getting nothing.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"No."

"You have any idea what you're looking for?"

I looked at Alyssa as she nodded. "Uh…yeah."

He looked at us skeptically.

"No." We both answered.

Dean shook his head at us as we all shone flashlights around other parts of the room trying to find anything. Then there was a voice behind us.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

We all turned around as Dean pulled his gun at the voice and I shifted slightly in front of Alyssa. A man had a shotgun aimed at Dean as he looked nervous. Now Dean pointed his gun away from him quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. We can explain." Dean told him.

Now he pointed the gun at me. "You robbing me?"

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down." I assured him.

He pointed the gun back at Dean. "Don't move!"

"Just putting the gun down." Dean told him.

Then he fired…

"Dean!" Alyssa and I shouted running over to him as he fell.

I helped him up slightly as Alyssa got on her knees beside him taking his hand. The world was stopping around me. He wasn't suppose to die like this. I wasn't suppose to let him die at all!

"Hey!" I told him.

Alyssa turned to the man. "Call 911!"

"I—I didn't mean to—"

"Now!" She demanded and he left.

She turned back to Dean tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no…not like this…" I told him as he stopped moving and his eyes closed. "Dean."

I heard a strangled noise from Alyssa as I tried not to let tears fall myself, he was gone.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I looked over and was surprised to see Dean getting ready and Alyssa sitting at the table again trying not to laugh.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" He told me.

He…he wasn't dead. But how? I looked over at the radio and then back at him again.

"Dude. Asia." Dean told me.

"Dean." Was all I could manage to say.

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it."

He turned the volume up and started acting the same way again making Alyssa laugh again.

"Morning." She told me.

I didn't respond.

"Let's get a move on, I'm hungry." She said.

This was really weird. We got ready again though and I was in the bathroom again as Dean was gargling loudly and annoyingly. I just stared not giving any sort of reaction I did before and Dean noticed I had no real reaction.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't know." I told him.

"You all right?"

"I think I—" I stopped thinking about it. "Man, I had a weird dream."

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?"

 ** _~W~_**

We walked into the diner again and I looked at everything bewildered as I heard the same conversations and saw the same actions again. We sat at the same both in the same way again.  
Dean even pointed to the poster again. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

Then I glanced between Dean and the poster.

"It's Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yeah." He told me looking confused.

Then the same waitress came over again!

"Are you three ready?"

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

I stared for a moment. Same order.

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks." I told her.

Alyssa gave me a confused look as she turned to Doris. "Short stack and some orange juice please."

"Let me know if you change your mind." She told me writing everything down then left.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela."

I heard him but I was more focused on the craziness that was going on as I was completely confused.

"Hey." Dean snapped his fingers and I looked at him. "You with me?"

"What?" I asked.

"You sure you feel okay?" Alyssa asked concerned.

"You don't—you don't remember? Any of this?" I questioned both of them.

"Remember what?" They both asked.

"This. Today. Like it's—like it's…happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?" Dean suggested.

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before."

"Yeah. Like déjà vu." Alyssa nodded.

"No, forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like, like we're living yesterday all over again."

"Okay, how is that not dé—" Dean started.

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even…"

I was just frustrated. This was happening all over. What if…Then Doris cam over with the tray of coffee, orange juice, and hot sauce.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the—"

I noticed it wobble as I remembered it smashing. I quickly caught it.

"Oops! Crap!" She said but was surprised I caught it. Even I was surprised. I stared at it before giving it back to her. "Thanks."

She put the bottle down and left.

"Nice reflexes." Dean complemented.

This was really confusing.

 ** _~W~_**

We walked down the sidewalk after breakfast again passing by the same dog barking at us. I stared back it before looking forward again.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean admitted.

"Okay, look. Yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too."

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced."

"So you don't believe me?!"

Dean laughed and then collided with the same girl.

"Look, dad, we're just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy." Alyssa explained.

"Dingo ate my baby crazy." Dean nodded. "Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions."

"No, no way, way too vivid. Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then—"

I didn't want to remember.

"And then what?" Dean asked.

"Then I woke up." I lied.

We went pass the same guys trying to push the desk in as I thought about it.

"Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it—"

"Maybe what?"

I sighed. "We gotta check that place out. Look, just – go with me on this, okay?"

Dean looked skeptical while Alyssa shrugged. "It won't hurt, we're already going there for the professor.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after close, get ourselves a nice long look."

I realized what he said and stopped him.

"Wait, what? No." I told him.

"Why not?" Alyssa questioned.

"Uhh…" I still didn't want to say. "Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded."

"My God, you're a freak." Dean said to me.

"Dean." I urged him to stop his death from happening.

"Okay! No fighting please." Alyssa commanded us. "We'll go now."

She turned and lead the way looking right as Dean and I went to follow her when a car came out of no where and ran into her from the left. The world stopped around me again as I stood there in shock for a split second when I came back running over.

"Alyssa!" I choked as Dean came over behind me while I took her in my arms.

"Alyssa, no, no, no."

I looked over at the car sighing the guy from the diner. I turned back to her trying to remember how to breath. This was my daughter, my world. Just the same as Dean was, she was my family.

"Come on! Alyssa."

She wasn't moving.

"Alyssa. Alyssa." I begged for her to start moving but she was gone.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I quickly looked where Alyssa was and she was at the table trying not to laugh as Dean was getting ready once again.

"Rise and shine Sammy." Dean told me.

What the hell was going on and why was I seeing my world die around me on a repeated Tuesday?


	68. But Yesterday was Tuesday

The dog barked as we passed. Dean collided with the girl. We went pass the movers.

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The, the magnetic fields bending spacetime or whatever."

"I don't know, it all seems a little too "X-Files" for me."

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!"

"All right! All right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look."

"No, no, no, no, no, we can't."

"Why not?" Alyssa questioned crossing her arms.

I looked at her before turning to Dean.

"Because y–y–ou—" I couldn't finish.

"I what?" He asked.

I still didn't say.

"I die there?"

"Blown away, actually."

"Wonderful." Alyssa mumbled. "Okay, let's go now."

She started walking and I quickly panicked running after her and pulling her back. The car zoomed past as Alyssa took a shaky breath holding onto me. Not twice, not while I'm while I'm still around.

"Wait, did he –?" Dean questioned.

"Yesterday. Yeah." I muttered.

"And?"

I looked at him confused. "And what?"

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?"

I looked pissed at him. "My daughter Dean."

"Right." He said looking away quickly looking guilty.

I shook my head at him before leading her across the street as she composed herself but held onto my arm tightly.

"It's ok little moose." I promised her. "It's ok."

I couldn't do this. I honestly couldn't if she got hurt.

 ** _~W~_**

"Guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get." The owner that blew away Dean when we broke in told us.

"How long have you owned the place, Mr. Carpiak?" I asked.

"Well, my family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when."

"So you'd know if anything strange happened."

"Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot." He chuckled.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, uh…it's where the laws of physics have no meaning."

I was getting irritated. "Okay, like how?"

"Take the tour." He grinned.

I looked away from him.

"The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?"

"Just answer the question." I told him.

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment—"

I took a step towards him. "Listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now do you know anything about it or not?"

"Okay. Look. Guys. Um. Give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds."

Everything was quiet as I just stared at the man.

"Okay, Kojak, let's get some air." Dean told me.

He steered me outside as Alyssa quickly followed. I needed to know what was up with that place because none of this happened till we got there.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us walked back towards the motel afterwards with nothing.

"Well, I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought - it's full of crap." Dean said.

"Then what is it, Dean, what the hell is happening to us?"

"I don't know. All right, let me just –" He stopped and had us stop as well. "So, every day Alyssa and I die."

"Yeah."

"And that's when you wake up again, right?" Alyssa asked getting on the same train as him.

"Yeah."

"So let's just make sure we don't die." Dean suggested.

"If we make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out." Alyssa smiled.

"You think?" I questioned.

"It's worth a shot. I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight." Dean decided.

I nodded. This might work.

"All right, good. Who wants Chinese?" Dean said walking forward Alyssa laughing as she followed.

Then the desk from before fell on them. I stood there paralyzed looking at the scene as I just couldn't handle this. The two movers from before tried to us rope to pull up the desk and it broke killing them both at the same time. This was just wonderful.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened my eyes and sat up looking over at them just staring.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean told me.

I just laid back down and tried to breathe. I just…I didn't know how to do this and I didn't want to do this.

 ** _~W~_**

"I still think you're nuts, but…whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean promised me.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, uh…If you're stuck in "Groundhog Day", why? What's behind it?" Alyssa decided.

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, we keep you two breathing. Try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, right. Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it."

"Well, nothing's set in stone." Alyssa demanded.

"You say I order the same thing every day, right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon."

Dean turned to Doris who was standing by the window to the kitchen, talking with the cook.

"'Scuse me, sweetheart?" He called and she turned. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hon." She nodded.

"See? Different day already. You see, if you, her, and I decide that we're not gonna die –" He pointed to himself and Alyssa. "We're not gonna die."

Doris brought over Dean's and Alyssa's food.

"Thank you." They nodded.

Dean took a sausage link and started to eat.

Then he started to choke.

"Dean. Dean?"

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened my eyes sitting up. I was going to murder that radio.

 ** _~W~_**

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean called from the shower.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!"

"Whatever that means."

Alyssa rolled her eyes going towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Get my bag?" She questioned looking at me confused.

I watched her. "We'll be back."

"I don't need an escort." She told me.

"Too bad." I said going out first.

I went down the stairs and she was right behind me until she slipped on air and I heard a crunch. That wasn't good.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

That was just wonderful. I opened my eyes sitting up to try again.

 ** _~W~_**

We ordered tacos having yet to leave the apartment. Dean then started to each his taco.

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?" He asked.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened my eyes groaning quietly. No tacos.

 _ **~W~**_

Alyssa went to plug in her phone to charge…and the charger electrocuted her.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened up my eyes deciding that was it.

 ** _~W~_**

I whacked the axe against the wall as much I could against the Mystery Spot walls. I was making damn sure there was nothing going on here. I was not seeing Dean and Alyssa die again.

"Sammy?" Dean called and I looked over at him. "Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?"

"Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what."

I went back to swinging the axe.

"Place is tore up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest." He tried to tell me.

"NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs."

Then I went back to work.

"Sammy, that's enough. Give me the axe."

"Leave it, Dean."

"Give it." He said trying to take it but I pulled it away.

"No, you give it."

"Let it go."

"No."

"Let it go, come on!"

"Dean, leave it—"

Then Dean won, but not in a good way.

"Dean. Oh no." I muttered as he fell with the axe in him.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened my eyes and sat up. That was my fault but I was finding out what the hell was up with that Mystery Spot if it was the last thing I did.

 ** _~W~_**

I walked into the diner first. I forgot which Tuesday I decided to just give up and go to breakfast. The only time they actually died here was when Dean changed his order so I just decided to go.  
The cashier gave Mr. Pickett some change as usual so I made sure to bump in to him as usual stealing his keys. I got tired of running out for Alyssa to stop.

We sat down in our booth, Dean saying his line.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

I put the set of keys on the table. Dean and Alyssa both looked at them confused.

"What are those?" Alyssa asked.

"The old man's." They both continued looking at me confused. "Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel."

"You three ready?"

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

"Short stack and some orange juice."

"Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot." I told her.

"How'd you know that?"

Because you shot my daughter.

"Lucky guess." I told her.

She walked away now.

"Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean questioned.

"Time loop." I sighed.

"Like _Groundhog Day_." Alyssa nodded.

"Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it."

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy." Dean said.

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why?" I told him irritated. "Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce."

"What?" They both asked.

Doris came over with the tray of drinks as usual.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the—whoops! Crap!"

I caught the hot sauce and put it on the table.

"Thanks." She told me before leaving.

"Nice reflexes." Dean completmented.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen."

"You don't know _everything_."

"Yeah. I do."

"Yeah, right. Nice guess." We said at the same time.

"It wasn't a guess." I tried to tell him but I knew what he was going to say next.

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam."

Alyssa stared at us baffled as we leaned towards each other simultaneously.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he—"

Dean threw up his hands.

"Okay, enough!"

"That's not all." I explained. "Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit."

Judge Myers overheard me, knocking over his glass.

"Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"What's your point?" Alyssa mumbled.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you two die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your lives, and I can't. No matter what I do, at least one of you dies. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again."

 ** _~W~_**

"Dog." I started listing.

The dog barked as we passed.

"There's gotta be some way out of this." Dean hoped.

"Where's my dang keys?"

We passed Mr. Pickett searching for the keys I took.

"Where's my dang keys?"

"Excuse me."

Dean collided with the girl.

"Excuse me."

"She's kinda cute." He chuckled.

Dean put out his hand to stop me Alyssa stopping too.

"Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?"

Dean went back to the girl.

"Excuse me, miss!"

I stared after him. "No."

"Leave it to Dean to change it." Alyssa muttered.

The girl gave Dean one of her papers before she left and Dean started coming back towards us.

"A hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" I shrugged and he held up the paper. "This the guy who went missing?"

I stared at seeing Dexter Hasselback.

"Yeah?"

"That's his daughter back there."

I looked behind him at the girl shocked before grabbing the flyer and running after her.

"Ma'am? Ah, Miss?"

She turned back and I was asking her questions when I heard screaming behind me. I barely turned around when everything cut.

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened my eyes as I sat up. That was a new chain of information.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean and Alyssa were eating as I was on my laptop.

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is." I told him.

"What is he?" Alyssa asked.

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog."

"He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites—he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here."

I turned my laptop to face them both.

"Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself."

"When'd you have time to do all this research?" Alyssa asked.

I didn't answer.

"Come on."

I gathered up my stuff Dean getting up as well as Alyssa followed laughing quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life exposing Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts." She told me.

"You're right, that is just desserts." I nodded agreeing.

I was about to follow her and Dean out when I noticed the plate the guy beside us always ate…It was different. There was strawberry syrup and it's always maple.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

I watched the guy walk by the diner windows.

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?"

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean joked.

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me."


	69. Promise me, I'll be back in time!

Then…

 _Heat of the moment_

I opened my eyes sitting up. Everything was starting to connect, it was all making sense.

 ** _~W~_**

I watched the guy eat with maple syrup this time as Dean and Alyssa were eating as well watching me confused.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asked.

"Eat your breakfast." I told him.

I didn't have time to explain right now. I needed to kill this thing. Then he left and I followed grabbing the bag with the stake.

"What's in the bag?" Alyssa called before I could hear them follow me.

I followed him down the street for a moment before slamming him into the fence putting the tip of the wooden stake at his throat.

"Hey!" He cried.

"I know who you are. Or should I say, what." I told him.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me." He acted.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean questioned but I ignored him.

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it."

"What?" He asked.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts—your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." It glanced nervously at the stake. "Just put the stake down!"

"Dad, maybe you should—" Alyssa started.

"No!" I shouted. "There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops—in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster."

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space—" He tried.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" I yelled.

Then his face changed. It wasn't just a Trickster, it was the Trickster. The one we _thought_ we killed before.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't." He told me smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean questioned.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." He laughed. "Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean and Alyssa over and over again?"

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean and Alyssa. I don't even have a problem with the girl. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother and daughter die, every day? Forever?"

"You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your either of them. No matter what."

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now."

I pushed the stake closer to his throat.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear."

"You're lying." I called out his bluff.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner."

I looked at Dean and Alyssa then back at him.

"No. Easier to just kill you." I decided.

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that."

He snapped his fingers and everything was dark.

Then…

 _Promise me I'll be back in time_

I snapped my eyes open. This was a new song. I sat up seeing Dean at the bathroom sink and Alyssa asleep next to me. Dean noticed I was awake as he turned to me.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" He asked.

"No Asia." I said.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks."

I turned to the clock and I saw it said Wednesday. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's Wednesday!"

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?"

"What, are you kidding me?" I stood up still grinning. "This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

"No. How many Tuesdays did you have?" He asked

I put a shirt on shrugging slightly.

"I don't know. I lost count. Hey, wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it."

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now."

"No breakfast?" I heard beside me.

I looked and chuckled seeing Alyssa sitting up awake now.

"No breakfast." I told her.

"You suck dad." She muttered before standing and stretching.

I watched her for a second before I started packing. I remembered the Trickster said she had nothing against her. Maybe because she hadn't been hunting at the time? And what did he mean I couldn't save her? Dean was the one going to die. This wasn't a good thought.

Alyssa and Dean went down to load up the car. I packed up my bag when I noticed something on the bed. I smiled picking up the silly little toy moose. She just refused to high heaven to get rid of it. I didn't mind though. It made me smile every time to know she loved something I gave her so much.

I put it beside my bag continuing to pack…when I heard two gunshots. I snapped my head up my mouth and throat going dry. No…

"Dean! Alyssa!" I yelled running from the room.

I ran down the stairs and air caught in my throat as I saw both of them with gunshot wounds. I ran to their sides as I couldn't do anything.

"No, no, no, no, no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on—" I begged.

Neither them were moving and my head was spinning. I closed my eyes now waiting. I had to wake up. I just had to. I opened them but nothing changed.

"I'm supposed to wake up." I said.

I could feel the tears falling. They were both gone. My entire world was shattered around me. My daughter and my brother…gone…

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Six months later…**_  
I worked to find this damn Trickster. I killed as any evil sons of bitches as I could along the way but I was going to find this damn being. It took everything from me. He was either going to fix it or he was going to lose everything _he_ had.

Then I got a call from Bobby. He found him.

I got the Impala driving as quickly as I could as I glanced on top of the dash. I barely reacted to anything any more but the thing I did react to was that little toy moose sitting where I could see it every day. It was the last thing I had of Alyssa. It was reminder and it kept me moving…For her and for Dean.

 ** _~W~_**

I walked into that damned Mystery Spot where Bobby told me to meet him. I went into a room to find him kneeling on the floor in front of a ritual. Then he noticed me and stood up coming over.

"It's good to see you, boy." He hugged me but I didn't hug back.

He pulled away watching me.

"What are we doing here, Bobby?" I asked now.

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic."

"So?"

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here."

"What do we need?" I asked as he went over to it.

"Blood." He told me as I walked to be in front of him again.

"How much blood?"

"Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too."

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry."

I had my doubts right now. Bobby wouldn't suggest this kind of ritual, not for anything.

"And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years." He explained.

"Then let's go get some." I tested.

I moved towards the door then looked back at him as he didn't follow.

"You break my heart, kid." He told me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!"

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself."

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill a man."

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" I shouted.

"You want your brother and daughter back so bad?" He pulled a knife out holding it to me. "Fine."

I watched the knife waiting. "What are you talking about?"

"Better me than a civilian."

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you." I told him.

"Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your brother and daughter. Let me get them back to you."

"Bobby—" I started.

"You and Dean and Alyssa, you three are the closest thing I have to family. I wanna do this."

I took the knife.

"Okay." I said.

He nodded before turning around and getting on his knees.

"Just make it quick."

I waited. This wasn't Bobby.

"Do it, son."

"Yeah, okay, Bobby." I told him getting a stake instead. "But you wanna know why?"

I held onto him shoving the stake through his back waiting.

"Because you're not Bobby."

I kept holding him until he was still. I dropped the body and the stake waiting…but nothing happened. I felt panicked that I had made a mistake.

"Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!"

Then his corpse vanished. I had been right one way. The stake fell, then shot over my shoulder. I turned and saw the Trickster catch the stake.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket."

"Bring them back."

"Who, Dean and Alyssa? Didn't my girl send you flowers? They're dead. They ain't coming back. Dean's soul downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak while…I don't know where Alyssa's is."

"Just take us back to that Tuesday—er, Wednesday—when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear." I begged.

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Even if I could—"

"You can."

"True. But that don't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours."

"Lesson? What lesson?" I questioned.

"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. And your obsession to keep Alyssa safe? She's been hurt before, you can't always stop it. They're your weaknesses. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go."

"They're my brother and my daughter."

"Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without them."

"Please. Just—please." I begged not caring what he was saying.

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it."

"Meaning what?" I questioned.

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out."

He snapped his fingers again and everything went black.

Then…  
 _Promise me I'll be back in time_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up seeing Alyssa asleep beside me and Dean at the bathroom sink. My heart was beating as fast as it could.

They were ok…

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked noticing I was awake.

I just stared at him.

"I know, no Asia. This station sucks."

I checked the clock before looking back at him.

"It's Wednesday." I mumbled.

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off."

I threw the covers off and went over to Dean pulling him into a hug.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" He asked.

"Enough. Wait." I let go of him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it."

I nodded. "Let's go."

"No breakfast?" I heard behind me.

I looked over at Alyssa as she sat up. I went over pulling her into a hug as well.

"Hi." She said surprised before hugging me back.

"No breakfast." I muttered.

"Whatever you say dad." She shrugged before I let her go.

She got up stretching as Dean spoke.

"All right, I'll pack the car."

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone." I told him

"It's the parking lot, Sam." He protested.

"I'll go with him if it's that bad." Alyssa said.

"No." I told them. "Just—just trust me."

They were both skeptical but agreed to it. The three of us packed up everything rather quickly.

"Dad. Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?" Alyssa asked after we were done.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I didn't want to tell them about those six months without them.

"I just had a really weird dream." I lied.

I looked over at them as Dean nodded.

"Clowns or midgets?"

Dean smiled and I gave a weak one back.

"Alright, well let's hit the road." Alyssa changed topics about to leave but stopped turning back and going to our bed picking up the toy. "Almost forgot Hope."

"You sleep with that thing still?" Dean questioned.

"Leave her alone Dean." I told him immediately.

He rolled his eyes walking out the door as Alyssa smiled at me. "Thanks dad."

She followed after him and I went to the door looking back.

 _"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. And your obsession to keep Alyssa safe? She's been hurt before, you can't always stop it."_

I was going to prove him wrong. I would. For Alyssa and Dean's sake.


	70. Bad to Horrible to Worst

_**Alyssa's Journal**_

 _Entry #10_

 _So apparently my uncle and I died! A lot! I'm going to murder Trickster!_

 _I remember the conversation with the Trickster though. He didn't have a problem with me which is weird because he sure as heck pulled pranks on me last time._

 _And another thing! Where was my angel! If I was dying why wasn't he saving me! Now yes that sounds selfish with Dean dying as well but seriously! It would have ended if he killed the Trickster or something!_

 _Currently we're following a lead on Bela. Dad didn't really want me to tag along but guess who snuck into the backseat of the Impala? Thank you training for learning to sneak so well. Dad was mad at me but I was going to be there when caught her. I was too involved not to be there._

 _Let's hope the angel is on the watch this time._

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_

I held my gun ready as I stood next to dad. He looked at me and I nodded. He went in first I followed with Dean behind me closing the door as we all held up guns. Dad and I quickly checked the room before searching the room for the Colt. Dean and I went in drawers as dad checked a closet. I couldn't find it.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Dad questioned.

Dean held up two wings and I shook my head. "I'd say so."

Suddenly the phone in the room rang. It was sitting on the bed almost like it was waiting for us. The three of us shared a look before Dean went over. He looked at us again and dad shook his head. Dean picked up the phone carefully waiting then his expression changed.

"Where are you?" He asked.

Dad and I shared a look, it had to be.

"Where?" Dean repeated before waiting. "I want it back, Bela… now." There was our confirmation. "You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?" He paused. "Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder." Another pause. "I know I'm gonna stop you." I went over to dad crossing my arms as we waited for our one sided conversation to go on. "Oh, I'll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down."

Dean looked at us worried. That wasn't good. Then all the sudden the door broke open. I screamed as police officers burst into the room and pointed guns at us.

"Hands in the air!"

We did what they commanded as I gulped. This was no where near good.

"Down on your knees!"

"That bitch!" I heard Dean say as I was forced on my knees.

Then I was forced to lie on the ground as my hands were put behind my back as they cuffed them after taking my gun.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent."

I realized I wasn't part of the package deal. I was just here. Then I noticed someone else come in as our rights kept being read.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense."

Both my family members looked up at the man with a FBI jacket on and a vest.

"Hi guys…It's been a while."

They did not look happy. Dad even looked panicked. I thought through all the stories and I felt like disappearing. This must be the agent that was on their tail. This must be agent Henriksen. We. Were so screwed. Now he noticed me.

"Now who is this?" He asked coming over.

I kept quite as I could barely see dad looking panicked. Now Henriksen pulled my hair back to lift my head up. I bit back the pain in my head as I kept quite.

"What's your name?" He demanded.

I refused. I refused. He wasn't as bad as Gordon.

"Hm." He let go of me and I put my face against the floor. "Well we'll find out soon enough."

God help us. We were in so much trouble. And it was all thanks to Bela.

 _ **~W~**_

I was put in a separate car from my father and uncle. I had seen them put chains on their feet attaching them. I got some as well but I was the only one wearing them. The thing that ticked me off the most though was when they took my bracelet.

"Wait, please. Don't take that." I begged when they were taking it off.

"Shut up." The cop commanded as they took it off and put it in an evidence bag.

I felt so itchy without it. I needed that bracelet. It was just like Hope, it was part of me. Then the car stopped. I looked outside seeing the police station. I shifted slightly nervous. It was a minute before I was forced out of the car behind dad and Dean. I kept quiet as we were lead in catching sight of another FBI guy before I looked down when we stopped for a minute.

"Why all the sourpusses?" Dean smiled and joked.

I wish he would shut up sometimes. I kept my eyes down.

"Why is there a girl?" Someone asked.

"We're going to find that out. For now put her in a separate cell." Henriksen commanded.

I kept my eyes level to the ground as we were pushed forward again.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!" I heard Dean protest.

We were lead towards the cells when he spoke again.

"We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy."

I looked up slightly seeing a woman secretary. She looked at us scared as I think she was holding a rosary. Now we were brought to the ghost town of cells. I was put in one on the opposite side in front of my family. The cops left and I groaned sitting and putting my head on the wall as I looked over at dad and Dean.

They were walking but because of the chain they both almost feel as they went in different directions.

"Dean, come on!"

"All right, all right. Sit?"

"Yeah."

They both awkwardly walked around each other and sat on the bed.

"How we gonna Houdini out of this one?" Dean asked.

"Good question." I said.

"So they don't know who she is." Dean said as I pulled at the chains on my wrists.

"Yeah, for now. The second they do she's in trouble." Dad sighed frustrated.

I bit my lip looking around. There wasn't any visible escape but we had to try or this was going to turn from horrible to worst. Then Henriksen came in. He went over to their cell holding a bar with one hand. Dad didn't even look at him as Dean did while I sat quietly watching.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" He asked.

Dean laughed quietly. "I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

"What to have for dinner tonight." Dad looked at him now. "Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf." I rolled my eyes. He bantered just like Dean. "I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way."

I smirked.

"Now, that's funny."

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial." Dad looked surprised as I straightened at his every word. "Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me…probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready?" They didn't say anything. "Take a good look at Sam – you two will never see each other again." Dean glared at him. "Aw. Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it."

"You got the wrong guys." Dean told him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place." I jumped up growling slightly and he looked at me smirking before turning to them. I didn't know my grandfather but God smite me if I didn't get defensive for my family. "That's all. That's reality."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" I snapped.

He turned to me. "Don't tell me, you're with this devil talk?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I am. Doesn't give you the right to talk bad about a dead man and their father."

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer."

Then I could hear a helicopter. This was going towards worst.

"And now I have two probably three less to worry about." Henriksen looked at his watch and smiled tapping on it. "Mm. It's surf and turf time."

He laughed as he left. I kicked the bed in frustration.

"Calm down." Dad told me.

"Calm down? We're locked up in chains, in cells, with a helicopter outside taking you to supermaximum and if Henriksen finds out who I am and plays a few cards, I won't be far off." I hissed holding onto the bars.

"Don't throw a fit with me." Dad said.

"Oh my god you two are having your first fight." Dean joked. "Where's my camera?"

"You're no better." I snapped. "Joking around with the cops out there?"

I huffed turning away and crossing my arms when I heard the doors close. I straightened looking. There was a different man standing there.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure." He told them coming over to their cell.

Dean was standing closer to him as dad was sitting.

"Well, glad one of us feels that way." Dean retorted back.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork."

Suddenly this Steven guy pointed his gun.

"Dean!" I screamed.

He shot Dean in the shoulder. Dean fell back, while dad jumped up going for him. Steven took a few more shots.

"Dad!" I shouted. "Dad!"

Dad started to grapple with him for the gun as Steven whipped around seeing me. But it wasn't Steven that's for sure. He had black eyes. He turned back to dad as I quickly started shouting an exorcism holding onto the bars. His head lashed until he stopped staring straight at me.

"Sorry, I've gotta cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas."

The demon expelled itself from the body screaming as it did. The body fell to the ground as dad now had the gun and Dean had a beautiful gunshot wound. Then all the sudden there was a lot of guns on dad. The three of us quickly got on our knees as there was shouting.

"All right, put the gun down!"

"Wait. Okay. Wait." Dad told them.

"He shot him!"

"He didn't shoot him, okay?" I shouted. "He didn't shoot anyone."

"He shot me!" Dean went on.

"Get on your knees, NOW!" Henriksen commanded.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here." Dad passed the gun through the bars. "Look. We didn't shoot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him."

The other FBI agent did.

"Vic, there's no bullet wound."

"He's probably been dead for months." Dean explained.

"What did you do to him?" Henriksen asked.

"We didn't do anything." I told him.

He turned to me now.

"Talk or I shoot."

"Leave her alone." Dad threatened.

"You won't believe us." I said.

We still had a whole lot of guns on us but I tried to keep myself calm.

"He was possessed." Dad told them now.

"Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now." Henriksen said turning back to dad.

"Yeah! Do that!" Dean shouted.

"Bill?" The other FBI said in a walkie-talkie and waited but there was only static. "Bill, are you there?"

There was no answer from the walkie. Henriksen nodded and he went to check outside as they kept their guns trained on us. Freaking awesome. Dean, dad, and I all stayed on our knees as no one moved. I glanced at dad scared. This was more than cops now. It was about demons too now and the last time I dealt with demons dad and I could have died. And I sure as heck didn't trust Ruby.

Then Henriksen's walkie came on.

"They're dead. I think they're all dead."

It got better. Right after there was an explosion. I shrieked as everyone else looked panicked. Henriksen got his walkie out.

"What the hell was that? Reidy? Reidy?! What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?" He asked rapidly.

Even better! We heard Reidy's scream. I gulped. It was demons and I knew it. With demons we were in bigger trouble because all demons knew us and they all wanted our heads on a stick. It went from bad to horrible to the worst possible situation.

We were all screwed.


	71. Possession

The left us alone to investigate. I put my hands through my hair taking deep breaths.

"Dad." I said.

"We'll be ok." He tried to assure me.

"There's demons out there. And four very unprepared people."

Then the lights cut and I started shaking.

"That can't be good." Dean decided.

"And we're trapped like rats!" I shrieked kicking the bed again hissing after.

"Alyssa. You got to calm down." Dad told me. "Sit down and take deep breaths. Dean, you sit as well."

Both of us sat as I got myself under control and dad got the toilet paper from his cell then put it on Dean's shoulder pressing on it to slow the bleeding. Dean grunted at the pain as I wringed my hands quietly.

"All right, don't be such a wuss." Dad told Dean

"What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you three out?"

All of us looked up and there was Henriksen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a blood bath."

"Okay, I promise you – whoever's out there? is not here to help us." I said standing up.

"Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger." Dad warned him.

"You think?"

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean retorted.

"From what?" He asked but none of us spoke. "You gonna say "demons"?" I didn't notice the gun until he pointed it up at the ceiling. "Don't you dare say "demons". Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me."

He left us now and I sighed putting my head against the bars.

"How's the shoulder?" Dad asked Dean.

"It's awesome." He said looking at the blood stained roll of toilet paper before tossing it aside. "I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive. So you got a plan?"

Dad checked his exit wound while I shrugged. Then noticed her.

"Hey." I whispered lifting my head up.

Both the guys looked.

"Hey…" Dad said.

Nancy backed off scared.

"Hey, uh, please. Please." I begged her. "We need your help. It's…it's Nancy. Nancy, right?" She just watched me. "Nancy, my…" I glanced at dad and he nodded. "My friend's been shot. He's…He's bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel?" She still stood there looking scared. "Look. Look at us. We're not the bad guys. I swear."

She left without a word and I sighed putting my head on the bars again.

"Nice try." Dean told me.

Then I straightened as she was at the door again.

"Dad." I muttered.

She had come back with a clean towel.

"Thank you." Dad said as she came over carefully and dad held his hands through the bars. "It's okay."

Nancy put the towel inside the bars while dad smiled at her. She smiled back. Then things got a little weird. Dad grabbed Nancy's arm and slammed her against the bars! Nancy screamed as I looked at dad startled. What was wrong with him?! One of the cops from before now came running with a rifle.

"Let her go! Let her go!"

Dad did as he was instructed as he held his hands up holding the towel as Dean held up his hands as well. Nancy went over to the man looking so scared.

"You're okay, Nance?" She nodded as the guy turned to dad. "Try something again, get shot. And not in the arm."

"Okay." Dad said.

The pair walked away. I waited before looking at them.

"What was that?" I asked as Dean hit his arm.

Dad took something out of the towel I smiled. It was a rosary. Now that would help with demons.

 **~W~**

Dean was pressing the towel to his wound, both of them sitting on the bed while I paced slightly in my cell.

"We're like sitting ducks in here." Dad said now.

"That's what I've been saying." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Dean agreed with us. "Would it kill these cops to BRING US A SNACK?!"

I looked down unable to help but smile.

"How many you figure are out there?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in." Dad sighed.

"It's kind of wild, right?" I looked up at him confused. "I mean it's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before." Dean went on smiling. "It's like we got a contract on us. Think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's 'cause we're so awesome."

He was still smiling as dad looked at him unamused while I held onto the bars nodding.

"Dean Winchester, be happy I'm over here and I can't slap you." I told him.

I saw dad smirk as Dean lost his smile pretty quickly. Then another cop walked in and his badge said sheriff. He came to their cell taking out his key.

"Well, howdy, there, sheriff." Dean joked as dad and him stood as the sheriff opened the cell door.

He turned to mine starting to unlock it.

"Uh, sheriff?" Dad asked.

"It's time to go, you three."

He opened my door and I shrunk back into my cell as my family did the same. He looked between us and went towards me as I was the easiest to move. I gulped quietly.

"Uh…you know what? We're – we're just comfy right here. But thank you." I said backing up to the wall.

All the sudden Henriksen appeared at the door of the cell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Henriksen asked the sheriff.

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

I looked between the two as Henriksen came into my cell as well. Which one was it?!

"We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not."

Then before anyone could do anything, Henriksen shot the sheriff. I wanted to scream but instead helped but rushing him with my family grappling for the gun. I got the gun as they grabbed him pushing his head into the toilet full of holy water. Dad held him down as I recited the exorcism handing the gun to Dean.

"Stay back!" I heard Dean yell as I focused on just dad and Henriksen making sure I never stumbled over my words.

The demon was able to pull the head back for a moment before dad shoved his head in again. I kept reciting quickly pulling at the chains.

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted at me.

The demon lifted his head back again saying something that made me stumble.

"It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming."

Dad shoved him back into the water.

"Alyssa!" He yelled.

I got back on track and finished the exorcism. Henriksen screamed as the black smoke shot out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling. Henriksen fell to the floor as dad let him go breathing heavy as I went over to dad putting a hand on his shoulder. All was silent for a moment.

"Is he…is he dead?" Nancy spoke up now.

Nancy knew some magic because right at that moment Henriksen regained consciousness and coughed.

"Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?" Dad asked.

He got up only to sit on the bed as Dean turned to him holding the gun ready.

"I…I shot the sheriff."

Then Dean smiled. "But you didn't shoot the deputy."

Dad and I glared at my uncle again in disbelief and he turned from us no longer smiling again.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…"

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" I went on.

"You were possessed." Dad told him flat out.

"Possessed, like…possessed?"

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Dad said.

I shivered slightly remembering that dad had been possessed by a demon named Meg.

"I owe the biggest "I told you so" ever." Dean told him giving him his gun.

"Officer Amici." He said standing. "Keys…"

The guy that had his gun pointed at dad after Nancy gave him the keys and before we knew it the chains were gone.

"All right, so how do we survive?" Henriksen asked.

 **~W~**

Dad and I set up devil's traps where Dean told us doors were from floor plans. I was doing one in the main office currently while dad was else where. Dean was also getting his shoulder patched up by Nancy. I stood up just finishing when Henriksen and Amici walked in with normal guns and started to prepare them.

"Well, that's nice. It's not gonna do much good." I told them walking over Dean looking over.

"We got an arsenal here." Amici told me.

"You don't poke a bear with BB gun. That's just gonna make them mad." Dean said.

"What do you need?" Henriksen asked.

"Salt. Lots and lots of salt." I answered.

"Salt?" Amici questioned.

"What, is there an echo in here? The girl said salt so get it." Dean said for me.

"There's road salt in the storeroom." Nancy informed us.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Perfect. Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door." I instructed.

"Wait, before let's get something figured out." Henriksen said. "Who are you?"

I looked at Dean and he shrugged. "They're on our side right?"

"Name's Alyssa Mary Winchester. Nice to meet you."

"You're their sister?" Nancy asked.

"Worse." I smirked looking at them sitting. "I'm Sam's daughter. Dean here is my uncle. Now salt? Demons? Anyone?"

That snapped them back to work as they left.

"How you holdin' up, Nancy?" Dean asked her.

"Okay." She paused for a moment. "When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. And my parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?" I nodded as she put the piece of tape on the bandage. "That should hold."

"Thank you." Dean nodded.

"Sure."

Now Amici came out with bags of salt. Dean stood up now.

"Hey, where's my car?" He asked Amici.

"Impound lot out back." He answered.

"Okay."

Dean started going for the door. I stood up worried. He just got his shoulder patched up.

"Wait." Amici said before me. "You're not going out there?"

"Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk."

"No." I said stepping forward. "Dean, you're injured. I'll do it."

"Kid…" He started.

"No." I repeated. "You stay here. Make sure everything is ready. I'm going."

Before he could protest I ran out of the room. I was faster than him right now. I would be in and out quicker.

I went into the impound going into the back first grabbing my bag before opening the trunk. I pulled out guns and salt and a few exorcisms and holy water. After that I was about to close the trunk but stopped seeing them, the charms that kept you from getting possessed. I grabbed three when the lights around me flickered as the wind picked up.

"Oh that's not good." I muttered closing the trunk.

I put my backpack on before taking off mighty fast glancing over my shoulder to see a storm cloud of black. I remembered where I saw that before and it only pushed me faster as I stormed into the building.

"They're coming! Hurry!" I shouted running into the main room.

I heard Nancy scream but she came in here so she was ok as more people gathered. I tossed dad and Dean a gun each before standing next to them waiting as we watched the demon smoke surround us. The building shook as the lights flickered as we all waited. Then it stopped. The smoke retreated.

I knew we weren't going any where though. Dad, Dean, and I shared a look before I took my back off.

"Everybody okay?" Dad asked as I took the charms right off the top.

"Define "okay"."

"All right, everybody needs to put these on." I said handing out the necklaces to each of them. "They'll keep you from being possessed. There you go."

"What about you, Sam, and Dean?" Nancy asked as I was out of charms.

The three of us lowered our collars. Mine was the same place as my father's and uncle's. I didn't get it until after Gordon. Man did it hurt. I'm pretty sure I almost broke dad's hand.

"Smart. How long you had those?" Henriksen asked as we brought our collars back up.

"Not long enough." Dad scoffed.

I nodded before starting to go through my bag. It was time for the long haul.


	72. Virgins Swearing

I sat on a desk quietly loading my shotgun, the one covered in salt, when Nancy spoke.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner."

I looked up readying my gun as I went next to her. Black eyes…they were every where.

"That's not Jenna anymore." I muttered.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?"

"Looks like."

"How do you do this?" She asked.

I looked at her then out the door before turning back to my bag.

"With a little hope."

I sat on the desk again in the main room as I saw Dean and Henriksen talking and dad went off to check on other things. I looked around seeing no one was watching so I bowed my head closing my eyes. I sent out a prayer for safety of these people. I prayed for anything that could help them.

Then I heard a crash. I immediately jumped up cocking my gun as I went into the room I heard it aiming as dad, Dean, and Henriksen were right behind me.

"How do we kill her?" Henriksen asked as I kept my gun up trying not to snarl.

"We don't." Dad told him lowering his gun going towards her.

"She's a demon."

"She's here to help us."

"Are you kidding?" Amici asked behind me as dad looked at me now and I lowered it looking away from him.

Ruby stood there as Dean sighed exasperated.

"Are you gonna let me out?" She asked.

I looked back at them as dad scratched the devil's trap on the floor with his knife so Ruby could get in.

"And they say chivalry's dead." She walked passed us still speaking. "Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

I looked at dad but he didn't say anything so I followed her gripping my gun as I did.

"How many are out there?" I asked first.

"Thirty at least. That's so far."

"Oh, good. Thirty. Thirty hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean questioned coming to my side now.

Ruby looked at dad standing in the doorway.

"You didn't tell them?" We looked at dad confused. "Oh, I'm surprised."

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper."

"Who is he?" Dean went on.

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith. Ruby explained.

"Lilith?"

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as competition."

"You knew about this?" I crossed my arms looking at dad and he didn't answer me.

"Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else we should know?!" Dean shouted.

"How about the three of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt." Well that bad real fast. Ruby looked at the three of us but we all looked away. "Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen." Dad finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." We stayed silent as she got up. "Fantastic. This is just peachy…"

"Ruby…" He started as her back was to us.

"Shut up." She demanded raising her hand. "Fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

It was a win-win in my book. I didn't like her.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean questioned standing up.

"Aww…you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue." Dean nodded.

"Nice try." Ruby chuckled. "You're not a virgin."

I straightened where I was shifting.

"Nobody's a virgin." Dean laughed.

Ruby didn't looked at me but rather Nancy, who looked away.

"No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're…" Dean stuttered.

"What? It's a choice, okay?"

"So, y-you've never… Not even once? I mean not even – Wow."

I didn't understand why it was so hard for my uncle to believe.

"So, this spell. What can I do?" Nancy smiled at her.

"You can hold still…" Ruby told her standing up. "While I cut your heart out of your chest."

"What?" Nancy asked.

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean questioned as I glared at Ruby standing in front of Nancy.

"I'm offering a solution."

"You're offering to kill somebody." Dean exclaimed.

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect her. That's what." Henriksen answered.

"Very noble." Ruby said. "You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way."

"Yeah, yeah. There's no way that you're gonna—" Dean went on but Nancy cut me off.

"Would everybody please shut up?!" We all turned to her. "All the people out there…will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay…yeah."

There was a long pause then Nancy nodded. "I'll do it."

"Hell no." Henriksen said.

"No, no." Dean told her as I looked between her and Ruby. "You don't need to do this."

"All my friends are out there." Nancy tried.

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Henriksen protested.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice." Dean snapped.

"Sam, you know I'm right."

The three of us looked at dad, who was silent.

"Sam?" Dean asked but he still said nothing as I stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her."

Dad was still silent.

"It's my decision." Nancy told us now.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby agreed.

"No!" I screamed. "If anyone is getting sacrificed it's me! There's more than on virgin here and no way in hell am I letting an innocent person die!"

"What? No." Dad spoke now.

"Oh now you don't like it!" I shouted at him.

"Stop! Stop!" Dean yelled. "Nobody kill any virgins! Sam, I need to talk to you."

Dean took my arm along the way pulling me into a hallway as dad followed.

"Alyssa Mary Winchester, what the hall are you doing?" Dad asked me.

"Please tell me you're not actually considering killing Nancy." I snapped at him. "We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart."

"And we're also talking about thirty people out there. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here."

"But you'll let her sacrifice herself but not me?" I asked. "How is that good in any way?"

"She's not my daughter!"

"And she's an innocent person damn it!" I screamed breaking. "Just because that we're trapped, doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans!"

Dad and Dean were both shocked by my out burst but I was just done. My dad was keeping secrets and wanted to kill a person, we were surrounded by thirty demons with a bitch inside! I was at my breaking point! Now Dean put a hand on my shoulder turning to dad.

"Look, I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid. And I'm sure as hell not going to let it kill my niece. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win."

"Then what? What do we do, Dean?" Dad asked.

"Well if you had bothered to ask, you might find out I may have thought of one." I sighed crossing my arms.

They both looked at me in question.

"Ok, first, I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Dad questioned.

"Open the doors, let them all in, and we fight."

 **~W~**

Dad and I stood working on the equipment as I avoided looking at him. Soon though, he sighed.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me."

"Obviously a bad thing." I muttered stopping what I was doing.

"Look, I'm sorry. We're just…we're just trapped by over thirty demons. And you and Dean, you're in here and I am worried."

I looked at him seeing he was sincere. Dad and Dean always got worked up for family. I nodded now working on the equipment again.

"Alright, just…don't do it again ok?" I asked.

He took me into his arms and I smiled hugging him back.

"I promise I won't do it again."

We let go now and both started working again.

"Why'd you offer yourself?" He asked now.

"Because I was saving a person while also killing some things. You know, our family business."

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." He nodded.

I smiled at that, I liked that phrase.

"And nice language before." He chuckled.

I shrugged. "Hey I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, I can say that shit now."

He gave me a look before we both laughed when the system cut on.

"Boo yeah." I smiled. "Let's get recording."

 **~W~**

Now the two of us walked into the main room.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah." We answered.

"So?"

"So this is insane." Dad decided and I couldn't help but nod.

There was no guarantee for the result. Even I said it was a bad idea.

"You win understatement of the year." Ruby snarked now and I glared at her. I wanted to do this right just because of that.

"Look, I get it, you think—" I started on her.

"I don't think…I know. It's not gonna work." She stood up and started to leave. Good. "So long you three."

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Dad asked.

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose." Now she walked forward watching dad. "And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse." Dad said nothing. "Do you mind letting me out?"  
Dad let her out as I rolled my eyes at her. We were going to do this. We just had to do it now.

I stood next to dad with a holy water flask in my back pocket and gun in my hands. If I died today, I would die fighting next to him. Dad and I stood in the main office, while Dean and Henriksen were near outside doors."All set?" Dean called out.

"Yeah!" Dad and I called back.

"Ready!"

"Let's do this."

Dad broke the salt line and the devil's trap protecting the door as I stood ready.

At first, nothing happened, but then suddenly demons flooded in. I took quick aim at anyone of them that came at me. One took hold of my gun fighting me for it but I kicked them in the gut and bashed the gun on the side of there head bring them down for a moment as I looked at dad. He was fighting hand-to-hand with a demon. I took aim firing at him then looked at dad.

We both nodded getting back to the fight. A demon kicked my gun away and I looked at them surprised when dad hit them out of the way and tossed it back to me. I smiled letting out a quick laugh and kept going.

Soon I was out of ammo and I took out the holy water flinging it on the demons with dad. After, Dean appeared and we stood together. It didn't last forever as our flasks went empty and the demons gathered around us.

Dad covered me as one the demons climbed over a desk and walked towards us. She stretched out an arm, which sends us flying against the wall. I yelped in pain and looked at my family. This wasn't looking good.

Then Henriksen turned the recording on and our voices drifted through the speakers all over the office flooding it with an exorcism. The demons covered their ears as they heard it. I couldn't help but laugh with victory as I tried to struggle free.

As the exorcism continued to air over the loudspeakers, demons flailed and screamed. The demon reached up to cover her ears that had pinned us up. Yet we were still pinned to the wall. Demons pounded against the outside doors, trying to get out. Nancy and Amici did their job. Black smoke began to pour from the demons' mouths. The bodies of the possessed people fell to the ground as the smoke swirled around the ceiling.

There was an explosion of light on the ceiling, then everything went still. We slid down the wall to the floor and looked at each other. They got to their feet, groaning as I jumped up squealing happily as I raised my arms up.

We won.

Henriksen walked into the office and chuckled slightly as he wiped blood from his lip. Dean shrugged. The people who had been possessed started to get up. The electricity flickered back on.

"We did it!" I laughed attacking both of my family members with a hug.

"Fuck." Dean said catching himself along with dad. "Kid. We just fought off an army. Give us a second to relax."

"No." I smirked. "We just did an awesome job of the family business. I will never be calm!"

Dean sighed as dad laughed to that. This was our family and I was happy as anyone it was.

 **~W~**

"I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling." Henriksen said as I hugged Nancy.

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Dad asked.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you. Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Alyssa Winchester doesn't even exist. Rest in peace, guys."

They shook hands with him as I gave him a hug as well.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Now get out of here."

"Yeah…"

We were about to leave when Henriksen called out.

"Alyssa."

I turned around and he tossed me something. I caught it and smiled brightly seeing my bracelet.

"Thanks." I nodded and he nodded back.

Now the three of us left going into the Impala.

"That was an adventure but now the little moose needs sleep." I told them with a yawn as I put my bracelet.

Dad chuckled. "Go right ahead. Nothing stopping you now."

"Carry me in would you dad?" I asked laying down in the back.

"Of course."

I nodded closing my eyes and easily drifting off but with usual roundabout of visions.

 **~W~**

It didn't feel like long when someone was shaking me awake and I blinked my eyes opened seeing dad.

"What?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

No one answered. I looked around spotting Ruby. I groaned putting my head on dad's shoulder and closing my eyes again.

"Just let me have a peaceful sleep." I begged.

"Turn on the news." She told us.

Someone turned on the television.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured…"

I opened my eyes now looking at the screen.

"…causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen."

I put a hand over my mouth as I gasped. Dad put an arm around me as we kept watching.

"Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

Ruby turned off the television and looked at us with an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Must have happened right after we left." Dad muttered.

"Considering the size of the blast…" She tossed us some bags "…my money's on Lilith."

"What's in these?" I asked.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail…for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Dad thanked her.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan? was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time…we go with my plan."

Ruby left. Dean looked at dad and me. I looked at my feet praying an apology to our fallen friends. The plan…it had been my idea…We tried to save them but it just didn't work. I got up walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Any where but here."

"Alyssa." Dad called.

But I ran out. I found myself in an isolated place and I fell to my knees holding my head as I cried. Now I heard someone else run over. I looked up seeing Dean.

"Come here kid." He told me.

I ran over hugging him and he held me tight.

"We can't save everyone."

"It's not fair though! We fought so hard!"

"I know kid. But this is just how it is."

I cried heavily as he held me tight. Lilith had killed them. I knew one thing for sure about her now. I was going to make sure she died. She would never get away with this on slaughter first of all but if she dared hurt what I loved…I was going to murder her myself.


	73. Ghostfacers

I quietly walked into that familiar room, the main room in the station. I walked in seeing the group we fought so hard with but it was different. We weren't there. Also there was a little girl with someone else there.

"No." I mumbled. "No! Run!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs telling them to leave but they couldn't here me.

"One's really tall and one's really cute. They have a girl with them."

"What's your name, sweetie?" Nancy laughed.

"Lilith." Her eyes turned white.

Phil and Nancy realized what the little girl was. Lilith the demon Ruby told us about. Henriksen tried to react but it was too late. Lilith raised her hand and white light filled the office. Henriksen, Nancy, and Phil screamed. I started screaming bloody murder as I kicked at the sheets. There was the vague noise of someone running as I screamed.

"Kid! Hey! Alyssa!" Dean's voice shouted. "Come on! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open as I took deep, heavy breaths. I wrestled with my sheets to get them off as Dean grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey. Calm down. Calm down."

I looked at Dean then attacked him with a hug.

"It's ok. You're ok." He promised me. "We're all ok."

"Not them though." I cried now.

He was silent knowing what I meant. I had this vision a few times now. Dad and Dean tried everything to keep it from coming back but my psychic stuff kept bringing it back. I knew this is what happened to them and it wasn't being erased from my mind.

"It will be ok kid. I promise it will."

I kept crying as his hold on me tightened.

"Hey, Sammy isn't here so why don't we go out? Find something fun to do." He offered letting go and looking me in the eye.

I wiped my tears looking at him.

"I-I just…"

"You can't stay locked up forever kid. Come on. Come out with me and we'll have some fun. You've been working hard at school and with us. Let's go."

I looked around the room then back at him. I gave him a small smile.

"Ok. Let's go have some fun."

He smiled now.

"Just uh...just give me a few minutes." I nodded.

"Alright kid. I'll be in the car."

He left and I took a deep breath. I pulled my journal out staring at it before grabbing my pen and writing.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's Journal**_  
 _Entry #11_  
 _Phil, Nancy, Henriksen, and all those people in the station...I just still can't believe it. And my visions just make it worse. It's hard enough to know MY plan didn't work but to know how badly it messed up...We're working a job right now but we're not going out till tonight because that's when it actually starts._

 _We're looking into a house called the Morton House claimed to be haunted by a ghost only a leap year at midnight. Anyone who goes in, doesn't come out. Dean suggested it and dad must be doing a bit more research before tonight._

 _I'm still breaking up about the police station but...hunting I guess makes it better because that means I'm saving someone else when I couldn't save them. I still hate it though after everything that happened. I just have to get through the day though. So now let's get through the day with Dean. Till the next time I write._

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
Dean and I spent a few hours goofing around, but now it was time to do our job. It was dark and we were driving around the Morton House shining our flashlights around. Dad had filled us in on what he found about the last owner and anyone that went in this time of year, never being heard from again.

Dad and Dean were talking as the radio was on and I kept looking out making sure no one was going in glancing at the time on the watch I had on this one time, then looked back up when I noticed something.

"Guys, there's a van." I told them shining my light on it.

They both looked and I clicked my light off looking at them.

"Looks empty." Dean said turning off the car. "Let's get them out before midnight hits."

Dad and I nodded in agreement and the three of us got out. Dean took a bag of equipment just in case before we went in with flashlights in hand. We were going to be police officers to get them out quicker. We walked through the house when I heard voices and I nodded toward them leading the way and this time for once neither disagreed.

"This is spooky, man. This place…"

"Okay. Oh, no!"

I shone my flashlight at a man that was noticed us.

"Freeze! police officers! Don't move!" I demanded.

"All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy." Dad told them as the man and another started slightly freaking out.

"Let's see some identification." Dean said.

"Come on. Let's see some I.D." I agreed.

"What – are we under – under arrest?" The one asked in the strangest outfit as he handed me his I.D.

"We are unarmed." The other said.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." The one who gave me the I.D. panicked.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?" I asked.

"I know you." The other now said looking at dad and Dean.

Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification." Dean told him.

"Yeah, ho—whoa, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. Yeah."

I looked at dad and Dean confused as they watched the other.

"What?" Corbett questioned as dad had a look of realization on his face.

"Holy shit!" He said.

"What?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Uh, West Texas…the…the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed…The hellhounds or something?"

Dean shined a light on the other as I looked between him and my family.

"Fuck me." Dean swore.

I guess they did know them. That didn't turn out well.

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well." He said.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett questioned him.

"They're not cops, buddy – no, not at all." Ed told him looking at me slightly confused. Me he didn't know.

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you – A different guy?" Dean remembered now.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Ed nodded.

"Is he around here somewhere?" Dean questioned.

"He's running around, chasing ghosts."

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here."

Ed shook his head walking forward. "All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

Now he was testing my patience. I nodded walking forward glancing at my family.

"They were here first." I said.

"Mm hmm." Ed hummed.

Then I grabbed his shirt pushing him against a wall glaring at him. He looked rather freaked out.

"Oh, god."

"Ed.'" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your partner?" I asked.

He gulped. "We…We can see him on the cameras."

I smiled before letting him go. "Now was that so hard? Lead the way Ed."

"So hot." He muttered.

Wrong thing to say. Dad pinned him glaring at him.

"You try anything. I will shoot you."

Ed looked so terrified.

"Dad, let the poor guy." I smiled trying not to laugh.

Dad gave him one more glare before letting him go. Dad put his arm around my shoulders as Ed went around us leading the way.

"What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed, on leap year, what are you thinking?" Dean asked as we followed him to a room full of computers showing camera views.

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show." Ed explained.

"What? Great. Perfect." Dad said.

"Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before." Corbett sounding so excited.

"Uh, actually, yeah, they have." I commented.

"Uh, we've never heard of them." Ed countered.

"Yeah, you know why? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!" Dean exclaimed losing his patience too.

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes taking dad's bag and putting it on the table and taking out the missing reports he showed us.

"Look, missing-persons reports going back almost a half century." I showed him. "John Graham stayed on a dare, gone. Julie Wilkerson, gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year."

"The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett." Dad finished.

"These look legit." Ed flipping through the papers.

"They are legit!" I exclaimed.

"Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die." Dad told him.

Then all the sudden there was a whole load of commotion. Three people, two more guys and a woman, came running down the stairs freaking the hell out.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!" One of the guys said.

I shared a look with dad and Dean and they had the same annoyed look as me.

"Get outta here!" Ed told him surprised.

"It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It…" Now the guy noticed us. "Hey, aren't those the assholes from Texas?

"Yes." Ed nodded.

"All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys." Dean told them.

"Crap. What are you guys doing here?" The guy muttered.

"Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream - our treat. What do you say? Let's go."

"Yeah, I say no."

"And I say yes." I challenged him.

"Look at this." The girl spoke up now from the computer. "Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?"

We went behind them to see their footage as well but it was slightly strange. There stood a ghost not making a move though.

"Are you kidding me?" Ed asked as dad, Dean, and I shared a quick look before continuing to watch.

"Yeah. No, not kidding." The other guy told him.

"What kind of reading did we get?" The second new guy asked.

"Uh, it was a 10.9." The other answered.

"10.9?" Ed questioned shocked."Yeah, it was 10.9. It was almost 11. I came out, and I was like, "what's going on?" And I was like – wait, watch this." He stopped pointing at the screen. I looked at the screen shocked to see the ghost being shot but there was no shooter visible. "Oh! He got blasted. It was crazy."

Dad nodded towards the stairs and Dean and I followed him over there.

"Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo." Dad told us.

I remember those as one of the ghost that had to repeat their deaths over and over unless they were lucky and were able to be shocked out of it.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here?" I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Did anybody get shot here?" Dean asked.

"No, not that I could find." He answered.

"What's a death echo?" I looked over seeing the guy still holding his camera had followed us slightly.

"Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it." Dad said.

"Yeah, that's real. Like, that happened." The other guy said by the computer.

"What's a death echo?" The camera one repeated.

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay?" I sighed. "They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were killed. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie."

"So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is." Dad commented.

"You're right." Dean agreed before we turned to the rest of the group. "All right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up."

"Guys, time is running out!" Dad told them.

"We're moving!" I demanded.

There were a lot of protests as we tried to shepherd them out the door in time so they wouldn't be hurt or worse, killed. Then Ed started shouting.

"Wait! Wait! Where's Corbett?"

I looked around not seeing the other man we found earlier. This wasn't good at all.

"We'll get him." I said.

"We're not going without him."

"Oh yes you are." Dean told him trying to push him towards the door.

"No man left behind." Ed protested when all the sudden there was an anguished scream.

"That was Corbett." Ed said.

Then there was a lot of yelling as the group of them went upstairs.

"We'll get him! Go back!" I shouted.

"Guys! Shit." Dad said.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"Only one thing to do." I muttered starting to run after them both of them following. "Go after the idjits."

We went up the stairs splitting up into Dean and me while dad went elsewhere to look for them, Dean and I finding them in one large room.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on." Dean shouted bringing all the group together.

Corbett's scream continued but was fading away.

"Hey." Dad called coming over. "He's not here. Let's go. Let's go."

We started to usher everyone back downstairs gathering them all together as there was a lot of shouting from both sides trying to do two separate things. When we got downstairs I just noticed the beeping. I looked at my watch and my breath hitched as the beeping stopped.

"Crap. Dad." I called looking up and he looked at me.

I showed him my watch and he swore under his breath looking away from it.

It was now 12:01 at the Morton House on a leap year. We were now officially in trouble.


	74. Fun with Magnets

We were trying to open anything but we were on supernatural lockdown. That didn't approve any of our moods.

"Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?" Dad snapped at him.

"Dad." I started.

"Yeah, I am happy." Dean snarked back.

"Dean." I turned on him.

""Let's go hunt the Morton house," you said, "it's our Grand Canyon."" Dad ranted on.

"Sam, I don't want to hear this."

"Don't fight!" I screamed. "Don't you dare start this again!"

Dad shook his head.

"We're gonna die tonight." Dad told him.

Dad picked up a chair and smashed it against the sealed front door.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on guys?" One with a camera questioned as the rest of them got up panicked as well.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house – they're all sealed." Dad explained still ticked off.

"But w-why are they sealed?" The girl piped up.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad thing, and it wants us scared." I answered.

"Or it just wants us." She said.

Everything was silent. Now I looked at dad.

"And we said at the station that haunts my dreams, they may be dead but we're alive. And I'll be damned to hell before I let them die too." I swore.

Now the sound of the EMF detector going off echoed. I stood up straight looking at my family.

"Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again." The camera guy stated.

"Whoa. Whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!" Ed told us.

"Everybody, stay close. There's something coming." Dad commanded.

I cocked my gun getting ready to fire as everyone huddled together while the three of us stood ready. Now an apparition appeared.

"Woah!" The rest of the group said surprised.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No, it's a different guy." Camera guy informed him.

"Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?" I questioned.

"Beats me." Dad muttered.

"Okay. All right. All right. All right." Then Dean went over to the new death echo. "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!"

"What's he doing? What's he doing?" The other guy asked.

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human." I answered.

"But usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased." Dad finished.

Then there was a noise. I looked around as I heard that.

"You guys hear that?" The other asked.

"What's that sound?" Ed agreed.

This wasn't good.

"Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are you waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!" Dean kept shouting as bright light shone on the man and the sound of a horn, clear now, approached.

That's when the man flew backwards, as if hit by the invisible vehicle.

"Where the hell did it go?" The other asked.

Dad, Dean, and I shared a look. This was more than we thought it was.

 ** _~W~_**

The group of "Ghostfacers", as they called themselves, were herded behind me as I followed dad and Dean. Before we moved on of course I asked names because I might as well know people's names to be polite.

"Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here." Dean told dad.

"Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train. We would have noticed that." I shook my head looking behind me. "Stay close."

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?" Dean answered.

Dad turned back to Maggie, who I might mention was holding a camera to us as we talked.

"Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts, they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died."

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here." Dean explained.

"Right." Dad agreed.

"I hate it when hunts don't make sense." I mumbled.

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar." Dean said. "All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean…"

"Um…I, uh…Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so." She answered.

"Oh."

Good to know. We continued to walk through house. Soon we came across a room full of stuffed animal heads on the walls, as well as file cabinets.

"Bingo." I said going over to the filing cabinets.

"Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for twenty years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital." Dad said holding a broken frame.

"He was a doctor?" I asked confused.

"Janitor."

"This looks like his den. When'd you say he died, '64?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, heart attack." I mumbled remembering what dad told us..

"What are these, c-rations?" Maggie piped in and I looked up.

"Yeah, army-issued, three squares, like a lifetime supply." Dean answered looking at them.

"God, is that all he ate?"

"One-stop shopping."

"Hello, locked." I said seeing a safe and started working on it.

"Oh, come on, guys." Ed spoke now panicking slightly. "This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now."

"Huh. "Survival Under Atomic Attack." An optimist." Dad said holding up a pamphlet ignoring Ed.

"Dean." I called not getting along well.

Dean grabbed a large pole and came over helping me with the safe door in a much easier way. With a loud bang, we pried the safe open. Dean pulled out a box and when I turned around Ed had an EMF to my face. I gave him a look and he quickly backed up.

Dean put the box on the table and opened it revealing a bunch of files. He started leafing through them all.

"Crap. Crap. Taxidermy. Okay. You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Dad and I answered.

"Ewww. Got three toe tags here – one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide."

"Ewwwwww." Dad and I agreed.

That explained a lot.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask." I told him.

"What?" He repeated.

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here." Dad told him and they all still looked confused.. "They're here because their bodies are here…somewhere in the house?"

They were useless. They still looked confused.

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue." Dean went on. "To "play"."

It took them a minute to get it, but they got it.

"Ewwwww! Ugh!"

"That's nasty, dude." Spruce nodded.

"Right." Dad said.

Then I realized something. There was one less "Ew" that I thought I would have heard. I looked around quickly.

"Wait a minute." I mumbled.

I ran off to find Maggie, Dean not far behind. Soon I spotted her going over and she swung the camera around, frightened but saw us.

"Closer to the herd, okay?" Dean told her.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Harry asked having had followed us apparently.

"She's fine." I shook my head turning and leading the way back.

"Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast." Ed called as we came back. "Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming."

"It's past eleven, you guys."

"That's not good." I said holding up my gun.

"What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet." Dean commanded as I stepped beside dad.

I looked around then back to dad when I saw he wasn't there, disappeared into thin air.

I ignored everything.

"Dad?" I called.

"Sam?" Dean called too as both of us started looking around.

"Dad!" I yelled loudly.

"Sam?" Dean called out louder.

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked now.

Now Dean shone his flashlight down and I did as well a lump stuck in my throat. Dean bent down and picked up dad's flashlight.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"Dad!" I screamed.

I started moving Dean quickly following.

"Dad!" I screamed. "Answer! Come on!"

"Sam! Sammy!"

Dean and I kept searching eventually splitting to cover more ground as I heard the rest of the group calling out for Corbett. My heart was pounding. Dad was missing and I was terrified for him.

I kept walking around when I went into a room finding the group of "ghost hunters" with two of them fighting each other. I quickly broke it up growling.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Cut it out! We're down by two people. Dad! Dad!" I continued shouting.

We kept shouting when we stopped in the room dad was taken again trying to collect our thoughts.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked Dean as we sorted through the papers.

"Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was – he was an amateur taxidermist." I listed.

"He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!" Dean shouted frustrated as I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Horrible little life." Maggie commented.

"Yeah, a lonely life…A cold war life." Dean muttered as my eyes went wide. "He was scared. He was scared…he was scared."

"He was scared!" I exclaimed as Dean and I started to run off.

We stopped at the basement door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies," I told them as Dean went for the door. "They built bomb shelters. We're guessing he's got one. Andw we'll bet you it's in the basement."

Dean opened the door and I followed close behind him holding my gun ready when the door slammed behind us, cutting us and Spruce off from Harry, Ed, and Maggie.

"Woah!"

"God…" I gritted my teeth.

"Woah! That is not funny!"

"Um, who closed the door?" Spruce asked.

"Bottom of the stairs." Dean told me.

I nodded going down on guard.

"It did. It wants to separate us." Dean explained. "Ed! listen to me!"

"What?"

"There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside."

"Inside?" Ed questioned. "Inside your duffle bag?"

"In the salt, you idijts!" I yelled.

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah."

Dean continued down the basement stairs walking beside me. We split off to different areas of the basement looking for anything.

"Dad. Come on." I thought. "Don't do this to me."

With nothing out of the ordinary, I went back to Dean.

"No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my fucking problems to some bullshit reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job." Dean said when I came back.

"Is it cancer?" Spruce asked.

"Cancer? What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Shut up. You hear that?" Dean asked avoiding my question but I quickly forgot about it as I heard the music.

"Is that music?" Spruce spoke.

"Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall." Dean mumbled singlehandedly pushing a cabinet away from the wall.

"Wow, you're strong."

Dean flipped him off as I ran in first without a clear head at all.

"Shit. Alyssa!" Dean yelled following obviously knowing my head wasn't straight enough to go on my own like this.

When I came to a door, I kicked it down to the bomb shelter easy. When you're a girl that just lost her father you do crazy stuff including kick down doors to find him.

"Dad!" I yelled seeing him and the ghost.

I took steady aim firing as Dean came in behind me. The ghost disappeared and I ran to dad untying him.

"Oh god." Spruce mumbled as I hugged dad tightly as I closed my eyes.

I was going to look at the table but dad had me look at him shaking his head. I took a shaky breath as I knew what that meant. Spruce only confirmed my thoughts.

"Oh, no, Corbett." He said.

"Come on." Dad instructed leading me out.

We stood in the basement taking in the situation. Well dad actually figured now was the best time to scold me.

"What were you doing running in first instead of Dean? You know better Alyssa."

"You were kidnapped. By a ghost! We're hunters dad! I have the right as your daughter to panic about that!"

"But it's reckless running in with no knowledge of what to do."

"It was a ghost. I had a gun."

"What if he expected you?"

"What if Dean went in first and expected him?" I countered.

Dad and I stared each other for a hard moment. I know I ran in half cocked but it was my father. No one could blame me. I also knew my dad wasn't fully ready for me to be a hunter and start rushing towards the dangerous beings.

"Never again ok?" Dad asked now.

"Stop worrying me and I won't!" I exclaimed.

He smiled as I heard Dean chuckle.

"What? Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You are defiantly a full blood Winchester." Dean nodded. "Half-cocked for family."

"Yeah well. I love you."

"We do too." They answered me.

"Now stop being idjits!" I yelled and both of them smiled to that.

"What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked now.

"Loneliness." Dad answered.

"What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?"

"No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs."

"That is horrible." I muttered.

"How do you know this?" Dean questioned.

"'Cause he told me."

"Oh. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever."

I shook my head now reloading my gun with new bullets.

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked pointing to my gun.

"It's rock salt." I answered. "Now we need to get that door opened."

I pointed to the one on top of the stairs.

"Yeah here I go." Dean said going up to attempt to break it with a pole as dad I followed while I started fiddling with my bracelet and dad smiled at that.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just happy you still wear that."

"Why wouldn't I? I've loved it since."

"I thought you would be tired of it by now." Dad shrugged.

"You still wear the charm I gave you on Christmas so there."

He looked at his then nodded. "Alright then."

He looked at Spruce now and frowned.

"Seriously, you're still shooting?" He asked.

"It makes him feel better. Don't ask." Dean told him.

Dean went back to trying to break the door but was getting tired now.

"Ah, hell, guys." Spruce said. "Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming."

I looked back just in time to see Daggett behind him and push him to the ground.

"Oh, my - OH!" Spruce yelled.

Dad went after them and I followed just as dad shot Daggett.

"Take it easy. You all right?" Dad told him after he helped him up, Dean coming in behind us.

"Uh, guys…" Spruce said.

The three of us turned just in time to see Daggett who threw Dean, then dad and me when we went for him. I groaned shaking off the pain as I looked up. Dean and dad got up and I tried to follow but I yelped pain shooting up in my ankle. Dad looked over at me before picking me up.

"Alyssa Winchester, what am I going to do with you?" He mumbled.

"Nothing, it's the job right?" I smiled slightly pointing at his wounds.

He sighed but nodded. "Let's get ourselves patched up."

I saw Dean put his hand in front of Spruce's camera as dad started to carry me back upstairs. As I glanced behind dad, I saw the back of Corbett. I felt my throat tighten. We saved the rest of them, but we still lost one of them…

 _ **~W~**_

I sat in front of the computer screen with dad and Dean watching what they recorded with a raised eyebrow. Once it was over I looked at my family.

"So, guys, what do you think? Are you alright?" Ed asked.

"You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome." Dean answered.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Half-awesome? That - that's full-on good, right?" Maggie said.

"Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done." Dad told them and I could hear the little bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah." I said scrunching up my eyebrows. "Well done."

I watched Dean secretly slip something into a backpack under the table. He gave me that "Be quiet." look. I stayed silent.

"Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there." Dean told them.

"Yeah, all right guys." Dad said helping me up, as my ankle was a little sprained, not broken thank god.

"Nah, that's reality, man." Ed tried to explain. "Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world."

"Right. Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Dad asked.

"A straightjacket. Or a punch in the face. Sometimes both." I shrugged.

"Right."

"Oh come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry scoffed thinking that was our problem.

"Oh yeah." Ed agreed.

I shook my head speaking sarcastically. "You got us there."

"Yeah." Dad nodded.

"Yeah, well we'll see you guys around." Dean waved before we started to leave.

"Peace out." Spruce said.

We left and I looked at them confused.

"Ok what did you slip them Dean?" I questioned.

"What does a magnet do to a computer Alyssa?" Dad countered on me.

I raised an eyebrow. "It does horrors. As in it cleans everything off a computer or any electric device."

"Exactly." Dean smiled.

I was confused then I gasped. "You didn't?"

"No! Are you kidding me?" Ed shouted in the distance.

"We did. Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have." Dad smirked.

I laughed now.

"The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers." Dad shrugged.

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show." Dean said.

"It had its moments. I guess." I smiled. "I really liked their three guest stars."

They smiled as we got in the car and drove off. As we did I still couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt that way because as I watched I saw myself panic more about dad then Corbett but I couldn't help it. Dad was family, I couldn't lose him. But I couldn't let innocent people die, just like back at the station, I had to help everyone I could.


	75. Bizarre Days

**_Alyssa's Journal_**  
 _Entry #12_

 _Currently in the car. Thought I might write my thoughts before I go in to the cabin with supplies, AKA food. The past few days had been slightly odd. They took me to the local park and we were a typical family throwing a ball around because why the hell not? Then, then, Dean helped me fix a few things on my car. It was strange to do that again. Dean later had played a joke on me and I chased him all around the house. Do you know how long since we had done that?!_

 _After Bela and all that it hadn't been like this in almost a whole year. Now we were some what happy. Maybe something was in the water. I don't know but honestly, I hoped it was like this forever. We got time off and we were able to be a happy family again. No hunts. No near deaths. It was better._

 _Maybe because it was almost a new year? My birthday is in two weeks and three weeks since I found out about the supernatural. I guess it is that._

 _Maybe this year would be different. This year would be better. We had a good round of pain and a lot of hunting. Maybe this year would be better. Just my family and me hunting with a better year on our side._

 _Yeah, that sounds good. A better, happier year._

 _I should go inside now. Peace out._

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
I walked in with two bags of food at the totally wrong time.

""Stripper suffocates dude with thighs"?" Dean asked.

"What, the fuck?" I questioned standing there with wide eyes.

They both looked at me, Dean trying to hold in laughter and dad smiling guilty.

"I'm just going…" I said putting the bags down and pointing at the door.

"No, we weren't talking about that." Dad told me now turning to Dean still struggling, chuckles coming out. "The other thing."

"Right, the guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead." Dean nodded now. "His stomach's ripped out?"

"His liver, actually. Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting."

"What?" I asked sitting down now that strippers weren't involved.

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's."

"Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it." Dean joked as usual.

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981."

"Really. So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?" I said.

"Maybe." Dad nodded.

"Zombies do like the other, other white meat." Dean commented taking a drink from his beer.

"Alright. Well I guess we're getting some zombies." I stood up. "I'll start up my car and uh…" I picked up one of the bags. "I'll take my lunch to go."

Dad smiled as I left interested to see my first zombie case through.

 _ **~W~**_

"Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing." The doctor told us as the three of us stood there posing like cops.

"Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any…ah…teeth marks?" Dean questioned.

He looked at us like we were insane. Why did we just ask these questions straight out again?

"Can I see your badges?" He asked.

Of course, sure." I nodded taking mine out first showing him then dad then Dean.

"Fine. So you're cops and morons." The doctor said starting to move to the body holders.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, the three of us following.

"No, no. We're very smart." Dean protested.

"The liver was not ripped out." The doctor pulled the body out and showed us the wound. "It was removed. Surgically. By someone who knew their way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?"

"Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful." Dean joked and I closed my eyes sighing to myself.

"You done?" The doctor asked.

"I think so."

"Please go away."

"Okay." Dean nodded as I opened my eyes.

"Sure." Dad agreed as I nodded as well following them out.

As we went into the hallway, dad was smiling.

"What?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Nothing. So, that kind of punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?"

"Yeah, zombie with skills, "Dr. Quinn, medicine zombie"." Dean chuckled.

"Maybe we're on the wrong track, Dean, looking for hacked-up corpses."

"What should we be looking for?" He asked as I thought about it.

"Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft." I said getting on the track dad was on. This was different.

 _ **~W~**_

"I told the cops all of this yesterday. I don't want to talk about it anymore." A man told us as we still posed as cops.

"It's just a couple of questions, sir." I assured him.

"Hey, man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired." He complained.

"We'll be out of here quick. Don't you want to get the guy?" Dean questioned.

"Will it get me back my kidney?" The guy countered.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Dad went on.

"Feeding my meter. I got jumped from behind…and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again. Thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice."

"Do you remember anything about the surgery – you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?" I pressed on.

"Let me think about that. Yeah…one thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!" He yelled at me and I scrunched up my nose.

All he had to say was no.

 _ **~W~**_

The three of us sat at the table as dad and I were researching while Dean was happily eating a burger. I had some food but I hadn't touched it yet.

"So, I got a theory." Dad said after a while.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk." Dad explained and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That's weird." Dean commented but I shook my head.

"Actually, no it's." I told him. "Nowadays, sure it is, but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century. It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane."

Dad chuckled at how much I knew already about his information.

"Good times." Dean nodded.

"Right," dad took over now, "so doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots."

I shook my head. Gross.

"Dude, I'm eating." Dean protested.

"It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots."

I pushed my food away slightly now as Dean shouted: "Dude, I'm eating!" He calmed down. "Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right? A little "antiques roadshow" surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?"

"Because you heard it before." Both of us looked at him confused. "When you were a kid…from Dad." He took out my grandfather's journal and put it in front of Dean. "Doc Benton…real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and…"

"Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like twenty years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead." Dean remembered.

"Dead or – or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part." Dad nodded.

"Cause whatever he was doing was actually working." Dean said going through the memory. "He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them. But I thought dad hunted him down and took his heart out. "

"Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one."

"All right, where's he doing the deed?"

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter." Dad laughed as Dean looked disgusted, gagging slightly as I didn't blame him. "Lost your appetite yet?"

Dean looked at his burger and I thought he was actually going to say yes when he looked at dad then the burger.

"Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you." He told the burger before taking a huge bite, staring at dad as he chewed. That was my uncle.

 _ **~W~**_

I sat on the bed typing on the computer for a bit more research on Benton as I didn't know him as well as dad or Dean as they looked at the map of cabins dad and I put together. I was looking through a few things when my phone rang.

"Alyssa." I answered closing my computer.

"Boys there?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Hang on."

I turned it on speaker putting it on the bed next to me.

"You're live Bobby." I told him both of them turning to me.

"Hey. Think I finally got a lead on Bela."

"We're listening." Dean said.

"Rufus Turner."

"Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer?"

"He's a hunter, or he used to be."

"And now?" I questioned.

"Hermit mostly. Does a little selling on the side. Anyway. I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called. Said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things."

"And he thinks it's Bela?" Dean asked.

"British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler."

"She's used that before. Well, it's kinda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends." I commented.

"Friend? Haven't laid eyes on him in fifteen years. He's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him. Canaan, Vermont." Bobby scoffed.

"Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way." Dean told him.

"One other thing. Take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue." Bobby adviced.

"Okay."

I picked up the phone hanging it up and looked at both of them.

"Come on. We're going after Bela." Dean said.

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second." Dad protested now.

"Come on. Get your stuff. The clock's ticking." Dean put his jacket on.

"Dean…" I mumbled thinking about the lives being lost here.

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case." Dad agreed to my same though.

"You insane?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, there's no way she still has the Colt. That was months ago. She probably sold it the second she got it."

"Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win."

"Dean…"

"Sam. We're going! Alyssa. You've got to be on my side you've wanted this too."

I looked between them staying silent. I didn't know what I wanted. I promised I would save everyone I could, but I promised I would kill Bela. No more foreplay.

"No!" Dad shouted now.

"Why the hell not?"

Dad looked at Dean then me.

"Outside." He ordered.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Just do it."

I looked between them utterly shocked. "No."

"Alyssa Mary Winchester. Outside now or I will force you out."

My father had never threatened anything against me before. He never punished me. He never forced me to do anything. This…this was bizarre beyond belief!

I didn't know what else to do so I just put my computer down and I quietly walked outside closing the door. They both fought loudly but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I shook my head as I stood there. I wanted know what they've been hiding for this whole year. Ever since that thing with dad happened they've been hiding something. I wanted to know what.

Now the door opened and I looked seeing Dean. He watched me for a moment.

"Make a decision now kid." He told me.

I looked at dad then him. I couldn't decide between them! They were both my family. Dad came out now standing in the door.

"Go with him." Dad said now.

"What?" I questioned staring at him surprised.

"Go with him. I'll be fine here."

"Dad…"

He looked at the ground speaking quietly. "Remember what I told you. Go with him."

I stood there for a moment. Dad hadn't reminded me off what he told me in about that in…hell almost a year. I watched him for another moment then went in grabbing my bag and went back out the door looking at him once more. He nodded to me and I took my keys out of my pocket giving them to him before I walked away going to the Impala as Dean closed the door. I sat in the passenger's seat as Dean got ready to drive.

"Dean."

He looked at me then sighed knowing what I was going to ask.

"Not right now kid. Not right now. What did Sam mean though? Remember what he told you?"

He started driving and I waited a minute.

"He told me a while back, when we were fighting the Seven, to spend more time with you when we weren't hunting. I kept doing it when we were and I guess dad counts this as not hunting."

Dean was quiet as kept driving it was quite a while before he spoke.

"Thanks kid." He told me.

"I like hanging out with you so I was happy to do it."

He smiled a little now. I watched him for a moment then turned on the radio. I started singing to it and slowly Dean joined me. He was smiling again so I was happy I least made one of them smile today.

Today was just a full day of mystery. What the hell was going on with my family?

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the late, late, late update! Between my job and starting college I just didn't stop to do it. I apologize and I hope you're still enjoying because there's something about to happen. The next chapter is the last chapter of THIS book. I will publish another book called Trail Of Tears for the squeal of Alyssa's story! And after that I hope it become a little series of books! Now that reveal is over, I'll try to update more. Sorry again and enjoy!**_


	76. Revenge

I sat in the car bored after hours of driving. Now Dean had gone in to talk to Rufus on his own while I sat in the car waiting. I was quietly doodling in my journal when the door opened. I looked up seeing Dean as he put a file between us.

"What is this?" I asked picking up the folder.

"Read it." He smirked started to drive.

I did and looked at it confused.

"Who the hell is Abby?" I questioned looking at him.

"A friend of ours."

I shook my head then kept reading. This was all odd. Why was I reading this when we came here for Bela?

"Dean…what the hell is this? This girl's parents when she was fourteen. Horrible car crash. Did you find us a case or something?"

"Keep going." He encouraged.

I kept going.

"She inherited millions." I mumbled. "Police weren't sure about the death. Dean, who is this?"

"Remember the ghost ship?"

I looked at him then my eyes went wide. "No."

"Oh yes."

"This is Bela. Bela Talbot?"

"Yup. Her name was Abby back then. Killed her parents."

"Holy cow." I mumbled flipping through the file once again. "And I thought what she did with us was cold. This is a whole different level of cold."

"You're telling me."

Now he stopped at a hotel.

"And this is where she is staying. You coming with me?"

"She's going to kill your ass if I don't."

He smiled.

"Don't doubt me or anything kid."

I smiled too.

"Let's get what we wanted."

Both of us got out now going to Bela's room to end this once and for all.

 _ **~W~**_

I stood beside the door gun ready. We came up with a plan. We weren't that dumb. Bela entered, turning to close the door behind her but Dean pushed her back against the wall. I stepped back standing behind him. He laid his arm across her throat and pointed his gun at her face.

"Where's the Colt?" Dean asked.

"Dean. Alyssa." She said calmly.

"No extra words."

"It's long gone, across the world by now."

"You're lying." I growled.

He grabbed her bag from her hand to look in it.

"I'll call the buyer. Speak Farsi?" She asked.

Dean grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him.

"What the hell are you…"

He quickly frisked her, found her gun, and held it up to her.

"Don't flatter yourself." I commented.

He used the point of his gun to snap on the room's lights, then pointed it at her again.

"Don't move."

We began searching the room, leaving Bela standing by the door.

"I told you I don't have it."

"Oh, yeah, we're definitely gonna take your word for it." Dean told her.

I opened her closet searching through it while Dean rifled through her draws. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bela sliding along the wall toward the door. I shook my head aiming beside her head and firing. She froze. Dean looked at her then me nodding.

"He told you not to move." I smirked before searching again.

"It's gone. Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually."

Dean and I finished searching. We had no luck. This was awesome. Both of us stood in front of Bela again and Dean took a stance and pointed his gun at her head.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"You're not the cold-blooded type."

"You mean like you? That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents."

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"Yes, you do. You were, what, fourteen?" I questioned now.

"Folks died in some shady car accident." Dean continued. "Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela…Oh, I'm sorry, Abby…inheriting millions."

"How did you even…"

"Doesn't matter." Dean and I answered.

She was silent for a moment before smiling. "They were lovely people. And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you."

Dean pushed her roughly against the door with his arm across her throat again. A strand of herbs was dislodged from the ledge above the door and I looked at it curiously but I think I was the only one that noticed at the moment so I just turned back to Bela.

"You make me sick." He said after standing there for a tense moment.

"Likewise."

Dean took a step back and again pointed his gun at her head, smirking. Both Bela and I waited as she closed her eyes but then Dean noticed the herbs. He looked back at her, thinking. Bela opened her eyes as Dean dropped the gun.

"You're not worth it." Dean told her.

Dean dragged her aside and left. I quickly followed.

"Bela's head on a silver platter." I hissed. "That's what we've wanted."

"Ever heard of a hellhound Alyssa?" He asked.

"Again with this? No I haven't. I'm new to hunting still. Please explain in detail this time."

"When someone makes a deal with a demon they have ten years to live…normally. When ten years are up hellhounds come to kill them and they go to hell."

"First how does this have to do with anything?" I asked throwing out my arms as we came outside. "Second, how and why would anyone want to make a deal with a demon?"

"Second question first. You go to a crossroads, do a certain thing. and make a deal, the demon can do anything. Now the first question, did you see the herbs above the door?"

"Yeah."

"They were wards against hellhounds."

I looked at him then back at the hotel. "She made a deal."

"Who died ten years ago?"

My eyes went wide.

"That cruel bitch." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder smiling at that. "Don't we know it. We should get back to Sammy now. He might need us right about now."

I nodded as I climbed in the car. Dean gave me the keys.

"Give me a minute though."

"Alright."

He closed my door and I started the car letting the music fill the air. I casually leaned back watching Dean as he talked to dad more than likely. Still keeping that secret. I didn't care though. I had all the time in the world to find out what it was. We now had the Bela problem sorted and everything was probably going to get a whole lot easier.

Then Dean's expression changed. I started to care a whole lot about other things.

"Sam? Sammy!" I could hear him say now.

Now he quickly got in the car driving away fast.

"Whoa. What the hell happened?" I questioned.

"I think he got Sam."

"Then go faster!" I yelled.

He did exactly that. I had fear in me as he zoomed down the road. I just wanted dad to be ok. He had to be ok.

 _ **~W~**_

Dean stopped outside one of the cabins dad and I had found. This one was a good hit and right now it was the best we had. I held my gun out ready as Dean took point. We searched the upper floor first. There wasn't anything but chloroform, which Dean took and dipped his knife in. He told me a quick plan and we then went down into the basement.

As we went down we heard voices then saw the doctor talking to dad. Dean shot at him three times as Benton brought a scoop close to dad's eye. Benton turned and stared at us.

"Shoot all you want." Benton said.

He approached and I let loose two bullets myself. He threw Dean into the wall and he fell to the ground. He looked at me but I took a step back to look scared and not a threat as we had planned. Benton smiled then approached Dean again, leaning down. Dean plunged a knife into his chest.

Benton laughed. "A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one."

"Good. It should be pumping nice and strong…" Dean held up the bottle of chloroform "…Sending this stuff throughout your whole body." Benton looked mortified. "See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it."

Benton collapsed. I smiled coming over and helping Dean up.

"Nice plan."

"Thanks."

"A little help." Dad called now.

"Right." I said running over. "Hey daddy. Nice to see you."

He frowned at me as I smiled happily. I took him out of the straps hugging him after.

"Love you daddy."

"I know. Now go upstairs while we work down here." He smiled now.

"I can help you know." I told him letting go.

"Nah, we got this."

I watched him before nodding. "Alright."

I left sighing. This was about what they were hiding and I knew it but I complied. If it was dangerous they would tell me but if it's not that then I'm ok to butt out. My dad and my uncle knew what they were doing.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
"No." Dean told me as we talked about the hope of _immortality!_

"Dean, don't you want to live?" I asked.

"What he is isn't living. Look, this is simple."

"Simple?" I questioned.

"To me it is, okay. Black or white; human, not human. See, what the Doc is, is a freakin' monster." He told me going over to Benton and I slowly followed. "I can't do it. I would rather go to hell. Besides…" He looked at me. "I'm thinking of her too." He said pointing up stairs.

"What do you mean? She rather have you live." I protested.

"No, she wouldn't. What is she going to think when we both wind up like him? Hell, what are the demons going to do when they can't get us? They are going to go for her Sammy or if they don't she's going to think we are monsters. We haven't been thinking about her Sam. We need to start now, better late then never."

"We haven't been thinking about her? Why don't you think she knows? We decided we didn't want her to worry with this."

"What exactly have we done to make her happy? She told me what you told her. Make me happy. Not make herself happy. She wouldn't be happy if that…" He pointed to Benton "…happened to me. I'm not becoming him."

I looked up the stairs. I had forced Alyssa to make Dean happy. I hadn't been thinking about her happiness at all this whole year. Dean was right. Sadly this, just wasn't an option for too many reasons. One of the main ones being my daughter. We had to make her happy too.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
We were walked to the car after burying Benton. It was a better solution because of the whole immortality thing.

"So what now?" I asked leaning against the car as they put their shovels away.

"The three of us go out for burgers while Sam and I have a few drinks." Dean answered.

"Can you please not get drunk? I don't want to drive you two idijts home." I told him.

"Ok." He shrugged.

I looked at him shocked. We did this quite often. Go back and forth with it. Dean flat out agreed though. He never does! Both of them looked at me confused by my expression.

"What?" Dean asked.

"No, "I'll try" and get highly drunk? No, "kid come on."? Who are you and what have you done with my uncle?"

He smiled. "Hey, come on kid. Can't I be nice to you?"

I raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Well can I drive there?"

"Sure." He answered.

I looked at him surprised then my smile grew.

"And can we watch a movie after?" I asked as we started getting in the car dad in the backseat and Dean passenger.

"You good with that Sammy?"

Dad nodded.

"Movie it is." Dean smiled.

"Awesome." I smirked again. "Been a while since I've watched a princess movie with you guys."

Dean's smile faltered. He looked at dad who was smiling as I started driving.

"That's your fault dude." Dad laughed.

Dean sighed.

"Or…" I said. "We can watch a movie full of guns and action. If you are cool with that?"

"Whatever makes you happy kid." Dean said relieved.

I smiled happy I managed to get panicked for minute. I was happy I had my family and I thought it would never change.

 _ **~W~**_

 ** _Alyssa's Journal_**  
 _Entry #13_

 _Birthday!_

 _Today is my birthday! Dad and Dean have been awesome today. Gifts have exploded in numbers and we've done so much today. We just finished watching a movie and I'm just all smiles. It just_

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I stopped writing when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dad said.

He went over answering it and there stood Jo.

"Jo!" I smiled closing my journal and putting it down as I stood.

"Hey kid, happy birthday." She told me giving me a small smile.

But there was a look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Dean stood up from where he was as dad looked down putting a hand on the back of his neck. This wasn't good.

"Dad." I said turning to him.

"You're going with Jo for a while." He explained.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"We…" He looked at Dean then me again. "We're going after something pretty big."

"Then let me help." I protested. "I want to help."

"Alyssa, this is bit above your pay grade." Dean told me coming over and standing next to dad.

"You've got to be kidding me. I've been hunting with you guys for a year. I've been through a lot with you. Why…why now are you making me run and hide?"

"Because we don't want you getting killed. This is difficult for us. Even Bobby." Dad explained. "We got to do this though because lives depend on it."

I crossed my arms looking away as I felt tears coming on before looking at him again.

"How long?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

"We'll be back in a week. I promise." Dad assured me.

I nodded slightly clutching my arms. "Ok." I took a deep breath. "Ok."

I didn't like it. I didn't like it all. But it was dad and Dean. They would always come back. They always would right?

"But uh… I got something for you." I went over to my bag seeing Hope before grabbing two things before walking over to them. "I was saving this for another time but now seems good."

I handed Dean one then dad. They were both infinity signs that I had made very carefully. Around the sign it said a certain saying. "Saving people, hunting things, the family business." On the back it had our names.

"One each for your bracelets I made for Christmas. Wear that and know _I am_ actually there helping you two."

Dad pulled me into a tight hug kissing me on the forehead. Dad didn't like this either.

"We'll be back little moose."

"No Winchester left behind." I nodded.

I looked at Dean after dad let him go. I attacked him with a hug now.

"We're here for you kid. Don't forget that."

I pulled back looking at both of them.

"Don't be idjits and forget me again." I laughed a little.

"We'll try." Dad laughed with Dean.

I quietly gathered my stuff now watching both of them.

"I love you guys. And if something does happen you and you can't come back remember I still have a phone. That won't ever change. Hell, mail Bobby and he'll get me." I told them trying not to break down.

"Of course kid."

"We love you too." Dad nodded.

"Forever your little moose angel." I said holding up my bracelet. "See you later papa moose."

He grinned at that. I watched them both one more time before I turned and left closing the door. I took a shaky breath when I noticed Jo had left a while ago and was now sitting in her car. I went over getting in. When I did I went into my bag pulling out Hope.

"They'll come back. They'll always come back." I nodded but hugged Hope to give me that hope back.

 ** _~W~_**

I stayed in the motel room Jo and I rented. We had hung out there a week exactly now. I was so freaked out that I couldn't even go to school. I kept waiting. I just kept waiting for someone to call me and tell me they were ok.

The next day after the week was up my phone rang. I scrambled for it answering it quickly.

"Hello." I answered my hope swelling.

"Alyssa it's Bobby."

My heart clenched at his voice. He sounded heart broken. That…that couldn't mean…

"Bobby, what's wrong?" I breathed Jo coming back from a run for food.

"We…we hunted one hard being and…well…" He was silent for a moment. "Sam and Dean didn't make it through."

I stood there froze for a moment before shaking my head furiously. "No. No they can't be…Bobby they can't be!"

"I'm sorry kid."

I collapsed now sobbing heavily. Jo ran over taking me in her arms shocked. I barely felt her take my phone. I couldn't hear her speak to Bobby.

Dad…Dean…

They had been my whole world. We had gone through everything together this year and…They were gone and I was alone…

The family I loved and held closely for so long was gone from my life and my hope was gone…

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
After Bobby hung up his phone, he gave me a look.

"Why the hell did you make me do that?" He asked me.

"Alyssa's like me. She'll want revenge." I told him. "And she'll try to get that revenge. I'm going to get that revenge. So she's safer away from me."

"She's your family!" He yelled at me.

"Exactly. I can't have her dying too. Not now, not ever. So she's better off thinking I'm dead."

I went for the door now.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"To find revenge and a way to get my brother back."

I left getting in the Impala. I felt guilty all the way to my core but I couldn't let Alyssa get involved. I couldn't have her going down the same road. She was better off staying as far from me as possible. It gave her less tears. It would give her a lot less tears. I told myself I saved her life, though I couldn't say I felt any better saying good bye to my daughter…

* * *

 _ **EDIT! The story continues. The sequel is called Trail of Tears. Meant to say this a long time again but I never got around to it. Sorry!**_


End file.
